I wanna change
by Cayendoenelolvido
Summary: Genji intenta hacerse con el liderazgo de Suzuran en el último año luchando contra Serizawa, y todos los problemas que se van sumando, descubriendo que unir a los cuervos es más difícil de lo esperado, sobre todo, cuando tendrá que lidiar con sus sentimiento y problemas relacionados al enamorarse de la hermana de su principal enemigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

* * *

 ** _I wanna changes_**

Capítulo 1

* * * P.V.S * * *

Una vez más comienza Septiembre.

Sé con total certeza que esta vez no es como las anteriores; No habrá un Septiembre igual a este en lo que me queda de vida y lo sé, lo siento dentro con cierta tristeza e incertidumbre mientras me acerco observando la fachada principal del lugar que me ha dado todo: Suzuran.

Antes de entrar en el recinto del instituto me paro sin poder alejar los pensamientos de mi mente, escudriñando esas paredes llenas de graffiti que me hacen sonreír al contemplar que yo he cumplido el sueño de todo alumno de aquí; Ser el líder.

Saco un cigarrillo de la cajetilla de mi bolsillo y lo enciendo aspirando con orgullo sin apartar los ojos del vasto edificio, mientras los nuevos alumnos que entran a primero pasean nerviosos de aquí para allá, intentando crear su mejor imagen para el resto. Eso es esencial, todos lo hemos hecho, aunque al fin de cuentas sirva para poco. La fortaleza y el poder se demuestran con hechos, no con una fachada.

De pronto alguien llega a mi lado y me palmea el hombro con entusiasmo, contemplando el paisaje de igual modo. Al vislumbrar a Tokio de reojo esbozo una fugaz sonrisa.

\- Nuestro último año... –Suspira con nostalgia. -Serizawa, ¿qué harás después?

\- No te lo voy a decir.

\- Venga ya, ¿por qué?

\- No seas pesado, Tokio. Te he dicho que no.

Zanjo el tema ocultando el nerviosismo y malestar que me provoca, dándole una larga calada al cigarro mientras avanzo hacia el interior del recinto.

\- ¡Espérame!

\- Venga, hay que ver que todo está en orden y la gente relajada. No me gustaría tener sorpresas.

Le doy la última calada al cigarro para después tirarlo mientras Tokio llega a mi altura, con lo que sonrío y meto las manos en los bolsillos, escuchándole intervenir de nuevo.

\- ¿Crees que alguien podría intentar quitarte el puesto este curso? Te has forjado ya un nombre, todos te respetan y aceptan.

\- Bueno, nunca se sabe. Mejor estar prevenidos. Además, no me gustaría tener pelea hoy. Llevo mi camisa favorita y la sangre sale muy mal.

Él ríe mientras niega con la cabeza ante mi broma, siguiéndome mientras volvemos a lo importante y nos adecuamos a la situación. A lo lejos, ante la puerta principal vislumbro a varios esperando nuestra llegada. Izaki, Tsutsumoto y Yuji. Tras saludarnos levemente rompo el hielo, mirándolos a todos con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué hay, chicos? ¿Alguna novedad?

\- Lo de todos los años. –Intervino Izaki. –Ya han llamado a la poli y ha empezado la pelea en el salón de actos.

\- Pues vayamos a la azotea a echarnos unas cartas. Luego veremos que pasa con los de primero.

Sin darle más importancia al tema, comienzo a caminar alejándome cuando mi móvil empieza a sonar, algo que no suele ser habitual.

Miro el nombre que sale en la pantalla a ceño fruncido y con sorpresa, pero finalmente me decido a aceptar la llamada, cerciorándome de que nadie me sigue al desviarme del camino hacia la azotea. ¿Por qué tiene siempre el ``don ´´ de la oportunidad esta mujer?

\- Airi, ahora no puedo hablar, en serio...

\- Tamao... Tan emotivo como siempre, hermanito.

\- Oye, ahora no es un buen momento ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto obviando sus ironías, bajando el volumen al ver que alguien camina cerca.

\- Estoy en Tokio. Me han aceptado en la universidad, así que, voy a vivir aquí.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿En serio?

Si me hubiese esperado esa contestación, me habría asegurado de estar en un lugar más solitario para poder después maldecir a gusto, pero lo único que puedo hacer es patear un árbol un par de veces. Joder, mi buena racha acaba de irse a la mierda. Esto no puede ser bueno. Apenas entiendo lo que mi hermana me dice rápidamente al otro lado de la línea.

\- Gracias por alegrarte por mí. Sólo quería hacértelo saber para poder verte en algún momento. ¿O vas a hacer que vaya a buscarte yo a ti? Y no me mientas porque he hablado con el tío y sé que no tienes excusas. No estudias mucho, precisamente.

\- ¡No, no! Iré donde quieras, no vengas. Pero tendrás que esperar un poco, Airi.

\- Sí, me parece bien. Todavía estoy organizando mis cosas. Llegué hace unas horas.

\- Vale, yo te llamaré. Adiós.

Rápidamente cuelgo, pero no siento el alivio esperado, sino que todo lo contrario. Tengo un enorme grano en el culo y se llama Airi Serizawa.

El por qué de mi desesperación ante la llegada de mi hermana es un asunto complejo que tiene demasiados puntos que comentar, pero para resumir, sabiendo lo pesada y cotilla que es, temo no saber cómo mantenerla escondida para esta parte de mi vida.

No me avergüenzo de ella ni mucho menos, pero no creo que se imagine como es realmente este ambiente, y no quiero que lo descubra y me sermoneé constantemente. No sería bueno para ninguno, obviamente también lo hago por mí. Nadie necesita saber que tengo familia, no quiero que nadie me vea pendiente de otra cosa que no sea Suzuran, por que Suzuran es la selva y gana el más fuerte.

\- Eh, Serizawa ¿vienes o qué? –Gritó Tokio desde la azotea, haciendo que automáticamente después mirase hacia arriba

\- Sí, sí. Ya voy, no grites.

Espero saber lidiar con todo esto, aunque no sé por dónde empezar. Mentir o no, esa es la cuestión. Antes de llegar con el resto, ya sé que voy a palmar un montón de pasta en las cartas por estar desconcentrado, así que ya estaré mosqueado para el resto del día. Joder Airi...

* * *

-¡Joder! – Grito de nuevo al darme cuenta de que acabo de perder de nuevo, mientras el resto del grupo ríe y se mofa. Casi han sido dos horas de humillación; Va siendo hora de dejarlo. –Tíos, esta es la última que juego.

\- ¿Qué te pasa hoy, Serizawa? Por una vez que ganamos los demás no te vayas, cabrón.

Me levanto mientas enciendo un cigarro, ignorando el comentario de Izaki. Contemplo el paisaje desde lo alto de la azotea una vez he llagado al borde, inspirando el humo cuando escucho los pasos firmes de alguien que llega al lugar, hablando con potencia y decisión. No me suena su voz así que, me giro para contemplar al recién llegado.

Un chico bastante alto, delgado y de cabello negro rapado a ambos lados se para ante el grupo.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? –Pregunta Yuji con brusquedad, se siente amenazado. Todos sentimos una alarma interior al contemplar la chulería del nuevo, que nos mira con altanería.

\- Soy nuevo, me llamo Genji.

\- ¿Y qué coño haces aquí? A esta azotea no puede subir cualquiera.

El tal Genji mira fijamente a Izaki tras recibir la indirecta, pero el tipo no se achanta. Es más, en sus ojos brilla la satisfacción. Sin moverse un ápice, contesta.

\- Estoy buscando a Tamao Serizawa. Dicen que es el más fuerte de Suzuran, y el que lo lidera.

\- Te han dicho bien. Pero igual deberías tener cuidado, chaval. Lárgate de aquí.

\- No, déjalo, Yuji. – Intervengo mientras tiro la colilla al suelo y le planto cara. –Yo soy Serizawa. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Una pelea. He venido a conquistar Suzuran.

\- Tienes mucho valor para presentarte solo y decir eso. Pero sin apoyo no lograrás ser el líder.

Parece que he dado en el clavo y no había pensado en que, para retener el título deberá tener gente que le ayude a ello, así que se queda pensativo unos instantes, pero antes de que nadie hable, unas voces a la entrada comienzan a llamarme.

\- ¡Eh, Serizawa, sal! ¡vas a enterarte de quién es la Yakuza, mocoso!

Fugazmente me asomo para ver a los cuatro tíos que vienen a ajustar cuentas conmigo, para después volver a dirigirme a Genji. Sigue estando igual de serio, sin cambiar su actitud.

\- Creo que vas a tener que esperar, ahora tengo otros asuntos. Puedes intentar conquistar clases. Si eres capaz, te tomaré en serio.

Acto seguido me encamino a las escaleras para ocuparme de mi nuevo asunto, mientras el grupo me sigue, dejando sólo al nuevo que parece estar tramando su propio plan.

No sabe con quién se las va a ver. Lo destruiré como he hecho con el resto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 2

* * * P.V.A * * *

Ya se ha hecho de noche y camino de vuelta a casa tras salir de la estación de tren, pensando en cómo voy a sobrevivir teniendo este horario de universidad por la mañana y trabajo por la tarde.

Resoplo para resignarme, ya que esto era lo que quería, así que no voy a rendirme (al menos no tan pronto) No puedo darle esa satisfacción a mi padre.

De pronto recuerdo que Tamao me había dicho que me llamaría para vernos, pero como era de esperar, el muy capullo ha vuelto a pasar de mí ¡Encima que llevamos años sin vernos! La ira se enciende dentro de mí mientras me impulsa a buscar el móvil dentro del bolso a la par que camino más deprisa.

Tras meditar un instante dejo que mi enfado escriba por mí el SMS que pretendo mandarle a mi hermano. No puedo creer que sea tan inmaduro y gilipollas; Se supone que debería ser distinto de nuestro padre, y no copiar su estilo que tanto odia.

`` _Veo que no puedo fiarme de tu palabra así que, iré a buscarte yo a donde sea, imbécil. Odio cuando te pareces tanto a él... Pensaba que te importaba algo más. ´´_

No me lo pienso, asiento conforme y lo envío aunque sé que me arrepentiré por el dramatismo excesivo, pero estoy muy cabreada porque yo a él le quiero lo suficiente como para desear verle después de tres años. Me decepciona pensar que él, después de todo, pasa de mí de un modo tan directo.

Cuando estoy llegando cerca de mi barrio me doy cuenta de lo poco que me apetece encerrarme en ese cuartucho enano y seguir dándole vueltas a esto, así que observo la entrada de un garito de mala muerte, y mi ansia por beber hace el resto, empujándome a su interior. No es que sea una alcohólica que se ahoga en la bebida ante cualquier vicisitud, me gusta beber de vez en cuando, incluso a menudo, pero admito que el alcohol también ayuda a tranquilizarme y lo busco en estos momentos.

Me adentro en el antro que está a rebosar, y camino hacia la barra, que no está tan llena, ya que se celebra un concierto en la estancia contigua, donde una chica joven canta y baila en compañía de sus bailarines.

Ignoro la mirada extraña del camarero al otro lado mientras me siento quitándome el bolso-bandolera, dejándolo sobre la barra con algo de brusquedad, entonces alzo la mirada para pedir con total confianza.

\- ¿Puedes ponerme un Whisky?

Acto seguido bajo la vista para rebuscar un paquete de cigarrillos en mi bolso a medio acabar. Sí, también fumo, cortesía de mi querido hermano que me enganchó hace ya años, haciendo que sea incapaz de dejarlo, a pesar de mis múltiples intentos. Tengo poca fuerza de voluntad, o demasiado estrés. Según como se mire.

La voz del camarero me distrae.

\- Oye ¿tú cuántos años tienes?

Me temía esto por su mirada desconfiada, pero aún así siento como una losa gigante cae sobre mí. Dios, que día de mierda... Suspiró e intento convencerlo sin mucho afán.

\- Tengo 19, voy a cumplir 20 el mes que viene. Se que no tienes por qué pero, por favor, ayúdame a que lo que queda de día pase deprisa. Estoy teniendo un día de mierda.

Veo por la cara del hombre que lo he dicho con el auténtico patetismo que siento, con lo que se lo está pensado al compadecerse de mí. Enciendo ya el cigarrillo porque la espera me pone de los nervios.

\- Eh, Ushiyama. No seas rancio e insensible, ponle esa copa a la chica. Es más, que corra a mi cuenta.

A ceño fruncido por la sorpresa, miro a mi derecha, encontrándome el hombre dueño de aquellas simpáticas palabras. Tiene pelo corto oscuro y parece algo mayor. Él sonríe con alegría mientras el camarero obedece, con lo que le devuelvo la sonrisa con agradecimiento. Pasados unos instantes le hablo, fijándome que a su lado hay un joven que parece acompañarlo, aunque nos ignora.

\- Oye, muchas gracias, pero no puedo aceptar que me invites.

\- ¿Por qué? Es un acto desinteresado, mujer. –Comenta sonriente, inclinándose sobre la barra para mirarme mientras el chico joven, y por cierto atractivo, que se sienta entre ambos sonríe levemente negando con la cabeza mientras bebe.

Me centro y dejo de mirar al chico para contestar con educación, intentando sonar animada como él.

\- Bueno, no nos conocemos de nada. Es algo... Incómodo.

Eso se arregla pronto. –Dice mientras se levanta, acercándose a mí, tendiéndome la mano. –Yo soy Ken, y este de aquí es mi amigo Genji. Aunque nos conocemos hace poco.

Me doy cuenta de que al tal Genji no le gusta mucho que Ken airé demasiado por la mirada que le echa, pero automáticamente después posa su vista en mí y me saluda con un seco pero educado `` _encantado´´_

\- Yo me llamo Airi. –Saludo con una sonrisa mientras estrecho la mano de Ken, y miro fugazmente a Genji. Doy gracias porque ese Whisky por fin haya llegado, así que lo cojo y bebo un buen sorbo, escuchando después a Ken.

\- Este es un bar al que suele venir siempre la misma gente, y por lo que veo Ushiyama no te conoce. ¿No eres de por aquí?

\- Sí, vivo a un par de manzanas, pero acabo de llegar esta mañana a Tokio. Soy de Nagoya.

\- ¿En serio? Conozco Nagoya, tengo familia allí. ¡Déjame adivinar ¿tu padre ha sido ascendido y os trasladáis?

\- No, he venido yo sola. Por la universidad. Pero yo ya he contestado a muchas preguntas, os toca. ¿A qué os dedicáis? -Pregunto dejando de ser el centro de atención, volviendo a coger el vaso. Me doy cuenta de que Genji es poco hablador, y esquiva hablar, bebiendo y fumando.

\- Bueno, yo soy una especie de empresario... Aunque más bien soy el que recibe las órdenes del jefe.

\- Qué misterioso, Ken. –Agregó con una sonrisa, pensando en por qué no querrá decir la verdad. Pero decido preguntar a su amigo en lugar de insistir. -¿Y tú? Pareces bastante joven como para trabajar.

\- Soy estudiante, estoy en mi último año.

 _Qué borde_... Es lo primero que pienso ante su tono y su casi nula mirada hacia mí al hablar.

\- Supongo que no soy la única que ha tenido un mal día.

Automáticamente después de aquello, me doy cuenta de que lo he dicho en voz alta y el aludido me mira con sorpresa unos instantes, volviendo después a su vaso sin saber cómo reaccionar. Ken entonces interviene para relajar la tensión ambiental con lo que parece su característica alegría.

\- Bueno, No ha sido un buen día para ninguno sin duda. Pero estamos trabajando para que eso mejore, espero que tú lo estés haciendo también. ¿Qué te ocurre? Quizá pueda ayudarte...

\- No, créeme... –Digo pensando en Tamao, aunque pronto descubro que no quiero hablar de ello, y menos con unos extraños, teniendo en cuenta el currículo de mi hermanito. Cuento entonces sólo la ínfima parte. – Es sólo que estoy cabreada porque he tenido que aceptar el primer trabajo que he encontrado para mantenerme mientras estudio, y mi jefe es un profundo gilipollas. Teniendo en cuenta que hoy es el primer día y el panorama es tan horrible, me siento asqueada.

\- Bueno, eso tiene solución; Seguro que puedes encontrar otra cosa, así que cuando lo hagas lárgate.

\- Sí, eso haré. –Respondo con una sonrisa falsa al hombre tras acabar de beber, apagando la colilla en un cenicero cercano. Es el momento de irse antes de empezar a hablar de más, como suele ocurrirme. –Bueno, ha sido un placer. Gracias por arreglar mi noche.

Después de una sincera sonrisa y una fugaz inclinación, dejo un billete que cubra mi deuda y salgo rápidamente del bar con el bolso en mano, esperando volver a encontrarlos de nuevo, porque en verdad han conseguido evadirme, y me siento algo más relajada.

Esbozo una estúpida sonrisa pensando en aquello mientras camino deprisa hacia casa, dándome cuenta de que ir por esas calles a estas horas de la noche quizás no es la mejor idea. Tendré que acostumbrarme al miedo, ya que con mi dinero no puedo pagarme nada más céntrico, y desde luego no pienso recurrir a mis padres; No sabiendo lo que cuesta mi matricula.

Cuando llego por fin a mi bloque, subo las escaleras metálicas hasta el pasillo que conduce a las puertas de esa fachada mientras busco las llaves, parándome delante del número cuatro. Justo en el momento en el que las pongo en la cerradura, alguien me agarra de un hombro, haciendo que me asuste enormemente mientras grito, girándome de un salto para pegarle manotazos con todas mis fuerzas de forma instintiva.


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 3

* * * * * P.V S. * * * * * * *

\- ¡Para, soy yo, Tamao! –Grito mientras me cubro la cara, alucinando de que mi hermana se dedique a pegarme frenética, sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos para ver quién coño soy.

Cuando por fin para descubro como su semblante cambia con velocidad. Se la ve muy asombrada de verme allí. No la culpo, me ha costado decidirme.

\- Tamao... Cómo has cambiado. –Dice aún con aquella mueca de incredulidad, mirándome fijamente.

\- Bueno, tú también, hermana. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya somos adultos.

Airi no dice nada, simplemente deja que los segundos corran para después abalanzarse sobre mí, abrazándome con una fuerza que creía imposible en alguien tan flacucho como ella. Al final sucumbo a los sentimientos que se agitan dentro de mí y la correspondo, sintiendo en aquel instante, a la vez, todos los momentos en que la he echado de menos y he anhelado el pasado a su lado, cuando éramos niños.

\- Bueno, ¿Me vas a invitar a pasar? Creía que estabas ansiosa por verme.

Ella asiente varias veces mientras sonríe por mi comentario, abriendo rápido para que entremos en el piso.

Como esperaba es un lugar muy pequeño; El recibidor es inexistente, plantándonos directamente en el salón con cocina que conforman el núcleo del hogar. El armario para guardar los zapatos de calle es lo que delimita la zona para descalzarse, así que imito a mi hermana y la sigo hasta el centro de la sala donde nos sentamos en el suelo.

Vislumbro mientras ella quita unas cajas y me ofrece algo para beber como hay un angosto pasillo a la izquierda que lleva al baño y al dormitorio. Dos segundos más tarde, Airi se vuelve a sentar frente a mí, dándome una cerveza.

\- Gracias... Dime ¿Esto lo estás pagando tú?

\- Sí, Papá paga la universidad. Yo quería ocuparme de todo cuanto podía para no depender de él. Estoy trabajando a tiempo parcial en un supermercado, de reponedora.

\- ¿Y vas a poder trabajar y estudiar a la vez? Supongo que medicina ha de ser muy dura.

\- Podré hacerlo, me esforzaré. ¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivo? –Cambia de tema, mirándome de nuevo.

\- Bueno, el tío Kenta me lo ha dicho. También que pasaste por casa.

\- Supongo que estás bien viviendo con él.

\- Desde luego mucho mejor que en casa con nuestros padres.

Ella baja la mirada pensativa, bebiendo para después hablar.

\- Nunca le coges el teléfono a mamá, y eso no es justo, Tamao. Ella no debería pagar por nuestro padre.

\- Oye, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no vengas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

Siento como me enciendo con aquel tema, fijando la mirada en la de ella con seriedad, dándome cuenta de que debo controlar mi tono. A pesar de todo, y como era de esperar, ella responde lo que piensa, discutiendo.

\- No es decirte lo que tienes que hacer, es decirte la verdad, lo que hay. La bronca siempre ha sido con él. Ella vive igual que siempre y sólo quiere que estemos bien. Que tú pases de ella la destroza.

\- Airi, deja el puto tema. –Amenazo sin ganas de seguir con aquella mierda. ¿Por qué quiere remover la porquería de hace más de tres años? Solo es como mejor se está, preocupándose de uno mismo.

\- Te has vuelto muy idiota ¿sabes? Y todo por ese instituto de mierda al que vas. ¿La competición es ver quién mea más lejos o qué? ¿Por qué no saliste de todo eso en Nagoya, en vez de seguir el mismo camino aquí?

\- ¿Tú qué sabes de Suzuran? –Pregunto ignorando la referencia al pasado.

He de reconocer que el miedo me acaba de dar una patada en los huevos, porque sabiendo lo cotilla y persuasiva que es mi hermana, debe haber encontrado información verídica, más allá de los rumores. Mi orgullo se enciende al vislumbrar su mirada de listilla-que-todo-lo-sabe. Odio que los dos nos parezcamos tanto en cuanto a ser unos putos orgullosos, herencia genética por parte de nuestro puto padre.

\- Sé que no hacéis nada bueno ahí, y que os dedicáis a trapichear y pelearos. Por Dios, Tamao, tienes casi 18 años ¿es qué no piensas en tú futuro nunca? Quieres ser el rey de ese sitio, pero después cuando te vayas de allí ¿qué? Todo habrá acabado.

\- Airi ocúpate de tu vida ¡y déjame en paz! ¡No soy gilipollas!

\- Debe haberte dado mucho ese sitio para que no quieras alejarte de eso ¿Eres importante? –Pregunta de forma retórica mientras escudriña mi rostro en busca de respuestas silenciosas. Pero eso me da igual, lo que temo es que las busque por otros medios. Debo hacer algo para alejarla.

\- Oye, sí, vale ese sitio es como la puta selva así que, no te acerques por allí.

\- ¿Por qué? –Dice desafiante.

\- Porque es peligroso y no es un lugar para chicas. Y no vayas diciendo por ahí que somos hermanos, ni siquiera que me conoces. Hay grandes rivalidades y podrían perjudicarnos a los dos. En serio, mantente al margen. No es una amenaza, es una súplica.

Veo por fin con alivio como cambia su rostro, dejando de lado la prepotencia y pensando en mis palabras, creándose en ella una palpable intranquilidad.

\- Tamao, me estás asustando.

\- Es para asustarse, ahí dentro sólo hay peleas. –Exagero, triunfante en mi interior.

\- Pero entonces te harán daño. Sé que has tenido peleas fuertes antes.

\- Yo estaré bien, me respetan, tranquila. Todo eso que te ha contado el tío no se repetirá.

\- Se lo cuenta a mamá, no a mí. Hablan a escondidas. –Responde cambiando de tono, ahora lóbrego.

El silencio se hace durante un largo tiempo tras la frase, pero no puedo continuar con aquello, así que me termino la cerveza y me levanto dirigiéndome hacia la puerta para calzarme.

\- Tendrás que madrugar mucho, me tengo que ir.

Cuando agarro el pomo para abrir, Airi alza el tono con desesperación.

\- ¡Tamao! Sólo quiero estar contigo, volver a tener la relación que teníamos cuando éramos niños. Ser hermanos de nuevo.

\- Yo también. -Respondo con sinceridad tras unos segundos, mirándola mientras esbozo una media sonrisa torcida, haciendo que ella relaje el semblante automáticamente.

Acto seguido abro la puerta y salgo al fresco de la noche, con la cabeza peor de lo que he llegado. Justo lo que necesito, encima en este momento cuando un payaso planea quitarme el puesto en Suzuran. Ahora mismo no me importaría partirle la cara.

* * *

\- Joder, qué calor hace hoy. –Me quejo mientras miro mis cartas, agitando mi camisa para darme aire.

Tokio está de pie mirando el paisaje desde el borde de la azotea, alejado de nosotros, pero aún así responde.

\- Pues me parece que vamos a pasar unos días así. Imagínate a las 4 el calor que va a hacer...

De pronto, Tsutsumoto aparece en el lugar con velocidad, acercándose raudo al grupo. Nosotros no le prestamos atención, continuando con el juego con calma.

\- Tíos, el nuevo se ha hecho con la clase de Chuta y otras dos más de primero. Va en serio, y es bueno.

\- Joder, Tsutsumoto, te cagas enseguida. – Dice Tokaji. El resto, aunque no pensemos que no tiene importancia, continuamos a las cartas.

\- ¿Eso crees? ¿Qué pasará si se hace con primero y segundo en dos días? ¿Seguirán respetándonos?

\- Cuando eso ocurra los destruiremos a todos a la vez. Pero no creo que sea capaz de conseguir a todos. –Agrego con el pitillo en la boca, dejando después las cartas con triunfo, añadiendo que he ganado. –¡sí, joder. Apoquinar la pasta!

\- ¡Serizawa!

Ante la alerta de Tokio me levanto y me acerco, asomándome para contemplar lo que quiere que vea; El nuevo está luchando contra Makise, y por lo que veo es bastante bueno. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa; Sino sus ganas por conquistar Suzuran, ya que la perseverancia y las ganas hacen que muchas veces consigamos lo que ansiamos.

 **¡Gracias a todo el que lea esto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 4

* * * *P.V G. * * * *

No lo entiendo. No entiendo que ese idiota de Makise no termine por rendirse y entregarse a mi causa. ¿No ve que jamás podrá ser el líder, que con una clase no hará nada nunca? Joder... Menudo idiota.

Esta noche estoy cabreado, envuelto en el asco al encontrarme con un obstáculo cuando todo estaba yéndome bien en Suzuran. No sé que hacer para que Makise se rinda y no dejo de pensar en el tema, al encontrarme con la imagen de mi padre regodeándose en mi humillación si no conquisto el instituto. No puedo fallar, tengo que ser mejor que él.

El móvil me distrae de mi espiral de frustración, y siento un leve alivio al escuchar la voz de Ken al otro lado. Es un gran tipo, a pesar de que lo conozco poco, pero es algo que puede palparse de lo evidente que es.

\- Hola ¿Cómo vas? –Le saludo para fumar esperando la respuesta.

\- Bien, mañana estaré de vuelta en la ciudad y nos pondremos a tope con tu conquista. ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Has avanzado en estos días?

\- He conquistado varias clases sin problemas, pero me he atascado con una. Una importante además. El jefe es poderoso y su gente fiel.

\- ¿Te has enfrentado a ese tío ya?

\- En esta semana le he derrotado tres veces, la última ayer. No le importa porque aún así le siguen.

\- Con ese tío entonces luchar no te servirá de nada, hay que conquistarlo por otros medios, saber si tiene una debilidad... Chuta podrá informarnos de todo eso y trazaremos un plan.

\- No sé. –Respondo sin mucho ánimo, bebiendo después con brusquedad.

\- ¡Claro que sí, Genji! Confía en mí, de verdad. Nos veremos mañana en el bar a las 5, tengo que colgar.

\- De acuerdo, adiós.

Guardo el teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo del pantalón y medito en las palabras de Ken. Espero que tenga razón, porque sino esto va a alargarse más de lo posible, y es algo que no puede ocurrir.

Cuando vuelvo a inclinar el vaso para hacer más pequeña la incertidumbre, escucho a mi lado una voz que me resulta conocida, descubriendo que la chica del otro día está en la barra, pidiendo de nuevo Whisky.

La miro casi de reojo mientras bebo y se gira en ese instante, como sintiendo mis ojos en ella. Sonríe levemente y comienza a hablarme. Esto va de mal en peor.

\- Hola, Genji. ¿No estás con tu amigo Ken? –Pregunta con una sonrisa, no comprendiendo si está burlándose de mí. Yo sigo mi táctica, como cuando conocí a Ruka, e intento ser lo más borde y desinteresado en ella que me es posible, respondiendo con un tono seco y poco amable, sin mirarla.

\- Está de viaje.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

La miro al escuchar su tono preocupado y sorprendido, vislumbrando como se acerca a mí hasta quedar a escasos centímetros, observando mi cara con interés. La verdad es que acabo de flipar tanto con su reacción, a pesar de haber intentado que me aborreciera, que no sé ni qué decir.

Antes de que mi cerebro encontrase las palabras más escuetas y el modo más asqueroso de pronunciarlas, ella habla de nuevo.

\- Bueno, es obvio por las heridas que te has pegado con ganas. No me lo digas, eres de Suzuran.

\- Qué te importa a ti.

\- Realmente nada... Sólo supongo que como no conozco a nadie en la ciudad, salvo a ti y a Ken, mi parte sociable se preocupa por conservaros cerca, y no en el hospital.

Ella vuelve a sonreír y yo vuelvo a no entender a las mujeres. ¿Por qué es así conmigo cuando estoy intentando echarla? Igual le mola este rollo de que sean un cabrón con ella. Decido beber otra vez para evitar decir nada como si me fuera la vida en ello, comprobando con dolor que la herida de mi labio inferior me advierte de que he hecho algo que la ha jodido.

Cuando dejo el vaso me toco y veo como un poco de sangre en mi dedo informa de que algún punto, grapa, o como coño se llame lo que llevo, se ha movido. Airi se acerca de nuevo al observar la escena.

\- Esas grapas cutres suelen levantarse cuando están en sitios con tanta actividad. Déjame, te la colocaré de nuevo.

\- Está bien, no hace falta. –Me apresuro a decir, aunque inútilmente porque ella ya está de nuevo encima de mí.

\- Lo siento si te hago algo de daño. Aunque podrías tocarte alguno de los moratones que tienes para olvidarte del dolor. –Se burla con una sonrisa mirándome a los ojos, haciendo que evite sus ojos tras un segundo. Me hace sentir incómodo, de una forma extraña.

\- Oye... ¿Sabes lo qué haces? –Le pregunto con un tono relajado, olvidando la rudeza.

\- Tranquilo, tengo bastante práctica en estas cosas... Tuve que ayudar muchas veces a mi hermano para que mis padres no le pillaran, así que en vez de ir al hospital compraba de esto en la farmacia. Espero poder decir pronto que sé porque soy médico, y no contar esas historias.

Contemplo como se ríe ante la añadidura, descubriendo que estudia medicina y tiene un hermano. Me sorprende que sin conocerme de nada, y tras ver como soy, me trate con tanta dulzura. Siento como sus manos me rozan cuidadosamente y siento su aliento por la cercanía consiguiendo que me encuentre cada vez más incómodo, incuso algo nervioso. Espero que termine pronto, tengo que salir de aquí.

\- Bueno, ya está. Intenta tener más cuidado, Genji.

\- Gracias. –Digo con velocidad, tratando de parecer normal y no alterado.

\- Oye ¿Podrías darme un cigarro? No he conseguido comprar hoy.

La miro un segundo mientras contesto con un lacónico _``sí ´´_ sacando la cajetilla y dándoselo cuando aparece Ruka a mi izquierda, saludando al acabar su actuación.

\- Hola, Genji ¿Quién es tu amiga?

Intuyo por su sonrisa maliciosa que viene a intentar joder un poco, como de costumbre, para que hable sobre mí. No sé da por vencida.

\- Ruka, ella es Airi.

Ambas se saludan muy cortésmente, y Airi le dice que la ha visto un par de veces y lo hace muy bien. Comienzan a intercambiar un par de frases protocolarias mientras yo me levanto y pago a Ushiyama lo que le debo.

\- Tengo que irme, chicas. Nos vemos. –Me despido con mi típica indiferencia poniéndome la chaqueta y abrochando la cremallera hasta arriba, comenzando a alejarme de la barra ante la mirada de las dos. Es entonces cuando empiezo a pensar en que tengo un problema.

No me conviene hacer amistades ni formar lazos de ningún tipo fuera de Suzuran que me distraigan. Debo centrarme en mi único objetivo y pasar de tías, a pesar de lo que mi instinto me pide. Además, al final lo único que se puede conseguir con todo eso son problemas... Paso, paso claramente de cualquier relación.

 **¡Muchas gracias a todo el que lea!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 5

 *** * * * P.V.S * * * ***

Otra vez desde la azotea miro a Genji intentar conquistar un pedazo del instituto. Esta vez lucha contra Rindaman, después de haber escuchado que es alguien a quien nadie a logrado vencer aún. Pierde el tiempo, porque a pesar de que lograra vencerlo, eso no cambiaría mucho; No al menos en el momento en el que él se encuentra.

Joder, siento dentro que una parte de mí se está engañando, tratando de tranquilizar a la que de verdad observa un inminente peligro con este tío, que parece totalmente obcecado en hacerse con el puesto número uno.

Mis temores se hacen más grandes cuando contemplo con sorpresa que Genji vuelve a levantarse del suelo por tercera vez, escupiendo sangre hacia un lado sin dejar de mirar desafiante a su oponente. No se rinde, lo único que hace que se detenga es el momento en que su cuerpo es incapaz de seguir y no le responde.

Sé que tendré que enfrentarme a él tarde o temprano, y sinceramente no sé por qué estoy esperando. Puede que aún no me crea que va a llegar lejos, pero la verdad es que resulta evidente que está ganando aliados cada semana, todos lo vemos.

También me doy cuenta de que los míos están hablando a mis espaldas, y que me presionan para actuar. Yo los contengo diciendo que debemos esperar, que no es grave porque somos más fuertes que ese idiota, y le destruiremos junto con todos sus aliados a la vez, demostrándoles quién tiene el poder verdadero en Suzuran.

Cuanto más veces lo pienso menos claro lo tengo. No puedo retrasarlo más, voy a vigilar bien sus movimientos y empezar a pensar qué voy a hacer, y lo primero que debo evitar es que se lleve a más gente a su bando, así que me temo que voy a empezar a pasearme por los pasillos y clases, partiendo caras a cualquiera que simplemente se atreva a mirarme sin miedo. Lo cierto es que el plan no me disgusta del todo; Eso me ayudará a alejar mis otras preocupaciones.

Sí, mi hermana es mi otro quebradero de cabeza, porque sé que no va a dejarme en paz con el tema de la familia, ni con mis asuntos en Suzuran. Sé que voy a tener que discutir con ella mucho, que ambos nos cabrearemos, y después lo remataremos haciendo gilipolleces. Obviamente las que me preocupan son las que haga ella, porque la veo capaz de presentarse aquí, o cualquier mierda sin sentido que me joda todo el plan, y para colmo, puedan también joderla a ella.

\- ¡Eh, Serizawa! Vamos a pillar unas cervezas ¿quieres? –Me distrae Tokio desde lejos, haciendo que cambie de semblante para no preocuparlo. No estoy de humor como para hablar de nada profundo.

\- Sí, claro. No os entretengáis mucho. Tenemos que reunirnos y hablar todos.

Él me hace un gesto con la mano para confirmar que me ha oído, desapareciendo después del lugar, dejándome de nuevo observando a Genji, que por fin ha perdido la pelea y queda tendido en el suelo boca arriba, moribundo.

* * *

Cuando prácticamente ha anochecido, entro en el humilde barrio donde se encuentra la casa de mi tío, con el que vivo desde que me largué de Nagoya.

Kodaira me parece un buen lugar para vivir dentro de Tokio, alejado de lo bullicioso y más barato; Siempre que regreso a casa pienso en ello al encontrarme la tranquilidad y el silencio por las calles hasta llegar hasta la puerta correspondiente.

Como cada día entro en la casa descalzándome a la vez que tiro las llaves en el mueble de la entrada, anunciando que he llegado. Pero esta vez algo ha cambiado porque mi tío no contesta desde la lejanía, sino que sale a recibirme con una amplia sonrisa, en compañía de mi hermana, que me observa detrás suya.

Mi sorpresa es bastante grande, y pronto el miedo a enfrentarme a una conversación conflictiva, para colmo con mi tío delante, es más grande que la sorpresa todavía.

\- Airi ha venido a verme tras terminar el trabajo, así que le he dicho que se quede a cenar con nosotros. Ella lo ha preparado todo. ¡Vamos, no dejemos que se enfríe!

Asiento automáticamente a las palabras de mi tío, siguiéndoles después al interior sin ni siquiera darme tiempo a pensar en todo aquello. La idea de una cena familiar me acojona, aunque tengo la esperanza de que mi hermana se reserve lo más peliagudo para nuestra privacidad.

Casi al final de la cena, he de reconocer que he sido un alarmista. Todo ha sido bastante diplomático y encauzado dentro de las trivialidades oportunas, conociendo la situación de mi vida y la relación con mi familia. Airi se ha centrado más en que mi tío contara su vida y nuestra relación de convivencia que en problemas, así que consigo estar relajado y olvidarme de mi mierda.

Después de esa media hora comenzamos a recoger, y escucho como mi hermana le dice a nuestro tío que lo haremos nosotros, ya que él tiene que madrugar mucho para trabajar porque es pescador, y que volverá con frecuencia a visitarnos. Él le da las gracias y se despide de ella con un abrazo.

\- Buenas noches, Tamao. Sé amable con tu hermana. –Se burla él con una sonrisa a forma de despedida, haciendo que le responda de igual modo mientras recojo lo que queda en la mesa, caminando después hacia Airi, que empieza a fregar.

\- Veo que te has tomado en serio eso de aprender a cocinar. No imaginaba que fueras capaz de conseguirlo después de probar lo que hacías antes.

\- Bueno, con esfuerzo y dedicación se puede conseguir más de lo que imaginas... Aunque supongo que de esto sabes bastante si de verdad te has hecho respetar en Suzuran.

Joder, Airi. acabas de romper todo el buen royo. ¿Por qué siempre sale el tema de Suzuran? ¿Qué no ha entendido de que es malo para ella?

Tras pensar un instante creo que si le doy de lo que pide, podré quitármela de encima.

\- Pues sí, hermana. Entiendo también bastante del tema. Ya te dije lo que querías saber: Me he hecho respetar en ese tiempo.

\- ¿Eso significa que eres el jefe o algo así? ¿lideras Suzuran? –Pregunta a bocajarro, mirándome fijamente, deteniéndose en su tarea.

\- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto, qué importa? –Reprocho mostrándome cansado del tema, esperando que lo deje. No tengo suerte, tal y como era de esperar.

\- ¡Claro que importa, joder! Eres mi hermano, quiero saber en que mierda andas y si tengo que preocuparme de que te partan la cara, o de que tú se la partas a los demás ¿Has tenido movida con la poli?

\- No. Bueno, no casi... Joder, Airi, no te metas en mi vida. ¡Todo va bien! –Agrego ante su mirada de desaprobación y sorpresa.

\- Me estás mintiendo. Se te ve preocupado, no estás normal... ¿Tienes problemas?

\- No. –Digo tajante y serio. Sigue sin ser suficiente.

\- Claro que sí. No puedes mentirme, siempre pones esa cara de indignación ¿Te quieren quitar el puesto? ¿vas a hacer una guerra?

Finalmente acabo harto y enfadado, no tanto por su preguntas como por su certeza y conocimiento ¿De dónde ha sacado la información? Alucino enormemente de que me desobedezca tanto y de que me presione para hablar de forma efectiva. Me arrepentiré de esto, lo sé.

\- ¡Sí, Airi! Soy lo más cercano al líder de ese instituto y estoy jodido con un nuevo gilipollas que está jodiendo mi tranquilidad, así que le daré una paliza y lo mandaré al hospital para que reflexione sobre si realmente le merece la pena tocarme las pelotas.

Francamente, no me esperaba la cara de estupor que se le queda, quiero decir... Ella ya sabe como soy, no debería asombrarle que me ponga de esta manera si alguien viene a molestarme, pero parece que no es asombro la palabra correcta para definir aquella mueca; Es desaprobación y miedo, una mezcla entre varias cosas que no logro distinguir.

Después de unos segundos, ella recobra la compostura y habla, volviendo a un tono normal tras que se nos haya ido de las manos, sobre todo a mí.

\- Vas a cagarla, Tamao. Un día vas a cagarla pero bien, y repetirás todo lo de Nagoya. Espero que tus seguidores sean tan fieles como esperas, porque sino vas a tenerlo muy jodido.

\- Tranquila, no te pediré ayuda si caigo. –Escupo con rencor mirándola seriamente, haciendo que se limpie las manos con un trapo para secarla, saliendo después de la sala con velocidad.

Se la ve cabreada, tanto que coge su bolso y se larga sin decir nada más, dejándome a mí aún peor. La rabia me enciende, con lo que decido coger mi chaqueta y salir fuera también para desahogarme, antes que quedarme en casa rallándome durante horas y terminar armando jaleo.

Menudos días me esperan de aquí en adelante, no dejan de abrírseme frentes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 6

* * * * P.V.A * * * *

Creo que mi mente va más rápido que el tren en el que regreso a casa después de haberme largado de esa forma tan impetuosa de la casa de mi tío Kenta, pasando de Tamao para no acabar mal.

No logro entender que sea tan inmaduro después de todo ¿es que no ha aprendido nada? ¿cómo puede pensar así?

Pero lo que realmente me ha dejado a cuadros es que él sea el líder, y Genji su rival. No puedo imaginarme lo bestias que tienen que ser los dos para disputarse el título. Por dios... ¿¡Qué mierda de sitio es ese?! ¿en serio esa gente no tiene nada que hacer en su vida que partir bocas constantemente ante la promesa de que el resto les chupe el culo?

Bueno, eso es lo que menos me importa, a pesar de no comprender que pueda ser tan importante. Lo que me tiene preocupada es la inminente guerra entre ambos y el encontrarme en el medio, aunque ninguno lo sepa. El simple tono de mi hermano al hablar de Genji me ha hecho descubrir el asco y ganas que le tiene, algo que de veras me asusta sabiendo de buena tinta como pelea mi hermano (suponiendo que encima habrá mejorado mucho después de los años)

Automáticamente después pienso en que no sé cuán bruto será Genji, lo que me llena de más incertidumbre y temor ante la expectativa de que algo pueda pasarle a Tamao... Tengo que enterarme de lo que planea cada uno y como se van desarrollando los acontecimientos, intentando intervenir con discreción para que no hagan ninguna tontería o acaben matándose. Lógicamente mantendré en secreto totalmente que conozco a ambos, puesto que si alguno se enterase la que saldría perdiendo sería yo; Tamao me obligaría a dejar de ver a Genji, y él a su vez se alejaría de mí completamente.

Sé que es extraño y hasta ilógico que me preocupe porque alguien a quien a penas conozco, y no tiene interés en acercarse a mí. No tiene sentido que me importe, pero joder, no puedo ignorar que ese halo misterioso y de chulería me encanta. Además, creo que con lo que Ruka me contó está más que claro el por qué de su actitud y personalidad introvertida, y estoy dispuesta a rascar lo que sea necesario para encontrar a la persona de verdad debajo de toda esa fachada de indiferencia y dureza.

Me imagino la cara que pondría mi hermano si escuchase todo esto. Seguramente me enviaría a Nagoya en una caja de frigorífico, o algo parecido para que me olvidara de Genji. Puede ser muy mandón, aunque no lo reconozca, es muy protector de los que le importan así que, para ahorrarnos el mal rato omitiré información.

El trayecto se me hace corto tras tanto trasiego de pensamiento y sorpresas, llegando a mi barrio antes de lo que esperaba.

Al pasar ante la puerta del bar me tienta la idea de entrar y ver si ellos están, con lo que, olvidándome de mi drama de madrugar me acerco a la puerta, adentrándome en el ambiente cargado por el humo.

Veo a lo lejos en la barra, como acostumbran, a Ken y Genji bebiendo y conversando concentrados, con lo que automáticamente de forma inconsciente sonrío con levedad y me encamino ágil hacia ellos, posicionándome al lado libre junto a Genji.

\- Hola, chicos. Me alegra verte de nuevo, Ken. –Le digo mientras me responde con la misma simpatía, preguntándome cómo estoy.

\- Bueno, no puedo quejarme. ¿Y vosotros qué tal? Parecéis preocupados.

Los dos se miran un instante, y Ken decide hablar tras pasarse por el forro la amenaza silenciosa que emiten los ojos de su amigo. La cara que pone Genji me hace reír, pero me contengo para que no se de cuenta mientras le pido cerveza a Ushiyama.

\- Necesitamos que alguien nos ayude con algo pero, no sabemos muy bien como convencerle, y eso que Genji ya ha lo ha intentado con mucha persuasión.

\- Ken... –Riñe él con la mirada fija y malhumorada, pero yo intervengo sin darle importancia.

\- Ahora entiendo de lo que estabais hablando. ¿Makise es el que queréis persuadir para aliarlo a las filas de Genji?

Los dos se quedan con cara de circunstancias y sorpresa sin saber qué decir, pero finalmente Ken, asombrado, habla de nuevo.

\- Veo que sabes más de lo que pensaba... Bueno, sí el hombre que necesitamos se llama Makise y no accede con nada. Lo único que hemos descubierto es que luchar contra él no vale de nada y tiene problemas para ligar.

\- ¿Y por qué no le conseguís una chica? –Digo con tranquilidad para después beber, y volver a contemplar como ellos se miran.

\- ¡Te lo he dicho, Genji! Es una idea estupenda. –Dice Ken con entusiasmo, dirigiéndoe después a mí. -Precisamente eso mismo le decía a él antes. Si le conseguimos una chica nos alabará y seremos hasta amigos.

\- El problema es buscar a alguien que quiera acercarse a ese tío.

Al fin Genji abre la boca, dándose cuenta de que no es tan malo hablar con el resto, puesto que puedes conseguir buenas soluciones a tus problemas. Se me ocurre que podría ayudarles, así que comento lo que se me pasa por la cabeza.

\- Bueno, yo podría ayudaros si queréis.

\- Créeme, no quieres. –Añade Genji mientras levanta su vaso, haciendo que Ken aclare su comentario.

\- Es un chico algo complicado, y no nos gustaría que pasases un mal rato. Además, para no dar el cante tendríamos que llevar a más chicas, para que nadie sepa que es una encerrona... Él podría ofenderse si se entera.

\- Ya... ¿Y habéis pensado en Ruka? Ella seguro que tiene amigas en la ciudad.

Parece por sus rostros que mi idea les ha parecido estupenda, sacándoles de su desesperación. Ambos se miran dándose a entender que ya tienen solución, y Ken se gira para mirarme y se inclina varias veces con euforia mientras habla.

\- Muchas gracias, te debemos una, es una idea genial. Eres estupenda.

Ken me hace sonreír, pero pronto recuerdo las palabras y rabia de Tamao contra Genji cuando lo miro sonreír igualmente ante la actitud de su amigo, y no puedo evitar sentir como mi alegría se desmorona cual castillo de arena.

\- Bueno, tengo que irme, chicos. –Agrego ocultando que acaba de darme un bajón enorme mientras rebusco en mi bolso la cartera.

\- ¡No, no , no! A esta invitamos nosotros, Airi. Vete tranquila.

Ken insiste, con lo cual acepto fingiendo una sonrisa alegre, dando las gracias con educación para después avanzar contra corriente hasta la salida, vislumbrando una fugaz mirada de Genji hacia mí con algo de curiosidad.

Una vez estoy fuera del bar comienzo a andar rápido hacia mi apartamento, sintiendo que no he sido muy consciente de la movida en la que podría haberme metido si ellos hubieran aceptado mi primera oferta.

Poniéndonos en la situación de que voy y hago el esfuerzo de que ese tal Makise se crea que estoy interesada en él, después tendría que seguir fingiendo en caso de que no me gustara, al menos por un tiempo, y eso podría llevar a situaciones en las que mi hermano se acabara enterando, porque todos sabemos como son los hombres cuando ligan... Joder, tengo que pensar un poco antes de decir nada.

Espero también que no se haya notado mucho mi cambio de actitud repentino. No entiendo muy bien que me ha pasado, pero de pronto, al ver que podría acercarme a ellos y tener una relación cercana a la amistad, me ha venido a la mente la discusión de esta noche, y he recordado el funesto destino de todo esto.

No sé que voy a hacer. No quiero que se peleen ni tengan malos rollos, no quiero mentir, y no quiero alejarme de ninguno, pero sé que es imposible porque ante todos son unos idiotas egoístas.

Me da igual, paso de joderme por que ellos sean unos imbéciles, tengo que mantenerme fuerte y hacer lo que he acordado conmigo misma; Basta ya de hacer lo que los demás quieren, debo empezar a ser valiente y arriesgarme porque sino, viviré como he estado viviendo todos estos años, y ya he tenido bastante aguantando a mi padre.

Cuando llego ante mi puerta se me ocurre que lo que más me conviene es estar a buenos con Tamao, y que no piense que puedo joder sus planes en cualquier momento por mi terquedad en que abandone el camino de la rebeldía, así que, saco mi móvil tras entrar en el piso y escribo un mensaje en el teléfono con rapidez.

 _`` Tamao, lo siento. No quiero meterme en tu vida ni pretendo decirte lo que debes hacer. Sólo me preocupo porque veo que no me cuentas nada y me apartas de tu vida. Quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes. ´´_

Eso hará que piense que lo respeto y ante todo quiero estar con él, con lo que no intervendré en su vida, aunque en realidad lo que intentaré es acercarme cada vez y más y descubrir todo, haciendo que me lo cuente y confíe en mí poco a poco.

Sé que perseverando podré conseguirlo, conozco a mi hermano. Sólo espero que si algún día se entera de esto lo comprenda y perdone que le manipule y engañe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 7

* * * P.V.G * * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía de esta manera ni me sentía tan bien, olvidándome de todo a mí alrededor. A penas recordaba que uno podía sentirse contento y animado con cosas tan simples, olvidando incluso lo que sale mal.

Makise se pasea en mitad de la calle, desierta a esas horas, con aquel pantalón de pijama blanco estampado con conejitos mientras continua haciendo bromas y riéndose tras la desastrosa cita del bar, que precisamente no terminó muy bien.

A pesar de que todo se fuera al traste y las amigas de Ruka huyeran despavoridas (incluyéndola a ella) tras descubrir nuestro montaje para que Makise conquistara a su elegida, ahora lo vemos todo de otro color, incluso le veo a él como a un colega, alguien que podría ser mi amigo.

-Bueno, ya casi es la una, muchachos. Deberíamos irnos. –Dice Ken tras secarse las lágrimas de tanto reír, mirándonos a ambos.

-Sí, tienes razón. Nos vemos, Makise. –Me despido de él, sonriendo aún mientras él asiente con la misma alegría.

Antes de que Ken y yo comencemos a andar, se escucha su voz firme y fuerte llamándome para que le mire.

-Genji, la clase C es tuya.

No puedo reprimir mi euforia ante la abrumadora victoria. Y pensar que en el bar pensé que todo estaba perdido... Ken tiene mucha razón, la pelea y hacerse respetar no es lo más importante, muchas veces ganas más, y más fuertes lazos de lealtad intentando que tus aliados confíen en ti, prestándote a ser su amigo.

Me siento raro mientras pienso esto, y a la vez alegre por la grata sensación. Siempre he estado solo, desconfiando y renegando del trato con cualquiera. Quizás deba empezar a cambiar eso, sobre todo si quiero conquistar Suzuran y mantenerlo unido.

-No te arrepentirás, Makise. Seremos los mejores. –Le digo finalmente con la misma solemnidad, para después recibir su aprobación con un asentimiento, observando como después empieza a alejarse en dirección contraria.

-¡Qué no se os olvide agradecérselo a Chuta! –Grita Ken para que todos le oigamos, recordándonos que es el que peor parado ha salido del montaje del bar. Ruka le clavó un tenedor casi en un ojo... Es largo de explicar.

Me río ante el comentario de Ken, igual que Makise, pero ambos afirmamos en la distancia mientras nos alejamos hacia nuestras direcciónes para volver a casa.

Comienzo a alejarme del núcleo de bares y discotecas con una sonrisa estúpida de felicidad que no puedo borrar, mientras pienso en lo preocupado y frustrado que estaba hace tan sólo dos días, cuando aún estaba tramando un plan con Ken para unirnos a Makise. Quién iba a decirme entonces lo fácil que iba a resultar, y que acabaría sintiendo más cerca el podio de Suzuran; Cada día un poco más cerca.

La satisfacción de pensar en la cara de mi padre, ahora que me veo con grandes posibilidades de conquistar lo que él no pudo, hace que sienta un fuego interior alucinante. Le demostraré realmente que soy mucho mejor de lo que cree; Mucho mejor que él.

Cada vez la calle es más oscura y silenciosa, comenzando a llegar a los lugares comerciales donde ya no queda nadie; Sólo algún que otro empleado al que el ha tocado pringar haciendo caja o cualquier otra putada semejante.

Me doy cuenta de que comienza a hacer frío, y decido apretar el paso mientras enciendo un cigarrillo e inhalo con ganas, observando a lo lejos a una chica tirar unas grandes bolsas a un cubo de basura, caminando después alejándose. Es Airi.

En un primer momento siento el impulso de llegar hasta ella y hablarle, fruto de mi buen humor, pero me doy cuenta de que no es buena idea y le daré pie para que en un futuro se acerque a mí, así que lo descarto y continuo andando, observando como se deshace la coleta que lleva, y que seguramente le exigen llevar en el trabajo. Creo que trabaja en un supermercado.

Pocos minutos después veo que gira en una calle, adentrándose en un callejón que ataja para no tener que rodear todo un gran edificio comercial, con lo que la pierdo de vista, pero antes de seguir alejándome me paro al ver a un tío meterse en el mismo lugar con prisa, confirmando que no le mira nadie.

Automáticamente aparco mi buen humor poniéndome serio, tirando el cigarrillo mientras corro en la misma dirección, sabiendo que ese cabrón no trama nada bueno.

Cuando llego al callejón el tipo está a escasa distancia de Airi, que acelera haciendo oídos sordos a las cosas desagradables que él le dice, hasta que la adelanta y la cierra el paso mientras la amenaza diciéndole que le de la cartera.

-¡Eh! Déjala en paz. –Hablo con firmeza acercándome mientras le miro fijamente. A la vez descubro en los ojos de Airi que está asustada y aliviada.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿qué pretendes hacerme, niñato?

El tío se burla y saca una navaja mientras agarra a Airi del brazo y la dice que no se mueva, porque aún no ha terminado con ella, y piensa hacerlo cuando me destroce.

-Cállate, payaso. –Le digo sintiendo mi rabia crecer, pesado sólo en partirle la cara por imbécil.

-¿Quieres hacerte el duro delante de la chica para que luego te la chupe? Ponte a la cola, chaval. –Se ríe para después empujarla contra la pared dispuesto a continuar con su plan, mientras Airi lucha por quitárselo de encima gritándole con voz temblorosa.

No me lo pienso y corro hacia el tío alejándolo de un puñetazo en el pómulo con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que caiga a suelo y se levante lleno de rabia.

\- Te vas a enterar, niñato. –Susurra cabreado, dirigiéndose hacia mí, por lo que vuelvo a golpearlo tras esquivar su puño, haciendo que la sangre comience a manar de su boca.

Dejo que se levante para después volver de nuevo a repetir el proceso, esta vez con más saña y ganas sin dejarle tan siquiera moverse. Así aprenderá, el muy gilipollas.

-¡Genji, para, vas a matarle!

El grito de Airi no me detiene, pero tengo que frenar en seco mi puño para no golpearla a ella cuando se interpone entre los dos, haciendo que pare cuando me empuja para alejarme de él y de mi brutalidad, volviendo al mundo otra vez.

El tipo se levanta a duras penas y sale corriendo, entonces poso mis ojos en los de la chica, que me mira fijamente con los ojos llenos de miedo y asombro.

Que me mire de esa forma me hace darme cuenta de que la he asustado más que ese gilipollas, aunque tampoco comprendo que continúe con esa mirada... Yo no voy a hacerla nada. Quizás sea normal que siente ese miedo, al fin de cuentas las chicas no están acostumbradas a estas cosas.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto finalmente con algo de indecisión, preocupándome de que siga tan callada y fija en la misma posición. Joder ¿qué coño le pasa? Espero que no conociera a ese tío...

-Sí... –Consigue hablar saliendo de su pasmo–. Gracias, de verdad. Es sólo que me ha chocado que le hayas dado esa paliza... No me lo esperaba, y bueno, no quiero que tengas problemas por culpa mía con la policía ni nada parecido.

Me relajo un poco después de su comentario, pero debe de habérseme quedado una cara de gilipollas enorme. No sé por qué me hace sentir raro que indirectamente me diga que soy un bruto inconsciente, porque sé que lo soy... Quizás sea precisamente porque sé que me dejo llevar y no debería. Paso de seguir con esta mierda, me voy a centrar.

-No te preocupes, no me importa eso. No quería asustarte, lo siento. –Añado con dudas, quitándola vista de sus ojos con algo de vergüenza.

-Da igual... ¿Eso es lo que haces en Suzuran? ¿Así es como sueles luchar?

¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Joder... Ya empezamos con lo de siempre ¿Qué les pasa a las tías con ser tan preguntonas y entrometidas? No sé cómo decirle que no quiero hablar de eso, no puedo decirla simplemente que se calle, no en este momento.

-Eso a ti debe darte igual, Airi. Eso sólo pertenece a mi vida.

-Ósea que sí, sois así de brutos –Añade rápido, mirándome aún con esa mueca–, Dime ¿Qué pasará cuando tengas que enfrentarte con el líder actual de Suzuran? ¿Y si es tan fuerte como tú?

-Entonces tendré que ser más fuerte que él y vencerlo.

Veo como ella traga mientras asume esas palabras, no comprendiendo qué le ocurre con todo eso, pero lo ignoro porque no es mi problema, con lo que saco el tabaco y enciendo un cigarrillo, ofreciéndole uno a Airi, que poco a poco comienza a volver a la normalidad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 8

* * * P.V.A * * *

Tengo que calmarme, tengo que olvidarme ahora de los miedos que me ha provocado ver que Genji esta a la misma altura que mi hermano en cuanto a violencia. Son fieros, y lo peor de todo, parece gustarles. Ahora tengo una inquietud interna que antes no existía.

Inhalo profundamente el humo del cigarrillo cuando se enciende, mientras Genji acerca la llama para prenderlo, tratando de no mirar su ojos, porque aún no estoy segura de haber enterrado todo mi asombro, y no quiero que me pregunte, porque no estoy nada segura de no hablar más de la cuenta, cosa que me suele pasar cuando estoy nerviosa o alterada.

-Gracias. –Susurro tras despegar el cigarro de mis labios, alzando la vista mientras sonrío fugazmente. Él continua con semblante meditabundo, como queriendo decir algo, pero no muy convencido.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, claro. Sólo estoy recuperándome aún. Gracias, de verdad. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. –Digo luchando contra todos los pensamientos que me invaden, tratando de sonar normal, a pesar de que el miedo no se me ha ido.

-Puedo acompañarte si quieres.

Genji parece tan sorprendido como yo de haber dicho eso, pero he de admitir que en mi interior sonrío al ver su cara, en la que por fin puedo vislumbrar lo más profundo de él, alejado de toda la pompa de líder y machito. Me encanta esa mueca de susto que se le queda, porque parece un niño ruborizado y temeroso que intenta ser valiente.

-No, no es necesario. Has hecho bastante por mí por unos meses. –Me burlo con una sonrisa nerviosa, porque pensar y continuar mirando su rostro de ese modo me ha subido los colores. Soy idiota. –Además, es tarde y tú tendrás que volver a tu casa... ¿vives muy lejos?

-Muy cerca de Shinjuku.

-Joder, pues un poco lejos, sí. En serio, Genji. muchas gracias, pero no puedo molestarte más. Pensaré en la forma de agradecerte esto.

El guarda silencio mirándome mientras hablo, y después comienzo a alejarme un poco tras volver a agradecérselo. Pero antes de distanciarme lo suficiente, dos hombres salen de un bar por el que acabo de pasar, borrachos como cubas, con lo que visto que no es mi noche, ambos comienzan a gritar y reír.

No puedo evitar sentir que el miedo y los nervios vuelven a ponerse a flor de piel cuando los oigo caminar detrás de mí.

-¡No corras tanto, bonita! ¡Queremos conocerte!

Sin poder creerme que esté pasando esto después de lo ocurrido hace sólo veinte minutos, me paro en seco girándome para contemplar con pasmo a los dos hombres, sintiendo que me quedo bloqueada automáticamente después.

Unos segundos más tarde, antes de que los dos desconocidos lleguen hasta mí, Genji aparece muy tranquilo y se pone a mi lado, mirando a ambos con un semblante serio, pero más relajado que con el primer tío.

-Dejad de molestarla.

El comentario firme de Genji es suficiente para que los hombres paren y se lo replanteen.

-Siempre tienen novio... Habrá que probar dentro otra vez.

-Perdona tío, y perdona preciosa.

Sorprendida veo como se alejan mientras hablan tras despedirse, sin montar alboroto. Hombres listos, gracias al cielo... Genji me distrae sacándome de mis pensamientos al hablar, girándose para mirarme unos segundos.

-Te sigo, sé que vives cerca, pero no sé dónde exactamente.

-Vivo en los apartamentos de Shirakawa. –Murmullo mirándole un poco abstraída mientras él asiente y comienza a caminar, decidido a acompañarme sin más preguntas.

Un segundo después comienzo a seguirle, poniéndome a su altura tras eliminar la estúpida sonrisa que se ha formado en mi rostro. Tengo que controlarme un poco, no tengo 15 años. Además, no es lo que más me conviene ahora que descubra que me gusta... Saldría huyendo más que seguro.

De nuevo vuelve a tomar la palabra después de unos largos minutos incómodos en silencio.

-Quizás no deberías andar sola a estas horas por aquí, no es un lugar muy seguro.

-Bueno, tengo este turno y trabajo aquí, no tengo más remedio. Necesito el dinero para no depender de mi padre más de lo que lo hago.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo si él lo hace porque quiere, aunque sea en parte?

-Bueno, simplemente no quiero tener que deberle mucho. Es un completo gilipollas que ha arruinado a mi familia. Piensa que sólo existe su punto de vista y hay que obedecerlo en todo.

-Eso es muy típico de los padres. –Murmura mientras mete las manos en los bolsillos y mira al frente.

Supongo que tener un padre líder de un grupo de la Yakuza debe ser jodido... Intentaré sacarle algo porque la curiosidad me mata.

-¿Y tú qué tal te llevas con tu padre? Bueno, parece que por tu cara no muy bien. –Añado sonriéndole, haciendo que desvíe la vista.

-No tengo mucha relación con él.

-Supongo que es un hombre ocupado... ¿es tan serio como tú? ¿a qué se dedica?

-No vamos a hablar de eso.

-Estaba tardando en salir tu lado borde. –Comento sonriendo, observando como me mira directamente con algo de sorpresa por mi sinceridad. –¿Eres así con tus amigos también? –Me burlo al ver su cara.

-No se me da bien hacer amigos.

-Bueno, el comienzo es dejarse conocer, Genji. Y después conocer al otro. Yo quiero ser tu amiga, y no puedo empezar si lo único que sé de ti es que eres bueno peleando y un borde.

-Prácticamente es todo. –Suelta de forma seca, tratando de no mirarme, haciéndome creer que no le importa nada.

-Claro que no, pero no quieres mostrarlo a los demás. No es una debilidad, todo lo contrario. Contar tus problemas requiere de valor, porque supone comenzar a afrontarlos, y hacerlo con ayuda siempre es mucho mejor.

Parece por la mirada que me echa que le he hecho reflexionar, así que simplemente le sonrío con cariño mientras nos paramos frente a mi edificio. A lo lejos veo a alguien apoyado en mi puerta, con lo que el pánico me entra el pensar en que sólo puede ser Tamao. Mierda, tengo que largarme ya.

-Espero que te lo pienses y me dejes ayudarte, aunque sea un poco. Muchas gracias por lo de esta noche, Genji. – Me apresuro a decir con sinceridad, para después ponerme de puntillas y besarle en la mejilla, alejándome después con premura tras sonreírle y desearle buenas noches.

Igual me he emocionado besándolo, pero no lo he pensado tan siquiera, me he puesto tan nerviosa que he actuado sin pensar, rezando porque mi hermano esté abstraído en su mundo y no haya visto quién era.

Subo corriendo las escaleras vislumbrando como Genji se aleja, lo cual me alivia tremendamente, llegando al rellano donde me encuentro cara a cara con Tamao. Intento recuperar el aliento antes de hablar, pero él lo hace primero mientras frunce el ceño levemente.

-¿Quién era se tío? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

-No, es sólo un compañero de trabajo que me ha acompañado porque he tenido un problema con un tío en la calle.

¡Mierda! Ya estoy hablando de más por los putos nervios. Su ceño se frunce más y no tarda en preocuparse, pidiéndome explicaciones.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo han intentado robarme, pero no ha pasado nada, Tamao ¿qué haces tú aquí a estas horas? ¿ha pasado algo? –Cambio de tema, a ver si olvidamos mi asunto.

-No, es sólo que quería verte y que hablásemos. El otro día nos pasamos. No podemos estar jodidos siempre, Airi. No ahora que volvemos a tener otra oportunidad.

Siento que sus palabras son un bálsamo, ya que me muestran que mi hermano sigue teniendo aún ese lado protector y cariñoso que antaño me demostraba, con lo que me sumerjo en el silencio y simplemente lo abrazo con ganas, diciéndole cuánto lo quiero.

 **Muchas gracias a todo aquel que esté leyendo, ojalá os guste.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 9

* * * P.V.S * * *

Cuando entramos en casa de mi hermana siento que el silencio se hace totalmente incomodo, y no sé muy bien por qué; Lo único que está claro es que es malo, y conociendo a Airi sé que algo da vueltas en su cabeza. Quizás me está engañando respecto a lo que la ha pasado en la calle.

-Oye, Airi. ¿Seguro que no pasa nada? ¿No me habrás mentido con lo de antes?

-No, en serio. –Responde pareciendo tranquila, pero hay algo raro en su cara que no me convence.

-Oye... No será que pretendías venir aquí con ese tío. – Digo mientras siento mucho asco al pensar en la situación, y comprendo que debe ser eso por lo que está tan rara... Joder, vaya suerte tengo.

Airi frunce el ceño un segundo, para después reírse en mi cara con total tranquilidad, ignorando mi sufrimiento... Será cabrona.

-¡Deja de montarte películas! Si tuviera algo con ese chico o con cualquier otro te lo diría, no tengo ningún problema con eso. ¿Y tú? No tendrás ninguna novia por ahí ¿no? Venga hermanito, di la verdad...

Pronto la corto tratando de que no se de cuenta de mi incomodidad, aunque creo que por como se ríe no tengo mucho que hacer. Tendré que ponerme serio.

-Yo paso de todo eso, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Además, las mujeres sólo dais problemas a la larga.

-¿Acaso has tenido experiencia en el tema?

-Oh, joder ¿En serio tenemos que hablar de esto?

-Está bien, ¿Con quién te has pegado, y por qué esta vez?

Su pregunta hace que piense que soy idota por no matizar mis palabras, ya que ella es experta en esa mierda. Pienso en qué decir mientras me toca la herida que tengo cerca de la ceja izquierda, y decido decir la verdad, porque sino conozco lo que sucederá.

-Unos tíos que son hermanos pretendían derrotarme, pero finalmente se han añadido a mi grupo. Todo está bien. –Respondo con indiferencia.

-¿Y qué pasa con el que intenta quitarte el puesto? ¿Aún no ha pasado nada?

Noto la preocupación y curiosidad en su voz y rostro, así que respondo con tranquilidad e indiferencia, haciendo ver que estoy tranquilo.

-Estoy dejando que se confíe, le venceré cuando se crea que puede ganarme.

-Pero... ¿Sabes cómo lucha? ¿le has visto?

-Sí. Airi. No tienes que preocuparte. ¿Puedo? –Pregunto sacando un cigarro, haciendo que ella asienta con rostro aún compungido.

-Tamao... Si reúne mucha gente quizás tengas problemas. No debería subestimar la fuerza de nadie. Confiarse siempre es un error.

Sonrío levemente al escucharla decir esa cosas, como si supiera de que va el tema. Me recuerda a nuestros años del pasado, cuando empecé a pelearme y ser como soy ahora. No sé qué decir para que nos alejemos de este tema, deseando que no volvamos a pelear.

-Airi, sé lo que hago. Es mi vida... Nadie va a matarse, es un juego.

-Pues menudos juegos tenéis. –Murmura con algo de enfado, sentándose a mí lado en el suelo, quitándome el cigarrillo para fumar ella.

-¿Qué haces? Creía que ya no fumabas.

-Lo he intentado dejar muchas veces, pero siempre vuelvo. Todo por tu culpa. Si no me hubieses dejado probarlo aquel día no estaría así.

-Venga, la culpa es tuya. Yo nunca te perseguí después para que siguieras haciéndolo.

-Ya, pero verte haciéndolo constantemente no ayudaba ¿sabes? ¿Te acuerdas de la cara que se le quedó a nuestro padre cuando te pilló aquel día en el cuarto? Me encantaría haber podido retratar el momento. –Se ríe con ganas haciéndome sonreír mientras le quito el cigarro.

-Bueno, lo que recuerdo muy bien es el bofetón que me dio.

-Lo recuerdo hasta yo.

Sonrío ante la respuesta, observando como segundos después ella mira hacia el reloj de pared de la estancia; Comprendo pronto lo tarde que es, y que debo de molestarla. Me levanto y me pongo los zapatos mientras me despido.

-Bueno, me voy ya. Ha sido agradable no discutir, para variar.

-Lo mismo digo. Espero volver a verte pronto.

Respondo a su sonrisa para después pasarle lo que queda del cigarro, saliendo después del piso a la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Parece increíble, pero casi ha pasado ya el mes.

Siento la tensión aumentar un poco cada día, sobre todo cuando pasa algo relevante que engrosa las filas de Genji.

Sé que todos están ansiosos por actuar, y más o menos hasta el momento han ido comprendiendo que no era útil hacer nada aún, pero está tarde las cosas no han sido así, y hemos acabado discutiendo en nuestra reunión.

Básicamente la movida ha sido entre Tokaji y yo, ya que cree que esta espera es innecesaria e improcedente. Total, ha acabado poniéndome en el entredicho como líder y si no llega a ser por Tokio, prácticamete hubiésemos acabado peleando.

Debo reconocer que últimamente estoy a otras cosas, y mi prioridad no está siendo Suzuran, por lo que entiendo en cabreo de Tokaji, aunque me toque las pelotas su actitud de prepotente cuando le he demostrado muchas veces que tengo la valía necesaria para estar donde estoy.

Mi pensamientos, desde hace no mucho, los ocupa el estado de salud de Tokio. No estoy seguro de qué le ocurre, pero lo que tengo claro es que hay algo que no está bien, porque actúa raro y esta yendo al hospital más de lo que ha ido desde que lo conozco. Además, su actitud ha cambiado, no vive con la intensidad que el resto la batalla que se avecina, e intenta mantenerse al margen.

Le doy una profunda calada al cigarrillo mientras alzo la vista al visualizar a Tokio salir del hospital, tratando de engañarme poniendo una cara alegre mientras camina hacia mí.

-¡Estoy sano como una manzana, Tamao! Finamente los dolores de cabeza no son nada.

-Qué bien. –Murmuro no muy convencido, pero esbozando una leve sonrisa falsa mientras mi mente grita que es un puto mentiroso. ¿Se creé que soy idiota? Joder, Tokio... – Debo irme, te veo mañana. –Me despido lacónicamente, para después tirar el cigarro y comenzar a alejarme tras palmear su espalda fugazmente. Sé que está pensando en que algo no va bien.

Sin pensar en que dejo rayándose a Tokio me dirijo al lugar en el que sé que Genji estará, según he podido comprobar tras hacer un par de preguntas en el instituto a la gente conveniente, con lo que camino hasta la parada del autobús más cercano para llegar a un bar no muy lejano a Suzuran, donde sé que a veces va con sus chicos.

Tras un rato de viaje llego ante la puerta del garito, que acaba de abrir sus puertas al público prácticamente en aquel momento. Sin pensármelo entro en el lugar, descendiendo unas escaleras hasta llegar a la amplia estancia del local; Hay un escenario donde una joven baila en compañía de otras dos chicas, y a lo lejos, en una segunda planta localizo a Genji con un tío al que no conozco.

Ninguno se da cuenta de mi llegada hasta que me planto delante de su mesa; Es entonces cuando Genji se levanta abandonando su cerveza,, y poniendo una mueca seria y llena de chulería.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –Le digo con mucha tranquilidad mirándole, viendo como frunce el ceño, abandonando levemente su actitud ante al sorpresa.

Él no dice nada, simplemente gira la cabeza y su colega de mediana edad se aparta del reservado para dejarnos solos. Vuelve a recuperar su actitud de superioridad e indiferencia y habla burlándose, haciéndome sonreír de forma torcida.

-¿Vienes a rendirte?

-No. Vengo a pedirte una tregua.

-¿Una tregua? ¿por qué?

-Por que Tokio está enfermo, y ahora mismo no vamos a poder pelear como debiéramos. Nadie sabe nada.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Pregunta sorprendido, pero manteniendo su frialdad.

-No lo sé, trata de engañarme diciendo que está bien, pero no es así. Creo que va a acabar en el hospital una temporada.

-Está bien, esperaremos. Así será aún más humillante vuestra derrota.

-Me encantará recordarte esas palabras cuando estés en el hospital comiendo puré durante una semana.

Ambos nos miramos desafiantes durante unos instantes más, y después me alejo hacia las escaleras, recordándole que volveremos a vernos las caras y esa vez será al definitiva, acabando con esta mierda que nos traemos desde hace un mes. Los dos lo estamos deseando.


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 10

* * * P.V.G * * *

-Ushiyama ¿Qué hora es? –Pregunto mirando a la planta baja, donde el hombre hace cuentas tras la barra.

-Casi las 8.

Asiento tras la contestación mientras aspiro el humo del cigarro y él vuelve a sus asuntos. Ken debe estar a punto de llegar.

Hace tres días que no veo a Ken, justo desde que se concretó la tregua, y Serizawa vino a buscarme a este mismo lugar.

He de reconocer que me impactó observar esa preocupación por Tokio; Realmente si que deben ser amigos, de esos que se dicen para siempre... Desde luego a mí lo que me interesa es que en mi grupo todos han aceptado bien la noticia, y nos dedicamos a seguir reuniendo gente para cuando llegue el gran día.

En aquel instante veo entrar a Ken apresuradamente en el bar, corriendo hasta llegar al reservado ante la idea de llegar tarde. Se tropieza varias veces antes de posicionarse frente a mí, y no puedo evitar reírme; Es todo un caso.

-¡No me digas que llego tarde! Joder...

-Tranquilo, Ken. –Comento sin darle importancia mientras se sienta frente a mí, disculpándose.

-Bueno ¿Alguna novedad? ¿Se está respetando el pacto? ¿Cómo van las cosas por Suzuran?

Como esperaba no tarda ni dos segundos en acribillarme a preguntas sobre lo sucedido, y lo cierto es que le entiendo, porque es un poco raro... Pero ante todo tenemos honor, no seríamos capaces de atacar a traición; Eso es de cobardes.

-Todo sigue igual que hace tres días, Ken. Aunque creo que Chuta y Makise han conseguido hacerse con otra clase de segundo.

-Ya no os queda nada. ¡Es tan emocionante! Lo que no entiendo es por qué no muestras ningún entusiasmo... Joder, Genji ¡Vas a liderar Suzuran!

-Hasta que no lo conquiste del todo no hay nada que celebrar ni por lo que emocionarse.

-Está bien... Puede que tengas algo de razón.

Mientras Ken continua a lo suyo, observo tras él entrar en el local a Airi junto a Ruka. Las dos hablan y sonríen. Supongo que se habrán hecho amigas, porque las veo mucho juntas últimamente. En seguida pasa por mi mente si eso es bueno para mí.

Antes de que pueda salir de mis pensamientos, descubro que Ken se ha levantado y saluda a las chicas, que agitan sus manos en la lejanía como respuesta.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te veo distraído. –Pregunta Ken mirándome a ceño fruncido.

-No, nada.

Fumo sin darle importancia a nada, mirando inconscientemente hacia el escenario, pero pronto aparto la vista de Ruka, mirando a Airi mientras se ríe de algo que su amiga le comenta.

-¿A cuál de las dos estás mirando? –Pregunta Ken con una sonrisa pícara, observando la misma escena.

En seguida aparto la vista de golpe, cogiendo el vaso para beber lo que queda, diciéndole que a ninguna con tono borde. Ken deja el tema pero su sonrisa me dice que no puedo engañarle. Espero que sea listo y deje estar esta mierda.

Mientras él habla con cuidado sobre que estoy en la edad de mirar a chicas, que me gusten y todo ese rollo, Airi viene hacia nosotros, haciendo que Ken se calle cuando llega hasta nosotros y se sienta a su lado, mirándome de frente.

-¿Por qué os calláis? –Pregunta mirándonos, esperando una respuesta. Automáticamente observo a Ken, quien comprende por mi mirada que debe decir cualquier otra cosa menos la verdad.

-Nada serio, cosas de hombres.

Ella mira hacia arriba en una mueca exasperada, para después rebuscar en su bolso, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos arrugado y vacío.

-Joder, no me puedo creer que otra vez me haya pasado.

Sin decir nada saco mi cajetilla y le doy un cigarro con indiferencia, murmurando mientras evito mirarla buscando el mechero en mi bolsillo derecho.

-No te acostumbres a esto. Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantos te he dado.

-Lo siento –Sonríe–.Te compraré un paquete mañana. Aunque si quieres me lo puedes cobrar enseñándote a hacer amigos.

Ella vuelve a dibujar una leve sonrisa y se va con total tranquilidad tras despedirse brevemente, haciendo que Ken me mire sin comprender a qué se refiere.

-No sabía que hubieras estado tramando amistad con Airi. Qué calladito te lo tenías, eh.

-Sólo la ayudé la semana pasada cuando un tío intentaba robarla. No hay nada más.

-¡Pero qué dices! –Ken deja la coña y se pone serio, acercándose a mí-. ¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira? No habrá nada más por tu parte, pero por la de ella... Le gustas, estoy seguro.

Simplemente me dedico a mirarle mientas mi mente piensa en ello, dándome cuenta de que puede que tenga razón por lo poco en lo que me he fijado. Aún así esto no tiene importancia ni pienso dársela. Hay otras cosas más importantes.

Mientras intento que Ken deje el tema, tratando de no ser muy irrespetuoso, entra Makise en el local bruscamente, llamándome casi a gritos.

En seguida llega a nuestra altura, y entre jadeos, habla.

-Se ha roto la tregua, le han dado una paliza a Tsutsumoto.

-¿Quién coño ha sido? –Pregunto sintiendo como la ira corre por mis venas. ¿Qué gilipollas ha decidido desafiarme?

-Unos de los que se unieron hace poco de segundo, con alguno de tercero... Pero hay algo raro, nadie sabe mucho en realidad.

-Pero de lo que se han asegurado es de dejar claro que han sido de los vuestros. –Interviene Ken, dando en el clavo. No todo el mundo acepta que haya tanta paz.

-He venido a contártelo en cuanto lo he sabido. Serizawa debe estar muy cabreado, y no tenemos la suficiente gente para enfrentarnos a su grupo.

Tiene razón, él querrá venganza al sentirse traicionado y humillado, a pesar de que no hemos tenido que ver en realidad. No sé muy bien cómo actuar ahora, sobre todo porque estoy muy enfadado.

Ken habla entonces, tratando de que pensemos fríamente y tracemos un plan para que nada se venga abajo.

-Lo mejor que podéis hacer es decirle lo que sabéis a Serizawa. Sólo de ese modo verá que Genji no ha dado ninguna orden, y un grupo pequeño ha decidido actuar por impulsos, ignorándolo.

-Pienso descubrir quiénes han sido y darles una paliza.

Es lo último que digo en un murmullo gutural, dejándome guiar por la rabia, para después alejarme escaleras abajo hacia la puerta del bar cuando esta se abre abruptamente, chocando contra la pared.

Serizawa aparece visiblemente cabreado, y avanza hacia mí con total decisión diciéndome que soy un hijo de puta. Entonces, no pasa ni un segundo cuando el enano me da un increíble puñetazo que hace que me tambaleé peligrosamente, cayendo sobre la barra.

Yo, cegado por la rabia me levanto y voy hacía él para devolverle el gesto, cuando Tamao lo esquiva y me golpea en el estómago, pero no cuenta con que me reponga tan rápido y consigo tocarle, dándole con todas mis fuerzas con el puño en la cara.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasa mientras peleamos y se escucha a los presentes gritarme, pero de pronto me encuentro agarrado por Makise y Ken. El último me dice cosas que no estoy escuchando, mientras continuo mirando a los ojos a Serizawa, a quien ha detenido Ushiyama y Airi.

-Sé que no vas a creerme, pero no sabíamos nada de lo que iba a hacer esa gente.

-¡Pensaban atacar a Tokio, pero encontraron primero a Tsutsumoto! –Dice con rabia, para después darse media vuelta y salir igual que entró en el bar.

Yo me suelto del agarre de los dos hombres con violencia mientras el silencio incómodo del local nos envuelve y empiezo a pensar en encontrar a los culpables.

-Me largo. –Informo a Makise y Ken, para después dirigirme a la puerta mientras me echo el pelo hacia atrás, quitándomelo de la cara con enfado.


	11. Chapter 11

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 11

 _* * * P.V.A * * *_

Un minuto después de que Genji se vaya del bar salgo yo, aún con los nervios a flor de piel, sin entender nada de lo que acaba de pasar. Al menos me consuelo sabiendo que ninguno ha descubierto nada, aunque puedo suponer que Tamao se rayará al pensar en que yo estaba allí.

Cuando salgo a la calle no veo ni rastro de mi hermano, pero si de Genji a lo lejos, quien camina guiado por la furia mientras habla por el móvil.

Suspiro al ver pasar mi oportunidad para intentar calmarlo, ya que no sé qué pasa y tengo miedo de que vayan a pelear de veras, y decido localizar a Tamao e intentarlo con él.

Su teléfono da tono pero no responde ni a la segunda, ni a la tercera llamada que le hago en el momento, así que decido ir a buscarlo a todos los lugares en que podría estar. Tengo que enterarme de qué pasa, joder.

Me pongo en camino de inmediato mientras le escribo un mensaje diciéndole que por favor me llame o me conteste al móvil, decidiendo que en primer lugar iré a casa de mi tío.

Tras un par de horas cruzando media ciudad para llegar a casa de mi tío y avisarle de que me llame cuando Tamao aparezca por casa, inventándome una excusa para tal urgencia, vuelvo a coger el tren para dirigirme a Suzuran, pensando en que quizás esté allí, o en las inmediaciones.

Sé que es muy probable que se cabreé más al verme por allí, pero no puedo dejar esto ¡y qué coño! Si no quiere arriesgarse debería cogerme el teléfono, más si cabe tras haberme visto contemplar tal escena, y sabiendo como soy.

Después de casi una hora llego a los alrededores del instituto cuando ya es completamente de noche y comienza a hacer frío. Camino escudriñando cada lugar, intentando encontrar la cara de mi hermano entre la gente que me cruzo, dándome cuenta de que las cosas que he oído sobre Suzuran empiezan a provocar en mí un poco de miedo, mientras me paseo sola por aquí.

Decido aparcar ese temor absurdo, fruto de la leyenda, y acercarme a una pareja de tíos vestidos de negro, claramente pertenecientes al instituto. Uno tiene el pelo alborotado y lleva una camisa blanca, mientras que el otro, con más cara de malo, tiene el cabello más corto.

-Perdonad... ¿Conocéis a Tamao Serizawa? –Pregunto plantándome frente a los dos, haciendo que se queden muy sorprendidos al verme delante, y sobre todo preguntando por ese nombre, como me demuestran sus reacciones.

El que tiene cara de mala leche me pregunta algo borde sin responder, mirándome de una forma que me incomoda.

-¿Tú quién eres?

-Soy una amiga suya. ¿Sabéis dónde está? –Agrego pasando a lo importante, deseando que digan algo bueno.

-No lo hemos visto por aquí desde esta tarde.

-Gracias.

La frustración crece en mi de una manera enorme mientras me alejo de allí, no sabiendo si me han dicho la verdad, si Tamao estará dándose de hostias con alguien, o está metido en un bar ahogando sus problemas. Sea como sea no tengo idea de saberlo, y eso me mata.

Cuando estoy cruzando la entrada del instituto, alejándome del gran edifico principal mientras camino por el descampado, veo a lo lejos a Genji junto con el tío rapado que le acompañaba en el bar. Pienso en un primer momento en ignorar que le he visto, pero al comprobar que es inútil e idiota paso de ello.

Compruebo con algo de temor como el rostro de Genji cambia al reconocerme, alejándose de su amigo tras darle una breve indicación. Al llegar a mi lado me agarra de un brazo y me habla casi en un susurro, molesto, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí, Airi? Este no es un lugar para chicas, y menos a estás horas.

He de reconocer que me sorprende su preocupación, o lo que sea, pero ignoro el comentario y miento para responder a su pregunta.

-Te estaba buscando, como te fuiste así, yo...

-Esto no es asunto tuyo. Lárgate a casa.

-¡No! –Alzo la voz al ver que se aleja raudo, frenando en seco ante mi monosílabo. Se gira con cara de pocos amigos, y yo trato de pensar rápido.

-No voy a repetirlo. No quieras que sea desagradable de verdad.

Trago saliva ante su amenaza, pero insisto porque necesito información. Lo que sea, pero algo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has peleado con ese chico del bar?

Él inspira hondo y tras un segundo decide girarse y empezar a alejarse de nuevo, ignorándome por completo. Yo hago lo mismo pero para henchirme de valor, y corro detrás de él, interponiéndome en su camino mientras le suplico.

-Por favor, Genji. No hagas ninguna tontería. Si me lo cuenta podría ayudarte...

-¡No quiero que me ayudes, joder! ¡No somos nada! –Grita- ¿¡Qué quieres de mí, por qué haces esto!?

-Quiero estar cerca de ti, me importas. Quiero que seamos amigos. –Rectifico al ver su cara de aprensión, sintiendo que sus gritos me han jodido, a igual que su desprecio. Siento decepción en mi interior al entender que ciertamente no somos nada, y que mis ilusiones no son más que eso.

Después de esos incómodos segundos en silencio mirándonos, y cada cual pensando en su problema, susurro que me marcho y que lo siento, alejándome lo más rápido que puedo luchando por conservar mi dignidad.

Acabo de comprobar en primera persona lo duro que es que el tío que te gusta no sólo te grite, sino que te diga básicamente que le importas una mierda, y no pretende que eso cambie. Que rompan tus ilusiones es jodido, aunque entiendo que parte de la culpa la tengo yo, por tratar de acercarme a alguien que rehuye de mí.

Mientras pienso en lo idiota que soy al darme cuenta de lo que esto me está afectando, me abofeteo psicológicamente para volver a lo importante; Encontrar a Tamao y que me explique qué ha ocurrido, aunque ciertamente no sé por donde buscarlo.

Decido volver a llamarlo, esperando sin ninguna esperanza respuesta, aunque esta vez si descuelga.

-Airi, no es el momento. Hablaremos mañana. Estoy bien. –Dice mientras se escuchan voces de fondo.

-Tamao...

El muy capullo no me da tiempo a decir nada cuando ya ha colgado tras su gran boletín informativo, y yo me siento enfadada y triste, con lo que como una niña guardo el móvil bruscamente en el bolso, sintiendo que mis ojos se humedecen. Pues que os jodan a todos, ese es mi último pensamiento del día.

Con poco esfuerzo, gracias al enfado, me abstraigo del mundo que me rodea y me pongo en marca rumbo a mi casa, pensando en el lingotazo que voy a meterme sin remordimientos para dormir y olvidarme de todos. Ayudar a los demás es ser un masoquista, al final acabas recibiendo por todas partes.

Mientras las olas de pena y rabia vienen y van apoderándose de mi débil mente en estos momentos, intento no llorar pensando en ese Whisky para no escuchar en mi cabeza los nombres ni de Genji, ni de Tamao.


	12. Chapter 12

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 12

 _* * * P.V.S * * *_

Tokio y yo salimos del hospital donde está Tsutsumoto a eso de las 5, manteniéndonos en silencio hasta llegar a la calle.

Al pobre Tsutsumoto lo han dejado hecho un cristo, y la rabia que nos corroe hace que estemos abstraídos en nuestros pensamientos, planeando venganza en lugar de estar hablando. Las cosas son muy extrañas, y eso lo único que nos mantiene aún quietos sin cobrarnos lo que han hecho.

Lo cierto es que también estoy callado porque Tokio no sabe nada de lo de la tregua que hice hace cuatro días, y vislumbro que es cuestión de minutos que sepa todo, y no le mole nada el enterarse.

No sé si mentir o decir toda la verdad.

-Serizawa... ¿Qué coño está pasando? ¿Por qué le dieron ayer esa paliza a Tsutsumoto? –Pregunta finalmente, muy serio, mirándome mientras yo saco un pitillo y pienso la respuesta. No sé si de veras no sabe nada, o lo pregunta para probarme simplemente. Sé que anoche estuvo con Tokaji.

-Hay gente del grupo de Genji que está muy impaciente. Ha sido una provocación.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí? Tenemos la fuerza necesaria, deberíamos haber declarado la guerra anoche mismo y haberte consolidado como líder.

Expiro el humo mirándole fugazmente, encontrando en su rostro la incomprensión. Parece que Tokaji no le ha contado nada de mi charla con Genji, cosa que agradezco profundamente. No quiero tener bronca con él, pero sé que tarde o temprano sabrá la verdad... Estoy acorralado, y mentirle no sería de ser buen amigo.

-Genji dice que no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó anoche, no sería justo. –Suelto con calma, sintiéndome yo mismo gilipollas ante mis palabras.

Sé por la cara de indignación que se le queda a Tokio que piensa exactamente lo mismo, y no tarda en pedirme explicaciones, cada vez más confuso y sorprendido.

-¿Y tú te crees eso? Genji está muy confiado, si no fuera por Makise y Chuta ya habría peleado contigo.

-No es tan idiota, Tokio. Sabe que está en una importante desventaja numérica.

-Bueno, eso es cierto... Hay cosas que no encajan muy bien, ahora que lo pienso... Genji puede ser temerario, pero no es un cobarde como para atacar a traición a uno solo. Y que unos tíos de segundo hayan decidido esto, sabiendo las consecuencias... ¿Qué pasa? ¿quién es el interesado realmente?

-No lo sé aún. Pero pienso averiguarlo. –Afirmo para después llevarme el cigarro a la boca, y comenzar a caminar alejándome lentamente.

Tokio espera unos segundos y grita mi nombre para que me detenga y siga contestando a sus preguntas. A quién pretendía engañar, sabía que no iba a colar...

-¡Tamao! Sé que hay algo más que hace que todo esto cuadre un poco, y que me estás ocultando. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Sus palabras llamándome indirectamente cobarde y mentiroso me cabrean automáticamente, haciendo que me gire y le fulmine con la mirada.

-No soy el único que oculta cosas. Tú no eres idiota, pero yo tampoco, Tokio. Firmé una tregua con Genji la semana pasada para no pelear definitivamente hasta que tú estuvieras bien, porque es evidente que algo malo te ocurre, y es grave.

-¡Estoy perfectamente! ¡Puedo luchar! –Me grita ofendido, haciendo que la gente que pasa alrededor se asuste y nos contemple.

-Eres un mentiroso.

-¡Y tú un líder de mierda! ¿Por qué vas por ahí haciendo lo que te da la gana sin consultarlo con nadie? Además, no tienes que parar nada por mí ¡Y menos sin consultarme! ¿¡Qué clase de amigo eres?!

-¡No quiero que te ocurra nada, joder! –Le grito igualmente enfadado, dejándome llevar por la rabia. -¡Lo hago por ti, imbécil! ¡Deberías estar dentro de ese puto hospital!

Un segundo después, Tokio corre hacia mí rompiendo la escasa distancia que nos une, intentando darme un puñetazo que esquivo con rapidez, agarrándole acto seguido con furia de la pechera.

Antes de que pueda decir o hacer nada, él se queda muy quieto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tratando de decir algo. Pronto me doy cuenta de que algo no va bien.

-¡Tokio! ¡Tokio! ¡Qué ocurre! –Le grito asustado mientras se desmorona en mis brazos perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. Es entonces cuando clamo auxilio a la gente de los alrededores, que pronto avisan a alguien del interior del hospital.

Unos minutos después aparecen dos enfermeros cargándolo sobre una camilla velozmente, y tras ellos un médico que les dice cosas muy rápido, y después comienza a preguntarme a mí sobre lo ocurrido.

En el momento en que tengo que contestar, siguiéndolos por los pasillos del hospital, me doy cuenta de que el miedo me ha dejado sin habla y sólo logro tartamudear como un gilipollas.

* * *

A las 8 y media aparezco por las calles de mi barrio de vuelta a casa, sintiendo sobre mí una gran losa. Esa losa es el miedo y la impotencia después de que toda la mierda de Tokio haya salido a la luz. No voy a mentir, nunca me había asustado tanto, y aún tengo parte de ese temor en el cuerpo.

El médico habló con Tokio después de que volviera en sí, pasada algo más de una hora, y me preocupé de poder escucharlos para conocer la pura verdad.

Tiene un aneurisma cerebral, que no sé muy bien qué coño es, pero es jodido, sobre todo en el punto en que se encuentra el de Tokio, ya que está bastante desarrollado y tiene que operarse de inmediato o morirá inminentemente en cualquier momento.

La guinda del pastel es que en su situación ni siquiera la cirugía le asegura nada, y podría igualmente palmarla en la mesa del quirófano. Joder... Todo es una puta mierda.

Contengo mi rabia apretando los puños mientras acelero el paso, pensando en que Tokio es fuerte y va a luchar contra todo esto, y yo estaré a su lado. Lo primero que tengo que hacer es convencerlo de que se opere, porque el muy testarudo no entiende que aunque tenga pocas posibilidades, si no lo hace no tendrá ninguna.

Mi mente se colapsa de nuevo ante tantos problemas y preocupaciones, con lo que me llevo la mano a la cara y suspiro fuertemente, tratando de no pensar en que ese ataque fue culpa mía.

-Hola, Tamao.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de mi tío me encuentro a Airi esperándome con cara de perro, lo que no augura nada bueno. Perfecto, el día mejora por momentos.

-Airi, ahora mismo no puedo hablar contigo...

-Que te jodan, Tamao. Eso mismo me dijiste ayer, junto con que hoy sería el día adecuado; Pero has intentando como siempre que se me olvide y continué con mis cosas, a ver si con suerte no me doy cuenta de que me estás ignorando.

-No estoy de humor para aguantar tus gilipolleces. –Le respondo con el mismo enfado que ella muestra. Verdaderamente no tengo ganas de ser delicado, no hoy.

-¡Qué gracioso que tú digas eso cuando eres el que entra a un bar y le parte la cara a un tipo! ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? Me han dicho que ese es el que intenta quitarte el puesto en Suzuran.

-Sí ¿y qué? Esto es cosa mía, ya tienes tu respuesta y sabes de que va esto, así que ahora hazme el favor de largarte a tu casa.

-No pienso irme a ningún lado hasta que me digas a qué vino eso. No estabais en Suzuran ¡no estabais dentro de vuestro juego de machitos!

No sé por qué coño está tan alterada, pero en esos momentos no le presto ninguna atención al detalle y la discusión sigue ascendiendo peligrosamente.

-¡Yo no me meto en tu vida! ¡Deja de ser como nuestro puto padre y tratar de controlarlo todo, y que la gente haga lo que tu quieres, Airi!

-¿¡Pero es que no te das cuenta de que se te está yendo de las manos?! ¡No estás en el parvulario, Tamao, ni tienes ya 12 años. Madura! Joder no puedes vivir así siempre ¿Qué harás con tu vida el año que viene, eh, imbécil?

-Es algo que sólo me concierne a mí, desde luego no dar por culo como tú constantemente. Me largaré si es necesario. –Le digo sin gritar, pero profundamente cabreado mientras la miro fijamente. Sus ojos se tornan vidriosos al instante.

-Claro, eso se te da genial. ¡Déjame tirada otra vez como cuando te fuiste de casa sin ni siquiera despedirte! ¡cabrón! ¡Pasa de todo sin que te importe el daño que me haces!

Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a alejarme deprisa al lado contrario mientras ella me sigue gritando y reprochando lo que sé que le dolió inmensamente, pero decido olvidar la culpa que me azota ante su llanto y sufrimiento, sabiendo que en aquel momento nada se puede arreglar.

A lo lejos escucho como mi tío sale alertado por los gritos y se acerca raudo a mi hermana al verla de ese modo, para después gritar mi nombre en balde, ya que ni me inmuto y continuo caminando hasta perderme de su vista.

Lo único que quiero en estos momentos en los que la sangre me arde de rabia, enfado y miedo, es destrozarlo todo y llorar.

 **Gracias a todo el que lo lea!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 13

* * * P.V.G * * *

No puedo entender que aún me sienta mal por lo que pasó la noche anterior con Airi ¿Qué coño me pasa? Es normal que en aquel momento pensase que me había pasado y sintiese algo de remordimientos, porque la chica es buena persona y me cae bien, pero otra cosa es que aún siga rayándome con el tema. ¿Será porque me dijo que le importo y no estoy acostumbrado a escuchar esas cosas? ¿O Ken me ha dejado dándole vueltas de más a esto después de lo que me dijo?

Sea lo que sea paso de movidas, así que he decidido distanciarme de ella para evitar futuros conflictos y pensamientos: Con lo que aquí estoy, llegando al bar a las 2 de la mañana para no encontrármela.

Cruzo la puerta y esquivo a la gente que disfruta un concierto de rock, para llegar a la zona tranquila donde apenas hay gente, alucinando al ver a Airi sentada frene a la barra, bebiéndose lo que le queda en su vaso de un trago.

Ushiyama se acerca cuando ella le pide más, pero él comienza a decirle con rostro serio que ha bebido demasiado y debería dejarlo por hoy. No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad al comprobar el estado de la chica, con lo que me acerco aún con el ceño fruncido, sentándome a su lado.

-Ushiyama, ponme una cerveza. –Hablo con el hombre que asiente, dejándonos solos. Ella ni me mira mientras trata de encender un cigarro, y yo me aventuro a hablar, no muy convencido. -¿No tienes clase mañana?

-Sí, Genji. A las 9, de Anatomía básica... Y por la tarde trabajo en el super. –Suelta con tranquilidad, logrando encender el cigarrillo. Me doy cuenta de que va más pedo de lo que pensaba.

-¿Y qué haces a estas horas aquí, y borracha?

-Todos tenemos días de mierda... Pero te da igual lo que haga ¿No? ¿por qué preguntas si no somos nada?

Odio eso de las mujeres... Anda que ha tardado en reprochármelo. Aunque pienso que tiene motivos para decírmelo por cómo se lo dije y eso. Otra vez la culpabilidad me pincha.

-Siento lo que paso, estaba cabreado y lo pagué contigo.

Ella me mira asombrada ante mi disculpa, y hace que ponga cara de circunstancias al sentirme incómodo. Está mujer es una bomba de relojería.

-Joder, Genji... Ignoraba que conocieras esa palabra. Pero acepto tus disculpas, y espero que no pienses que soy una loca obsesa porque, de donde yo vengo la gente no se pega en los bares de repente ni esas mierdas...

-Lo comprendo. Pero no pasó nada, son cosas de Suzuran.

-¿No te has peleado con ese capullo después de eso?

-No –Al vislumbrar su interés y la expresión de su rostro que me exige una explicación decido hablar, teniendo en cuenta que no va a acordarse de nada mañana. –Ambos tenemos una tregua hasta que arregle unos asuntos, pero alguien se la saltó y pegaron a uno de su grupo. ¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado para estar así? –Pregunto con rapidez para dejar el tema, sintiéndome más relajado al ver que ella por fin se siente satisfecha. Antes de contestar grita a Ushiyama que no la ignore y le ponga otro Vodka.

-He discutido con mi hermano y ha salido mucha mierda a flote, otra vez... He estado a punto de correr detrás de él y darle una buena hostia, y eso que es tan bestia como tú. Pero eh, podría haberle hecho mucho daño. Yo le salvaba el culo cuando éramos niños, no se me da mal.

No sé muy bien como tomarme eso ni qué decir, pero me hace gracia su comentario, e incluso me la imagino en tal situación.

-¿Discutes mucho con él?

-Suelo, sí. Pero está vez ha sido la peor en mucho tiempo... Me ha hecho daño con sus palabras diciéndome que iba a dejarme otra vez.

Al ver que la miro sin entender nada ella sigue hablando. Parece que cuando bebe se vuelve más habladora aún.

-Siempre hemos tenido problemas con mi padre porque quiere que se haga lo que él dice, y lo demás no vale una mierda. Así que mientras no deshonremos su apellido nos ignora a todos. Mi hermano discutía mucho con él y dijo que se largaría para siempre, y así lo hizo. Un día me desperté y ya no estaba... Ni siquiera me lo dijo, y eso es algo que tengo clavado dentro porque él lo era todo para mí. No entiendo cómo puede decirme que lo haría otra vez. Es un cabrón.

-Igual lo ha dicho porque estaba jodido por algo. –Comento al ver que realmente eso le ha afectado mucho. Ya no se ríe ni bromea.

-Puede, pero eso no quita que lo hiciera y me diera a entender que le importo mucho menos que él a mí. Joder... Cuando éramos niños no era así, empezamos a llevarnos muy bien y al comenzar la secundaria las cosas se fueron a la mierda. Y creo que fue por mi culpa que él se convirtiera en lo que es hoy.

-¿Qué pasó? –Le pregunto con curiosidad, viendo como sus ojos quieren llorar, pero ella lo aplaca bebiendo.

-Teníamos el mismo grupo de amigos, mala gente que nos llevaron al alcohol y todo eso... Un día un par de ellos se metieron conmigo y me di cuenta de que simplemente me tenían en su grupo para reírse de mí. Yo no me defendí porque en ese entonces era muy idiota, pero mi hermano nos vio y les pego una soberana paliza a todos. Sacó toda su frustración y rabia que traía de casa y comprobó que le gustaba, y le gustaba que los demás le temieran. Desde ese entonces nos distanciamos y él se convirtió en un mafias. Empezamos a discutir porque yo trataba de alejarle de todo eso. Todo se fue a la mierda.

Ella agarra el vaso y vuelve a vaciarlo con rabia. Después se limpia un par de lágrimas que han escapado de sus ojos y dice que tiene que mear, con lo que se levanta y dando tumbos se aleja. Ushiyama se acerca con rostro preocupado.

-Oye, Genji. ¿Por qué no la llevas a su casa? Ha bebido mucho, podría pasarle algo con lo desanimada que está.

-Vale. –Asiento tras pensarlo un rato. Sé que no es una buena idea, pero no puedo dejarla ahí tirada cuando ella me ha ayudado antes. No soy tan desagradecido.

Minutos después Airi aparece de nuevo apoyándose en la barra tras casi caerse, comenzando a reírse mientras dice que es muy torpe. Vuelve a decirle a Ushiyama que quiere beber.

-Oye, ya has bebido suficiente. Voy a llevarte a tu casa. -Le respondo mientras cambia el semblante, pero termina accediendo.

-Guay, debo sentirme muy afortunada de que gastes un poco de tiempo en mí... Vale, Vámonos. ¡Ushiyama! Te pagaré el resto mañana –Le grita con alegría tras darle unos billetes.

Acto seguido, la agarro pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, dirigiéndome a la salida mientras ella se ríe, alegando que le estoy haciendo cosquillas en la cintura.

-Si no te agarro te caerás, Airi. Venga, vamos. –La acallo logrando salir del bar, recordando el lugar en el que vive, poniéndome en marcha. Lo cierto es que me cuesta bastante sujetarla, porque es bastante más baja que yo.

-¿Y Ken no está contigo? ¡Es un tipo cojonudo! Tienes mucha suerte de que sea tu amigo.

-Tú también le caes bien. Será tu amigo.

-¿Y tú? ¿dejarás de verme algún día como una pesada molesta para tratarme como lo hace Ken? ¿Por qué te da miedo que seamos amigos?

-No es por ti. Ya te dije que no se me da bien. -Tras decir la frase me la replanteo. Puede que esté empezando a cambiar, y si tenga que ver el hecho de que es ella.

-Creo que me estás mintiendo y sí es por mí, ¡porque tienes amigos! Como Ken o el rapado del otro día... Es porque soy una chica, aunque me esquivas más que a Ruka. ¿Te gusto acaso? –Me dice burlándose mientras sonríe.

-No digas bobadas, yo paso de esas cosas.

-¡Anda, cómo mi hermano! ¿Entonces no es que no te guste, sólo que no quieres nada con nadie? Puedes decirme la verdad, eh. No es al primera vez que me rechazan.

Está empezando a incomodarme más de lo normal, pero no puedo ponerme muy borde porque no es consciente tampoco de lo que hace ni dice con el pedo que lleva. Por lo menos me alegro de ver que hemos llegado a los apartamentos. Subir la escalera va a ser más que jodido.

-No quiero nada con nadie, sólo eso. Agarrate a la barandilla mientras subimos.

Ella obedece y medita lo que le he dicho. El silencio se hace protagonista hasta que llegamos a su puerta y le pido las llaves, entrando después en el pequeño piso.

Le ayudo a desabrocharse los cordones de sus Convers porque debe ver como triple, y le pegunto qué cuánto ha bebido.

-La verdad es que no me acuerdo muy bien... Pero he mezclado mucho y mucha cantidad. –Ríe mientras se pone de pie al estar descalza, dándome las gracias mientras avanza hasta el pasillo para ir al dormitorio.

Airi se cae en mitad del pasillo y empieza a partirse de risa ella sola, con lo que suspirando me descalzo para ir a ayudarla, y llevarla de una pieza hasta la cama.

Cuando se sienta en la cama baja de su litera me mira fijamente y habla, poniéndose seria.

-¿Sabes? A mí tú si que me gustas, y mucho. A pesar de que sé que posiblemente no seas el mejor partido.

Ella sonríe tan tranquila después de soltar aquello, y yo no tengo ni idea de qué hacer o decir ahora. Joder, tengo que salir de aquí.

-Tienes razón. Es mejor que te alejes de mí. Me voy ya, intenta descansar. –Digo serio, volviendo a la indiferencia para comenzar a alejarme, pero ella me llama rápidamente, levantándose para llegar hasta mí lo más veloz que puede.

Me quedo de piedra cuando Airi se abraza a mi cuello y me besa con ímpetu, dándome después las buenas noches.


	14. Chapter 14

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 14

 _* * * P.V.A * * *_

Dios, me quiero morir.

Cada vez que el tren hace una curva, por ligera que sea, siento que voy a vomitar. A ese síntoma de mi resaca que intuyo me durará más allá de mañana, debo sumarle el agudo dolor de cabeza. Es como si alguien estuviera dentro de mi cráneo aporreándolo cual niño tocando la pandereta por primera vez.

Todo se vuelve mucho peor mientras pienso en que ahora debo ponerme a ordenar objetos en estantes. De arriba abajo, de abajo arriba... Oh, en serio, es horrible. Si logro salir del trabajo hoy conservándolo será todo un logro.

Sé que el alcohol es la peor manera de evadir los problemas, pero siempre lo recuerdo demasiado tarde: Para ser exactos el día de después, cuando el malestar se burla desde el cerebro, haciendo que te des cuenta de lo idiota que eres.

Lo peor de todo es que recuerdo prácticamente todo lo que hice y dije. Sin dudas eso es lo más terrible. Ni en eso tengo suerte, joder.

Recuerdo que le dije a Genji lo que pienso; Le dije que me gusta, y para colmo no me corté en demostrárselo. Ahora sí que sí está más que claro que no se acercará a mí, y no le culpo.

La vergüenza que siento al recordarlo y saber que tendré que verle de nuevo es bochornosa ¿Cómo debo actuar ahora? ¿hacer cómo que no sé nada? ¿Disculparme y decirle que fue todo producto de la borrachera y ya? No tengo ni idea, pero desde luego ahora no es el momento de pensar en eso, más que nada porque me va a explotar la cabeza, y bastante tengo con tratar de no vomitar a la señora de delante en la cara.

Al bajarme por fin del tren y caminar hasta el supermercado donde trabajo doy gracias de corazón, sintiendo que el frescor de la calle calma mi malestar, y que el volver a dejar de sentir que la cabeza me gira apacigua mi estómago, calmando las nauseas.

Pero no todo van a ser buenas noticias. El paseo activa de nuevo mi mente, que me conduce a la pelea con Tamao. Es ahora, en frío y tras pensar en la conversación con Genji donde saqué mis verdaderos sentimientos sobre el tema, que me doy cuenta de que ya no estoy enfadada.

Toda la furia y la frustración se ha convertido en tristeza; Una pena grande y dolorosa al pensar que a él no le importo tanto como antes, y que ni siquiera piensa en cómo me sentí cuando se largó, ni en que todo eso sigue siendo una espina clavada.

Me jode de múltiples formas saber que tengo mucho rencor por aquello, y que lo suelto con gusto, esperando la oportunidad inconscientemente para reprochárselo a mi hermano, buscando que se sienta igual de mal que yo, o peor si puedo.

No me gusta ser rencorosa; Es más, no suelo serlo. Pero con este asunto es diferente porque no puedo controlarlo, estoy herida de verdad por esa mierda y tengo que sacarlo de mí ya... Pero no quiero tener que ser yo la que le diga a Tamao que debe disculparse, o que debería pensar en mis sentimientos. No, eso no me valdría para acallar el rencor ni el daño; Sólo que saliera de él podría arreglarlo todo.

Suspiro para retirar de mis pensamientos toda preocupación, intentando concentrarme para trabajar al entrar por la puerta de empleados. Sólo faltaba que me llamaran la atención o me echaran para colmar el vaso; Vaso que hoy está a punto de rebosar.

Voy a mi taquilla y recojo el uniforme mientras me sujeto el pelo en una coleta, desconectando de problemas mientras me preocupo por controlar mi malestar físico.

* * *

Quizás estás cuatro horas hayan sido las peores de mi vida, teniendo que sonreír a clientes preguntones, y soportar mi súper resaca, pero por fin a las 8 acaba mi jornada y puedo suspirar con alivio al pensar en volver a casa al fin. Deseo que este día acabe y no vuelva nunca más.

Estoy tan desganada que ni me cambio de ropa, yéndome la última para que nadie se de cuenta de que salgo con el uniforme (algo que no nos está permitido, no sé por qué)

Apago la luz del cuarto para empleados y después salgo a la calle, cerrando con llave la puerta mientras me deshago la coleta con parsimonia, poniendo una mueca de dolor al tirarme del pelo levemente.

-Hola, Airi. –Saluda Tamao al darme la vuelta, y verlo de repente allí plantado con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Está muy serio a pesar de que intenta sonreír un poco.

Yo, que no estoy para movidas hoy, suspiro y guardo las llaves en el bolso respondiendo sin mirarle.

-Hola, Tamao. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya lo sabes. Lo de ayer se nos fue de las manos. Sé que te hice daño así que he venido a disculparme –Suelta tras pensárselo, dejándome ver que aquello le resulta difícil. Hablar de cómo se siente nunca ha sido su fuerte.

-Yo también lo siento.

Él me mira igual de serio que al comienzo tras mi comentario poco sentido. Fingir en estas cosas no se me dan bien, y menos con él que me conoce bien.

-Estás enfadada porque no te dije qué pasaba. Sé que te preocupas por mí y eso, pero todo está bien.

-Ya no estoy enfadada, Tamao. Me duele que no confíes en mí, ni me cuentes tus cosas. Ya te dije que no voy a hacer de madre y decir que no hagas o dejes de hacer algo; Pero aún continuas pasando de mí ¿De verdad te importo tan poco ya? –Le pregunto con dolor, sin querer reprocharle nada. -¿De verdad te largarías otra vez sin decirme nada?

La situación se pone tensa y dramática. Noto que mis ojos se humedecen pero lucho para no llorar delante de él, a pesar de que ya sabe que voy a hacerlo. Su cara se compunge en una mueca de culpabilidad y pena.

-Te dije cosas que no siento de verdad, Airi. Estaba cabreado con el mundo y lo pagué contigo.

-¿Y qué te pasa para estar tan enfadado?

Él traga saliva mientras me mira, y accede a hablar con sinceridad ante mi súplica. Me relajo automáticamente al comprobar que de veras tira su muro de autoprotección.

-A parte de lo del tipo del bar que quiere conquistar Suzuran hay algo más serio. Mi mejor amigo está enfermo. Tiene un aneurisma y la operación le ofrece sólo el 30% de éxito. Aquella tarde me había enterado de todo al fin y discutí con él por ser tan idiota de ocultarlo. Así que tenía tanta mierda y rabia en la cabeza que cuando hablé contigo todo me daba igual. Por eso te dije que me largaría sin remordimientos.

-Lo siento mucho, Tamao. –Le respondo anonadada en un susurro, sintiéndome mal de inmediato al conocer la verdad, y observar su dolor.

-Yo también.

-Tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir. Las técnicas han mejorado mucho en ese campo. No pienses en lo peor y apóyale.

Él me sonríe fugazmente asintiendo mientras pienso en que ojalá pudiera decir o hacer algo para que se encontrase mejor de verdad, pero me callo porque no hay nada que se pueda decir en estos casos, y le miro transmitiéndole mi apoyo.

Las nauseas vuelven otra vez, con lo que murmuro un mierda y cierro los ojos, corriendo hasta el callejón de al lado al sentir que voy a vomitar, aunque finalmente no sucede. Tamao aparece rápidamente tras de mí, diciendo mi nombre con preocupación.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien.

-¿Qué te pasa, estás enferma?

-No... De resaca. Anoche las cosas me superaron y caí en lo de siempre. –Susurro incorporándome de nuevo al sentirme bien, mirándole con vergüenza. Pero en ese momento veo que es mi gran oportunidad. –Que me dijeras que te irías despertó en mi el daño que me hizo que lo hicieras en el pasado. Yo sentí algo horrible al ver que ni te despediste. Sentí que no te importaba, y hoy día esa mierda todavía está en mi cabeza.

-Sé que contigo lo hice fatal, y me arrepiento enormemente de haberlo hecho así, pero no puedo volver al pasado... Ojalá. Era un niñato y no fui consecuente, pero no hay día que no me haya arrepentido cuando comprendí lo que debió de joderte. Sigues importándome lo mismo, Airi. Eso nunca ha cambiado ni lo hará. Perdóname por no habértelo dicho hasta hoy.

De pronto veo que el día se ilumina y todo vuelve a tener sentido. Por fin puedo decir que el peso de mi espalda desaparece, y puedo mirarle sin que la espina duela en mi interior. El día que tanto esperé ha llegado, y no puedo evitar llorar como una niña ante el alivio de averiguar que él me quiere como yo a él y nada cambió en su interior.

-Gracias, Tamao. –Sollozo con ganas mientras me abrazo a él de inmediato, hundiendo la cara en su cuello mientras siento como me estrecha entre sus brazos con igual intensidad.


	15. Chapter 15

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 15.

 _* * * P.V.S * * *_

El nuevo día me parece totalmente distinto al anterior, y es que la conversación con Airi me ha dado impulso y fuerza, logrando que pueda lidiar mejor con mis problemas.

No obstante, soy muy consciente de la que se viene encima y por partida doble; Genji y su cada vez más numeroso ejercito por un lado, y por otro la operación de Tokio.

Acabo de hablar con él para que todo lo que dejamos de mala manera vuelva a su lugar, y le he dicho que desde luego estaremos esperándole para darle su merecido a Genji.

Es un tipo muy fuerte y estoy seguro de que va a ganar también esta batalla, aunque sea la más jodida a la que se haya enfrentado. Un puto aneurisma no va a acabar con él; Aún tenemos muchos planes por delante.

Al estar lloviendo y hacer frío en esta nueva semana de Octubre, el grupo se reúne dentro de una clase, en vez de en la azotea.

Cuando llego a la estancia de la segunda planta encuentro a Tokaji y a Izaki sentados al rededor de una mesa jugando a las cartas. Alzan la vista ante mi llegada, continuando después con la partida, que está a punto de finalizar.

-Joder... Vaya día de mierda. –Se queja Izaki tras perder, soltando las cartas con desgana mientras Tokaji recoge el dinero de la apuesta, sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Alguna novedad con lo de Tokio? –Pregunta Tokaji mirándome mientras me siento.

-Lo van a operar mañana de urgencia. A las 5.

-¿Y qué hay de lo de Genji? Tenemos que responder por lo de Tsutsumoto.

Izaki me mira con frustración, ya que no ha pasado nada después de lo ocurrido. En ambos veo el deseo de que el enfrentamiento se produzca de una vez, al igual que sé que están molestos conmigo por no actuar.

Joder, entiendo que se sientan así, pero no ha sido una idea de Genji, si no que parte de sus tíos se han desligado de él desobedeciéndole. Además, con Tokio fuera y sabiendo que habíamos hecho una alianza, no sé por qué tienen tantas ganas de pelea. Yo ni siquiera estoy concentrado.

-¿Es qué acaso piensas quedarte de brazo cruzados mientras nos humillan esos idotas, Serizawa? –Dice Tokaji, haciéndome volver a la conversación. De inmediato pongo cara seria, recordándole quien manda.

-Claro que no. Vamos a pelear, pero será en el momento adecuado. ¿O acaso queréis perder? Tenemos que ser más listos que ellos.

-Creo que tenemos lo necesario ya. Si tardamos más se unirá más gente a Genji. ¿Por qué estás tan ausente de Suruzan últimamente?

Reflexiono sobre aquello y encuentro el peligro que supone que descubran la verdad. Tengo que reñirme interiormente porque me hayan notado diferente. Antes de contestar al comentario de Tokaji, este vuelve a hablar, tratando de descubrir el por qué. Su comentario hace que me acojone interiormente ¿A qué viene eso?

-¿No será por alguna tía? ¿Tienes alguna novia por ahí?

-Ya sabéis que esas cosas no me interesan. Nada de novias ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Bueno, alguien preguntó por ti hace unos días. Una chica vino hasta aquí.

 _¡Joder, Airi!_ No sé cómo cojones tengo que decirle las cosas... Aunque ya es tarde.

Espero que no hayan notado mi sorpresa ante tal revelación, y me pongo a pensar en alguna buena excusa para salir del paso rápidamente.

-Puede que sea una de mis vecinas. A mi tío el otro día tuvieron que llevárselo al hospital y no estaba en casa. Vendría a visarme porque no contestaba al móvil.

Ambos asienten, aunque hay algo raro en sus caras, como sino terminaran de creérselo. Igualmente paso de ello y me levanto, informándoles de que voy a hablar con Genji sobre el asunto de la tregua, y ver si ya hay culpables.

Tokaji e Izaki guardan silencio mientras desaparezco de la clase, conservando ese halo de incomodidad en el ambiente hasta que casi he salido del edificio.

* * *

Después de buscarlo por todos los lugares del instituto donde podría estar, y tras no encontrarlo en ninguno, decido ir en su busca a los bares que suelen frecuentar. Seguramente estará allí metido con sus más cercanos, ya que la tarde está llegando a su fin.

Después de un largo paseo bajo la lluvia llego al local donde le golpeé por lo de Tsutsumoto, y lo encuentro sentado junto con Makise y Chuta, hablando con concentración. Dejo el paraguas en la entrada y me adentro en el garito.

No tardan mucho en girarse y ponerse alerta, levantándose con decisión sin dejar de mirarme fijamente con cara de pocos amigos. Genji se adelanta un paso y se para ante mí.

-¿Qué quieres?

-He venido a decirte algo. A ti. –Agrego para indicarle que preferiría que sus colegas no estuvieran escuchando. Él asiente y los dos chicos se alejan a la barra. Una vez que estamos solos, continuo hablando. –Sólo he venido a decirte que mañana operan a Tokio, con lo que todo se va a acelerar bastante.

-Pues debe ser serio para que se den tanta prisa.

-Saldrá adelante, estoy seguro. Pero ese no es el tema que nos concierne; Tenemos un asunto pendiente. –Le digo mirándole fijamente, dejando que descubra en mis ojos mi cabreo por lo que ha pasado estos días atrás.

-No sé por qué esos idiotas fueron a por el rastas.

-Sí que lo sabes. Algunos están impacientes porque esto tenga un desenlace, pero si no controlas a tu gente tendré que hacerlo yo.

-No te vengas arriba, enano. Yo me ocupo de mis asuntos, igual que me ocuparé de ti cuando vuelva Tokio. Supongo que mantenemos la tregua; Sería una lástima que se perdiera como te machaco.

Sonrío levemente mientras mantengo mi postura de absoluta seguridad, riéndome por dentro ante sus amenazas ¿quién se cree este imbécil? ¿se cree que soy un mierda?

-Sí, estaría bien mantenerlo todo parado hasta su vuelta, aunque quién sabe. Quizás, si a algún otro capullo de tu grupo se le ocurre hacer algo de nuevo, vayas a hacerlo compañía al hospital de mi parte. Y esta vez no me andaré con gilipolleces.

-Estaré esperándote encantado. –Susurra con chulería mientras yo asiento.

Acto seguido me doy media vuelta y me alejo hasta la puerta cogiendo mi paraguas y saliendo a la calle, donde apenas llueve ya, con lo que me dejo de tonterías y me descubro sin importarme que el agua me moje.

Como estoy cerca de la casa de mi hermana decido ir hacia allí y ver cómo va, con lo que me pongo en marcha, dándome cuenta de que vive realmente cerca de el bar donde Genji se pasa la vida.

Un momento, no me había parado a pensar en esto hasta entonces. Ella estaba en el bar cuando le pegué, y si ha ido una vez puede que lo haya hecho más... Puede que incluso conozca a Genji, y eso no sería nada bueno.

Llego enseguida ante la puerta de Airi mientras medito aquello con temor en mi mente, y acabo de recordar que a estas horas ella debe estar saliendo del trabajo más o menos.

Mientras maldigo interiormente una mujer pasa por el pasillo, parándose al verme aquí plantado.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? ¿Has venido a ver a Airi?

-Mmm. Sí, pero aún no ha llegado.

-Tú debes ser su hermano. Soy su casera. Puedo abrirte para que la esperes dentro. Le gustará verte. –Añade con una sonrisa. ¿Airi le cuenta su vida a esta mujer?

Finalmente acabo diciendo que sí a su propuesta, quedándome solo en el diminuto piso, donde me quito la chaqueta mojada para colgarla en el perchero. No puedo evitar seguir dándole vueltas a lo de Genji y Airi, así que espero que llegue pronto para poder indagar en el tema y salir de esta incertidumbre.

Esperar sin hacer nada, y para colmo dándole vueltas a la cabeza es una puta mierda, por lo que una hora después estoy rebuscando en la nevera de mi hermana, comiendo de lo poco decente que encuentro. Joder, esta mujer sólo tiene verdura, no jodas...

Las llaves entrando en la cerradura de la puerta anuncian la llegada de Airi, pero no le doy importancia y sigo a lo mío, encontrando por fin algo comestible sin cocinar.

Tras un grito exagerado de mi hermana al hallarme dentro, me giro con tranquilidad observando su cara de sorpresa y enfado por asustarla. Mientras mastico ella me habla con enfado.

-¿¡Cómo coño has entrado!? ¡Casi me matas del susto!

 **Gracias a todo el que lo lea!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 16

* * * P.V.A * * *

Tamao se toma con calma el responderme, mientras yo continuo mirándole intentando volver a respirar. Él se acerca a mí, directo a rebuscar en la bolsa que llevo en las manos mientras responde al terminar de tragar.

-Me ha abierto tu casera muy amablemente. ¡Oh, fideos instantáneos!

Alucinando por su pasotismo le arrebato el bote de las manos con enfado y lo deposito en la encimera, mirándole.

-¿Puedes dejar de pensar en comer por un instante? Sé que te es difícil, pero podrías al menos disculparte por asustarme, o preocuparte un poco.

-Airi, a la gente de 20 años no le da infartos por estas chorradas, deberías saberlo mejor que yo.

-Todavía no tengo 20. –Le reprocho recordándole que no me gusta hacerme mayor, comenzando a guardas las cosas que he traído. -¿Qué haces aquí? –Cambio de tema al darme cuenta de que igual quiere algo importante.

-Estaba cerca, así que decidí venir a seguir alimentando nuestra relación de hermandad. ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

-No vas a cambiar nunca, gorrón... Pero está bien, voy a invitarte. ¿Por qué estás mojado? –Pregunto al darme cuenta de que su camisa de flores roja sobre fondo negro (horrenda, por cierto) está húmeda, al igual que su pelo.

-No es nada.

Yo, sabiendo que diría eso, le dejo sólo un instante para volver después con una camiseta negra que utilizo para dormir. Sin decirle nada se la lanzo, observando con una sonrisa la cara que pone al verla.

-Fue la única que dejaste en casa antes de irte porque te la regaló papá cuando te gustaba ese equipo de baseball. Me la quedé y la uso para dormir; Seguramente te quedará algo ajustada, porque aunque sigas siendo igual de enano, ahora eres más corpulento. –Añado burlándome de él para no ponerme sentimental, vislumbrando una pequeña sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

Tamao me da las gracias ocultando también su sentimiento interno, desapareciendo por el pasillo directo al baño mientras yo me pongo con la cena, recuperando el buen humor.

-Bueno, no me queda tan justa como pensaba. ¿Qué tal te va en el trabajo? –Me pregunta acercándose, cogiendo la cerveza que le ofrezco, para después abrir la mía.

-Bueno, el jefe es un poco capullo, pero voy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Qué tal tu amigo?

-Le operan mañana por la tarde.

-Todo saldrá bien. –Agrego en un murmullo al observar como se pone serio, intentando animarlo. Tamao asiente con una leve sonrisa. Para apartarlo de aquellos pensamientos cambio de tema, aunque no sé si hago muy bien, pero es que la curiosidad me puede. – Oye... ¿Y qué pasa con Suzuran? ¿Vas a enfrentarte con ese tío?

-Cuando estemos todos.

El nudo vuelve a mi garganta ante su seca contestación. Parece que lo tiene clarísimo, y yo no puedo evitar sentir volver el miedo sólo con imaginarlos pelear. He podido comprobar que se tienen muchas ganas por ese estúpido puesto de líder, y vaticino que el que pierda acabará en el hospital, vista la ferocidad de ambos.

-Tamao... ese chico es muy fuerte también, tiene aliados. ¿No hay más opciones? –Susurro con miedo, dándome cuenta de que estoy dando demasiados datos. La cara de mi hermano también me lo confirma.

-Tu estabas en el bar el día que nos pegamos, está cerca de aquí. ¿Conoces a Genji?

Su pregunta me hace sentir un intenso escalofrío, acompañado del sudor helado que me invade. Trato de no esquivar sus ojos para no delatarme, respondiendo como si tratara de recordar a Genji.

-No... Sólo lo he visto alguna vez en el bar. Voy a ese local a veces, la chica del escenario que viste es mi amiga.

-No te acerques a ese tío, Airi. En serio.

Asiento ante su demanda mirándole a los ojos, descubriendo que aquello es más que una recomendación, fruto del odio que se tienen. Si se enterara de que casi todas las noches hablo con él, le cuento mis penas y hasta me he declarado... No puedo más que pensar en cómo voy a continuar con todo esto para que ninguno descubra mi relación con el otro, porque sino entonces, perderé a los dos.

* * * P.V.G * * *

-¿Genji, me estás escuchando? –Pregunta Ken frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que vuelva a la tierra y el sonido ensordecedor de mi alrededor me envuelva. Tomo el vaso de Whisky y bebo tras decirle que lo siento. Tengo demasiada mierda en la cabeza; Mierda que ni debería estar.

-Ken, creo que me voy a ir a casa.

-¡Pero estamos repasando a tus futuros aliados! Oye, ese chico volverá en menos de una semana, debes tener la mayor cantidad de gente para entonces. ¿Qué te pasa, Genji? Estás muy distraído últimamente.

-Déjame, Ken. No preguntes tanto, no es asunto tuyo. –Le digo cabreado interiormente; No con él, sino conmigo mismo porque como no tenga cuidado la voy a cagar.

Me levanto de la banqueta y me alejo de la barra esquivando a la gente para llegar a la salida, sintiendo la ira anidarse dentro de mí por retener en mi pensamiento de forma incontrolado el recuerdo de la última vez que estuve con Airi y pasó todo aquello.

¿Desde cuando me he convertido en una nenaza? ¿Por qué estoy siendo débil? Lo único que tendría que preocuparme es Suzuran, joder. Una mujer no puede ocupar ni siquiera parte de mis pensamientos. Yo no elijo esa vida, nunca lo he hecho ni lo haré; Y es algo que mi mente, o lo que cojones sea, debe aprender.

Cuando voy a llegar a la puerta choco con Airi. Ambos compartimos una mirada fugaz, pero después de ese segundo yo intento continuar con mi camino, cuando ella me agarra del brazo.

-Genji, quiero hablar contigo.

-Ahora no es un buen momento. –Agrego para volverme después, intentando zafarme, pero ella tira de mí otra vez para que la mire.

-Por favor. Será sólo un minuto.

Finalmente caigo ante su mirada suplicante, con lo que, aunque asienta con rostro neutro, por dentro me estoy llamando gilipollas otra vez.

Sin decir nada la sigo hasta la calle, parándonos a unos metros de la entrada del bar hacia un lateral, donde Airi se sienta en un bordillo. Cuando comprende que prefiero quedarme de pie, ella comienza a hablar.

-Gracias por lo del otro día y lo siento mucho. Creo que desde entonces nos hemos estado evitando.

-No te estoy evitando ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? –Le contesto fríamente, suplicando porque no recuerde nada.

-Por que te besé y te dije que me gustas.

El silencio se hace eterno durante unos segundos, pero es jodidamente incómodo. No debo dudar ni dejar que note que esto me altera de ningún modo. No puedo darle alas.

-Estabas muy pedo, todo eso está olvidado. No lo pienses más. –Digo con decisión, haciendo ver que no tiene importancia, para después darme la vuelta y tratar de alejarme.

Airi se levanta al verme alejarme y me grita para que me detenga, acercándose después para poder hablar en un tono normal. Veo en sus ojos que está nerviosa.

-No fue por estar tan bebida. Me gustas de verdad, a pesar de todo.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en algo que es malo para ti? Vete, Airi.

Ella vuelve a correr para ponerse delante mía y así no poder irme, hablando otra vez tras coger aire con fuerza.

-Acepto que eres un tío duro y todo eso, pero voy a seguir hablándote y continuarás gustándome, porque me demuestras que hay otra parte de ti que es todo lo contrario al Genji que tengo delante. Tú intentas reprimir al Genji sensible y con sentimientos, pero no es incompatible con el que lucha por conquistar Suzuran.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo soy. No quiero que seamos amigos, no quiero gustarte. –Le digo con rudeza para tratar de acabar con esto, aunque una parte de mí lo está pasando mal al ser tan borde con ella.

-Te equivocas. Si te diera tan igual como dices y tratas de aparentar, no me habrías llevado a mi casa, ni me escucharías, ni me hubieses salvado ese día. Sé que aunque sea un poco te importo, Genji Takiya.

Y tan tranquilamente, me sonríe para después comenzar a alejarse, dejándome de nuevo como un pasmarote mirándola, conteniendo la sonrisa que lucha por salir a flote ante su desparpajo y chulería. Lo peor de todo esto es que creo que tiene razón.

 **Gracias a todo aquel que lea!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 17

* * * P.V.A * * *

Mientras me alejo sintiendo como la mirada de Genji sigue fija en mí, consigo dejar de temblar cuando ha pasado lo peor, y he sido capaz de decirle lo que pienso sin titubear.

De repente se me pone una sonrisa de idiota tras desaparecer de su vista girando una esquina, pensando en la cara que ha puesto al final. Sé que hay algo de verdad, sé que le gusta estar conmigo por como actúa. Y lo más importante de todo: Creo que algo le gusto, porque me mira y se incomoda demasiado, algo que no hace con el resto, ni siquiera con Ruka.

La confusión sobre qué hacer respecto a esto es bastante grande, porque puede que esta suposición sea simplemente errónea. Pero también puede que no, y ahí entra el dilema ¿Seguir presionando y descubrir si realmente le puedo interesar, o dejarlo estar por no sufrir una terrible humillación?

No sé qué hacer, porque hay tantas cosas detrás que hacen que esto pueda acabar mal, que me rindo de pensarlo. Cuando la verdad se sepa lo último que me preocupará será que a Genji le guste o no. Lo jodido va a ser tratar de evitar que huya de mí, y conociendo cómo es será todo lo borde posible. Espero que la parte sensata que hay en él y a veces surge, no permita que eso ocurra.

Creo que voy a dejar de pensar en esto, porque estoy empezando a perder la alegría que me acompañaba hasta hace dos segundos.

Miro el reloj de muñeca y veo que son 11 y media, con lo que me alegro de saber que hoy podré dormir más que de costumbre, sabiendo que todo va bien. Ya habrá tiempo mañana de pensar en los detalles del futuro para intentar controlarlo antes de que nos atrape.

La verdad es que visualizar mi cama y saber que en diez minutos estaré en ella por fin, vuelve a hacer resurgir mi felicidad. Estoy algo cansada después de la universidad, y de haber estado en el hospital acompañando a Tamao por lo de su amigo Tokio (Sí, por fin sé cómo se llama) Suerte que todo ha salido bien y las cosas podrán volver al comienzo para ese chico.

Voy caminando por la calle paralela a la mía cuando una pareja de chicos vestidos de negro con el uniforme de Suzuran aparecen por el frente, caminando firmemente hacia mí, algo que me extraña. Pero no pasan ni dos segundos cuando otros dos surgen detrás de mí, haciendo que me pare ante sentirme acorralada.

-¿Qué queréis? –Pregunto con miedo mirándolos, pero estos no dicen nada y se acercan a mí a la vez, intentando atraparme.

Automáticamente trato de empujarlos y salir corriendo, pero uno de ellos me sujeta de un brazo y me atrae hacia sí para inmovilizarme, fallando en el intento cuando le golpeo con el puño en la nariz haciendo que me suelte, pero acto seguido uno de sus colegas me devuelve el golpe antes de que escape, tirándome al suelo.

Uno de ellos me levanta mientras le dice al que me ha pegado que dijeron que nada de hacerme daño, atándome después las manos y diciéndome que me calle.

-¿¡Qué queréis!? Dejadme irme, por favor. –Sollozo sin comprender nada, caminando al ser empujada bruscamente por uno de ellos. Tengo demasiado miedo como para pensar con claridad, ni siquiera se me ocurre decir nada más aparte de que me dejen ir.

-Si te callas no te haremos nada, vamos.

Yo me niego a avanzar mientras me agito para liberarme del agarre del tipo, pero el que parece el líder me levanta del suelo y me tapa la boca con la mano, haciéndome callar y dirigiéndome hasta un coche que los espera.

* * * P.V.S * * *

Mi móvil empieza a sonar mientras estoy llegando a casa. Me llevo el cigarro a la boca para sacarlo del bolsillo de mis pantalones, descolgando a ceño fruncido cuando veo que es Airi ¿Qué quiere a estas horas? Debería estar durmiendo ya.

-Eh, Airi ¿Qué te pasa? –Saludo quitándome el cigarro de los labios, pero de inmediato sé que algo no va bien, al escuchar su respiración agitada y entrecortada.

-Tamao, unos tíos me han secuestrado, van a volver en seguida. Ayúdame.

-Airi, no llores. ¿Dónde estás? ¿qué sabes de ellos? –Pregunto rápidamente, temiendo que sé de qué va esto.

-No lo sé, no sé nada. Sólo sé que creen que soy tu novia o algo así. Hablaban de que tenían que avisar a un tal Makise de que ya estaba aquí.

-Hijos de puta... Voy a encontrarte en seguida, Airi, tranquila.

Acto seguido cuelgo y siento que voy a explotar de tanto odio. No sólo han roto de nuevo la tregua, sino que esta vez han ido más allá de la línea. Voy a matar al cabrón de Genji.

Sin pensarlo doy media vuelta y comienzo a correr para ir a buscar a ese desgraciado al bar donde se pasa la vida, mientras tiro el cigarro al suelo y pienso en la soberana paliza que va a recibir.

* * *

Después de algo más de una hora llego al bar. Me adentro buscándole por todos lados con la mirada hasta verle en la parte alta del local, justo donde esperaba encontrarle. La ira vuelve a cegarme haciéndome casi correr hasta alcanzar el reservado. No puedo soportar el odio y el temor de que esos cabrones hayan hecho algo a mi hermana, con lo que grito mientras avanzo hacia Genji con total decisión y furia.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Voy a matarte!

No llego a tocarlo cuando Chuta y otro tío que les acompañan se interponen entre nosotros; No obstante mi mirada sigue fija en la de él, que aunque desafiante, parece algo sorprendida.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? –Pregunta haciéndome cabrear más, con lo que revuelvo para librarme del agarre y llegar hasta él, cogiéndole de la pechera violentamente.

-¿¡Dónde está la chica!? Más te vale que no la hayan tocado un pelo.

-¿De qué me hablas?

Dios, voy a matarlo. Intento darle un puñetazo pero lo esquiva, y de nuevo su colegas me sujetan.

-¡No te hagas el tonto. De Airi ¿dónde la tenéis?!

Veo que su cara cambia radicalmente al escuchar lo que le digo. La verdad es que parece que no tiene ni idea de lo que ocurre, pero está claro que ha sido su gente para desatar la guerra. Antes de que pueda volver a pegarle o gritar, habla.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? Yo no la he hecho nada, no sé qué pasa.

-Alguien otra vez ha roto la puta tregua.

-Han secuestrado a Airi para que peleéis de una vez. Lo hicieron igual con aquel chico. Tenemos que encontrarla. –Dice el tío al que no conozco y es bastante mayor. Yo no sé de qué coño conocen a mí hermana, con lo que pregunto.

-¿De qué conocéis a Airi?

-Viene mucho por aquí –Agrega seco y serio Genji–. ¿Dónde pueden haberla llevado?

-Seguramente esté en algún sótano. Algunos tíos de Suzuran tienes buenos contactos y amigos con locales.

-Pues intentar localizar al que lo ha hecho para buscarla, Chuta. –Ordena Genji cabreado, sacando su teléfono, igual que su subordinado.

No sé de qué coño va todo esto, y por ello ahora no estoy tan enfadado, sino confuso y asustado. Joder... Ella está pasándolo mal por mi culpa, aunque sea indirectamente, y acabo de descubrir que me ha estado mintiendo y sí que conoce a Genji más de lo que dice... ¿Por qué me ha engañado? Joder, Airi.

Mientras el resto habla por teléfono yo trato de contactar con Airi, pero su móvil está apagado, con lo que maldigo por dentro apretando los puños, pero después decido mandar un mensaje a Izaki, Tokaji y los Mikami diciéndoles que se preparen para romper cabezas.

Chuta cuelga el teléfono por segunda vez y habla con velocidad ante un nuevo hallazgo, haciendo que todos le atendamos.

-Dicen que han visto a tíos con el uniforme de Suzuran entrar por la puerta de atrás en el garito que lleva el hermano de uno de segundo, Takei.

-¿Quién es ese tío? –Pregunta Genji mirándome.

-Es amigo de Tokaji. –Susurro sin entender por qué alguien que está con nosotros dejaría hacer algo así contra mí, pero todas las incógnitas pasan asegundo plano al descubrir dónde la retienen, por lo que el cabreo vuelve con total intensidad y salgo corriendo del lugar ansiando venganza.

Ni siquiera me fijo en que Genji y Chuta me siguen igual de rápido, corriendo hacia el lugar, que no está muy lejos de aquí.


	18. Chapter 18

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 18

* * * P.V.G * * *

Ken nos ha acercado en coche hasta el bar donde retienen a Airi, y todos salimos rápidamente para adentrarnos en el garito, con Tamao a la cabeza totalmente encendido por la ira. Creía que era mucho más templado, pero ahora entiendo bien el mote por el que le conocen.

Serizawa coge a un camarero de la pechera con violencia y le pregunta que dónde está el sótano, a lo que el tipo, totalmente cagado, le responde titubeando.

Chuta, Ken, y yo salimos detrás de él hacia un pasillo estrecho que conduce a unas escaleras. Al descenderlas llegamos a otro corredor con varias puertas, y en la primera Izaki, Tokaji y los hermanos Mikami están sentados en unos sofás, fumando tranquilamente. ¿Qué cojones pasa? ¿Qué hacen estos aquí ya?

Por la cara que se le queda a Serizawa puedo deducir que tampoco entiende aquello, pero prefiere continuar hasta la puerta del final que decir nada, mientras sus hombres se levanta raudos y nos siguen a todos hasta el oscuro y amplio cuarto.

Airi está atada a una silla y amordazada en el medio de la sala, y puedo comprobar en sus ojos muy abiertos el alivio al vernos llegar ¿De qué cojones conocerá a Serizawa para alegrarse tanto al verlo? ¿Y por qué no me lo ha contado? Esto va a traer problemas, lo intuyo.

-¡Airi! Tranquila ¿Estás bien? –Pregunta Serizawa preocupado mientras la desata, posicionándose delante de ella mientras la sujeta la cara para que le mire. Ella tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y de su labio inferior sale un hilo seco de sangre. Menudos cabrones.

-Sácame de aquí. –Es lo único que susurra, haciéndonos ver lo jodida que está. Empiezo a estar muy cabreado.

-¿Quién te ha pegado? ¿quién te ha hecho esto?

Airi desvía la vista de Serizawa, que le pregunta con un tono de extremo enfado, pero ella no quiere continuar con esta mierda.

-Tamao, llévame a casa, esto no es nada.

Algo dentro de mí acaba de incendiarse, con lo que me giro a mi izquierda, donde uno de los tíos que la retenía está, y le pego un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas, recogiéndolo después del suelo para levantarlo y estamparlo contra la pared más cercana. Nadie va a irse de rositas después de esto.

-¡¿Por qué habéis hecho esto? ¿Quién os ha enviado?! – Le grito mientras lo zarandeo, pero el tío está intentando recuperarse del golpe, con lo que no contesta. Decido darle otra vez y dejarle inconsciente.

Antes de que pueda hacer nada, Tamao se planta en medio de todos y nos mira fulminándonos. Empieza a hablar, pero a medida que salen sus palabras su voz se eleva más, hasta acabar con un fuerte grito.

-¿¡Quién coño ha sido!? ¡Si no encuentro a los culpables os mataré a todos!

Acto seguido se abalanza sobre el tío desconocido que queda, y en un instante lo deja K.O. mientras grita que tengamos cojones ha decir la verdad. Después va a por Chuta, que es el que está más cerca.

Airi le grita desesperada que se calme, y Tokaji e Izaki se adelanta para evitar que le rompa la cara. En cuanto abre la boca Tokaji todo parece detenerse, y Serizawa flipa de forma increíble, a la par que se siente dolido y traicionado. Menuda cara se le ha quedado...

-Hemos sido nosotros. Esta guerra debe empezar ya así que, como lo de Tsutsumoto no funcionó fuimos a por ella. Sabemos que te importa.

Tamao cambia la expresión de incomprensión y dolor de su rostro cuando la ira se apodera de él, dándole tal hostia a Tokaji y después a Izaki que todos alucinamos. Ambos chicos chocan contra la pared, sangrando por la boca mientras Serizawa explota.

-¡Es mi hermana, imbéciles, os voy a reventar!

Mientras Tamao vuelve a abalanzarse sobre ellos, yo me quedo asombrado al conocer el parentesco que los une. Ahora entiendo que no mencionara su apellido, ni el nombre de su hermano. Nada.

-¡Para, Serizawa. Nosotros también estuvimos de acuerdo, lo hacíamos por el grupo! No sabíamos quién era ella –Sueltan los hermanos, reteniendo a Tamao contra la pared para evitar que mate a sus colegas, ya que los gritos y suplicas de su hermana no surten efecto.

-¡Sois unos miserables! ¿Cómo podéis hacer algo así, o como lo de Tsutsumoto? Preferiría que todo se fuese a la mierda ¡Sois una panda de gilipollas anormales! Y tú –Dice mirándome a mí tras un instante, cambiando completamente el chip de nuevo–. Más te vale que ninguno de los tuyos estuviera con estos desgraciados, porque sino no pienso ni siquiera dejaros pisar el hospital.

-Cálmate, enano. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en esto, no somos unos cobardes.

-Ella dice que hablaban de Makise. –Murmura con chulería, haciendo que me empiece a cabrear ante su actitud. Me dejo llevar y me acerco a él para quedar muy cerca, mirándole desafiante.

-¿Acaso eres idiota o sordo?

-¡Tamao, por favor! –Suplica Airi llorando, deteniendo cualquier movimiento de ambos. -Genji no tiene nada que ver, le conozco.

No sé que cable se le cruza al enano, pero en nuevo se vuelve loco y me pega un puñetazo en la mandíbula haciéndome recular, pero a la par enfadarme y perder el control, con lo que me enzarzo en una lucha de puños contra él.

-¡Has engañado a mí hermana para acercarte a mí, no mientas! ¿¡Te la querías tirar también!? –Grita el muy idiota volviendo a golpearme, cuando Airi se interpone frenando a su hermano, temerosa y desesperada. Verla así hace que me detenga un poco. Está sufriendo mucho.

-¡Para ya, Tamao! ¡Él no sabía nada de mí, es mi amigo; No tiene que ver con esto! ¡Tus amigos lo planearon todo para hacerte creer que era cosa del bando de Genji!

Serizawa se aleja por fin entrando en razón al escuchar a Airi por puta primera vez, asimilando que la verdad es jodida, pero es totalmente cierta. A mí también me está costando lo mío apartar todas las quimeras de mi cabeza, la verdad.

-Salid todos de este puto cuarto ¡vamos! –Grita él, haciendo que todos obedezcan y nos quedemos él su hermana y yo, rodeados de un silencio incomodo que te cagas.

-Tamao...

-Si sabías quién era por qué te has acercado a él –Interrumpe a Airi mirándola fijamente con cara de pocos amigos-. ¿De qué coño la conoces tú, por qué te has acercado a ella?

Esas ultimas preguntas van para mí, por lo que le miro con frialdad y respondo tranquilo, intentando controlar mi ira.

-No sabía que era tu hermana, ni siquiera que te conocía.

-No me mientas...

-Estás haciéndome perder la paciencia. –Murmuro tomando aire para no pegarle un puñetazo, pero Airi vuelve a hablar mientras reúne el valor para explicarlo todo, y que su voz no tiemble.

-Soy yo la única que ha mentido, Tamao. –Solloza débilmente con miedo, mirándole. –Sabía quién era desde que llegué a la ciudad prácticamente, que erais rivales.

-¿¡Y por qué coño me desobedeces!? ¡Te dije que te alejaras de todo esto!

Serizawa le grita con ganas mientras ella llora más, pero responde al instante alzando igualmente la voz, dejándonos a ambos fríos, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

-¡No quería que me apartarás de él, me gusta!

Ambos se mantienen la mirada de una forma más que intensa, y de repente me encantaría desaparecer sin ser visto. Todos estamos jodidos después de esta conversación, pero la que más Airi, que ante la cara de incomprensión y desagrado de su hermano se da la vuelta para largarse del lugar rápidamente conteniendo el llanto, no sin antes mirarle un segundo, que es suficiente para hacer que un nudo se forme en mi garganta y me sienta idiota.

-Esto tiene que terminar. Pelearemos la semana que viene. –Anuncia Tamao totalmente serio sin mirarme, para después comenzar a andar hacia la puerta, deteniéndose antes de salir. –No te acerques más a mi hermana.

Antes de que pueda decirle que ella es la que vuelve una y otra a mí, Tamao se larga, con lo que pateo con saña la silla donde estaba atada Airi, sintiendo esa puñetera parte de mí que me recuerda que yo tampoco quiero, en el fondo, dejar de verla. No sé muy bien si es porque me cae bien y es divertida, o va acompañado con que me gusta de esa forma que tanto temo. No puedo odiar más todo.

 **Gracias a todo el que lea!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 19

* * * P.V.S * * *

No sé si hago bien en estar aquí. No sé si debo llamar a la puerta de Airi, que es justo delante de la cual me encuentro.

La noche anterior fue un shock para mí, y después de salir de aquel antro me fui en busca de Airi lleno de confusión y cabreo. Ella corría hacia su casa sin pensar en nada más que alejarse de todos mientras lloraba con rabia. Las cosas volvieron a salirse de madre y no hemos vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

Joder, francamente creo que no debo estar aquí, porque mi parte egoísta me dice que ella es una testaruda a la que le encanta desafiar y meter las narices en cosas que no la incumben, con lo que me enfado de nuevo pensando que tiene mucha culpa de todo esto, lo que me lleva a querer pasar y largarme de aquí, continuando con la ignorancia mutua que nos estamos teniendo desde el suceso.

La otra parte sabe que está ahí dentro, bebiendo y fumando mientras piensa en que todo es una mierda y yo soy un gilipollas. Estoy acostumbrado a esa última parte, chocamos bastante. Pero a pesar de eso es mi hermana, la quiero y me preocupa no saber qué piensa después de todo esto, y qué hará.

Inspiro profundamente el humo del cigarro dándole vueltas al qué hacer, mientras no puedo evitar recordar otra vez nuestra pelea al salir del bar.

* * * Flash back * * *

 _-¡Airi, Airi!_ _-Grito para que se detenga mientras casi corro tras ella, sintiendo aún como me hierve la sangre contra todos, incluida mi hermana._

 _Como no se detiene ni me hace caso corro con rapidez, llegando a cogerla de un brazo que pronto agita para que la suelte. Repito el movimiento, ella se gira y me grita con ansias._

 _-¡Déjame, Tamao! ¿¡Quieres que te pida perdón por no someterme a tu voluntad?! ¿Vienes a pegarme a mí también?_

 _De nuevo vuelve a girarse para continuar su camino, pero me adelanto bloqueándole el paso, agarrándola de los hombros para que no huya._

 _-¡Te dije que era peligroso, te dije que te alejaras de todo eso y pasaste de mí!_

 _-¡No puedes prohibirme nada! Si a mí me parece bien verle lo haré ¿¡Qué pintas tú en todo eso!?_

 _-¡No, no lo harás! Ese tío no es para ti. No vas a verlo más._

 _-Ves como eres igual que papá... Pienso hacer lo que me da la gana, idiota. ¡Déjame! –Me grita empujándome con violencia para irse, pero yo estoy tan cabreado que la agarro más fuerte, esta vez sujetando sus muñecas._

 _-¡Luego no vengas llorando cuando pase de ti o vuelvan a secuestrarte!_

 _Ella pasa de mi comentario hiriente y consigue zafarse del agarre, demostrándome una fuerza que desconocía al ponerse violenta._

 _Empezamos a forcejear al instante, y ella termina dándome un puñetazo en la nariz, haciendo que me sangre automáticamente. Veo por la cara que pone que aquello ha sido voluntario._

 _-Te odio, eres un puto gilipollas._

 _Me pongo erguido dejando que la sangre corra hacia abajo mientras la miro llorar con rabia, para después contemplarla alejarse sin remordimientos, mientras yo comienzo a relajarme y pensar sin que la ira me ciegue._

 _* * *_ Fin de flash back _* * *_

Fue jodido el momento en que la adrenalina bajó y pude pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Me sentí culpable por muchas cosas y esa una sensación que odio, la que más.

Está bien, debo llamar, tenemos que hablar sin acabar pegándonos ni reprocharnos nada. Hagamos que somos adultos.

Inspiro mientras tiro el cigarro y lo piso, llamando después con los nudillos. Como esperaba, nada al otro lado durante unos minutos.

No me rindo, con lo que vuelvo a golpear la puerta mientras lucho con mis pensamientos de irme, darle más tiempo... Joder, soy un puto cobarde, quiero huir por no tener que enfrentarme a mi hermana devastada.

Como no pienso caer en tan grande deshonra, vuelvo a llamar, hablando después muy cerca de la puerta. Menos mal que es un cuchitril y no tengo que gritar.

-Airi, sé que estás ahí. Ábreme, por favor. –Como ella me sigue ignorando después de tiempo y más tiempo después en el que sigo llamando, vuelvo a hablar. –Airi, no voy a marcharme hasta que me abras. No he venido a pelear.

Suspiro y me apoyo en la barandilla, alejándome de la puerta unos pasos mientras rebusco un cigarro. Antes de encenderlo la puerta se abre unos centímetros, con lo que me olvido de fumar y entro en la casa con un nudo en la garganta, nervioso como un imbécil.

Airi está sentada en el centro de la sala, frente a la pequeña mesa baja llena de cervezas vacías y un cenicero humeante. No me mira, pero puedo imaginarme su cara al contemplar el panorama y su pinta.

Finalmente ella alza la vista mientras coge su cigarro a medio acabar, y centra los ojos en los míos para hablar con un susurro frío y cansado.

-¿A qué has venido, Tamao?

-Sabes a lo que he venido. –Digo desde el vestíbulo, aún calzado sin saber qué hacer.

-¿A intentar otros medios para que te diga que no voy a volver a ese bar, ni mirar a tu enemigo? ¿O quizás piensas hacerme volver a Nagoya para pasarle el testigo a Papá y que él me siga custodiando?

Ahí está la peor faceta de Airi, si señor. La estaba esperando, porque sé que ponerse a la defensiva es natural en ella tras esta mierda.

Está muy dolida también, puede que más que triste y cabreada.

-No he venido a hablar de Genji. He venido a hablar de ti, y de nosotros.

-Que detalle ¿en serio quieres que yo exprese mis sentimientos y lo que pienso? No te va a gustar.

-Airi, déjalo ya. No he venido a pelear, quiero que arreglemos esta mierda. Sé que no soy nadie para prohibirte nada, no quiero eso.

Ella me mira con recelo, pero después de unos instantes me hace un gesto con la mano para que me siente frente a ella y hablemos. Respiro con alivio y me siento, pensando en lo que voy a decir. Me doy cuenta de que tiene los ojos hinchados de haber llorado, con lo que no la miro mucho para no sentirme culpable.

-Perdóname por las formas de lo de ayer, estaba enfadado, confuso... También sé que muchas cosas de las que dije no están bien. Tu eres quien elige tu vida, no yo.

-¿Y por qué te empeñas en que ni mire a Genji? No voy a interferir en las cosas de Suzuran.

-No lo harás, pero sucederá. Sólo quiero protegerte. Él no es alguien bueno para ti.

-¡No le conoces! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso sólo por qué vaya a Suzuran? Tú también vas y no eres un ser horrible.

-Tú tampoco lo conoces mucho, ese es el problema. No quiero que te hagas ilusiones. Para la gente que va a Suzuran y además intenta liderarlo no existe otra cosa. –Intento que entre en razón, mirándola mientras me doy cuenta de que no estoy enfadado, sólo quiero que se de cuenta de que es malo para ella.

-Con lo poco que lo conozco me ha demostrado que algo le importo, me ha ayudado varias veces. Ahora no sé qué pasará porque le he mentido y tiene esa misma mierda de mentalidad que tú.

-Si pasa de ti quizás sea porque también sabe que no es buena idea, aunque le caigas bien y eso.

-Sea como sea, si pasa de mí va a hacer que me sienta como una mierda. –Susurra casi llorando con gran desanimo.

-Si te gusta es normal... Pero esas cosas se pasan, las tonterías quedan en eso, conocerás a otros. –Odio hablar de esto, me está costando mucho ser suave.

-Tamao –Solloza levemente mientras se limpia las lágrimas–. No es así, yo... Creo que me estoy enamorando de él. No sé cómo ni por qué. pero no puedo alejarme.

Mi cara se compunge en una mueca extraña mientras recibo la noticia como un mazazo. Estamos bien jodidos. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir ahora?

 **Gracias a todo el que lea y se pase por aquí, ojalá os guste y os animéis a decir que os parece!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 20

* * * P.V.A * * *

Suspiro con resignación tras comprobar que, tras tres días consecutivos, Genji no vuelve a aparecer en el bar después de haber descubierto quién soy.

Con aquel pesar en mi interior me dirijo a la barra, sentándome en uno de los taburetes libres para pedirle a Ushiyama mi Whisky, otro día más, sólo y doble mientras pienso que Genji es un idiota, y en la decepción y dolor que me produce comprobar que no le importo tanto como me gustaría, a pesar de que a mi él sí.

Antes de que mis ojos vuelvan a llenarse de lágrimas y me ponga a llorar como una imbécil ante la inminente decepción, cojo el vaso y bebo con ganas para aplacar este irracional sentimiento, difícil de definir, que me quema por dentro.

No me doy cuenta de Ruka llega y se sienta a mí lado, acercando su asiento a mí para no tener que gritar mucho por encima de la música del local.

-Airi ¿vas a contarme qué te pasa? –Me pregunta con preocupación, mirándome mientras yo la evito hasta no soportar más tratarla así.

-Siento lo de estos dos días, Ruka. Perdóname.

Como ve que me cuesta continuar, habla ella, haciéndome ver lo evidente de todo desde fuera.

-Genji hace unos días que no viene por aquí... ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No podían haber pasado más cosas. Él no quiere saber nada de mí.

Ante su cara de incredulidad, ya que sabía que nos llevábamos y eso para Genji es mucho, le cuento brevemente lo sucedido, omitiendo la parte del secuestro que no me apetece nada rememorar. Como era de esperar alucina un poco, pero pronto comienza a rebuscar las palabras de ánimo en su mente.

-¿Sabes qué? Deberías ir a buscarlo y decirle todo lo que te está haciendo, el muy idiota. Necesita que alguien le haga entender que el mundo no es Suzuran.

-Sé que se enfadará y me lo hará pasar mal si es preciso. Ese estúpido instituto es lo único que les importa a todos.

-Airi, Debes hacerle comprender que se equivoca en esto. Os lleváis bien, has conseguido que te hable, eso es algo increíble, créeme. Creo que para él no está siendo tan fácil hacer esto.

-¿Qué pretendes decirme con eso?

-Que he notado que de algún modo le importas o le gustas.

-¿Y entonces por qué hace esto? –Pregunto dejando el vaso con desanimo mientras sollozo con rabia, odiándolo mucho.

-¡Porque es un cobarde! Puede que sea muy duro y machito para darse puñetazos por ahí, pero es como un niño, cuando no sabe cómo lidiar con algo que no tiene que ver con Suzuran huye y pasa, porque se asusta. No sabe tratar nada relacionado con sentimientos.

Antes de que pueda decirle algo, al ver que abre en mí una ventana que le da una pequeña esperanza al asunto, aparece Ken tras nosotras, nombrándome. Está algo serio, y creo que es por verme en un perceptible estado de patetismo, creado por mi dejadez desde el incidente.

-Airi, estaba buscándote. Hola, Ruka.

-Tengo que irme. –Anuncia la chica, dándose cuenta de que él quiere hablar a solas, con lo que aprieta fugazmente una de mis manos y se aleja. Me precipito entonces a susurrar un gracias en el instante que me mira antes de irse. Puedo decir oficialmente que Ruka es mi amiga.

Ken ocupa el sitio que ha dejado ella, y le dice a Ushiyama que acaba de acercarse, que no va a tomar nada porqué no viene a quedarse. Cuando el camarero se aleja se gira para mirarme, inspirando antes de comenzar a hablar. Joder, estoy muy nerviosa.

-Siento lo que está pasando. ¿Estás bien?

-Bueno, no mucho. –Susurro con una leve sonrisa, y él hace un aspaviento a la par que responde.

-¡Qué pregunta tan absurda! Claro que no... Por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Te ha dicho Genji que me digas que me olvide de él por ser la hermana de Tamao?

-No, no. Él no sabe que estoy aquí contigo. Mira –Añade con dificultad sin parar quieto. –Genji es un tipo perdido en esto de relacionarse con los demás, está aprendiendo, y enterarse de lo de tu hermano le ha superado. Piensa que es incompatible con lo que pretende... Creo que necesita tiempo para darse cuenta de que es absurdo. Él en realidad no quiere pasar de ti.

-Estoy muy confundida. Me decís que no quiere pasar de mí, pero es lo que está haciendo. Ni siquiera viene por aquí, no me responde al teléfono. Yo no sé qué hacer...

Noto como pierdo la calma y me siento atropellada por la oleada de contradicción y sentimiento de estar pedida, con lo que Ken se apresura a intervenir para dejar todo claro, con rostro aprensivo ante mi llanto y desesperación.

-Airi, Airi. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Sé que te gusta, y si no lo tenía claro del todo, desde luego ver como te afecta me lo ha confirmado. Oye, te digo todo esto porque veo que él esta perdido y le gusta tenerte. No quiere en realidad alejarse, aunque trate de pensar lo contrario.

-Yo no quiero perderlo... Quiero estar a su lado.

-Tenemos que convencerlo de que no importa quien seas. Hay que hacerle ver que son mundos diferentes y no puede joderte, ni joderse. Pero no va a ser fácil. –Añade solemnemente, haciendo que asienta.

Me siento rara, porque no sé que pretende con esto. De pronto se levanta rápido, con un gesto de euforia en la cara.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto a ceño fruncido.

-Que vas a ir a buscarlo ahora a su casa, voy a llevarte allí.

-Eso le cabreará mucho... No sé qué decirle.

-La verdad, lo que sientes. Tienes que ayudarlo a entender. No pienso dejar que esto se vaya a la mierda ahora que empezaba a surgir algo. ¡Ushiyama, el dinero del Whisky!

Eso es lo último que Ken dice, para después sacarme a empujones del bar tras dejar unos billetes en la barra. Oh dios, esto va a ser horrible.

* * *

Cuando Ken para el coche a unos metros de la que supongo es la casa de Genji, siento como mi corazón se para y el aire no llega a mis pulmones. Los nervios se intensifican mientras él se gira y me habla.

-No puedo acercarme porque soy del bando rival al del padre de Genji pero, estaré aquí. Vamos, no te acobardes. Puedes y debes hacerlo.

Sé que tiene razón, y sé que no puedo quejarme sin intentar ponerle remedio, así que asiento y trago saliva para coger fuerzas y salir del coche, caminando con un temblor horrible hasta la puerta de la casa.

Tras llamar con poca decisión, un hombre grande y alto aparece al abrir la puerta. Me quedo un poco sorprendida al encontrarme con lo que parece un guardaespaldas.

-¿Vienes del club? –Me pregunta serio, haciendo que alce una ceja sin entender, pero pronto niego con la cabeza y hablo con un susurro.

-Yo... Busco a Genji.

El hombre me mira muy extrañado durante un instante, haciéndome sentir incómoda y tonta, pero después de unos instantes reacciona, hablando con la duda aún latente.

-Perdóname. Pasa, le diré que estás aquí.

-¡No! Esperaré aquí, sólo dígale que una chica ha venido a verlo.

El hombre asiente y se mete en la vivienda, dejándome con mis conflictos y nervios. Empiezo a sentir entonces mi corazón latir cada vez más acelerado, acompañado de un miedo que desconocía hasta ahora. Quiero salir corriendo.

De forma instintiva miro hacia la derecha, vislumbrando el coche de Ken en el mismo lugar aparcado, y automáticamente siento algo de alivio, pero sólo dura un instante.

De nuevo el miedo me invade, y empiezo a hacerme preguntas ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿por qué tarda tanto? ¿Y si todos se equivocan y de verdad pasa completamente de mí?

Sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo se mueve y doy media vuelta mientras estoy apunto de empezar a jadear, pero antes de que pueda alejarme un paso, la voz de Genji tras de mí hace que me hiele y vuelva a la realidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta haciendo que me gire, quedándome en blanco como una idiota.

 _No le mires a los ojos, no lo hagas porque sino no te saldrá ni una palabra_. Me grito mentalmente antes de echarle valor y hablar.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar de todo esto. Te pido perdón por haberte ocultado la verdad, pero no me habéis dejado opción.

-Airi, vuelve a tu casa. –Dice fríamente tras un breve suspiro, decidido después a volver al interior.

Un sentimiento de ira me invade al instante, y sin pensarlo corro tras él para sujetarlo por un brazo e impedirle que se marche.

Casi le empujo al agarrarle con tanto ímpetu, con lo que al pararse en seco se lleva la mano a la cabeza para echarse hacia atrás los mechones que le he despeinado, sintiendo como inspira con fuerza. Vale, ahora empieza lo bueno de verdad. Prepárate, Airi.


	21. Chapter 21

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 21

* * * P.V.G * * *

Antes de que me gire, tras que Airi me haya detenido para volver a meterme en casa, ella habla de nuevo. Se nota que la euforia ha descendido, porque su voz es temblorosa y lucha contra sus nervios. Yo espero poder fingir mejor que ella.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a decirme nada? Mi hermano no está aquí, ni controla mi vida.

Después de que acabe la frase me vuelvo para mirarla seriamente, fijándome en que traga mientras intenta hacerse la dura para aplacar el miedo que le da la situación.

Sinceramente no sé que puedo decir para conseguir lo que quiero y es mejor para todos, sobre todo para ella, pero antes de que llegue a hablar centro mis ojos en los de Airi, quien ha gritado mi nombre para llamar mi atención de nuevo.

Esta bien, tengo que hacer que se olvide de todo, tengo que mentirle y hacerla ver que nunca me ha interesado nada de ella. Tengo que volver al plan primigenio.

Tras tensar la mandíbula y ponerme en actitud borde e indiferente hablo mirándola.

-Nunca hemos sido amigos, Airi. Nunca hemos sido nada.

-¿Y por qué me escuchabas? ¿por qué me has ayudado?

-No te he dicho que no tenga un mínimo de educación. Pero no te equivoques, eso no significa nada.

-¿Y por qué ahora ni tan siquiera eso? ¡Qué más da que él sea mi hermano!

-Interfiere en mis planes, y lo has visto. Tampoco quiero tenerte detrás rogando por él cuando vaya a partirle la cara dentro de tres días. Como eso pasa, yo paso de ti porque no significas nada para mí.

Veo que hace un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, y que la rabia se agolpa en su mueca rígida y fría. La verdad es que no sé que la ocurre ni qué cojones estará pensando, pero intuyo que nada bueno por la cara que pone. Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerme frío y hacer que paso de todo esto.

-No pierdas más tu tiempo y vete a casa. –Agrego con igual tono, no aguantando más esa pausa incómoda y eterna, dándome por victorioso en esta batalla.

Sin esperar más me vuelvo a girar para meterme dentro y acabar con esta mierda por fin, pero ella de nuevo me agarra y hace que me de la vuelta. Alzo mis ojos hacia arriba mientras suspiro en señal de cansancio, pensando en lo masoca que es esta tía, pero me quedo de piedra cuando repentinamente y sin contemplación me planta un beso en los labios.

Después de unos segundos que parecen eternos ella se separa, dejando de ejercer esa fuerte presión de su boca contra la mía, haciendo que la mire tras haber perdido mi rostro de indiferencia y chulería. Debo tener ahora una cara de imbécil increíble, pero estoy flipando demasiado como para cambiarlo.

Airi respira aceleradamente, y coge aire con fuerza para hablarme con firmeza mientras me mira a los ojos.

-Creo que todo eso no te lo crees ni tú, Genji. Igualmente, si es verdad deberías demostrármelo mejor, y no dejar de ir a los sitios porque esté yo. Si pasas de mí no deberías ni darte cuenta de que estoy. Por lo menos hazlo por Ruka y Ushiyama, que no tienen la culpa de nada. –Agrega para finalizar, saliendo después aprisa en la dirección contraria.

Continúo unos minutos más contemplando como se aleja con mi nueva cara de gilipollas, pensado en cómo lo hace para dejarme siempre pensando y sintiendo que soy un idiota a su lado. Voy a tener que prepararme bien las palabras para que no vuelva a dejarme K.O.

* * *

A la noche siguiente decido regresar al bar tras darle muchas vueltas a lo que Airi me dijo, comprobando que tiene razón, y la mejor forma de demostrarle que todo aquello me da igual, es ignorarla de veras y a la cara. Sé que no va a ser fácil, pero tengo que hacerlo para frenar esto y que mis planes en Suzuran no se compliquen.

Me acerco a la barra e ignoro mientras me siento la cara de sorpresa de Ushiyama, que pronto se pone frente a mí y me pregunta qué ocurre.

-Ponme lo de siempre. –Le contesto sin hacerle caso, observando que pone una mueca de decepción y se marcha para servirme. Suspiro imperceptiblemente al ver que me deja, pero pronto esa sensación se va a la mierda cuando Ruka llega y se sienta a mi lado.

-Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí después de todo lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has hablado con Airi?

-Déjame en paz. –Respondo tras inspirar, agarrando el vaso con cansancio. Esto es una mierda. No sé si es peor ella o Airi...

-Sé que anoche fue a verte. A ella le gustas, y la estás haciendo daño.

-Cállate. –Le digo con indiferencia para después beber, intentando aplacar mis pensamientos y la culpa. Esto me está sacando de quicio, sólo quiero centrarme en Suzuran, pero no sé cómo extirpar a Airi de mi mente.

Ruka cambia el tono, ensombreciéndolo, hablando de nuevo con calma mientras me mira a los ojos. En seguida me hace entender que el tema es serio.

-Anoche vino aquí después de ir a tu casa. Llegó bastante mal, Ken la acompañaba. Estuvo bebiendo hasta que cerramos, y luego Ushiyama y yo la llevamos a casa. Tuve que quedarme con ella en su casa porque no dejaba de llorar al ver que tú y su hermano la habíais dado de lado.

No puedo evitar sentirme algo culpable, y auto compadecerme por ella. Ciertamente si que me cae bien y me gusta estar con ella. No puedo ignorar entonces ese sentimiento, así que bebo para aplacarlo.

-Genji, no puedes ignorar esto –Vuelve a hablar–. Sé que no te es indiferente, y me parece penoso que vayas a dejarla de lado por Suzuran . Si eres tan macho deberías decirle a su hermano que te da igual lo que diga, y que no vas a dejar de hablarte con Airi porque a él le parezca bien ¿O acaso eres tú el que va a hacerla daño?

-Yo no puedo darle lo que quiere, no lo entiende.

-Si puedes. Mantenerte como lo has estado haciendo, no hablo de que correspondas sus sentimientos. Deberías dejarle claro lo que sientes, y no huir.

Acto seguido, Ruka se levanta y se aleja entre la multitud mientras la contemplo a ceño fruncido. Pensando en todos los problemas y líos mentales que tengo, dejo el dinero de mi copa a Ushiyama, levantándome para salir del bar porque la cabeza me da vueltas.

Estoy más que harto de esta mierda. Pasar no sirve de nada, mentir tampoco... Lo único que me queda es decir lo que hay, y rezar porque Airi se relaje y se de cuenta de que no podrá nunca estar conmigo, y que es una mierda de idea. Estoy dispuesto a continuar como hasta ahora, pero no a dejar que siga pensando que puede haber algo más.

Pensando en resolver esto ya, ante la pelea que tendré pasado mañana, me dirijo a casa de Airi para que las cosas se zanjen de una jodida vez. Saco un cigarro mientras camino rápido, pensando en lo que voy a decir para no quedarme como siempre.

Cuando por fin llego ante la puerta de Airi, llamo sin pensarlo dos veces, dibujando mi mueca más seria e indiferente, esperando que abra. La verdad es que no me he dado cuenta de que es tarde, pero me alivia saber que mañana es domingo y no tiene que madrugar.

Cuando abre la puerta después de unos minutos, compruebo el por qué de su tardanza. Está algo borracha y le cuesta mantenerse en pie sin dar tumbos. Vamos bien.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta enfurruñada, llevándose después el cigarro que sujeta con dos dedos a la boca. Yo ignoro su mirada cargada de reproche y suelto mi discurso.

-Ya estoy cansado de esta mierda, tengo muchos problemas como para soportar que vayas a quedarte sin hígado por mi culpa a los 30. Sí, me gusta estar contigo, considero que eres interesante y divertida por lo que no me importa que continuemos hablándonos como hasta entonces. No me da miedo tu hermanito. Quiero que sepas que Suzuran es lo primero para mí, porque me juego algo más que un puesto; Tengo que conquistar para demostrarle a mi padre que soy mejor que él, así que si tengo problemas de cualquier tipo porque tú interfieres me alejaré de ti y no lo sentiré.

Veo que al callarme su cara ha cambiado. Ya no parece estar cabreada con el universo, sino que está sorprendida por mi sinceridad y no sabe qué decir. Supongo que el pedo que lleva también influye en su lentitud mental.

-Mi hermano es un gilipollas, Genji. –Dice tras un segundo–. Si él vuelve a intentar que dejemos de hablarnos yo misma le daré una buena.

-Seguro. –Comento con un leve quejido a modo de risa, vislumbrando que se agarra al pomo de la puerta para no caerse y me sonríe. Entonces me pongo serio de nuevo para concluir mi discurso; Queda la parte más importante –Airi, no vamos a salir juntos, ni enrollarnos, ni nada parecido. Somos colegas, nada más. Eres una chica guapa y todo eso, pero lo que te he dicho es y será así. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella no dice nada, pero asiente mirándome con ojos vidriosos, haciendo que alce una ceja sin entender qué le pasa ahora. Antes de que diga nada, se abraza a mí y rompe a llorar mientras me da las gracias.

Como no sé que hacer para que deje de llorar, simplemente le digo que todo está bien, y que entremos en la casa antes de que acabe cogiendo frío. Espero que esto haya servido para algo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 22

* * * P.V.S * * *

Antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación donde se encuentra Tokio inspiro, pasando después mientras intento estar relajado, como siempre. Aún no sabe nada de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Eh, Tamao. Joder, ya pensé que nadie iba a venir. Me aburro un montón aquí, tío.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? –Le preguntó sentándome en la silla que está al lado de su cama mientras él se sienta para mirarme mejor.

-Pasado mañana me darán el alta ¡Por fin! ¿Qué tal va todo por Suzuran? ¿habéis peleado con Genji? ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta al verme callado, con cara compungida.

-Mañana pelearé contra Genji. Sólo los dos, sin nadie más.

-Pero... Creía que querías esperar. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Se volvió a romper el acuerdo.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no les habéis reventado ya?

-Porque siempre fueron Tokaji e Izaki. Genji y su grupo no tenían que ver. Eran ellos los que querían desatar la guerra y pensaron en lo de Tsutsumoto.

-Joder, no puedo creerlo... ¿Y en la segunda qué hicieron?

-Secuestraron a mi hermana, que vive en Tokio desde hace algo más de un mes. Discutí con Genji y decidimos que ya las cosas se habían salido de madre, por eso mañana tenemos la batalla, decidimos que solos porque después de ver lo miserables que son estos, prefiero luchar solo de momento.

Adivino que Tokio está asimilando todo con mucha sorpresa mientras se queda pensativo mirando a la pared. Y le doy el tiempo que necesita para ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza y opinar. Finalmente habla aún con el ceño fruncido, mirándome.

-No sabía que tenías una hermana.

Sonrió ante el comentario sin poder evitar reírme, para después levantarme y hablar, mucho más relajado.

-Pues ya lo sabes. Dejaré a Genji por los suelos en tu honor, como regalo de vuelta.

Tokio sonríe con ánimo mientras asiente; Yo le respondo de igual modo y me despido de él, saliendo del hospital mientras voy preparando mi cigarro, que enciendo al cruzar la puerta y salir al exterior. Ahora debo volver a Suzuran y prepararlo todo para el enfrentamiento de mañana. Estoy deseando que llegue el momento de partirle la cara a ese tío.

* * *

Después de haber estado casi una hora dando vueltas por Suzuran y no encontrar a Genji, ni a nadie que le hubiera visto por allí, me dispongo a buscarle por sus lugres frecuentes, volviendo a invertir el tiempo en aburridos viajes hasta llegar al local de siempre, cerca de casa de Airi.

Hablando de Airi, no sé cómo seguirá desde la última vez que la vi y me confesó lo que sentía por ese idiota. Dios, esta chica nunca aprenderá... Quizás debería llamarla o algo, porque después de aquella frase ninguno dijo nada, simplemente continuamos allí sentados en el silencio mientras ella lloraba y me abrazaba. Cuando finalmente se durmió me marché, sintiendo una horrible sensación dentro.

Creo que sí, debería volver a hablar con ella y echarle huevos, quizás haya reflexionado y haya caído en la cuenta de que alejarse de él es lo mejor. Ese tío jamás podría quererla ni sentir nada parecido.

Al llegar a la calle del garito encuentro a Genji, su colega cuarentón y a mi hermana juntos, hablando animadamente. No, está claro que Airi no ha pillado el concepto ¿por qué se acerca a Genji si no puede conseguir más que sufrimiento?

La rabia se apodera de mí al pensar que ese capullo pasa del dolor que pueda causarle a ella, y puede pretender simplemente llevársela a la cama. Saber que además ignora lo que le dije me repatea, pero tengo que contener mis instintos asesinos para que Airi no empiece con su histeria.

Todos callan cuando me ven a unos metros, entonces Genji se aleja de la pareja y el hombre mayor retiene a Airi sujetándola de la muñeca.

Cuando ellos han desaparecido metiéndose en el bar, Genji me mira esperando que hable, manteniéndome la mirada fría y desafiante.

-Te dije que te alejaras de ella. –Le digo con enfado, mientras él continúa mirándome del mismo modo, encendiéndome más.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta de que es ella la que no quiere alejarse. Yo paso de este tema.

-Le gustas, es idiota... Pero aunque ella tenga la culpa no voy dejar que le hagas daño.

-Sólo hablo con ella, deberías darme las gracias de que no la ignore y acabe ahogándose en alcohol cada noche. Échale a ella la bronca y déjame. Creo que tenemos cosas que resolver.

Saber que tiene razón hace que me calle y me trague mi rabia, respondiéndole cambiando de tema mientras le miro seriamente, fingiendo sentirme con la dignidad intacta.

-Mañana en Suzuran, en el patio trasero. A las 5.

-Muy bien. –Responde asintiendo levemente, girándose después y desapareciendo por la puerta del garito.

Maldigo interiormente por el tema de Airi mientras comienzo a alejarme del lugar sacando un cigarro, sintiendo un ligero alivio al saber que mañana podré descargar toda mi rabia contra él y demostrarle que se lo tiene muy creído.

Antes de que consiga alejarme más de cinco metros, Airi sale del local gritando mi nombre para que me detenga. Creo que no es el mejor momento para esto, pero inspiro fuertemente y me detengo, intentando calmar mi enfado.

-¡Tamao! Escucha...

-No, Airi –Le rechisto girándome, mirándole fijamente con el ceño fruncido al no entender qué coño le pasa–. No entiendo qué haces hablándole como si nada. No va a quererte aunque le acoses ¿No tienes dignidad?

Puedo ver como su rostro se endurece a causa de mis palabras. Le ha sentado mal que le diga eso, pero joder... ¡Tengo razón!

-No estoy intentando nada, Tamao. Sólo quiero ser su amiga. Hemos hablado de se tema. No tengo 15 años.

-Da igual, aunque tú pretendas eso, no cambiará que te guste ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Vas a sufrir estúpidamente, porque verás como él pasa de ti y se larga con otras tías.

-¡Oh, Por favor! no empecemos con el tema de que me hará daño y no le conozco, es un insensible... Sé cuidarme sola, déjalo ya. Es mi vida. No quiero que le digas nada, no quiero que me digas nada a mí. Esto no tiene que ver con Suzuran, así que olvídalo.

-Vas a cagarla, Airi. –Le respondo sin que me convenza, y veo como su pecho se hincha al respirar fuertemente. Ni ella se lo cree.

-He conocido a alguien.

Su confesión hace que alce una ceja ante la sorpresa. No sé si me está vacilando y lo hace para que me calle, o es verdad lo que cuenta.

-¿Y dónde lo has conocido?

-En el bar -Suelta con dignidad, no dejándome que siga–. No voy a decirte nada más, no vaya a ser que también quieras joderme esto.

Acto seguido se da la vuelta, indignada, acelerando para meterse de nuevo en el garito dejándome un poco alucinado, aunque no puedo creerme que esté interesada en otro mientras ha estado llorando hace dos noches por Genji. Tendré que descubrir si es verdad, y si lo es realmente, ver si actúa por despecho. No me gustaría que volviera a meterse en otra movida, y aunque tampoco es mi plan perfecto cuidar de ella a todas horas, no puedo ignorarlo.

Tiro la colilla del cigarro al suelo tras que se haya consumido prácticamente durante mis amenas charlas, y comienzo a alejarme con el atardecer de escenario mientras pienso en ordenar todos mis asuntos, concentrándome principalmente en la pelea de mañana.

Al menos tengo que admitir que Genji ha hecho algo bien, ya que parece que Airi no sabe que tendremos mañana la pelea. Ciertamente no creo que intentase nada, porque no puede pecar de lo mismo que me acusa, pero sé que no lo pasaría nada bien, teniendo en cuenta las ganas que nos tenemos el uno al otro. Nadie piensa tener piedad mañana.

 **Gracias a todo el que se pase por aquí!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 23

* * * P.V.A * * *

Me llevo las manos a la cara mientras pienso en la conversación con Tamao de ayer, dándome cuenta de lo idiota y patético que resulta todo. Cada vez que lo recuerdo quiero morirme ¿cómo he llegado a esto?

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Me distrae la voz de Ushiyama, acercándose para que le oiga sobre la música del bar. Le miro alzando la vista, dibujando una sonrisa falsa.

-Sí, hazme el favor de ponerme otra. –Le respondo como si todo estuviera tranquilo en mi interior, haciendo que se aleje tras un segundo, llevándose el vaso vacío.

Sí, me inventé eso de que conocí a alguien para que mi hermano me dejase en paz, y para no perder mi estúpido orgullo al tener que darle la maldita razón.

Como si tuviera 12 años mentí, y lo peor de todo es que yo misma me engaño, porque sé que Genji no va a dejar de gustarme y menos si continúo viniendo a este bar a todas horas... Yo que creía que había madurado. Pero soy igual que Tamao, somos igual de orgullosos.

Ahora tengo que concentrarme en resolver esto, porque de ningún modo voy a decirle la verdad, y menos voy a dejar que me pille. Eso sí sería realmente deprimente para mí. De nuevo nuestra vena Serizawa sale a flote ¡Malditos genes!

Gracias al cielo Ushiyama llega con mi nuevo whisky, así que bebo un buen sorbo cuando él se ha alejado, porque lo último que quisiera es que se preocupara por mí. Creo que debo irme a casa y dejar de beber, no vaya a ser que pierda el control y acabe haciendo alguna tontería.

Cuando dejo el vaso me doy cuenta de que tengo que ir al baño, con lo que agarro mi bolso y voy al servicio, dándome cuenta de que el mareo típico del puntillo ya está aquí. Otra señal de que esta copa será la última.

Al lavarme las manos después de haber apuntado horriblemente mal por culpa del mareo, me miro en el pequeño espejo del servicio de chicas y doy gracias porque Genji no esté aquí y pueda observar tanta decadencia junta. Siento que el bajón me está entrando, así que decido salir y alejarme de mi reflejo, decidida a marcharme cuanto antes.

Cuando consigo llegar a la barra y pagar a Ushiyama por fin, doy media vuelta para salir del bar, pero al girarme con brusquedad empujo a un tío que hay tras de mí, con tan mala suerte de que le derramo parte de la copa.

-¡Lo siento! –Suelto de inmediato mirando como su cara de mala leche cambia al verme, lo que me relaja.

El tío es alto y moreno, con el pelo engominado. Va vestido de negro con una chaqueta de motero, lo que me hace asombrarme un poco, porque prácticamente muy pocas veces he visto a gente así. Lo cierto es que es atractivo. Tarda poco en hablar, con seguridad y un tono coqueto mientras cambia radicalmente de actitud.

-No pasa nada ¿Qué te parece si me lo compensas dándome compañía? Te invito a una copa.

Cuando descubro que está ligando conmigo todo pasa muy rápido por mi cabeza, y no sé si es la falta de raciocinio por el alcohol o mi patética desesperación, pero pienso que es mi oportunidad perfecta para no quedar como lo que soy en realidad delante de mi hermano, y acepto su oferta.

El chico sonríe y me pregunta si me gusta y apetece whisky, y le digo que no podía haber acertado más, con lo que pide las copas a Ushiyama, quien al verme con él frunce el ceño al poner una expresión rara entre el asombro y la desaprobación.

-Gracias. –Le respondo cuando de nuevo está conmigo, dándome el vaso con una sonrisa torcida. Sus ojos derrochan triunfo. Puedo adivinar lo que está pensando, y me gusta en parte, porque me siento bastante invisible por todo lo de Genji. El alcohol también hace lo suyo.

-Mi nombre es Shun ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Airi. Nunca te he visto por aquí, ni a tus colegas. –Añado observando a varios vestidos parecido, en la parte de arriba del bar.

-No solemos venir por esta zona, pero hoy nos apetecía salir para variar y dejar las motos.

-¿Y te dedicas a algo más que a las motos? –Le pregunto con curiosidad al pensar que debe ser más joven que yo, bebiendo después.

-A arreglarlas. Paso de estudiar, me dedicaré a ser mecánico. Tu tienes pinta de ser más formal.

No puedo evitar soltar un quejido a modo de risa, pensando en que si mi madre me viera desde mi llegada se llevaría las manos a la cabeza. No quiero pensar en cómo van a salirme los exámenes.

-Estudio medicina, o lo intento. También trabajo en un súper a tiempo parcial. El resto del tiempo lo paso aquí.

No le conozco de nada y ya estoy dando demasiados datos ¿había dicho alguna vez que hablo de más cuando bebo?

Él sonríe ante mi comentario, acercándose más mientras tantea el terreno. No pierde el tiempo, y eso en este momento me viene bien.

-Está bien saber eso, así sabré dónde buscarte.

No sé qué decir o hacer, así que me limito a sonreírle levemente mientras él se acerca más, decidido a tocarme mientras me dice que si me apetece que salgamos fuera de allí, para ir a algún sitio más tranquilo.

Ante sus inminentes pretensiones intento no ser muy brusca y alejarme un poco, dispuesta a decirle que me gusta y quiero continuar con todo aquello, pero que no voy a acostarme con él el primer día, y que necesito que vayamos más despacio. No obstante, antes de hablarle me sorprendo al ver a Genji a su lado, mirándonos con pose de chico malo.

-¿Te está molestando? –Pregunta haciendo que me quede de piedra. Esto es algo incómodo.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

Vale, ahora si que estoy sorprendida. No me bastaba con un gallito, sino que a mi amigo el motero también le va lo de ir de duro. No me gustaría que esto acabase mal, así que miro a Shun y hablo.

-Es un amigo, nadie tiene que ponerse tenso, Genji –Añado mirándole–. Todo está bien, gracias por tu interés.

Veo como él cambia su rostro poco a poco, pero no deja de mirar a Shun como si quisiera advertirle de lo que se le viene, para después continuar su camino hasta la barra con su típica indiferencia. Una vez solos vuelvo a hablar con el moreno.

-Oye, Shun ¿Podemos vernos mañana? No voy a engañarte, no voy a acostarme contigo nada más conocerte, pero me gustas y me pareces muy interesante.

-Está bien, si quieres tiempo te lo daré. Pero espero que no me engañes y me uses para invitarte a copas. –Me dice sonriendo en plan broma, pero los dos sabemos que aquello guarda una advertencia seria. Tranquilo, amigo. No hace falta ponerse serio.

Guardo mis pensamientos y le sonrío mientras asiento, besándole fugazmente en los labios para que vea que no voy de farol. Francamente no hubiera hecho esto si no hubiera bebido de más... Pero no puedo volver atrás, lo necesito para mi coartada ¿y qué mejor que un tipo interesante y guapo? Uff... estoy empezando a rayarme con esto, no sé si me creo o no que lo haga en parte porque me apetece.

Cuando me giro tras haberse ido Shun y veo a Genji sentado en la barra bebiendo, me doy cuenta de que francamente el motero me importa un comino. Creo que tengo un serio problema.

Camino hasta sentarme en la banqueta del lado derecho de Genji, posando mi vaso a medio acabar sobre la barra mientras él se lleva el cigarro a la boca sin mirarme.

Me doy cuenta de que tiene rasguños en la cara, y un ojo morado. No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad, a la vez que pienso en que podría haber sucedido ya lo que temo...

-¿Con quién te has pegado está vez? –Pregunto girándome para mirarle de frente, pero él me ignora como de costumbre, pasando a beber. –Venga, ¿por qué no me lo dices? ¿has perdido o qué?

Sé que la mejor forma de hacer que hable no es provocándole, pero funciona y se digna a mirarme al fin, hablando con cansancio e indiferencia. En cuanto lo suelta siento un nudo en el estómago.

-Con tu hermano.


	24. Chapter 24

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 24

* * * P.V.G * * *

En el instante en que Airi asimila lo que le he dicho y empieza a hablar sin parar preguntándome cosas, me arrepiento de haber abierto la boca.

Mientras ella intenta aclararse con lo que quiere decir, yo fumo con tranquilidad.

-¿¡Y qué ha pasado!? ¿Quién ha ganado? ¡Genji! –Grita al ver que no la respondo, y continúa pasando de todo mientras expiro el humo del cigarro. Finalmente contesto sin mirarla, agarrando mi vaso.

-Nadie. Tuvimos que parar porque llegó la policía.

-¿Qué habéis hecho? –Pregunta asustada.

-Nada, estaban buscando a un tío.

Por un momento guarda silencio mientras piensa en todo aquello, pero mi felicidad no dura mucho cuando vuelve a la carga.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿cuándo vais a volver a luchar?

-Eso no debería importarte. Son cosas nuestras.

-¡Pero es absurdo! ¿Y si os pasáis de la raya? ¡Podríais mataros!

-Nadie va a matar a nadie, tranquilízate. – Digo intentando mantenerme templado ante lo exasperante de la situación.

-Pues quién lo diría viéndoos... El día del callejón casi matas a ese tío.

-No me hagas darle la razón a tu hermano, Airi –La interrumpo–. Cállate y ocúpate de tus cosas, Suzuran es para nosotros.

Veo en su cara que piensa que soy gilipollas, pero aún así no ceja y sigue preguntándome que qué pasará si Serizawa gana, o lo hago yo. Como no quiero volver al tema la interrumpo, centrándome en lo primero que me viene a la mente para que vea que ella tiene cosas en las que preocuparse.

-¿De qué conoces al tío de antes?

-¿A Shun? Lo acabo de conocer hoy, aunque voy a seguir viéndolo, es simpático.

-Está intentando llevarte a la cama. –Le digo con indiferencia, pensando que ese tío quiere aprovecharse de ella, sobre todo sabiendo el rollo que lleva.

-Gracias por la información, Genji. No lo había notado. –Responde irónica, sonriendo para después beberse lo que le queda de copa.

Un impulso dentro de mí me hace hablar, sabiendo que esa historia no puede acabar bien, con lo que no puedo reprimirme y lo suelto sin pensar casi.

-Ese tío no es bueno, deberías alejarte de él. Es el líder de una banda que se dedica a buscar broncas.

-Bueno, creo que eso lo juzgaré yo. De todas formas no soy idiota, sé cuidarme. ¿No se supone que te doy igual? ¿qué más te da?

-Me da igual –Me apresuro a decir, mostrándome con actitud distante–. Sólo te ponía sobre aviso, por eso de que eres una histérica. Supongo que no querrás que ese tío se ría de ti.

Acto seguido, me levanto de la banqueta y me alejo al ver entrar en el bar a Makise y Chuta, dejando sola a la chica, quien parece abstraída en sus pensamientos.

Me alegra pensar que la he dejado meditándolo al menos, al igual que doy gracias porque no haya notado nada, y es que es obvio que sí me importa algo, aunque ni yo mismo quiero aceptarlo ni sé bien por qué.

* * P.V.S * *

Doy la última calada al cigarro antes de tirarlo mientras golpeo una piedra con el pie, entreteniéndome mientras espero a que Airi salga del trabajo. Ya va cinco minutos tarde de su hora oficial; Espero que no se haya metido en ningún lío.

Mientras piso con saña la colilla para apagarla, la puerta de empleados se abre y mi hermana aparece tras ella, desdibujando su sonrisa al verme. Yo también me alegro de verte, hermanita...

-Nos vemos el Lunes. –Se despide de una de sus compañeras, ignorándome, para después de alejarse esta, hablarme por fin. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hace días que no hablamos ni nos vemos, así que he venido a buscarte. Espero que no hayas quedado con tu novio. –Le digo mirándola en busca de alguna reacción sospechosa, pero no hace nada.

-No tengo novio, Tamao. Ni he quedado con nadie hoy.

-Bien. –Añado metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, haciendo que ambos comencemos a caminar en dirección a su piso tras un segundo.

El silencio se hace protagonista mientras avanzamos, creando un ambiente incómodo en el que casi es posible percibir el sonido de nuestros pensamientos, viajar veloces por nuestra mente. Finalmente Airi se atreve a hablar, haciéndolo con cuidado.

-Genji me contó hace un par de días que habíais peleado por fin, pero no llegasteis al final. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

-Volveremos a luchar para acabar con esto. –Respondo sin darle importancia, mientras veo de refilón que se lleva un dedo a la boca para morderse una uña, pero rectifica buscando tabaco en su bandolera preguntando de nuevo.

-¿Cuándo será?

-No te lo diré.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso crees que voy a intentar deteneros?–Se queja rápidamente, mirándome con reproche.

-No, pero quedamos en que esos asuntos serán míos, y tú no te meterás en nada de Suzuran; Igual que yo he aceptado que... Tu lo que sea con Genji sólo es cosa vuestra y yo pasaré del tema.

Parece que acabo de meterle un gol importante por la cara que pone. Acepta con resignación que tengo razón y no puede discrepar, con lo que suspira y habla tratando de ocultar lo que le jode que le gane.

-Está bien, sólo quería cerciorarme de que no os tomáis esto más en serio de lo que es, y no acabáis en el hospital.

-Sabemos de qué va esto, no somos idiotas. –Le contesto con tranquilidad, quitándole después el cigarro para fumar. Dejo que el humo salga tras mantenerlo unos instantes, pasando al tema que me ronda la mente. Es mi turno. -¿Qué pasa con el tío ese del bar? ¿Sigues viéndole?

-Sí, es chico muy interesante.

-¿Quién es? ¿Y qué pasa con Genji? ¿Ya no te gusta, o estás tratando de darle celos porque pasa de ti?

Ella me mira automáticamente después con cara de haberla ofendido, y me quita el cigarro con brusquedad mientras me responde con mucha dignidad.

-Claro que no. Y no te incumbe nada sobre el tema. Tú no te metes en mis cosas y yo no me meto en las tuyas.

-Sólo me preocupo por ti. Hay muchos capullos sueltos.

-Sé lo qué hago y con quién. –Responde con más calma, llevándose después el cigarro a la boca. No sé qué pensar sobre esto. Normalmente Airi miente bien, con lo que no sé si creer que todo va bien o no.

Por su actitud comprendo que hoy he agotado el límite de su paciencia, con lo que tengo que aparcar el tema para que no acabemos como siempre, volviendo a sumergirnos en ese puto silencio eterno. Menos mal que ya estamos en su barrio.

Cuando llegamos ante su bloque, después de haber hablado de cosas triviales con tensión, ambos nos detenemos mirando alrededor sin saber bien qué hacer o decir. Supongo que esta no es la noche adecuada para auto invitarme a cenar, así que paso a despedirme.

-Bueno, hermana. Espero que sepas lo que haces y no te metas en líos.

-Lo mismo te digo –Agrega con una leve risa, abrazándome fugazmente–. Ten cuidado con Genji.

-Él debería tenerlo. –Me apresuro a responder con chulería, cuando tras nosotros aparece él, hablando al oír el comentario.

-No deberías emocionarte aún, enano.

Airi y yo nos giramos para encararlo, y automáticamente después respondo mis preguntas al ver como ella le mira. Está claro que le gusta.

-Bueno, veo que ya sois como amigos. –Dice Airi con sorna, pero los dos ignoramos el comentario y Genji le entrega un libro de parte de un tal Ken, que le da las gracias por el préstamo.

Después de recibir el libro, Airi dice que se marcha, observando que ambos nos quedamos allí de pie hasta que entra en su piso. Antes de que Genji se aleje le nombro para que me preste atención.

-El lunes a las 5 acabaremos con esto. Todos estamos preparados.

-Muy bien, allí estaremos. –Agrega con mirada desafiante, para alejarse después. De nuevo hago que se detenga al surgirme una gran idea.

-Oye, Genji ¿Sabes quién es el tío con el que se ve Airi en el bar?

Él me mira con sorpresa y duda unos instantes. En seguida me doy cuenta de que aquello ha sido un error, pero no puedo evitar alucinar cuando me responde y parece olvidar por un instante que somos enemigos.

-Con Shun, el de los moteros de las calaveras. Deberías vigilarla.

Me quedo flipando cuando me revela el nombre y se larga, dejándome allí plantado mientras maldigo la puntería de mi hermana para buscarse tíos que no le convienen para nada. Tengo que hacer algo antes de que ese tío la meta en líos.


	25. Chapter 25

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

 **Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 25

* * * P.V.G * * *

Ken me observa fijamente mientras fumo, con lo que frunzo el ceño y le miro, preguntándole con voz seca qué pasa.

-Eso te pregunto yo a ti, estás muy ausente ¿Te preocupa la pelea de mañana?

-No. –Le respondo con sinceridad, a pesar de que hay un pequeño porcentaje de algo parecido a la preocupación. Ken entonces queda callado, pensando en qué ocupa mi mente.

Desde el reservado de la parte alta en la que estamos vislumbro como Airi junto con Shun entran en el bar, mientras conversan riendo y hablando sin parar. No puedo evitar sentir un deje de odio al ver a ese tío, y me repatea porque no le conozco, lo que me hace deducir que me cabrea ver que está con ella.

-Ya entiendo... ¿Estás celoso? –Pregunta Ken hablando por fin mientras me mira con sorpresa, sonriendo levemente.

-Claro que no.

-¡Oh venga! Conmigo no tienes por qué mentir, Genji. No pasa nada porque te guste, es algo natural.

Bebo un gran trago mientras maldigo interiormente, a la par que el hombre continúa intentando convencerme de que diga lo que quiere oír. No me deja otra opción que ponerme borde para que se detenga, porque el tema me quema demasiado.

-Te he dicho que me da igual. Puede hacer lo que quiera.

-Pero los miras con asco. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por el tío en cuestión?

Ignoro a Ken respondiendo en mi mente que lo que me preocupa es ese tío porque sé de buena tinta a qué se dedica por ahí, y que es un mujeriego. Airi es algo así como mi amiga, así que supongo que es normal que esto me pase.

-Airi ya sabe quién es, así que si a ella no le importa a mí menos. –Zanjo el tema con aquella conclusión, para que Ken deje el puto asunto de una vez.

Mientras apago el cigarro con desgana veo como Airi centra su mirada en mí, y acto seguido avanza con decisión hacia nuestro encuentro. Parece que está cabreada, con lo que alzo una ceja sin comprender qué le pasa.

-¿Por qué cojones le has dicho a Tamao que salgo con Shun? –Pregunta enfadada, alzando la voz mientras me fulmina con la mirada. Supongo que ha tenido una bronca con el hermano, que sabe bien de que pie cojea el tipo.

-Preguntó y le respondí. Si querías llevarlo en secreto deberías haberte escondido.

Ella guarda silencio un segundo, viéndome beber indiferente después, con lo que ataca de nuevo con más furia.

-¡No sé qué mierda hacéis hablando de mí si no es vuestro asunto, y se supone que te importa todo una mierda! ¿No odias a mi hermano? ¡Haberle dado un puñetazo y haberte largado sin más!

-Eh, Airi, cálmate ¿qué ha pasado? –Interviene Ken levantándose para acercarse a ella, quien continúa mirándome fijamente.

-¡Qué no entiendo que cojones pasa con este tío! Me dice que pasa de mí, que no quiere ni que seamos amigos, pero luego opina sobre con quién tengo que acostarme. ¡Aclárate, Genji! Porque paso de tener broncas con mi hermano por tu culpa. En el fondo sois tal para cual.

Ken alucina con toda aquella escena y trata de calmar a Airi, mientras yo me levanto dispuesto a largarme para no tener bronca con ella, ya que en mi interior siento una rabia enorme, fruto de mi lío mental con todo lo que tiene que ver con Airi.

-Ten el valor de contestarme por lo menos. –Me desafía mientras se interpone en mi camino, no dejándome avanzar hacia las escaleras. Suspiro y la miro fríamente, con cara de pocos amigos.

-No te montes películas. Estás sacando todo de quicio, porque la culpa de que te pillen la tienes tú.

Intento avanzar de nuevo, pero ella me sujeta del brazo con mucho cabreo encima, haciendo que vuelva a suspirar, girándome. Pero antes de que ninguno hablemos, Shun aparece por las escaleras llegando a nuestro lado poco después.

Cuando se pone al lado de Airi, mirándome con seriedad y chulería, habla vacilándome claramente al repetir mis palabras el día que todos nos conocimos personalmente.

-¿Te está molestando este capullo?

-El que está molestando eres tú, imbécil. –Agrego sin pensármelo, manteniendo su mirada mientras siento mi furia aumentar poco a poco. Si quiere bronca, la tendrá.

-¿Por qué no me lo repites en la calle? –Pregunta con chulería mientras se acerca a mí, quedando a sólo un paso.

-Te lo puedo repetir aquí mismo, si quieres.

Ken dice que nos calmemos mientras se interpone entre nosotros con una sonrisa nerviosa, a la vez que Airi nos observa temerosa, pero sin decir nada. Parece que de golpe se le ha quitado el enfado.

-Shun, venga, Vámonos. No pasa nada. –Habla al fin Airi cuando vuelve de su nube, sujetando al motero de un brazo con suavidad y algo de desconfianza ante la situación. Él la mira un instante para responder, pero de inmediato vuelve sus ojos a mí.

-No voy a dejar que este gilipollas me vacile.

Bajo la mirada un segundo, y acto seguido empujo a Ken hacia un lado y le doy un puñetazo en el pómulo al idiota del motero, lanzándome tras él para continuar golpeándolo mientras Airi grita que paremos, y Ken se incorpora tratando de sujetarme.

Shun me pega en la cara dos veces, pero de nuevo tomo el control y le doy una patada en el estomago, pasando después a un increíble gancho que lo tira encima de nuestra mesa, rompiendo los vasos que caen al suelo.

Él se enfada más si cabe y vuelve a atacar, logrando golpearme. Yo le lanzo una patada y un segundo después Airi y Ken se ponen en medio; Él me para a mí, y Airi trata de hacer lo mismo con Shun, quien un instante después agarra a Airi de la mano y se la lleva escaleras abajo, tras fulminarme con la mirada.

-¿Genji, estás bien? –Pregunta Ken cuando se han marchado, pero yo sigo mirándolos hasta que salen del bar.

-Sí, no es nada. Me voy a casa –Respondo mientras alejo sus manos de mí, limpiándome con el dorso de la mano la sangre que sale de mi labio inferior y nariz.

Ken no me detiene cuando me dirijo a las escaleras, desapareciendo después entre la multitud para salir a la calle y notar el frío de la noche.

No tardo en sacar un cigarro y encenderlo mientras camino, sintiendo el dolor al posarlo en mis labios y aspirar.

Al doblar la esquina y salir de la calle del garito empiezo a escuchar las voces de Airi y Shun gritando, con lo que rápidamente avanzo para terminar con ese gilipollas, escuchando la conversación.

- _¡¿Cómo puedes defender a ese imbécil?!_

 _-¡Has empezado tú, Shun! ¡Te dije que estaba todo bien, son mis asuntos_!

 _-¿ Y qué asuntos tienes con ese tipo? ¡estaba defendiéndote!_

 _-No quiero que me defiendas, y no te importa que tengo con él. No tengo que darte explicaciones._

- _Si estás jugando conmigo vas a tener problemas._ –Le dice bajando la voz, mirándola fijamente mientras se acerca a ella cuando yo estoy a unos metros de ellos.

- _No me das miedo, ni tus amenazas. Quizás tenga que replantearme quién es el gilipollas._

Él la mira con un deje de odio, pero después se da cuenta de que estoy allí, y centra en mí sus ojos.

-¿Otra vez tú? ¿has venido a por más?

-Cállate y lárgate de una puta vez. Déjala en paz.

-Tú no eres nadie para decir eso. Ella está conmigo.

El tipo se acerca esquivando a Airi, volviendo a ponerse chulo. Yo mantengo su mirada y aprieto los puños listo para darle una buena paliza, pero Airi se interpone entre ambos.

-Shun, tú tampoco decides. No soy nada tuyo. Vete.

Como no hace caso y vuelve a mirarla de esa forma, me muevo dispuesto a hacérselo entender por la fuerza, pero Airi me detiene posando sus manos en mi pecho empujándome con suavidad.

-Genji, por favor. Déjalo. Vámonos. –Añade agarrándome de la mano, y haciéndome caminar para alejarnos del motero, dirección a su piso. Tardo unos instantes en darme cuenta de que tiembla ligeramente, pero no digo nada y me limito a seguirla.


	26. Chapter 26

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 26

* * * P. V.A * * *

He caminado todo lo rápido que podía hasta llegar a mi apartamento, dando gracias de que el tarado de Shun no nos siguiera.

No puedo sentir más pena por mi misma en este momento: Estaba coqueteando con un gilipollas para darle celos a Genji, que aunque también tiene lo suyo, al menos a veces piensa y no es un completo imbécil.

Dios, si se entera alguien de que me he estado portando como una adolescente será humillante, pero supongo que en algún momento las cosas se sabrán, y me tocará apechugar con las consecuencias.

No sé como he podido perder tanto la razón como para llegar al extremo de usar a Shun. Creo que descubrir que de alguna forma Genji se preocupaba y le importaba algo lo que hacía me ha hecho caminar hasta pasar la línea, y aquí estoy; Con él a las puertas de mi casa con el labio roto y la nariz sangrando. Se me ha ido de las manos el tema.

-Lo siento –Susurro cuando me detengo, parándome frente a mi puerta y soltándole de la mano–. Déjame curarte, no para de sangrar.

Él me mira durante unos instantes, confuso, pero al final accede y nos adentramos en mi piso en silencio.

Le digo que se ponga cómodo mientras busco lo necesario en el baño para curarle, regresando al poco rato.

Genji está sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra una de las paredes mientras observa sus nudillos, haciendo que sus mechones despeinados caigan sobre su frente. Dios, no puedo dejar de mirarlo, me encanta.

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunta alzando una ceja con curiosidad, haciendo que vuelva a la tierra con rubor, arrodillándome a su lado mientas dejo las cosas en la mesa baja del centro de la sala, diciéndole que todo está bien.

-Oye, quiero disculparme por haberte hablado así en el bar. Tienes razón en lo que has dicho. No puedo reclamarte nada.

-Olvidémoslo. No tiene importancia. –Dice con indiferencia mientras le limpio la sangre, y hace una mueca de dolor.

-Joder, claro que la tiene. Si no hubiese ido a montártela no os hubierais pegado.

-He disfrutado cerrándole la boca.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante el comentario, mientras continúo, pasando a limpiar la sangre seca de su nariz, comprobando después que todo está en orden. Estoy luchando por no mirarle a los ojos, porque creo que voy a desmayarme.

Para distraer a mi instinto básico retomo la conversación, pasando a algo que me preocupa de verás. Mi hermano.

-Oye, Genji... No me gustaría que Tamao se enterase de esto, no quiero que vaya a enfrentarse contra toda su banda, ni tener que discutir con él más por el tema de Shun. Si te pregunta cualquier cosa simplemente dile que no sabes nada, y ni te interesa. –Añado burlándome mientras esbozo una leve sonrisa.

Él asiente varias veces, musitando un `` _claro_ ´´ Entonces el silencio se hace en la sala, y tras tragar saliva le miro con temor mientras le informo que voy a ponerle en el labio inferior una de esas grapas de sutura de farmacia para cerrar heridas leves.

Como no soporto el silencio, hablo de lo primero que me viene a la mente, dudando sobre si hago bien o no, porque voy a dejarme mal a mi misma.

-Supongo que tenías razón, igual que Tamao... En eso de que él es un gilipollas y no me conviene estar cerca.

-¿Y por qué seguías quedando con él si ya veías de que palo va?

-Bueno... Supongo que estar solo es muy malo. –Miento, aunque hay verdad en mis palabras, dudando en si lanzarme a la sinceridad de cabeza o no.

-Mejor estar solo que mal acompañado.

-Intentaba olvidarme de ti –Suelto finalmente, poniendo toda mi atención en la herida, trabajando despacio para no tener que mirarlo al finalizar–. Pensé que si salía con otro y me distraía, podrías dejar de gustarme.

-¿Estás queriendo darme celos? –Pregunta con extrañeza, mirándome. Quiero morirme mientras pienso _sí, Genji. Puedo ser muy patética._ Obviamente mi orgullo Serizawa no me deja caer en tal deshonra.

-Yo no confirmaré eso jamás. –Añado con dignidad, terminando con su herida, girándome para dejar las cosas en la mesa de nuevo.

-Lo tomaré como un sí.

Inspiro y suspiro profundamente contemplando el bote de antiséptico sobre la mesa, y siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho, contrastando enormemente con la calma y pasotismo de Genji, pero no puedo soportar más.

Antes de que él se incorpore para ponerse en pie, me giro bruscamente y le beso cerrando fuerte los ojos, tratando de centrarme en su labio superior para no hacerle mucho daño. Por fin siento un gran alivio, a pesar del temor que crece ante el riesgo de la situación.

No puedo creer lo que ocurre, totalmente asombrada, cuando Genji responde a mi beso, posando su mano firmemente en mi nuca mientras introduce su lengua en mi boca. El miedo se acaba de desvanecer de golpe.

* * * P.V.S * * *

Miro el reloj, observando con impaciencia como quedan 4 minutos para que sean las 5

Prácticamente acabamos de llegar, y esperamos ansiosos a que Genji y su grupo aparezcan en el patio para acabar con esto y enfrentarnos sin interrupciones.

Me llevo la mano derecha a la boca para fumar mientras dejo la mirada perdida en la inmensidad, y pronto las preocupaciones se hacen con mis pensamientos.

Estoy intranquilo desde la última discusión con mi hermana al enterarme de que sale, o lo que coño sea, con ese tío del Frente armado.

Sé que decirle que es peligroso y no va a traerle nada bueno sólo hace que, como buena orgullosa que es, me ignore por completo y me demuestre que controla su vida y hace lo que le da la gana, sobre todo si a mí no me gusta.

Debo hacer algo para que no se meta en alguna movida, y debo hacer algo para que ese capullo no llegue a hacerla nada; Sólo tengo que empezar porque deje de ignorarme, y volvamos a reconciliarnos, evitando cualquier enfrentamiento y haciendo que ella misma vea que esta vez hablo desde el absoluto conocimiento de lo que se avecina.

-Eh, Tamao.

La voz de Tokio me distrae, haciendo que vislumbre a unos metros a Genji y sus hombres tras él, avanzando con decisión mientras nos miran fija e intensamente. Ahora debo olvidarme de todo y centrarme en Suzuran.

-No te metas en la pelea, Tokio. Recuerda lo que te dijo el médico. –Le digo mientras tiro el cigarro y lo piso con calma, encontrándome con el enemigo parado frene a nosotros a escasos metros.

-Acabemos con esto. –Dice Genji mirándome fijamente, a lo que le respondo que lo estoy deseando.

Acto seguido ambos salimos corriendo hacia el contrario, y detrás nuestros grupos, chocando en una marea de puñetazos.

Genji y yo nos golpeamos simultáneamente en la cara, pero ninguno caemos al suelo y volvemos a atacar con ansías. Esta vez se come mi puño, y no logra detener otros dos golpes más que hacen que empiece a sangrar.

Me asombro de que se ponga en pie rápidamente tras eso, y me ataca lanzándome una patada que no logro esquivar y me derriba, volviendo a repetir el movimiento cuando trato de levantarme, pero esta vez paro su ataque y le doy un puñetazo en el costado.

El muy cabrón tiene un gran aguante, y tras unos minutos recibiendo a partes iguales, logro quitármelo de encima, derribándolo tras dos puñetazos que le hacen escupir sangre, y una de mis mejores patadas.

Los pocos segundos que tarda en levantarse me valen para visualizar el panorama, y ver que todos están igual de ocupados. Muchos ya no se pueden ni mover, pero los más fuertes seguimos en pie, dispuestos a seguir con la juerga.

Genji vuelve a la carga con una furia desatada y repentina, y todo se pone interesante de verdad, pero pronto las cosas no me parecen tan divertidas cuando empieza a golpearme y no logro detenerlo.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero ya no siento ni una parte de mi cuerpo sin dolor, y apenas puedo mantenerme en pie, al igual que él, que me mira desafiante mientras se apoya en sus piernas para no perder el equilibrio.

De pronto en la lejanía veo a Tokio correr hacía la entrada del lugar, reteniendo a mi hermana, quien con los ojos muy abiertos observa a Genji acercarse a mí y darme un increíble gancho.


	27. Chapter 27

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 27

* * * P.V.G * * *

Cuando Serizawa me da un nuevo puñetazo siento que está al borde de derrumbarse, ya que su fuerza a menguado.

De nuevo, ambos acabamos en el suelo al golpearnos.

Lucho incansable porque mi cuerpo me responda, levantándome al fin con mucho esfuerzo, vislumbrando que él no lo consigue. He ganado.

Una leve sonrisa surge en mi cara mientras miro a Makise y Chuta, que apoyados el uno en el otro avanzan hacia mi con esfuerzo, pero mostrando la misma alegría que yo.

Cuando llego a ellos me giro y dejo de escuchar sus palabras de emoción al contemplar que Airi está aquí, concretamente ayudando a su hermano a levantarse mientras le pregunta visiblemente preocupada que si está bien. No sé muy bien por qué, pero me quedo paralizado al verla, y sobre todo al contemplar la mirada que me dirige.

-Eh, Genji. Vámonos de aquí, tenemos que celebrarlo. – Suelta Chuta con una sonrisa, a pesar de que apenas se mantiene en pie solo.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Tengo que irme.

Ignoro los gritos de los dos mientras me alejo de Suzuran, confuso por sentirme culpable y extraño. He ganado al enano, debería estar contento al tener más cerca que nunca la cumbre del instituto, pero la mirada de temor en los ojos de Airi ha desvanecido eso. Joder, ya empezamos con las rayadas ¿Y cómo se habrá enterado de la pelea? Todo apunta a que Ken se ha ido de la lengua, o se ha dejado engatusar. Hay que joderse.

* * * P.V.S * * *

-¡Tamao! Háblame, por favor. –Solloza Airi mientras está arrodillada ante mi dentro de una clase vacía. Tokio nos contempla alejado unos pasos, con rostro serio. El resto supongo que estará curando sus heridas, y masticando la derrota.

Finalmente él ha sido más fuerte que yo, pero para ser sinceros, no le veo liderando Suzuran; Eso es demasiado complejo porque supondría aunarnos a todos bajo la misma bandera, y hay demasiada rivalidad aquí dentro, además de que le falta el respeto de la gente: No basta con ser fuerte y pelear bien, hay que ganarse a las personas.

Eso es lo único que me da esperanza después de haber perdido contra él, pero no puedo evitar estar mosqueado con el mundo, conmigo y con Airi por estar aquí. Odio que me ignore y haga lo que quiera.

Ante el dolor de cabeza que me provoca oírla, decido hablar para ver si decide callarse y largarse de aquí. No es un buen momento para nada.

-Estoy bien. No debes estar aquí, lárgate.

-Tienes que ir al hospital, Tamao. Estás sangrando.

-¡Te he dicho que te largues! ¡No te metas en mis asuntos! –Le grito dejando que el cabreo me domine, sintiendo el dolor aumentar por momentos tras la pérdida de adrenalina después de la batalla. -¡Ocúpate de tu mierda, Airi! ¡Vete con el motero ese de mierda a follar! ¿No es lo que quieres? ¡Olvídame!

Ella me mira con una expresión difícil de describir, puesto que se aguanta las ganas de llorar, e intenta hacer ver que esta enfadada y no dolida por lo que le he dicho. Acto seguido murmura un _muy bien_ y se levanta despacio, alejándose mientras Tokio y yo la seguimos con la mirada.

-Sólo está preocupada por ti. –Comenta Tokio rompiendo el silencio, intentando decirme que he pagado mi frustración con ella. Sé que tiene razón, pero ahora me da igual.

Con dificultad me levanto del suelo emitiendo un quejido de dolor, caminando hasta la puerta para largarme y alejarme de todo aquello, ignorando a mi amigo porque paso de discutir con nadie. Espero que pase pronto este día de mierda.

* * * P.V.A * * *

Intento andar más deprisa mientras me alejo de ese horrible instituto con las lágrimas resbalando frenéticamente por mi cara, llena de frustración e impotencia.

Sólo quería ayudarlo, no meterme en nada. Sólo pretendía apoyarlo porque sé que esto es importante para él. Sólo quería comprobar que ambos estaban bien.

Sé que Tamao está cabreado y no piensa lo que me ha dicho, y esto no es para tanto como para llorar, pero no puedo parar y las ganas cada vez son mayores; Así que sintiéndome idiota y jodida al acumulárseme la rabia de que las cosas salgan mal constantemente, continúo casi corriendo sin mirar atrás.

-¡Airi! ¡espera! –Escucha la voz de Ken gritar a lo lejos, haciendo que me gire para mirarlo correr hacia mí. En seguida prosigo con mi camino, No tengo ganas de hablar.

El hombre llega hasta mí después de un sprint, y me detiene posicionándose delante, dejando a medias su pregunta cuando me ve llorar. Su expresión cambia y con voz suave empieza a hablarme.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo grave? ¿Están bien?

Asiento para responder a su última pregunta mientras intento no mirarle, y continúa haciendo preguntas con preocupación.

-Ken, no ha pasado nada. Ha ganado Genji, y aquí todo el mundo es idiota. –Sollozo como una niña pequeña y el cambia de expresión un momento al enterarse de la gran noticia.

-Te dije que era mejor que no vinieras. Venga, vámonos. Vamos a buscar a Genji.

No me resisto y empiezo a caminar mientras él me empuja suavemente por la espalda, a la vez que intenta darme palabras de ánimo para que me calme.

Tras un instante meditando en todo lo que puede venir después de esto, hablo intentando limpiar mis lágrimas, ignorando las preguntas de Ken sobre el por qué de mi situación actual.

-Ahora que Genji ha ganado, ¿qué va a pasar?

-No tienes que preocuparte. Todo seguirá igual; Simplemente él dominará Suzuran. Aunque primero debe hacerse con la confianza y respeto de todos. Verás como él y tu hermano acaban llevándose bien.

-Seguramente se odiarán más de lo que lo hacen ahora. A Tamao él le parece un idiota que no razona. No le aceptará como su líder nunca, y yo pagaré las consecuencias también.

-No, verás como todo se acaba arreglando. Yo me encargaré de eso, tranquila. Genji no se alejará de ti ¿No has visto cómo te mira? –Añade con una sonrisa mientras me abraza por un hombro, apretándome contra él.

Al llegar a las calles llenas de tiendas, alejados de Suzuran al fin, encontramos a Genji sentado en un banco, o mejor dicho casi tumbado en él. Como de costumbre está fumando, contemplando el cielo con la mirada perdida en la infinitud.

-¡Eh, Genji! –Grita Ken haciendo que mire hacia nosotros, cambiando su expresión. Parece algo preocupado. Ken se aleja de mí para acercarse al chico, quien se incorpora. -¡Enhorabuena! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, Ken.

-¡Vaya! Deberíamos llevarte a un médico, esto necesita puntos.

-Estoy bien. –Susurra, tirando la colilla al suelo, pasándose después la mano por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás para quitárselo de la cara. En ese momento se fija en mí, y yo no puedo evitar que mis lágrimas fluyan más.

Genji pone cara de no entender que ocurre y se levanta, mientras Ken se gira para mirarme y decirme que todo ha pasado ya, y mañana me sentiré mejor tras una noche de juerga.

Finalmente, y no sé muy bien por qué, Genji susurra con extrañeza y confusión que lo siente. No sé a qué se refiere, pero no me importa, y automáticamente después algo en mi interior cambia haciendo que me sienta mejor.

Como una idiota lloro con más intensidad, haciendo que ambos hombres flipen un instante, intercambiando una fugaz mirada, cuando yo avanzo hacía Genji con velocidad, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras dejo que todo salga al exterior.

Puedo observar de refilón al desenterrar la cara del pecho de Genji que este mira a Ken, pero el hombre niega con la cabeza y una expresión de ternura, haciéndole entender que aquello es lo que debe hacer, y todo está bien.

 **Gracias a todo el que lea!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 28

* * * P.V.G * * *

Joder, el día de después de una pelea es lo peor.

Decir que me duele todo es quedarse corto, pero pensar que hemos derrotado al bando de Serizawa hace que haya valido la pena acabar hecho polvo, con lo que intento evadirme de mi dolor físico y camino como si nada, vislumbrando la entrada del bar, donde Ruka esta apoyada en la pared mirando el reloj.

Me parece raro verla allí, con lo que al llegar a su altura me paro y hablo con ella.

-Hola, Genji ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunta mirándome con sorpresa al ver las heridas de mi cara.

-Nada, estoy bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy esperando a unas amigas, pero llegan tarde. Antes estaba entretenida con Airi, pero en seguida se ha ido. Ni siquiera a entrado.

-¿Se ha ido? –Pregunto frunciendo el ceño, ya que es algo extraño que venga para nada.

Quizás se ha ido pensándolo mejor, porque no quiere verme después de la movida de ayer, pero lo cierto es que no puedo evitar sentir preocupación al saber que enseguida se le va la mano. Podría hacer alguna chorrada con el capullo de Shun, y después de la última vez que lo vio creo que no sería nada bueno. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en ella... Joder, al final Ken va a tener razón.

Pronto vuelvo a centrar la atención en Ruka, que me dice que si estoy bien, mientras comienza a chispear.

-Genji ¿estás escuchando? Estás muy raro...

-Perdona. ¿Qué has dicho?

-Que cuando ha llegado se ha ido con un motero, un amigo de Shun. Parece que él la esperaba y ella no sabía que hacía aquí.

-¿Dónde han ido? ¿Lo sabes? –Le pregunto de inmediato, temiendo que aquello no es bueno para nada.

-No... se fueron en esa dirección. –Agrega susurrando mientras señala a la derecha.

-Voy a matarlos... –Susurro sintiéndome muy cabreado, saliendo disparado en la dirección que señala ella.

-¡Genji, espera! ¿¡Qué pasa!?

No hago caso de los gritos alarmados de Ruka, y saco mi móvil llamando al teléfono de Airi, pero la voz de la máquina operadora me dice que está apagado. Maldiciendo lo guardo con cabreo, continuando mi carrera por cualquier rincón apartado de la manzana.

Cuando me he alejado un par de barrios siguiendo las indicaciones que algunos de los pocos que hay a estas hora en la calle me han dado para encontrar al motero con la chica, escucho gritos provenientes de un par de calles más allá. Estamos cerca de un polígono industrial, donde no hay nadie que quiera meterse en problemas por otros.

Olvido por completo el dolor de mis costillas al correr, sintiendo que la sangre me hierve mientras escucho las suplicas de Airi porque Shun la deje en paz, a la vez que oigo lo que él dice, imaginándome qué está pasando. Para colmo empieza a llover con intensidad.

 _-Te dije que no te convenía jugar conmigo, así que como no me has hecho caso, ¡voy a cobrarme lo que no has cumplido! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sólo te gusta ser una zorra cuando te conviene?_

Cuando rodeo un edificio, encuentro a tres moteros presenciando a Shun intentar violar a Airi en una calle sin salida. Sin pensarlo corro hacia él, empujando de una patada a uno de los tíos que trata de detenerme, agarrándolo después por la espalda, tirándolo al suelo con rabia.

-¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Voy a matarte! –Le grito mientras le pateo con toda la fuerza que tengo, cuando tres de los tíos se lanza sobre mí, comenzando a pegarme puñetazos y patadas tras tirarme al suelo.

Consigo levantarme tras unos instantes, sintiendo como la ropa empieza a pesar por la lluvia, y descubro que el tío al que había golpeado para quitarlo del medio está empujando a Airi, que trata de ir a ayudarme.

Antes de llegar, tras dejar a uno de los tíos casi inconsciente, veo como el tipo le da un puñetazo a Airi. Ella se apoya en la pared para no caer al suelo, e intenta devolverle el golpe, pero recibe otro que la derriba.

Agarro a ese capullo de la chupa y le doy un puñetazo, lanzando una patada a la izquierda para deshacerme de otro de sus colegas, continuando con los golpes para después soltarlo cuando sé que no se levantará, tratando de aguantar los puñetazos de Shun y el otro que queda.

El líder me da un fuerte golpe en el estómago, y después remata la acción con un gancho en la barbilla que me hace tambalearme, pero el odio que siento es más grande que el dolor, y vuelvo a atacar a pesar de recibir de nuevo de mano de los dos.

-¡Parad! ¡largaos! –Grita Airi mientras llora, empujando a Shun lejos de mí.

Ninguno le hacemos caso y continuamos con la lucha, en la que vuelvo a ganar terreno, derribando tras varias buenas hostias al que me quedaba, pasando luego a Shun, quien aunque me da de nuevo en el estómago y en la cara, cae al suelo tras un fuerte gancho de derecha. Ese ya no se mueve.

Encendido me acerco a él y lo agarro de la pechera para levantarlo y poder seguir pegándole en la cara, pero Airi se posiciona a mi lado y me intenta separar sin fuerza, debido al llanto y al miedo que la atenaza.

-Genji, por favor... ¡Vas a matarlo, Genji! –Añade con un grito desgarrado mientras me sujeta el brazo que golpea al ver que no me detengo, haciendo que me pare antes de llegar al rostro del miserable.

Tras un segundo suelto la ropa de Shun, haciendo que caiga y quede totalmente tendido en el suelo mojado, agonizando. Airi queda en completo silencio mientras aparta su mano y me sujeta de la chaqueta negra con duda. No obstante no me muevo, simplemente hablo muy serio y enfadado mirando al motero.

-Si vuelvo a verte por aquí, o cerca de ella, no pienso parar. Espero que lo hayas entendido. ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto a la chica, girándome y tratando de no sonar tan duro para no asustarla más de lo que está.

Airi asiente con los ojos vidriosos, pero ya no llora. Ambos estamos totalmente empapados, y la lluvia limpia la sangre de nuestros rostros. Ella tiene un corte en el labio superior, y otro cerca de la sien derecha. Mañana va a flipar, porque ya se le está hinchando y amoratando hasta la zona del ojo.

-Lo siento mucho, Genji. Gracias –Susurra con la voz quebrada, bajando la vista mientras lucha por no llorar.

-Venga, Vámonos de aquí. Voy a llevarte a un médico y a tu casa.

-No, no por favor. Sácame de aquí, no me dejes en mi casa, mi hermano podría ir...

-Vale, tranquila –La interrumpo viendo que empieza a llorar, nerviosa–. Te llevaré a mi casa. Vamos.

Acto seguido, la agarro de una muñeca y la obligo a avanzar, sintiendo que apenas puedo caminar normal por el dolor, pero me obligo a ir rápido para buscar un taxi que nos lleve hasta mi casa.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de mi casa apenas llueve ya. Airi parece más tranquila y espera tras de mí a que abra la puerta.

-Quizás no es buena idea que esté aquí. –Susurra, seguramente por saber a qué se dedica mi padre.

-Tranquila, no hay nadie. Mi padre está de viaje. –Respondo mientras abro la puerta, introduciéndome en el interior, seguido de ella.

Al dejar los zapatos en el vestíbulo me doy cuenta de que Airi está temblando, y es que hace un frío horrible al estar mojados a esas horas a finales de Octubre. Esto no se me da muy bien, pero tengo que ser un buen anfitrión y aparentar normalidad.

-Debemos quitarnos esta ropa empapada. Puedes ducharte para entrar en calor, en el baño está todo lo que necesitas. Hay un radiador eléctrico donde puedes poner a secar la ropa. Yo me cambiaré y te esperaré en el salón.

Ella me da las gracias con algo de vergüenza, con lo que yo asiento levemente para alejarme tras decirle donde está el baño, pero entonces vuelve a hablarme haciendo que me pare.

-Genji ¿podrías dejarme una camiseta? Hasta que se seque la ropa.

-Claro. Un momento.

Me alejo para buscar algo que prestarle, pensando en por qué cojones es todo tan tenso y estamos comportándonos de esa forma tan poco natural. Entiendo que ella se sienta extrañada después de lo que ha pasado, pero yo estoy acostumbrado a esto y me siento igualmente nervioso e intranquilo.


	29. Chapter 29

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 29

* * * P.V.A * * *

Me miro al espejo del baño de Genji vestida con una camiseta negra de él mientras me seco el pelo con una toalla para que dejen de caer gotas de él, pasando después a peinarlo con un peine que encuentro en un cajón.

Me siento muy rara en esta casa, llena de objetos caros y grande, como si fuera mi piso elevado a la décima potencia. Pero más rara me siento después de todo lo que ha pasado. Dios, si se entera Tamao será terrible...

Paso a retirar el miedo y las escenas vividas hace una hora de mi cabeza para no volver a perder el control, y me relajo pensando que no ha sido nada, y simplemente tendré que sufrir unos días el dolor de cara, y los preciosos moratones que me salgan dentro de unas horas. Ahora tengo que salir ahí fuera y darle gracias infinitas a Genji. Tengo que comportarme.

Tras inspirar fuertemente salgo del baño, dirigiéndome con indecisión al salón, dándome cuenta de que es un poco impactante que me paseé por su casa así vestida. Me ruborizo sólo de pensar en esto. Oh, Dios, qué vergüenza... Pero mis vaqueros no van a secarse hasta dentro de horas. Al menos puedo dar gracias de llevar una ropa interior bonita, y tener las piernas depiladas.

Cuando entro en el amplio salón repleto de obras de arte, descubro a Genji sentado en un sofá blanco frente a una mesa y otro sofá delante. Se ha cambiado de ropa, llevando ahora unos pantalones amplios y una camiseta simple de manga corta del mismo color, negro. ¿Qué le pasa a este hombre con el negro?

Al darse cuenta de que estoy allí, deja de pasarse la toalla por el pelo, dejándoselo revuelto y despeinado, tal y como me encanta. Empezamos bien, Genji...

Carraspeo levemente mientras bajo la mirada, sintiendo que me mira con intensidad. No le culpo, tengo que luchar para que la camiseta no se me suba demasiado y no dejar nada a la imaginación.

-Gracias, Genji, por todo. Y lo siento mucho –Hablo con seriedad pero firmemente, mirándole a los ojos-. Te han dejado así por mi culpa. –Añado refiriéndome a las heridas y puntos abiertos de nuevo de su rostro, ya que se ha quitado los apósitos que llevaba antes, pertenecientes a la pelea del otro día contra mi hermano.

Él reflexiona un segundo y se levanta del sofá, dirigiéndose hacia un extremo de la sala, recogiendo una caja metálica rectangular de una mesilla para volver de nuevo al mismo lugar mientras habla.

-No deberías hacer el idiota de esa forma, te dije que ese tío era peligroso. Si no llego a aparecer te hubieras metido en un buen lío.

-Lo sé, y estoy muy avergonzada de todo lo que he hecho. Lo siento. –Añado con absoluta sinceridad, abandonando mi orgullo al saber que tiene toda la razón y he hecho el gilipollas de manera infinita, lo que casi me cuesta que ese idiota me violase y me diese una paliza.

Parece que Genji se da cuenta de que realmente estoy jodida, y cambia de tema a la par que de tono, hablándome con tranquilidad y su característico toque indiferente.

-Ven, siéntate. Tenemos que curarnos. He traído lo que necesitamos. –Agrega sacando cosas de lo descubro, es un botiquín.

-No sé cómo podéis soportar esto casi todos los días. Duele muchísimo. –Me quejo mientras me siento a su lado, observando las cosas de las que dispone.

-Bueno, supongo que te acostumbras al dolor. Creo que el corte de la sien es el único que necesita atención.

-Sí, el del labio no sangra. Mañana voy a tener todo el ojo morado. No sé que voy decirle a Tamao.

-Ya pensarás en eso mañana. Voy a curarte. Te va a doler.

Asiento levemente dándole permiso, sufriendo de inmediato cuando posa la gasa empapada en antiséptico en mi herida mientras miro su cara de concentración. Me doy cuenta entonces de que ha lavado sus heridas, y que a pesar de todo, sólo un corte que tiene sobre el párpado necesita atención. Supongo que son ventajas de estar todo el día liándose a palos. Te fortaleces.

Antes de que vaya a usar las famosas grapas de andar por casa, le detengo cogiendo la que sostiene, pasando a curarlo yo tras apartarle el pelo de ese lado de la cara.

-Gracias. –Murmura algo incómodo mientras inclina la cabeza fugazmente, pasando a coger otra para ponérmela a mí con mucho cuidado. Sé nota que no tiene mucha práctica en ponerlas.

Veo que de nuevo los mechones que le he apartado de la cara caen sobre ella mientras trabaja, a lo que Genji arruga el entrecejo y suelta un _joder_ entre dientes que me hace sonreír.

Con suavidad y cuidado vuelvo a retirárselo para que pueda ver bien, manteniendo mi sonrisa, sintiendo que el corazón se me acelera al tenerlo tan cerca mirándome de ese modo que me gusta tanto; Con confusión, sin saber qué decir o hacer porque ha dejado de ser el chico malo.

-Lo siento. –Susurro sin poder apartar la vista de sus ojos, acercándome después despacio para unir sus labios con los míos. No he podido resistirme.

Tras unos instantes me separo, y él me mira muy perdido. Me encantaría saber qué está pensando. Automáticamente después de que le sonría con nerviosismo, habla volviendo a su frialdad característica.

-Tienes que parar de hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no me detienes tú si no quieres hacerlo? ¿Acaso mientes? –Le pregunto con algo de enojo, ya que me tiene echa un lío, joder. ¿Pasas o no de mí? Esa es la pregunta.

-Estoy en guerra con tu hermano. No quiero que influya en eso. Quedamos en ser sólo amigos.

Automáticamente después de eso el cabreo se multiplica. No sólo pasa de responder mis preguntas, sino que encima sale con el tema de siempre, que ya estaba solucionado y no tiene sentido.

-Él pasa de nosotros y de lo que tengamos, creía que eso ya estaba claro. –Me levanto del sofá para alejarme de él, continuando. -¿Te gusto o no? Porque no haces mucho por impedir que te bese, y me respondes. ¿¡Cómo quieres que pare!?

Genji se levanta del sofá con cara de mala leche, acercándose a mí para encararme.

-Déjame en paz, Airi. Cállate.

-¡No! ¿Te da miedo mi hermano?

-Claro que no. A mí no me da miedo nadie.

-Pues algo si te debe de dar miedo cuando no respondes. Y si no es mi hermano porque ahora tú eres su jefe, debe ser otra cosa –Agrego con violencia en mi tono, siguiéndole para que no me de la espalda. Quiero ver sus ojos-. ¿Eres un cobarde, Genji? ¿Te doy miedo yo? Sí, eso debe ser. Te da miedo una mujer, te da miedo querer a alguien porque eres un idiota debilucho.

Él se gira rápidamente tras perder la paciencia, haciendo que me asuste de inmediato, aunque trato de ocultarlo, no lo voy a negar, y me sorprende besándome con violencia e ímpetu, agarrándome de la cintura mientras me apoya contra la pared más cercana con velocidad.

No sé que mosca le habrá picado, pero desde luego que en aquel instante pierdo el control sobre mí misma, y me convenzo de que le gusto de verdad y se dedica a luchar contra sí mismo para no caer en esto precisamente.

No sé por qué le parece tan malo enamorarse de alguien y prestarle atención a sus sentimientos. Es igual que Tamao, les hace falta madurar en ese aspecto y ver que existe otra vida al margen de las peleas y Suzuran.

Dejo de pensar en el por qué de todo, y me dejo llevar por mis irrefrenables ganas, separándome de la pared para hacer que camine hasta el sofá, donde él cae sentado mientras nos besamos con una pasión desmedida. Sin perder un segundo me pongo encima de él y me quito su camiseta quedándome en ropa interior, pasando a quitarle la suya.

Esto debe ser un sueño o una alucinación, porque lo que jamás creí que pudiera llegar a suceder está pasando, y es él el que lo ha iniciado. Francamente no podría sentirme más feliz y emocionada. Me encanta.

Pasados unos minutos él se levanta cargándome a horcajadas mientras desabrocha mi sujetador, caminando para salir del salón y dirigirse a uno de los pasillos que conectan con el vestíbulo, llevándome hasta lo que supongo es su habitación, aunque no me pongo a mirarla.

Genji me deja en la cama, y sin parar de besarnos y tocarnos como desesperados, se coloca encima mía agarrando mis bragas por un borde, tirando de ellas hacia abajo.

 **Gracias a todo el que lea!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

* * * P.V.G * * *

Airi y yo estamos desnudos en mi cama, y en ese momento no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en continuar. Todo lo demás parece haberse evaporado de mi mente; Todo me importa una mierda y sólo quiero seguir besándola.

Ella pasa sus manos por mi pelo, acariciando mi espalda y continuando descendiendo mientras abre las piernas más para que me acomode y pase a hacer lo que los dos estamos deseando.

Sin poder aguantar más aquel nivel de pasión, dirijo mi mano hasta la mesilla de noche del lado derecho, sacando torpemente del cajón un condón que me pongo tras unos segundos, penetrándola acto seguido con vehemencia, notando como su cuerpo se tensa de inmediato.

-Sigue, Genji. –Gime tras haberme detenido prácticamente, al pensar que había sido demasiado bruto y la había hecho daño. Al comprobar que no, continúo volviendo retomar el ansia de antes, al igual que Airi, que agarra el cabello de mi nuca mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras paso a besar su cuello.

Aquellos minutos parecen eternos y siento como no aguanto más aquella agonía, entregándome al orgasmo mientras eyaculo, pero Airi no me permite alejarme aún, así que hago un esfuerzo por aguantar unos segundo para que ella termine, mientras me levanto y la cojo, posicionándola sobre mí con violencia hasta que gime indicándome que ha llegado al orgasmo y todo ha acabado para ella también.

Con cuidado vuelvo a dejarla tumbada, derrumbándome después a su lado mientras el silencio nos envuelve, y sólo se escuchan nuestra respiraciones agitadas mientras contemplamos el techo, tumbados boca arriba.

Aquel momento en el que volvemos a la realidad después de haber pedido el control es el más incómodo del mundo. Me encantaría poder desaparecer, o hacer como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, pero es imposible. Ahora si que la he jodido bien, voy a tenerla detrás todo el día pidiéndome una respuesta creíble.

Agradezco que ella esté igual de incómoda que yo, limitándose a mirar el techo mientras sujeta la sábana a la altura de su pecho. Parece que está también pensando en qué cojones hemos hecho, y cómo volver a la normalidad después de habernos acostado. Aprovecho su ensimismamiento para quitarme el condón y hacerle un nudo, dejándolo encima de la mesa de al lado, procurando no moverme más de la cuenta para no distraerla.

Me tenso de inmediato cuando escucho su voz hablar vacilante, con lo que presto atención a sus palabras sin mirarla, tratando de evitar que descubra lo inseguro que estoy.

-Quizás sea mejor que me vaya.

No sé qué decir ante su susurro; Sé que no quiere irse, y lo cierto es que no quiero que se vaya, pero tampoco puedo dejar que se de cuenta de ello porque podría pensar cosas que no son. Sigo pensando que no quiero salir con nadie, y que esas cosas sólo traen problemas que no necesito ni quiero. Suzuran es lo importante.

Ante mi nula respuesta ella se incorpora quedando sentada en la cama, dispuesta a levantarse mientras intenta encontrar con la mirada su ropa interior. Cuando encuentra sus bragas las recupera sin dejar su desnudez a la vista, poniéndoselas rápido.

-No tienes por qué irte. –Me sorprendo diciendo sin pensar. Ese lado que odio y tanto miedo me da, ha hablado para tratar de detenerla. Ahora me toca arreglarlo, ya que Airi está sentada en el borde de la cama mirándome con atención. –Tu casa está lejos y es muy tarde, podría pasarte algo. Quédate.

Me vuelvo para recostarme sobre mi costado tras decirle aquello con seguridad, como si no me importara nada, dejándola pensativa unos instantes en la misma posición. Poco después siento que se mueve y se vuelve a tumbar, pero me sorprende que lo haga cerca de mí, abrazándome mientras deposita un beso en mi espalda.

* * * P.V.A * * *

Cuando me despierto me siento confundida y desorientada.

Al mirar a mi alrededor recuerdo todo; La pelea, la discusión con Genji, como terminó todo... Aún no me explico cómo ha acabado todo así, él siempre parece seguro respecto a nuestra relación, pero anoche me desarmó comenzando él, y continuando hasta terminar acostándonos.

Se me pone una sonrisa estúpida al recordarlo, al igual que me siento feliz de que me dijera que me quedara con él. Quizás le gusto más de lo que pienso, quizás tengo posibilidades... Oh, me siento como cuando tenía 14 años y empecé a salir con mi primer novio.

Me levanto de la cama de Genji buscando mi sujetador al darme cuenta de que estoy sola en aquel lugar, y pronto me asusto de que alguien pueda llegar. ¿Cómo se le ocurre largarse y dejarme sola en la casa de su padre el Yakuza?

Joder, encima tengo que vestirme y largarme ya para llegar a tiempo a mi primera clase. Menos mal que suelo despertarme siempre a la misma hora sin necesidad de despertador, gracias a la costumbre, porque sino lo llevaría claro.

Antes de salir disparada hacia el baño, donde dejé mi ropa la noche anterior, me doy cuenta de que la camiseta de manga larga y mi pantalón vaquero están sobre una silla del cuarto. Vuelvo a sonreír mientras pienso en él. La gente no lo conoce, no conocen ese lado que intenta esconder con tanto ahínco y estoy descubriendo. Tiene sentimientos también, es algo más que un prepotente malote de instituto.

Miro un reloj que hay en la pared, y musito un _joder_ al darme cuenta de que me he empanado y los minutos siguen corriendo. Me empiezo a vestir velozmente pensando en que nada más salir de clase tengo que ir a buscar a Genji, y decirle que dejemos ya de hacer el idiota, que le quiero y no puedo estar fingiendo que no pasa nada, porque él me corresponde también, y lo sabe.

Salgo corriendo sin más dilación hacia la puerta principal, deteniéndome ante un espejo del pasillo, peinando un poco mi pelo con los dedos visualizando por primera vez el desastre de mi cara.

Resoplo al ver la zona cercana a mi ojo derecho hinchado y amoratado, rozándolo con los dedos y comprobando que duele a horrores. Al menos el corte del labio no se nota tanto... Pero igualmente tendré que buscar una buena excusa de camino a clase para los curiosos y mi hermano.

Cuando salgo de la casa cierro la puerta rápidamente, comenzando a correr hacia la estación más cercana tratando de mantener la cabeza gacha para no mostrar mis heridas.

* * * P.V.S * * *

Tokaji, Tokio e Izaki están discutiendo mientras yo me mantengo ausente mentalmente, a pesar de que me gustaría dejar de pensar en lo culpable que me siento después de lo que pasó con Airi.

Ella no me coge el teléfono desde el incidente. Anoche intenté ir a verla, pero no había nadie en su casa, con lo que estoy preocupado pensando dónde coño se mete.

-En cuanto recuperemos a unos cuantos de su grupo atacaremos a Genji. Serizawa es el líder ¡Sólo hay que ver todos los que aún nos siguen! ¡Vamos, Serizawa, díselo!

Miro a Tokaji, quien ha gritado señalando a Izaki, y respondo tras imaginar lo que ha dicho al escuchar eso de que soy el líder a pesar de que hemos perdido contra Genji.

-Tokio e Izaki tienen razón: No voy a luchar de nuevo contra Genji. Que haya ganado no significa que le considere el líder. Le falta mucho para unirnos a todos.

-Pero si no lo hacemos ese tío se creerá que ha ganado de verdad, la gente se añadirá a su causa.

-¿Ves que alguno de los nuestros se haya ido? No nos hace falta luchar. Genji solito se hará caer; No podrá controlarlos.

Enciendo un cigarro mientras Tokaji habla frustrado mirándome sin entender que no tenga ganas de volverme loco a romper cabezas como hace Genji. Nunca entenderá que la estrategia es mejor que la fuerza bruta sin control.

-Eh, Tamao –Agrega Tokio mirando hacia la entrada del instituto, manteniéndose de pie al borde de la cornisa de la azotea. -¿No es esa tu hermana?

Todos se giran para mirar a Tokio y después a mí, mientras me levanto rápidamente para llegar junto a mi amigo, vislumbrando a Airi entrar en el recinto de Suzuran, buscando con la mirada por todas partes.

-Mierda. –Murmuro tirando el cigarro al suelo para salir de allí e ir a su encuentro. ¿¡Por qué viene aquí, joder?!


	31. Chapter 31

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 31

* * * P.V.A * * *

Me siento incómoda mientras avanzo rápidamente por el patio de Suzuran, sintiendo todas las miradas de los chicos clavarse en mí, preguntándose quién soy y qué hago allí.

Yo intento ignorar aquello, centrándome en encontrar a Genji en aquel lugar, mientras me dirijo a rodear el edificio para acceder a la zona trasera, donde el patio continúa extendiéndose, pero me detengo un instante al escuchar mi nombre en boca de mi hermano.

Miro fugazmente a Tamao correr hacia mí, pero pronto paso de él, y continúo con mi camino. Estoy enfadada con él por lo del último día. No quiero me arruine el día para uno feliz que tengo.

-¡Airi, espera! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te he dicho que no es buena idea que aparezcas por aquí, puede ser peligroso. –Empieza a regañarme tras cortarme el paso poniéndose delante, pero pronto su expresión cambia cuando observa bien mi cara, compungida en una mueca de enfado y reproche.

-Déjame en paz, estoy buscando a Genji. No he venido a verte a ti.

Intento apartarlo con un pequeño empujón, pero él me sujeta de los brazos, deteniéndome.

-¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué coño te ha pasado en la cara? –Pregunta serio, sujetando mi barbilla para examinarla mejor. Yo aparto el rostro para que me deje.

-Nada que te importe, Tamao. ¿Has visto a Genji? Tengo que hablar con él.

-Oye, no me ignores –Me dice con tono amenazante–. Eso es de un puñetazo ¿quién te ha pegado? –Como no le respondo, cambia de tema. –Airi, joder... Lo siento ¿vale? Me pasé, estaba cabreado por lo de la pelea. ¿Ha sido Shun?

Suspiro con exasperación mientras alejo la mirada, vislumbrando a Genji pasar a lo lejos junto con dos tíos. Mis pocas ganas de hablar con Tamao sobre todo lo que tenemos pendiente se desvanecen al verlo.

-Tamao, ocúpate de tus cosas. –Le digo fríamente, recordándole sus propias palabras para que pruebe de su medicina, alejándome deprisa en dirección a Genji. Con un suspiro de alivio veo de reojo como él se aleja, volviéndose a meter dentro del edificio principal.

Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca de el trío de chicos como para no tener que gritar, nombro a Genji, haciendo que los tres se giren extrañados de mi voz. El rostro del grupo es un poema, pero sobre todo el de Genji.

-Ahora os pillo, chicos. –Informa él haciendo que su colega el de la cicatriz, y el del pelo raro, se vayan tras mirarnos muy extrañados. Cuando estamos solos me mira fijamente y habla, percatándose de que nadie nos mira. -¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que tenías claro que no debes venir a Suzuran. No es lugar para chicas.

-Venga ya... ¿Y qué van a hacerme? Sois unos exagerados.

Genji alza la mirada viendo como un grupo pasa a nuestro lado, murmurando a ceño fruncido al vernos allí parados. Acto seguido me agarra de un brazo y me conduce rápidamente a un lugar más discreto, alejado del edificio donde no hay nadie.

-¿A qué has venido, Airi? ¿No se supone que estás evitando a tu hermano?

-Me da igual mi hermano. Quería hablar contigo... Ya sabes, por lo de anoche.

Veo que automáticamente al escuchar eso aleja sus ojos de mí, poniéndose algo tenso. No hay necesidad de reaccionar de esa forma, joder. Se supone que somos adultos.

Inspiro con fuerza y comienzo a hablar, dejando las cartas sobre la mesa mientras lo miro.

-Nos hemos acostado y eso me desconcierta un poco por tu actitud. Me gustas mucho, Genji, y quiero estar contigo porque siento algo fuerte por ti. Quiero que me digas la verdad de lo que piensas sobre esto de una vez.

Él me mira unos segundos demasiado serio, y siento en mi interior que algo se pone del revés ¿Qué le pasa? Que hable ya, por Dios... Pero cuando escucho las palabras que salen de su boca, me arrepiento en seguida de mi impaciencia. ¿Por qué me hace esto?

-Airi, no te confundas. Yo no quiero salir contigo. Lo de anoche sólo fue un polvo. Soy un hombre, si te paseas medio desnuda eso es lo que sucede. No te quiero, sólo hemos follado. Eso es lo que quería. Olvídate de mí.

Sus palabras impactan contra mí con tanta fuerza que siento que mis piernas vencen y voy a caerme, pero a pesar del dolor y la humillación que esto me produce, me mantengo erguida, mirándole con la misma frialdad que él a mí, tratando de contener las lágrimas dentro de mis ojos.

Mi orgullo herido y mi cabreo ganan el control sobre mí tras salir del shock que me produce conocer eso, y le doy una fuerte bofetada con odio, girándome después para salir cuanto antes de ese instituto y no volver jamás.

Intento controlar mis ganas de correr, y siento como las lágrimas empieza a fluir con ganas, cayendo en el suelo de tierra mientras la tristeza me embriaga. Las preguntas empiezan a agolparse en mi mente, y el agobio crece a medida que me doy cuenta de que no puedo responderlas. ¿Está diciendo la verdad o miente? ¿Por qué es así de cruel cuando siempre ha tratado de no pasarse mucho? ¿Me ha utilizado y de verdad no le importo más allá de lo que lo hace un conocido? ¿De verdad me he montado la película del año y acabo de caerme de mi nube?

Me obligo mientras sollozo a deshacerme de todos esos pensamientos, corriendo hacia la estación para largarme a casa, a tratar de desconectarme del mundo y beber hasta perder el sentido. Voy a necesitar mucha ayuda para pasar esta desilusión. Nunca me habían usado de esa forma tan mezquina.

* * * P.V.S * * *

Apago el cigarro mientras expiro el humo echándole huevos para llamar a la puerta de Airi. Son las 12 de la noche, pero a pesar de que es la madrugada del jueves, me atrevo a llamar cuando escucho ruidos dentro.

-Airi, soy Tamao. Déjame pasar, por favor. Quiero arreglar esto. –Hablo pegado a la puerta, esperando con paciencia a que abra.

Espero de corazón que me reciba, porque me ha dejado muy preocupado ver que se ha peleado con alguien. Necesito que arreglemos nuestras diferencias y se sienta estable por algún lugar, porque enseguida se le va la olla y se mete en líos por culpa de su cabezonería.

Suspiro cuando abre la puerta y me deja pasar echándose a un lado. Trata de ocultarme su mirada, pero he tenido el suficiente tiempo como para ver que sus ojos están rojos. Algo le pasa, algo importante porque parece estar muy jodida, aunque trata de ocultarlo.

-Airi, perdóname, en serio. Sólo me preocupo por ti, y como soy un animal lo único que hago es gritar y exigirte cosas que ni siquiera tienen sentido. Soy un gilipollas, lo sé. Por favor, cuéntame qué pasa.

Veo que ella sigue anclada de pie en medio de la sala, mirándome con los ojos vacíos. Pero pronto comienza a hablar con un tono monótono y cansado que me asusta, y pocos veces he visto en ella.

-Tenías razón. Shun es un capullo y yo le usaba para darle celos a Genji. Tuve una pelea con él y algunos de su banda anoche, y Genji me salvó. Les dio una paliza.

-Hijo de puta... Voy a reventarlos por tocarte. –Susurro sintiendo mucho odio, apretando los puños.

De pronto veo que Airi empieza a llorar, y cuando me relajo y me acerco preguntándole que qué le ocurre, habla dejándome confuso.

-Anoche me quedé en casa de Genji, fue muy atento conmigo y nos acostamos. Quería hablar con él sobre lo que pasa con nosotros y por eso fui a Suzuran.

-¿Te has acostado con él? –Pregunto de forma retórica sin dar crédito, más por Genji que por la parte que le toca a ella. Igual si que le gusta Airi, pero ¿Por qué llora entonces? Antes de preguntarla me revela todo lo que necesito saber.

-Tenías razón, Tamao. He sido tan idiota...

¿Por qué?, ¿a qué te refieres? –Susurro mientras ella se abraza a mí.

-Porque tenías razón respecto a Genji. Es un cabrón, pasa de mí y sólo piensa en él. Me ha dicho que sólo quería acostarse conmigo, que sólo he sido un polvo y le olvide. Sólo me ha utilizado, a sabiendas de lo que yo siento por él.

-Voy a matarlo. –Susurro con rabia mientras me quedo mirando un punto fijo de la pared, separando a Airi de mí para ir en su busca. Me detengo cuando ella habla entre llanto.

-No, Tamao. Quédate conmigo, por favor. Quiero que todo esto se olvide, déjalo.

Vuelvo a abrazarla con fuerza, cediendo a su súplica, dejando que se desahogue mientras yo pienso en mi venganza en cuanto llegue a Suzuran mañana. Airi dormirá tras pasarse toda la noche en vela, con lo que podré darle la paliza de su vida sin interrupciones. Ese cabronazo no sabe lo que ha hecho.


	32. Chapter 32

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 32

* * * P.V.G * * *

El cielo está nublado esta mañana y hace frío, pero no me importa, y como quiero seguir estando solo continúo tumbado en el sofá raído que hay en la parte trasera de Suzuran, cerca del gimnasio. No suelo venir aquí, así que no creo que me encuentren rápido si quieren molestarme por cualquier chorrada.

Me siento como una mierda al recordar la cara de Airi ayer. Me pasé diciéndole todo aquello, pero no tenía más remedio si quería cortar de raíz con todo este asunto.

La verdad es que no esperaba sentirme tan jodido, y cada vez que me doy cuenta de que eso escapa a mi control me cabreo más, y me siento más gilipollas si cabe.

Con enfado le doy una patada al reposabrazos del sofá, llevándome después una mano a la cara mientas trato de olvidar lo culpable y miserable que me siento, no sólo por haberla mentido y hacerle daño, sino por darme cuenta de que realmente siento algo por ella al saber que nunca más va acercarse a mí de nuevo, lo que hace que sienta algo extraño que no sé definir.

Lo hecho está hecho, ya no puedo volver hacia atrás, y lo mejor para todos es que piense que soy un hijo de puta que sólo quería tirársela, y continúe su vida lejos de todo nuestro caos.

Con esos pensamientos me levanto del sofá dispuesto a ir a beber o a buscar bronca, lo que antes aparezca en mi camino para olvidar y centrarme en Suzuran exclusivamente, que falta hace después de la pelea, ya que ahora está patas arriba.

Mientras avanzo rebuscando el paquete de tabaco en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, escucho a lo lejos la voz de Serizawa, gritando con rabia que salga de donde me esconda.

Dejo el paquete donde estaba, caminando hacia su voz. Al salir de la zona del gimnasio lo encuentro avanzando hacia mí, caminando por el patio delantero. Su rostro cambia cuando me ve aparecer. Ya sabe lo de Airi.

-¡Voy a matarte, cabrón! –Me grita cuando está casi encima mío, lanzándome un increíble puñetazo que me derriba. Está muy enfadado.

Mientras me levanto me agarra de la pechera y continúa golpeándome la cara con toda la brutalidad que puede, volviendo a dejarme caer tras un gancho que hace que escupa un chorro de sangre. Creo que me acabo de quedar sin un par de muelas.

-¡Te dije que la dejases en paz! –Grita mientras me patea las costillas con saña, pero yo le detengo al sujetarle una pierna, derribándolo.

Me impresiona que se levante tan rápido, pero con suerte yo también lo he hecho. No tengo ganas de pelear con él, porque entiendo que tengo la culpa, pero tampoco voy a dejar que me linche.

Paro uno de sus puñetazos, devolviéndole instintivamente el golpe, que hace que sangre por la nariz, pero después vuelve a golpearme en la cara, pasando a continuación a tirarme al suelo tras una potente patada. Vuelve a gritarme mientras se acerca para seguir.

-¡¿Te la tiras y luego la dices que pasas de ella?! ¿¡Por qué no se lo dijiste antes!? ¡Está enamorada de ti, hijo de puta!

Cada palabra es acompañada de una nueva patada, con lo que intento cubrirme mientras siento el dolor agudo, hasta que para y me levanta con brusquedad mientras me susurra que soy un miserable.

Yo intento defenderme, pero apenas puedo moverme, sintiendo como mi cuerpo apenas puede soportar más. Además la sensación de culpa y de que merezco aquello tampoco ayuda.

Mientras continuamos con la pelea logro darle un par de golpes, pero vuelve a darme varios puñetazos seguidos. Ni siquiera se detiene cuando la voz de Airi resuena en todo el patio, chillando histérica.

-¡No, Tamao, por favor! ¡Ayuda, por favor!

Mientras Airi pide ayuda, intenta sin éxito detener a su hermano, sujetándolo como puede.

-¡Va a pagar por lo que te ha hecho! –Añade Serizawa tras empujarla, volviendo como loco a por mí, a pesar de que apenas me mantengo en pie.

-¡Ya está bien!, ¡déjalo por favor! ¡Ayuda!

Veo como ella vuelve a por su hermano, pero al fallar cambia de estrategia, poniéndose delante de mí.

En el momento en que Serizawa la empuja con demasiada fuerza, tirándola al suelo, aparecen varios en el patio corriendo, acercándose rápido a detener a Tamao.

Tokio, Izaki y Chuta sujetan a Serizawa con dificultad, mientras Makise se acerca a mí con preocupación, levantándome mientras me nombra una y otra vez. Siento un gran mareo y apenas puedo mover mis músculos. Creo que voy a perder la consciencia.

El capullo del enano se suelta del agarre tras darle de hostias a sus amigos, menos a Tokio, a quien trata con más delicadeza, volviendo a mí a la vez que Airi corre suplicándole de nuevo entre llantos desgarradores que pare.

Lo último que veo antes de comerme otra vez sus puños es a Tokio correr a detenerla, después todo se vuelve negro y silencioso.

* * * P.V.A * * *

Dejo de forcejear en los brazos del amigo de mi hermano, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo a Genji tirando en el suelo, inconsciente.

Parece que todos estamos igual de estupefactos y temerosos al contemplar la escena, pero mientras transcurren los segundos y él no se mueve lo más mínimo, el pavor aumenta.

\- Genji... –Consigo murmurar, escapando del agarre de Tokio para arrodillarme rápido junto a él, mientras mi hermano sigue sujeto por los tres tíos que quedan. - ¡No respira, llamad a una ambulancia! –Grito desesperada mientras el miedo se apodera de mí, pasando a hacerle la reanimación de primeros auxilios a la par que escucho al chico de la cicatriz hablar por el móvil pidiendo ayuda.

Cuando consigo que vuelva a respirar empiezo a nombrarle para que me responda si está bien, pero parece que aún es pronto y sigue inconsciente. El alivio me hace suspirar al conformarme con que no esté muerto, y veo que sus amigos se acercan para cerciorarse de que todo va bien. El rubio sigue sujetando a mi hermano.

De reojo veo como Tamao se suelta de las manos de ese chaval, y se da media vuelta para alejarse sin decir nada, con una tranquilidad que me deja boquiabierta. Casi lo mata... Debería no habérselo contado, porque ahora va a tener problemas.

* * *

Pasada media hora me encuentro en el hospital más cercano al instituto, de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación donde está Genji, aún en observación.

Le miro por el cristal de la ventana que hay al lado, por los huecos de las persianas para evitar que me vea mientras limpio las lágrimas que resbalan por mis mejillas, mezcla de miedo, rabia e impotencia.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

Me giro de inmediato al escuchar una voz grave tras de mí, que pertenece a un hombre alto de pelo largo engominado hacia atrás. Está acompañado de dos tíos, uno de los cuales me suena muchísimo. Es el que me recibió en la casa de Genji la primera vez.

Deduzco que estoy ante el padre de Genji. El jefe del grupo Ryuseikay. De inmediato me limpio las lágrimas, contestándole con un susurro.

-Nadie, señor. Dígale que lo siento mucho. –Agrego con voz más firme, comenzando después a alejarme mientras ellos me miran unos segundos, para después entrar en la habitación.

Debo ir a ver a Tamao. Sé que a pesar de estar muy cabreado tiene que haberle afectado ver como casi lo mata. Él no suele perder la razón nunca, y mientras peleaba no lo reconocí. Jamás le he visto tan fuera de sí mismo, y espero no verlo nunca más de se modo porque da verdadero miedo.

Si Genji presentara una denuncia, seguramente mi hermano tendría serios problemas porque ya está fichado y ha tenido sus encuentros con la policía. Pero francamente eso no es lo que más me preocupa, porque no creo que haya repercusiones legales. Lo que me preocupa es que empiecen una guerra de verdad y esto se convierta en un infierno. Y también tengo miedo de que el padre de Genji pueda mover sus hilos por esto.

No sé que pensar sobre nada, y eso me tiene totalmente aterrorizada, por eso quiero hablar con Tamao y ver qué piensa. Todo va de mal en peor.


	33. Chapter 33

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 33

* * * P.V.G * * *

Respirar me quema, me duele enormemente. En realidad me duele todo el cuerpo, maldito enano... Mierda de todo, joder. Tampoco puedo culparlo, yo haría lo mismo.

El pitido constante de la maquina de las constantes vitales me pone de los nervios, así que intento quitarme el cacharro del dedo cuando la puerta se abre y entra mi padre con dos de sus guardaespaldas. Lo que faltaba...

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunto con voz firme, en un susurro mientras le miro por el único ojo que puedo abrir.

-Volví anoche de mi viaje. Hace media hora me han llamado diciendo que te han dado una paliza y estabas moribundo. ¿No se supone que eras un tío duro, Genji? –Se burla mirándome con una leve sonrisa, el muy cabrón.

-Cállate. Déjame en paz, estoy bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cosas de Suzuran?

-Qué te importa. Si has venido a burlarte ya te puedes ir. –Le digo con desgana mientras trato de incorporarme en la cama para dejar de estar tumbado.

Él guarda silencio un instante mientras mira hacía un lado, para después hablar de nuevo.

-Sé que esto no viene por nada relacionado con Suzuran. Las mujeres siempre dan problemas, Genji. –Suelta con tranquilidad, haciendo que frunza el ceño sin entender por qué lo dice, y cómo lo sabe. –Una chica me ha dicho fuera que te diga que lo siente. –Acto seguido se da la vuelta y sale del cuarto con sus hombres, dejándome solo.

Ahora lo entiendo, ha visto a Airi. Me sorprende que haya venido hasta aquí después de todo; Debe de quererme de verdad para preocuparse por un cabrón que la ha humillado de esa forma.

No sé si debería disculparme o hablar con Serizawa sobre el tema, decirle que lo hago por ella también. Creo que si no arreglo esto con él la situación en Suzuran podría volverse insoportable y traer demasiados problemas que no tendrían que afectarnos. Podría irse todo al garete con lo frágil que es ahora todo allí.

Sólo pensar en tener que hacer algo para acercarme a Serizawa me hace suspirar con cansancio. Va a pensar que soy un cobarde, que soy débil; Eso me cabrea mucho. No quiero que la gente me vea de ninguna forma diferente a lo que soy, y a estas alturas todo el instituto debe de estar hablando sobre el incidente, rumoreando que el enano me ha dado una paliza por acostarme con su hermana. Es humillante y deshonroso. Voy a tener que partir muchas bocas para conseguir el respeto del comienzo, pero haré lo necesario para que a nadie se le ocurra mentar lo sucedido.

* * * P.V.S * * *

Son casi las 8 cuando camino junto a Tokio hacia la salida de Suzuran, los dos en silencio.

Desde que pasó lo de Genji hace 8 horas, nadie ha hablado de lo ocurrido en lo más mínimo. El ambiente ha estado tenso, y los chicos han dirigido los temas por cualquier lado menos por el que de verdad les quemaba en la boca, a sabiendas de que se metían en un terreno pantanoso.

Me alegra que no hayan preguntado ni dicho nada, porque me siento extraño. Sé que me he pasado, y eso hace que en cierto modo y en una pequeña parte me arrepienta, pero no de haberle pegado, sino de haber perdido control y haber gritado a los cuatro vientos el problema, que sé de sobra ahora sabe todo el instituto.

Sé de igual forma que no puedo engañar a nadie que me conozca un mínimo. Estoy demasiado serio y callado como para poder ocultar que algo va mal en mi cabeza, y que no es por estar cabreado con ese cabrón, sino que algo más me atormenta.

Escucho como Tokio comienza hablarme con algo de duda en la voz mientras yo fumo unos pasos delante de él, escuchándolo pero sin volverme a mirarlo.

-Tamao... ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Tokio.

-La gente olvidará lo de tu hermana –Agrega para animarme, quitándole importancia al asunto. – Se centrarán cuando Genji vuelva y continúe tratando de someter a todos en Suzuran. Las cosas serán como antes, no lo conseguirá.

-Yo desde luego no pienso seguir a ese capullo. Quitando lo de mi hermana, se muestra como un arrogante que no sabe ganarse lealtad. No pienso seguir a alguien que sólo piensa en él.

-¿Iniciaras una nueva guerra? -Pregunta deteniéndose tras cruzar la verja de Suzuran, mirándome.

-No tengo ni idea de qué voy a hacer, ahora mismo no puedo pensar. –Me sincero para volver a mi cigarro, observando que él queda reflexionando y mirándome con algo de preocupación.

Uso segundos más tarde, Tokio se acerca y me pone la mano en el hombro con energía, haciendo que le mire algo sorprendido.

-Yo estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase, somos amigos. Pero debes resolver tus asuntos externos para que no interfieran de nuevo en Suzuran, Tamao. La guerra que se libra aquí ha de ser de aquí, no de lo que pasa fuera.

Asiento entendiendo que me está instando sutilmente a que hable con Genji, con mi hermana, o con quién haga falta para alejar el malestar que provoca el tema en mí y así centrarme en lo que se viene, o posiblemente perderé mis apoyos y caeré.

Le susurro un gracias acompañado de una leve sonrisa, cuando ambos nos giramos para observar a Airi, que espera a unos metros mirándonos con un rostro serio, cansado y oscuro que jamás había visto antes en ella.

Tokio se despide de forma rápida y seca, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo a mi hermana al salir y dejarnos solos. Inspiro fuerte para dar la última calada, acercándome despacio a ella.

-¿Cómo está? –Preguntó con indiferencia mientras apago la colilla pisándola, sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Se recuperará pronto. ¿Y tú, cómo estás tú?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? A mí nadie me ha hecho nada.

-Casi lo matas por mi culpa, Tamao. Todo ha salpicado tus asuntos aquí y tengo miedo.

-Lo arreglaré, Airi, no pasa nada. Siempre y cuando no vuelva a acercarse a ti.

-Ya basta, por favor. –Suplica al borde del llanto. –No quiero que te metas en líos por mi culpa. Se acabó, Tamao, olvídalo y no vuelvas a pelear con él.

-Me pasé, lo sé. Pero no me arrepiento y volvería a hacerlo ¿Por qué estás así? No va a pasar nada. –Le digo mirándola sin entender nada.

-Por Dios, ¡sois rivales de antes por un estúpido puesto! Me da miedo pensar que pasará a partir de ahora. Y me da miedo que su gente tome represalias contra ti. ¡Su padre es el jefe del Ryuseikay!

-Airi, su padre no va a mandar que me maten... Esto es entre él y yo, y no creo que sea tan cobarde como para escudarse en otros. Si lo que quieres es que no me entrometa en tu tema, lo respeto, pero sé lista y aléjate para siempre.

-Lo siento mucho. –Susurra derramando abundantes lágrimas, mostrándose tremendamente arrepentida y culpable de la situación en la que estamos todos. Además hay que sumar la tristeza de que el tío que le gusta le haya dado tal palazo.

Suspiro con profunda resignación y me acerco a ella para abrazarla con cariño, sabiendo que tendré que controlarme mucho para pasar de Genji y volver al punto en el que me encontraba.

No sé si debería decirle algo a su regreso... No pienso disculparme porque considero que no tengo por qué, que se lo hubiera pensado antes de joder a mi hermana, pero sé que algo deberíamos de hablar para acodar que el tema se queda fuera de los muros de la escuela, y nuestras peleas sólo irán encauzadas dentro de los márgenes de la lucha por el liderazgo. Yo estoy dispuesto a ceder en ese aspecto, pero si él se pone gilipollas no me hago responsable de sacar la bestia que llevo dentro.

Me distraigo de mis pensamientos cuando Airi se separa de mí y se limpia la cara con las mangas de la camiseta, hablándome mientras escudriña mi cara sin pestañear. Parece asustada y preocupada.

-¿En serio te da igual casi haberlo matado? ¿No te sientes raro, Tamao?

-No soy un monstruo, Airi. Yo también me he asustado al pensar en todo eso. –Le confieso, haciendo que su cara se relaje.

-Hacía mucho que no me asustabas de esa forma. No te conviertas en un insensible al que todo le da igual, Tamao. Ten cuidado.

Asiento levemente mientras esbozo una tenue sonrisa, volviendo a abrazarla mientras pienso en su miedo a que pueda convertirme en un completo gilipollas que pase de ella y de todo lo que no tenga que ver con mi beneficio. Estoy loco, pero no tanto como para perder mis ideales y valores, y desde luego no soy tan idiota como para tirar mi vida a la basura y arrastrarla a ella conmigo.

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Próxima actualización el 26 de noviembre**


	34. Chapter 34

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 34

* * * P.V.G * * *

Camino entrando en Suzuran con la cabeza alta mientras fumo, aparentando total indiferencia hacia las miradas y murmullos de la gente que me ve pasar después de lo que sucedió hace dos días.

Podría haberme quedado más tiempo en el hospital, pero soy lo bastante fuerte como para volver a la normalidad, ya que he soportado antes dolores como este, y todo está bien como para seguir más tiempo en observación. Además, aquí hay mucho que arreglar aún, y paso de que la gente se crea que me he acojonado después de la paliza de Serizawa.

Sé que tengo que hablar con él para que apartemos lo personal y así poder centrarnos en lo que nos ocupa aquí, y mi cabeza está dando vueltas desde el incidente pensando en qué decir y de qué manera. Espero que se haya calmado y esté de acuerdo, porque sino esto va a convertirse en una batalla constante mientras el resto cuchichea a nuestras espaldas sobre si sigo o no tirándome a su hermana.

Mientras ando por uno de los patios me encuentro de frente con Makise, que pone cara seria y sorprendida al verme, acercándose rápido para hablarme. Su tono vacila.

-Genji ¿Estás bien? No te esperábamos tan pronto.

-Estoy bien ¿Hay algo nuevo? –Pregunto indiferente alejando el tema, mientras él sigue mirándome con la misma expresión confusa.

-No. Todo ha estado en calma desde lo que pasó. Oye, lo de Serizawa..

-Lo que pasó con Serizawa no influye en que ganamos a su bando. Ese tema es nuestro, y no tiene que ver con el instituto, así que al que abra la boca sobre el tema se la cerraré. –Le amenazo mirándole fijamente mientras asiente con seriedad.

-Bien. Te pongo sobre aviso de que se ha hablado mucho sobre eso, y sobre que Serizawa te ha vencido y no te ven como un líder. Vamos a tener que empezar de nuevo.

-Pues lo haremos y les cerraremos la puta boca. Voy a buscar a Tamao.

Antes de que pueda quejarse y decirme que no es buena idea, porque los ánimos podrían seguir caldeados, me dispongo a continuar con mi camino cuando Serizawa aparecer junto a Tokio. En cuanto me ven se paran en seco y el enano habla.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Pregunta sin muchas ganas, y con rabia en los ojos.

-Claro, te iba a buscar ahora mismo.

-Dejándonos solos.

Makise y Tokio se miran un segundo sin convencimiento ante el comentario de Tamao, hasta que su amigo interviene en un murmullo.

-Igual no es buena idea, Tamao...

-Dejadnos. –Agrego yo con voz firme, asintiendo mientras miro a Makise y comienza a alejarse, y tras él, Tokio con cara de no molarle aquello.

Hay unos instantes de silencio muy tensos mientras continuamos mirándonos a la cara, entonces dejo de darle vueltas al tema y empiezo a hablar.

-Creo que debemos dejar nuestros temas personales lejos de aquí, Estos tíos no tienen por qué enterarse de nada que no tenga que ver con Suzuran.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no quiero que la humillación de mi hermana sea la comidilla de este sitio. La cagué al buscarte aquí, reconozco que eso es mi culpa. Pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice, y cuando estés recuperado del todo te demostraré que puedo ganarte otra vez, y volver a hacer que todos me vean como el líder.

-Me parece muy bien, pero no tendrás tanta suerte porque no me pillarás con la cabeza en otro sitio.

Tamao cambia de expresión, y su cara se compunge en una mueca de extrañeza. Después de unos instantes habla, mientras yo enciendo un cigarro y me alejo, volviéndome a parar para mirarle.

-¿Cómo es que la salvaste de Shun, y por qué?

-No lo planeé que la atacaran para ganármela al salvarla, si es lo que piensas. Vi cosas raras que me hicieron pensar que iban a hacerle algo y la busqué. Aunque no te lo creas, no soy tan cabrón.

-Quien lo diría cuando la utilizas para poder follar y después la mandas a la mierda.

No sé por qué me jode tanto que me diga eso y hace que me sienta mal conmigo mismo, y algo triste al pensar en que no volveré a verla más. No puedo contenerme, porque es mentira lo que le dije a Airi, y hablo sin pensar, atenazado por la impotencia.

-Si le dije eso es para que pasara de mí. No puedo darle lo que quiere, y no se merece estar pasándolo mal eternamente. Es lo mejor.

Sin esperar a que diga nada, ni importarme tan siquiera, me alejo rápido del lugar para centrarme en Suzuran y rehacer de nuevo el plan de ganarme a su gente.

* * *

Doy gracias porque Ruka no esté aún en el bar, que todavía está vacío al ser sólo las 7, y así ahorrarme miradas y palabras llenas de odio y confusión por lo que le he hecho a su amiga. También agradezco que Ushiyama hay optado por esquivar el tema, y porque Ken no esté aquí.

Pronto tengo que tragarme mis palabras cuando veo a Ken entrar en el lugar buscándome con la mirada, para después acercarse hasta a mí con una sonrisa moderada y contenida. Se nota que está tenso e incómodo; Yo también, y ambos sabemos por qué.

-¡Hey, Genji! ¿Cómo estás? Makise me contó todo lo ocurrido... Menudo susto.

-Estoy bien, Ken. No hay por qué preocuparse. –Respondo sin ganas para después beber.

-También me ha contado lo que ocurre en el instituto.

-Lo solucionaré volviendo a ganarle. –Agrego rápidamente con convencimiento, mientras una parte de mí me pide que le pregunte por Airi, para saber que ha sido de ella. En seguida me siento idiota y nervioso.

-Bueno, arreglaremos lo de Suzuran, ya lo verás... No tienes que preocuparte.

Veo que él está igualmente algo preocupado, y supongo que es porque quiere hablar del maldito tema, que apenas me deja escuchar a Ken porque igualmente golpea mi mente una y otra vez. Bebo de nuevo con ansías para echarle huevos, tratando de sonar indiferente.

-¿Sabes algo de Airi?

Su tono se vuelve serio y apagado, respondiendo después de unos instantes en silencio.

-No ha parecido por aquí desde el incidente... Lo único que sé de ella es que está bastante afectada, y lo sé por lo que me cuenta Ruka, a la única que deja acercársele.

No puedo aplacar ese deje de culpabilidad que hay en mi interior y me tiene muy cabreado, así que vuelvo a beber mientras trato de aparentar que estoy bien y no me perturba el tema. Ken interviene con velocidad.

-Pero, Genji...¿ Por qué le dijiste eso? ¿Por qué quieres distanciarte si te gusta?

-Déjame, Ken. No te importa.

-¡Claro qué sí, eres mi amigo, te veo sufrir! Responde y no trates de engañarme diciendo que ella te da igual, porque no se lo cree nadie. Estás cometiendo un error, Genji. Estar solo es lo peor, creemé.

Sintiendo que pierdo los nervios por sentirme idiota, jodido y al corriente de todo porque lo he provocado yo, aunque una parte de mí sabe que tampoco quiere esta situación, me levanto con rapidez y salgo dirigiéndome a la puerta, mientras Ken me grita.

-¡No puedes huir siempre de esto! ¡Genji, hazme caso, debes ser sincero contigo mismo!

Doy un portazo con enfado al salir del bar, harto de que la gente se meta en mis asuntos cuando nadie ha pedido su opinión. Bastante tengo ya con soportar mi puta conciencia y pensar en ella sin quererlo.

Resoplo con cansancio y cabreo mientras camino lejos del barrio, insultándome interiormente por nenaza, poniendo mi cabeza en orden en el tema que me ocupa e importa: Suzuran.

Voy a ser el líder de ese sitio empleándome a fondo, y en menos de dos semanas volveré a ser el primero, y empezaré a hacerme respetar.

Lo de Airi no tiene marcha atrás, es lo mejor y por fin estoy solo sin preocupaciones. Dentro de unos días ni me acordaré de ella y todo volverá a ser como antes.


	35. Chapter 35

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 35

* * * P.V.A * * *

Nunca había vivido un noviembre tan vacío y frío como este.

Han pasado como dos semanas desde que ocurrió todo el asunto de Genji, y mis ganas de que la tierra me trague y de no ver a nadie siguen intactas, haciendo que viva recluida en mi piso, saliendo para lo estrictamente necesario.

Aún no puedo entender cómo he acabado así, soy una estúpida... Si hace unos meses me hubieran dicho que acabaría enamorándome de un niñato de secundaria, engañada totalmente sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí a pesar de que el universo me gritaba que para él sólo era un juego, no me lo hubiera creído.

Llegué siendo una persona razonable y prudente, y ahora no me reconozco. Nunca hubiera concebido la idea de enamorarme de una forma tan rápida y absurda por alguien que apenas me quiere cerca. Es totalmente estúpido, y ahora pago las consecuencias de haberme emocionado sin usar el cerebro.

Mis ojos se vuelven a humedecer mientras recuerdo las últimas palabras de Genji. Dios... Sólo quería llevarme a la cama, y yo pensando que podría quererme, que le importaba algo. Me siento tan ridícula.

Cojo el cigarro que se consume sobre el cenicero de la pequeña mesa de mi salón y doy una profunda calada, como intentando que aquel humo aparte a Genji y al sentimiento de tristeza de mi cabeza, pero nada puede alejarlos.

He intentando con todas mis fuerzas centrarme en el trabajo y en estudiar, pero apenas puedo concentrarme en las tareas más simples, con lo que mucho menos voy a poder aprenderme mi montaña de apuntes, que cada crece más, recordándome que dentro e dos meses los exámenes me esperan. Como no me ponga las pilas obtendré unos resultados horribles, me echaran de la universidad, y tendré que soportar el perpetuo reproche y humillación de mi padre.

Esa idea hace que sienta una losa gigante aplastarme por dentro, no podría soportar más vergüenza. Tengo que salir a flote de nuevo.

Limpiándome las lágrimas ante aquella idea, me levanto y camino hacia el escritorio de mi cuarto, agarrando el libro y apuntes de la primera asignatura que pillo, comenzando a leer cuando regreso a mi sitio. El tedio intenta adentrarse de mí ante el mar de palabras.

Lo único que me consuela en aquel momento es que es mi día libre, y no tendré que ir al supermercado para verle la cara a mi superior, que desde que estoy hundida en mi desazón, no hace más que llamarme la atención y vigilarme. Sé que tiene razón y debo sonreír más a los clientes y parecer alegre, pero me es imposible, y lo odio.

Vuelvo a fumar, y ya sí que sí, me centro en los apuntes al apagar el cigarro, bloqueando mi mente a todo asunto exterior a la bioquímica.

Pasados unos diez minutos, escucho que alguien llama a la puerta con los nudillos de forma suave. Oh, no, no quiero ver a nadie.

Me quedo sentada mirando la puerta, haciendo como que no estoy, aunque sea inútil sabiendo que a las 10 de la noche estoy en mi casa si no me hallo en el bar, pero escucho la voz de Ruka al otro lado, hablarme con dulzura.

-Airi, ábreme, por favor.

Mi corazón se compunge ante su ruego, y siento que mis lágrimas vuelven a la carga por la contradicción que siento en mi interior. Necesito desahogarme en los brazo de alguien, pero a la vez siento tanta vergüenza que no puedo pensar en que me vean, sabiendo que están al corriente de todo, y me han visto ir detrás de Genji cuando él me despreciaba.

Ante un nuevo comentario de mi amiga, me levanto tras cerrar el libro y abro tras secarme los ojos. Quiero que no se preocupe demasiado por mí, así que trato de sonreír un poco.

-Pasa, por favor. –La invitó mientras me hago a un lado tras un leve _hola._

-No quiero molestarte, pero hace días que no me coges el teléfono ni te veo.

La muchacha calla mientras observa el desorden de la casa, llena de latas de cerveza y colillas en ceniceros, a lo que se suma el polvo sobre los pocos muebles. Yo me siento de nuevo, invitándola a que se ponga cómoda. Vuelve a hablar, esta vez con un tono serio.

-Airi, no puedes esconderte para siempre, tienes que seguir con tu vida. Me preocupas.

-Siento no haberte cogido el teléfono ni haberte dejado entrar a veces. No es justo, y te agradezco mucho tu preocupación, pero quiero estar sola. –Me disculpo bajando la mirada, ofreciéndole después cerveza, que es lo único que hay en la nevera.

Ella niega con la cabeza, contemplándome con lástima, cuando habla yendo directa al grano. Esto se presenta horrible.

-Sabemos que Genji se ha comportado como un cabrón, debería haberte dicho que sólo quería sexo para que no te hicieras ilusiones; Sabemos que a ti se te fueron las cosas de las manos y te animamos a ello, porque sinceramente no le eres indiferente, pero nos hemos equivocado en el modo de hacer esto. No tuvimos en cuenta que es un insensible. Airi, no puedes dejar que esto te hunda, conocerás a otros. El dolor pasará.

-Oh, Ruka... –Sollozó sin aguantar más. –No puedo, no sé qué pensar sobre todo esto. Me siento tan gilipollas por estar así por él, por quererle sin saber por qué... Es una locura, estoy obsesionada. No puedo apartarlo de mi cabeza ni siquiera con todo este dolor.

-No elegimos querer, ni a quién. No eres idiota porque él te guste, ni siquiera por quererle. Él no te rechazaba, te hablaba e incluso he visto que te trataba bien para ser Genji... No te mortifiques por darlo todo, eres así. El único gilipollas aquí es Genji.

-Quiero olvidarme de él, mi hermano tenía razón, no puede darme lo que quiero; Todo era una ilusión de mi cabeza. –Digo mientras lloro con más ganas, puesto que pienso de verdad que he inventado la personalidad que quería ver en Genji, y él simplemente me ha seguido el rollo para que le deje en paz, aprovechándose de lo que podía.

-Tranquila, no estarás sola. Voy a ayudarte, Airi.

Miro fugazmente la sinceridad de Ruka, y después me acercó para abrazarla fuertemente y llorar con amargura mientras dejamos que el silencio lo llene todo, cuando tan solo un minuto después, llaman a la puerta.

Me separo de Ruka y miro a la puerta sin ninguna gana de abrir, y agradezco profundamente que ella se ofrezca a hacerlo y decirle a quien sea que se marche. La sigo con la mirada mientras siento alivio de no enfrentarme al exterior.

En cuanto la puerta se abre, escucho como la voz de Tamao pregunta con extrañeza y algo de duda.

 _-¿Quién eres?_

 _-Soy Ruka, una amiga de Airi._ –Responde ella con tranquilidad, bloqueando la entrada.

 _-Sí, te recuerdo del bar de aquí cerca... ¿Dónde está mi hermana?_

Mientras ella le pone al tanto de mis preferencias esta noche sobre las visitas, me levanto para encarar personalmente a Tamao. No sé muy bien por qué, pero quiero verlo.

-Está bien, Ruka. –Digo llegando a su lado, mirando a mi hermano, quien pronto se sorprende de hallarme de esta guisa: Despeinada, con unas grandes ojeras y ojos hinchados, rojos y llenos de lágrimas. Aparto la vista de él.

-Bueno, me marcho. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame. –Dice Ruka mientras me sonríe, para después despedirse de Tamao diciéndole adiós, desapareciendo rápido de mi lado para darnos intimidad.

Yo me adentro en el salón, dejando que él sea quien cierre la puerta, y lo hace raudo para ponerse frente a mí, sin darme tiempo aún a sentarme. Me mira con pasmo.

-Airi...

Tamao se detiene, sin saber qué decir ante aquella estampa. Supongo que no creía que iba a estar tan mal después de este tiempo, así que antes de que pueda hablar, simplemente camino hacia él y lo abrazo, pidiéndole que no diga nada y me corresponda.


	36. Chapter 36

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 36

* * * P V S * * *

La imagen de Airi ayer en su casa no se me borra de la cabeza. No puedo creer que esté así por ese grandísimo imbécil. Cada vez que lo pienso lo odio más, pero a la vez estoy desconcertado por las últimas palabras que me dijo, dándome a entender que en realidad no ha utilizado a mi hermana, y simplemente ha usado la forma más rápida para que ella se aleje de él.

Dijo exactamente que no podía darle lo que ella quería, y que era lo mejor para que no lo pasara mal eternamente. Joder ¿eso que significa? Estoy rallándome mucho con esto, pero sinceramente, paso de pensar en que él sienta algo por ella. Fuera como fuere, la ha hecho mucho daño y voy a seguir odiándolo, eso sin mencionar que pienso pelear por mi puesto; Él no lo merece.

Me llevo el cigarro a los labios mientras observo a Tokio aparecer en la azotea, donde ya no es tan agradable estar sentado sin hacer nada por el frío. Se sienta junto a mí y saca sus cigarros.

-¿Qué hay? –Le saludo sin mucho afán, perdiendo la mirada en el cielo nublado.

-Bueno, el patio está calentito. –Murmura con el cigarro en los labios, encendiéndolo. Parece dudar sobre si continuar, y sé por qué.

-¿Te refieres al comportamiento de Genji? Me he enterado de que anda peleándose con todo el que encuentra a su paso, el muy gilipollas.

-Sí, está muy cabreado. La gente ha perdido el poco respeto que le había cogido al ganarte.

-Aparte de que van murmurando cosas por lo de mi hermana. Pero dentro de muy poco la gente dejará de hablar de eso, para centrarse en la paliza que vamos a darle a su grupito –Añado, sabiendo que él lo piensa pero no lo dice.

-¿Vas a centrarte en Suzuran?

-Sí. Hablamos de ello, y es lo mejor. Las cosas no pueden irse de madre de nuevo. Lo personal queda fuera de estos muros. No obstante, seguiré pensando que es un hijo de puta, pero trataré sólo de dejarlo inconsciente de nuevo.

Tokio queda callado mientras parece pensar con concentración tras mis ultimas palabras de ira hacia Genji, alejando esos murmullos metales que me hacen plantearme el que aquello no sea como parece por lo que me dijo el último día que hable con él. Tokio al fin habla, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Sabes? no puedo creer que alguien cambie tanto en unos años. Jamás habría dicho que Genji es un cabronazo. Nunca ha sido cobarde ni un mentiroso, y lo conozco desde hace ya varios años... No sé, no me explico como puede ser así y haber acabado haciendo eso con tu hermana de una forma tan descarada. Es demasiado irrespetuoso.

-¿Crees acaso que podría ser por otro motivo? –Le pregunto mientras mis dudas vuelven, escudriñando su rostro pensativo.

-No lo sé. Desde luego me pegaría más con su actitud ¿pero por qué iba a haber mentido a tu hermana?

Él, que no sabe nada sobre el tema que se traían y no los ha visto mirarse como yo desde el conocimiento, no se lo imagina. Joder, ¿y si fuera cierto que a Genji le gusta ella y la ha mandado a la mierda precisamente para no pillarse y no caer en una relación destinada al fracaso?

Paso de continuar con esto. Lo hecho está hecho. Céntrate, Tamao. Eso no tiene que importarme. Hay que destruirlo.

-Sinceramente me da igual lo que ocurra. Es un cabrón y un niñato egoísta que no va liderar este lugar. Vamos a machacarlo. –Agrego mientras me levanto, tirando el cigarrillo y pisándolo.

Al instante me alejo para salir de la azotea, dejando a Tokio pensativo, fumando mientras mira las nubes grisáceas, mientras yo continúo dándole vueltas a sus palabras sin querer.

Mientras bajo por las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso me centro en alejar esa mierda de mi cabeza y paso a buscar a Tokaji y los demás, para ponernos a trazar el plan de reconquista del instituto. Hay que aprovechar la nueva debilidad de Genji para hacernos con el control de nuevo, y para eso tenemos que ver como está la situación.

Lo cierto es que mi relación con Tokaji, Izaki y los hermanos es aún algo tensa después de que hicieran lo de Tsutsumoto y lo de Airi, pero el hecho de que después tuvieran los huevos a disculparse de verdad y dejar su orgullo de lado para reconocer que fue un error ha hecho que los siga mirando a al cara y no los haya mandado al hospital en un frasco.

Lo cierto es que yo también tuve algo de culpa en que todo se desbordara. Debí haber peleado contra Genji mucho antes, y no haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, así que lo único que puedo hacer es intentar aprender del error. Por ello vamos a hacer ahora las cosas bien y a tiempo.

Camino por el pasillo del segundo piso por las clases de tercero, hasta llegar a la primera de ellas que conecta con otro pasillo que conduce a clases de segundo. Me meto en la clase A, donde sé que estos tíos están pasando el rato.

Me encuentro allí a los hermanos Mikami, a Tokaji e Izaki jugando a las cartas sentados alrededor de un par de pupitres que han juntado. Beben cerveza y fuman, pero al contrario que otras veces, no están riéndose y vacilándose mutuamente. Hablan en serio sobre el instituto y el puesto de líder que ahora mismo está vacío.

-¿De qué habláis? –Preguntó con tranquilidad mientras me siento en una mesa cercana, haciendo que no les he escuchado.

-De la situación de Suzuran. –Interviene Izaki, dejando las cartas de lado.

-Genji ha perdido clases. Algunos han dejado de seguirlo y está perdiendo el control. –Interviene Tokaji con una sonrisa, tomando después su cerveza

-Serizawa, es un momento cojonudo para pelear de nuevo. ¡Somos más que ellos!

Yo asiento al comentario ferviente de Takeshi Mikami, haciéndole un gesto a Izaki para que me pase un pitillo mientras él busca uno para sí mismo. Cuando me lo he encendido habló tras dar una calda.

-Vamos a pelear contra ellos antes de que se restablezcan de nuevo. Genji está destruyendo sus alianzas el solito con la actitud de estos días.

-¿Cuándo lo haremos? Podemos hacerlo por sorpresa.

-No, Tokaji. –Intervengo firme. – Les avisaremos de que la semana que viene lucharemos de nuevo. Ya es hora de mandar a ese idiota a su casa.

-¡Así se habla, Serizawa! –Vitorean los hermanos a la par, levantándose de sus asientos.

Los chicos se miran con el fuego de la ilusión en los ojos. Estamos más que preparados para que llegue el día, y lo que es mejor; Lo estamos deseando.

Mientras ellos comentan con entusiasmo cosas sobre la futura pelea y la deshonra del GPS, el sonido de golpes y quejidos en el pasillo nos distrae, haciendo que salgamos con calma para observar quién está peleando.

Como era de esperar, Genji es el que está golpeando con brutalidad a un chaval de segundo, mientras los que los miran meten baza, y otros tantos huyen con miedo de ser los siguientes. Nos acercamos unos pasos más mientras Genji no se conforma de pegar al tipo, aunque ya está en el suelo sangrando y casi sin fuerzas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunto a un tío de la clase B de tercero mientras continúo vendo al pelea. Makise se ha interpuesto entre su amigo y el moribundo, tratando de alejar a Genji, que ahora está golpeándole a él para zafarse.

-Kyosuke estaba parado en el pasillo y Genji lo ha empujado para pasar, y cuando Kyosuke le ha dicho que qué coño hacía, él se ha lanzado ha por él de esta forma. Es una puta fiera.

Dirijo la vista a Genji en aquel instante, y observo como empuja a Makise con enfado, después de que este haya vuelto a detenerlo, y comienza a alejarse de allí sin medir palabra, con paso rápido mientras se echa el pelo para atrás, peinándoselo.

La decadencia de su poder está más que asegurada como continué así. En lo pasillos se oye a la gente murmurar sobre que es un idiota que no conseguirá liderar nunca el lugar, porque no pueden respetar a alguien que no tiene dos dedo de frente, por mucha fuerza que posea. Le falta el carisma y la confianza del buen líder.

Makise desaparece tras echarme una mirada que intenta aparentar que todo está bajo control, pero yo sonrío con malicia para hacerle ver que están acabados y volverán nuestros días dorados.

La voz de el mayor de los Mikami me distrae, haciendo que deje de seguir a Makise con al mirada.

-¡Eh, escuchad todos! Ese tío está más que acabado, si de verdad queréis un líder que se haga respetar y una verdadera bestia, ese es Serizawa. Pronto volverá a patearle el culo a Genji, así que, elegid bien el bando u os harán mucho daño!

La gente murmulla mientras nosotros nos ponemos en marcha, alejándonos de allí para seguir con nuestras cosas. Yo entre tanto empezaré a pensar en ir a hablarle a Genji sobre nuestro nuevo encuentro, y el definitivo.


	37. Chapter 37

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 37

* * * P.V.G * * *

Mi puño impacta con fuerza en la cara del tío de segundo que tengo delante, y no espero ni un segundo cuando vuelvo a levantarlo agarrándolo de la camisa y vuelvo a golpearlo con saña. Este ya no se levanta.

-¡A partir de ahora en esta clase mando yo! –Grito mirando al resto de alumnos, que simplemente me mira salir de allí y enfilar el pasillo.

Noto que la gente me esquiva y huye cuando me ve por los pasillos. Hacen bien, porque pienso partirle la cara a cualquiera que me mire tan siquiera. Estoy muy cabreado. Todo es una puta mierda.

Camino con decisión por el corredor de las clases de segundo, dirigiéndome a las escaleras para subir a las e tercero y encontrarme con Makise y Chuta. Espero que hayan conseguido reclutar a las clases que perdimos después de que Serizawa me manara al hospital. He vuelto a perder gran parte del poder que había ganado por culpa del puto enano, pero pienso recuperarlo y mandarlo a él al hospital esta vez. Voy a liderar este puto instituto aunque sea lo último que haga.

Me detengo antes de cruzar la esquina que me lleva a las escaleras, escuchando como varios tíos ríen. He escuchado Serizawa, y eso me ha hecho prestar atención ante tanta mofa.

 _-Decid lo que queráis, pero Genji no es tan idiota cuando se ha estado follando a esa tía que está tan buena, y encima ha conseguido desestabilizar a Serizawa._

 _-Quizá le digo que me la preste para usar su estrategia y liderar Suzuran. Total, ese gilipollas ya no va a poder hacerse con esto. Los saludaré desde lo más alto del instituto mientras la hermana de Serizawa me la chupa._

Vuelven a estallar en risas y yo dejo de pensar debido a mi cólera, entrando a saco en el rellano de la escalera y empezando a pegar patadas y puñetazos como si mi vida dependiera de ello, con tanta brutalidad que en unos segundos casi los cuatro tíos están en el suelo sangrando.

Voy directo a por el último que ha hablado, quien sangra por la boca mientras trata de ponerse en pie, pero yo lo levanto sin cuidado ninguno, volviendo a darle un puñetazo y estampándolo contra la pared.

-¡¿Por qué no me dices eso a mí a la cara!? –Grito mientras lo agarro de la pechera, volviendo a pegarle con la misma furia, aunque el tipo apenas puede seguir en pie.

Mi enfado no disminuye, así que continúo cegado, dándole también a uno de ellos que intenta detenerme, y enzarzándome con un chico que intenta pasar por allí. El tipo para colmo me dice que soy un gilipollas y un perdedor. Lo voy a matar.

De pronto, cuando mando a aquel tío escaleras abajo tras una patada en el estomago, siento que me sujetan por detrás, empujándome contra la pared. Makise intenta pararme.

-¡Para, Genji, déjalo ya! –Grita tratando de frenarme, empotrándome contra la pared mientras los otros huyen. En unos minutos nos quedamos solos y me suelta, recibiendo un empujón por mi parte.

Ignoro al gorila y trato de largarme por el pasillo de nuevo para ira las escaleras del otro lado, pero Makise vuelve a gritarme, caminando hacia mí.

-¡Eh, basta ya! ¿Qué cojones te pasa, Genji? ¿¡Qué se supone que pretendes conseguir con esta actitud!?

-Reclutar gente, idiota. ¿Tú qué crees? –Le respondo cuando vuelve a ponerse delante de mí, sin dejarme pasar.

-Creo que la estás cagando pero bien. Si sigues así nadie te respetará ni siquiera por temor. Hay que volver a pelear contra el bando de Serizawa, y tú tienes que pensar en los demás y no sólo en ti. ¡Tú eres el único que puede guiarnos y te estás dejando llevar por tu cabreo!

-¡No voy a dejar que esos idiotas se rían de mí! ¡Y si tú o cualquiera pretender detenerme también me lo llevaré por delante!

Makise cambia el semblante. Ahora está muy serio, quizá hasta decepcionado. Habló después de un minuto con voz serena y pesada.

-Así nadie quiere seguirte, es absurdo. Vas a terminar solo por no escuchar a los demás. Espero que consigas al menos arreglar lo de la hermana de Serizawa, porque lo que es Suzuran, vas a pederlo.

Sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse me golpean con fuerza y rebotan dentro de mi cabeza, haciendo que de repente me de cuenta de lo que llevo haciendo durante días.

Sé que tiene razón, que he perdido el norte y estoy haciéndolo mal, claro queda cuando la gente huye al bando de Serizawa y mis propios hombres están hartos de mí.

Todo es una puta mierda. No sé cómo arreglar nada en mi vida ahora mismo. Creo que voy a largarme al bar y perder el sentido. Quizá con suerte me despierte ya mañana y mi cabeza deje de joderme con tantas mierdas.

Joder, desde luego este no es mi puto día.

* * *

Llevo dos horas en el bar, bebiendo y mezclando sin parar y aún sigo consciente. Lo peor de todo es que no dejo de pensar en mis problemas y en lo perdido que me siento.

He perdido lo que conseguían Suzuran, mi gente se está yendo de mi lado porque creen que soy un egoísta, cada vez está más lejos el puesto de líder y eso se traduce en un fracaso que me llevará a no poder mirar a la cara mi padre sin sentirme un mierda, la gente se burla a mis espaldas porque soy la comidilla de Suzuran, y para rematar no dejo de pensar en Airi.

No la he vuelto a ver desde aquel día, y ni siquiera he sabido nada de ella. Trato de fingir que no me importa y apartarla de mi mente, porque por fin he conseguido lo que quería; Que me dejara en paz y pasara de mí, pero ahora no puedo quitármela de la cabeza ¿Por qué, joder? No entiendo nada.

El miedo que siento cuando un leve murmullo dentro de mi cabeza me dice que me gusta, hace que coja de inmediato el vaso y lo vacíe de un trago. La quemazón del Whisky en mi esófago hace que deje de pensar un instante.

Pasados unos segundos, Ken llega a mi lado, sentándose junto a mí sin abrirla boca. Puedo observar de refilón como me mira con lástima y preocupación. Esto va a ser duro porque Ken no es de los que dejan las cosas pasar.

-Genji... ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta al fin, mirándome fijamente a pesar de que yo paso.

-Nada.

-Venga, esto se te está yendo de las manos, es evidente. Chuta me lo cuenta todo. ¿Por qué vas pegándote con todo el mundo? Tendría sentido cuanto te hacen algo, pero por lo que me dicen...

-He perdido el respeto que gané. Ahora tengo que recuperarlo de nuevo. –Me defiendo, ahogándome de nuevo en mi vaso, intentando creer con firmeza en lo que digo.

-Pero con una lucha contra Serizawa, ¡no contra todo el mundo! Genji, debes escuchar a tus chicos, ser un líder requiere de compañerismo. Ellos persiguen su sueño contigo, tú puedes dárselo. Recuperad las clases como al principio, como te enseñé, y después id a por el bando de Serizawa.

-No es tan sencillo. La gente me ve débil después de lo que ocurrió.

-Oye, no está nada perdido aún. Debes borrar esa actitud, Genji. Tienes que luchar. –Me dice con energía, alzando más la voz. Después vuelve al tono sosegado y dubitativo. –Cuando vuelvas a vencer, la gente pasará de lo ocurrido con Serizawa, pero eso no va a cambiar lo que tú sientes, ese remordimiento... Deberías hablar con Airi aunque sólo sea para sentirte bien por el daño que le has causado, y que sé, no deseabas causarle.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

Vuelvo a beber de mi nueva copa, pero Ken me aborda de nuevo al dejarla en la barra, haciendo que le mire.

-¿Te gustaría hacerlo? ¿Te gustaría decirle que sientes que esté sufriendo, a pesar de que no vas a estar con ella? Dime la verdad.

Me cuesta mucho, pero trago saliva y le respondo, tratando de volver a parecer firme. La cabeza empieza a darme vueltas.

-Sí, sabes que a pesar de todo me cae bien y me gustaba su presencia.

-Entonces díselo. Será mejor para los dos. No puedes dejar que siga pensando que eres un auténtico cabrón sin sentimientos, Genji. ¡No eres así! Por lo menos así quizá algún día podáis ser amigos, ya que he perdido la esperanza de que no te cerraras en banda y dejaras fluir tus sentimientos.

-Eso no va a pasar, porque no la quiero como tú crees. –Digo mientras me levanto, decidido a marcharme, musitando un leve _adiós._

Antes de avanzar un paso, me da la sensación de que Ken ha murmurado algo así como _ya veremos,_ pero lo ignoro y me dirijo al exterior mientras saco los cigarros, pensando en la pereza que me da volver a casa, y el frío que me espera fuera.

Me quedo parado nada más salir en la puerta de la calle, encendiendo el cigarro cuando veo ante mí Serizawa a unos pasos, acercarse tranquilo y decidido. Su rostro está impasible, lleno de la dignidad que Suzuran nos enseña.

 **Espero que os guste. Feliz año nuevo a todos!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 38

* * * P.V.A * * *

Esta tarde me siento muy cansada, y lo noto más que de costumbre, ya que me siento poco concentrada, y me cuesta responder a los clientes cuando me preguntan por la ubicación de alguna cosa.

Miro el reloj fugazmente mientras continúo colocando cajas de cereales de promoción en una mesa del medio de uno de los pasillos, y suspiro con resignación al ver que son las 5 y media de la tarde, y aún me quedan horas para salir de mi infierno.

Lucho por ser amable y atenta con los clientes, porque sé que mi supervisor está paseándose para vernos trabajar, pero me resulta sumamente difícil no bostezar y borrar mi mueca de indiferencia, debido a mi estado.

Anoche dormí muy poco, me costó dejar de pensar y quedarme dormida, y después el despertador sonó antes de lo normal, ya que teníamos que entrar antes a la universidad. Y así me encuentro ahora mismo; Lenta y torpe.

Coloco una nueva caja, y me vuelvo para agarrar otro par de ellas de mi carro repleto, pero como voy rápido, fallo al posicionar una, haciendo que la montaña se desestabilice y comiencen a caer en un sonoro baile del color naranja de las cajas, que ahora llenan el suelo.

La gente de mi alrededor me mira, y comienzo a recoger rápidamente mientras observo a un chico a pocos pasos, recoger los cereales más cercanos, mirándome. También veo a mi encargado correr hacia mí con su cara de perro más pura.

-¡Airi eres un desastre! ¡Ya es la segunda vez hoy que la lías!

-Perdón señor Yamada, en seguida lo pongo en orden. –Me disculpo con sinceridad, sin dejar de recoger velozmente. Él continúa regañándome con su ceño fruncido por el enfado.

-Si sigues así voy a tener que dar un informe negativo y te despedirán. Últimamente estás desconcentrada y muy apática.

El hombre de mediana edad se calla cuando el chico que recogió una de las cajas habla con calma, mirándole fijamente. Aún no había reparado en él. Es alto, de melena azabache que no le llega por los hombros, pequeño bigote y perilla que hace más anguloso su rostro. Mientras deposita la caja sobre la mesa, se acomoda el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Yo he tenido la culpa, discúlpeme. He rozado sin querer y las cajas se han caído.

-Oh, bueno. No pasa nada, lo podremos en orden nosotros. –Dice mi encargado con una sonrisa tensa por haber quedado tan mal, mientras el chico continúa mirándolo con una expresión de mofa en su leve sonrisa. Como ve que mi encargado piensa irse sin más, vuelve a hablar.

-Creo que debería pedirle disculpas a su empleada, ya que no ha tenido la culpa.

-Claro, claro. Lo siento Airi, perdóname. Recoge esto y sigue en el pasillo 7.

Acto seguido, sonríe con nerviosismo y se larga, mientras yo sorprendida, me giro para encarar a aquel desconocido, tremendamente agradecida en mi fuero interno.

-Muchas gracias, pero no tenías por qué. –Le digo mientras dejo las cajas que porto en el carro. Él sonríe levemente.

-No es nada, parecía que necesitabas ayuda para librarte de ese gilipollas. Que tengas un buen día. –Finaliza para continuar su camino, dejándome aún con la boca abierta, observando como se marcha con la misma templanza con la que llegó.

Cuando vuelvo a la tierra de mi empanada mental, me doy cuenta de que he sido un poco ingrata, y debería haberle agradecido el gesto que podrá haberme costado el despido, según mi racha de últimamente, de un modo más sincero, o yo que sé... Pero no con un simple gracias.

Pretendo ir a buscarlo tras recoger todo lo del suelo rápidamente, pero una señora me detiene preguntándome algo, y cuando quiero ir a buscarlo, veo que ya está abandonando el súper. Perfecto, ahora me quedaré con esta sensación de ingratitud toda la vida. No hago más que cagarla constantemente.

* * *

Cuando por fin llego a la altura de mi barrio, camino casi por inercia hasta mi edificio, subiendo las escaleras con pesadez mientras busco las llaves en mi bandolera, notando que está empezando a chispear. Al menos ya he llegado y no voy a mojarme.

Al girar el pasillo que lleva a mi puerta, veo a Ruka apoyada en la barandilla. Encanto me ve sonríe y se aleja ara acercarse a mí con aire jovial, supongo que para tratar de contagiarme algo, y sacarme de mi estado mustio de zombie.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el trabajo? Pareces cansada.

Yo sonrío tenuemente, pensando en que mis ojeras y el color paliducho de mi piel habla por si solo, respondiendo después mientras abro la puerta de mi casa y la invito a pasar.

-Hoy he tenido un día ajetreado y difícil, pero estoy bien.

-Te hace falta divertirte un poco, Airi. Vives en casa y en el trabajo, no estás bien. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo al concierto que hay en el bar esta noche? Te vendría bien despejarte.

-No creo que sea buena idea... Además, estoy cansada. –Intento excusarme, pensando en que podría ver a Genji allí.

Mi corazón empieza a palpitar rápido, fruto de la encrucijada en la que se encuentra. Quiero verle, y a la vez para nada. Ruka sabe leer esto en mi rostro, y habla con más seriedad.

-Creo que te vendría bien verlo y pasar de él. No puedes evitarlo toda la vida ¿No vas a volver al bar ni a hablar con Ken? Genji no se merece que te jodas tanto, ni te tomes tantas molestias. Sólo tienes que ignorarlo, Airi. Llegará el momento en que te sea indiferente, pero para eso debes sufrir al comienzo.

-Igualmente he madrugado mucho y no sé si aguantaré... –Respondo ignorando lo que me ha dicho, porque me da un miedo terrible al situación que plantea.

-Son las 10 y media, el concierto empieza a las 12. Duerme un poco y te vendré a recoger. No tienes más excusas, mañana no tienes universidad.

Finamente tengo que aceptar, haciendo que ella sonría ampliamente y se levante para irse, mientras yo siento que quiero morirme, y ni siquiera podré dormir pensando en si él estará allí o no. Creo que voy a beber en lugar de dormir, y prepararme para lo que se me viene encima.

* * *

Ruka ha cumplido su palabra escrupulosamente, y a diez minutos antes de las doce llama a mi puerta. Yo ya estaba preparada, vestida con unos de mis vaqueros, una camiseta de manga larga morada y mis Converse. Doy gracias por no haber bebido mucho en soledad, y haber podido dormir una media hora.

Salimos directas al bar, y en el camino ella me cuenta que hoy en su ensayo uno de los focos se cayó y casi le da a uno de los bailarines, pero yo a penas puedo prestarla atención, porque mi mente está demasiado ocupada con mis miedos. El corazón cada vez me late más rápido, atisbando lo cerca que está la puerta del bar ahora.

Supongo que ella se da cuenta de lo que me pasa, y por eso no me riñe por no decirle nada y asentir como una idiota, en vez de eso, Ruka me devuelve la sonrisa con comprensión, y me agarra del brazo cando entramos en el bar, abarrotado de gente.

Avanzamos entre la marea, dirigiéndonos al escenario para buscar un buen sitio, y yo no puedo evitar que mis ojos vayan hacia la barra, y el corazón me da un vuelco cuando veo el dibujo del Tiranosaurio Rex de la chaqueta de Genji. Oh no...

Me obligo a no mirar, hablando a Ruka sobre el ambiente, y diciendo gilipolleces mientras noto que empiezo a sudar. Unos segundos después, alguien habla a mi amiga, haciendo que pierda mi distracción y vuelva inconscientemente a mirar a la barra, pero él ya no está allí.

Lo vuelvo a encontrar como dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero entonces veo que cambia de rumbo, girando para ir hacia el escenario. De pronto nuestra miradas se cruzan, se me agita más el corazón, pero se me detiene al ver que viene hacia aquí ¡Madre mía!

Me pongo tan nerviosa de repente que me deshago del agarre de Ruka, que continúa hablando con unos chicos, y empiezo a alejarme hacia la salida, tratando de meterme entre la gente para que Genji me pierda de vista.

De tan rápido que he ido, he salido del mogollón estando a pocos metros de la puerta, pero entonces oigo la voz de Genji nombrarme varias veces.

Lo miro y echo a andar para que se de cuenta de que paso de oírle, pero me alcanza pronto.

-Espera, Airi. Quiero hablar contigo. –Me dice gritando para que le escuche, pero yo no me paro. Estoy aterrada. Cuando noto que me agarra del brazo, se me hiela la sangre porque me gira, y entonces lo miro a pocos centímetros.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo. –Murmullo mirándole a los ojos, viendo que tiene una expresión seria y llena de duda. Mi cara debe ser un poema, como si viera un fantasma.

-Sólo quiero decirte que...

No le dejo acabar, le corto mientras me suelto de su agarre con suavidad, mirándolo aún.

-Déjame, por favor. No puedo hablar contigo.

Acto seguido camino con rapidez hasta la puerta, dejándolo allí anclado mirarme mientras noto que las lágrimas van a rebosar en mis ojos de inmediato.


	39. Chapter 39

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 39

* * * P.V.S * * *

Han pasado un par de días desde que fui a buscar a Genji a ese garito en el que se pasa la vida.

Mi objetivo era hablarle de la nueva batalla que debemos librar parar ver quién se hace con el control del instituto, y como estoy bastante harto de que la gente murmure a nuestras espaldas y estén cotilleando, decidí ir a buscarlo fuera de Suzuran, dónde ninguno tenemos que estar fingiendo ante nadie.

He de decir que me sorprendió mucho encontrármelo de aquella forma. Prácticamente borracho, con la mirada perdida y cansada. Parecía entre una mezcla de enfadado y triste, sobrepasado, o a punto por todo lo que le está ocurriendo.

Camino adentrándome en el edificio principal del instituto, buscando a Tokio y los demás para informarles de las novedades, sabiendo que con el frío y la llovizna de fuera estarán en alguna clase, fumando y jugando a algo. Me apetece el plan, además, tengo una nueva estrategia muy buena para hacer trampas, y tengo ganas de probarla para sacarles la pasta.

Como imaginaba, Tokaji, los Mikami y Tokio están en un aula de tercero. Me sorprende ver que no están jugando a nada, sino discutiendo sobre planes futuros.

-Hey, ¿dónde está Izaki?

-Ni idea, aún no lo hemos visto. –Agrega Tokaji separando el cigarro de sus labios. Tokio toma la palabra.

-¿Hablaste ya con Genji?

-Sí –respondo mientras me siento, sacando la cajetilla de cigarros. –Le dije que reuniera a los que pudiera, y pelearíamos de nuevo el viernes a las 5 en el patio.

-¿Cuándo se lo dijiste? –Pregunta Tokaji con interés. Quizá piensa que es pronto para ellos y he actuado así para darles una brutal paliza.

-Se lo dije el jueves. Le ofrecí poner la fecha cuando quisiera, porque no le tenemos ningún miedo a su grupo. Él fue quien me dijo que esta semana sería suficiente.

-¡Tienen ganas de palmar! ¡Vamos a reventarlos!

Los hermanos empiezan a reír con efusividad, comentando la gloriosa victoria ante tal situación, pero el resto estamos pensativos, y es que no entendemos muy bien esa prisa que tiene, porque está en una situación más que jodida en cuanto a personal en sus filas.

-Aunque se le de bien y de pronto reúna los que perdió y eso, seguimos siendo más que ellos. No debería preocuparnos mucho esta pelea.

-Aún así no debemos confiarnos. –Responde Tokio a Yuji mientras se levanta, observando por la ventana. Genji está entrando en el instituto con Makise y Chuta.

Recuerdo en aquel momento que tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver con unos niñatos de primero, así que me despido del grupo y salgo, escuchando que Tokio dice que me acompaña, y se pone a mi altura tras una breve carrera.

-Oye, Tamao ¿Dónde hablaste con Genji? Ese día él no estaba por aquí.

-Lo fui a buscar al bar ese de noche. Estaba pedo y parecía muy cabreado, incluso hundido. Creo que no tiene muchas esperanzas en ganarnos de nuevo. –Le digo con un deje de satisfacción, pero él se queda pensativo, y luego habla de nuevo con algo de duda.

-Creo que hay algo más que todo esto. El otro día escuché algo que hablaban Makise y Chuta sobre eso.

-¿El qué? –Pregunto con interés, y algo empieza a revolver esos pensamientos en mi interior que me gustan tan poco. Por lo que le cuesta hablar a Tokio, intuyo que él sabe cómo me siento.

-Estaban en la clase C, y yo pasaba por el pasillo cuando escuche que decían tu apellido. Me quedé allí escuchando y dijeron que si Genji no despejaba su cabeza del asunto de tu hermana, no podría emplearse aquí y lo perderían todo. Estaban preocupados por él.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso? –Digo haciéndome el tonto, alejando de mi mente las posibilidades que no quiero oír.

-Pues que en realidad este comportamiento que está teniendo no viene sólo de que tú le ganaras ese día y perdiera poder. Tiene que ver con lo que hablamos en la azotea la semana anterior, Tamao. Creo que a Genji le gusta tu hermana en verdad. ¿Qué piensas sobre eso? Porque creo que tienes dudas.

Decido dejarme de juegos y hablarle con sinceridad, porque este tema me está volviendo loco, pensando en lo que podría hacerle a Airi que las cosas volvieran a desmadrarse.

-Desde que hablé con él después de que saliera del hospital he estado rayado pensado en que le mintió, y en realidad le importa más de lo que dice. La salvó del tío del frente armado, ha estado todas las noches con ella en ese bar, no se defendió como debía cuando yo le pegué por lo que pasó. Lo veo raro, pero no puedo dejar de lado lo que mi hermana está sufriendo y ha sufrido. No es bueno para ella.

-Bueno, a pesar de todo parece que ya no tienen relación. ¿Pero que va a pasar si descubres que no es un hijo de puta? ¿Vas a seguir odiándolo a muerte?

-Es un gilipollas egocéntrico. Si eso no cambia, dará igual lo que haya pasado con mi hermana.

Mi respuesta deja claro que mis sentimientos no cambiarán porque no sólo es el tema de Airi, sino su propia actitud la que detesto. No voy a perder mi tiempo intentando indagar en una posible segunda versión de Genji. No merece la pena. Me voy a centrar en la pelea que se viene, y de ahí se iniciará una nueva etapa para todos.

* * *

Cuando ha anochecido, antes de volver a casa, me paso por el barrio de Airi para ver cómo va. Espero que esté mejor que la ultima vez, porque no sé si podré soportar aquello mucho más.

No la he visitado más ni llamado tan siquiera porque ella me lo pidió, quería estar sola, y yo respeto eso. Yo también lo necesito en esos momentos, así que espero que de veras le hayan servido para relajarse.

Llamo a la puerta, tratando de aparentar normalidad y calma, cuando me encuentro con la cara de mi hermana y me asusto. Parece que no ha dormido en semanas.

Tiene los ojos hinchados y rojos, la piel pálida y muchas ojeras. Además está más delgada que de costumbre, y eso que siempre ha sido enjuta.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible. –Le digo sin pensar, mirándola con asombro mientras ella se encamina hacia su asiento de siempre. La sigo y vuelvo a hablar. -¿Qué te pasa? Creía que estarías algo mejor después de este tiempo.

-Es que el sábado estuve en el bar y vi a Genji. Él vino a mí para decirme algo...

-Será cabrón. ¿Qué quería? –Pregunto sintiendo que mi sangre empieza a hervir. Airi mira la mesa, y habla despacio y entrecortadamente.

-No lo sé, me largué sin escucharle.

-Muy bien hecho. Que se joda.

-Pero ahora no dejo de pensar qué querría. Me tiene muy desconcertada el simple hecho de que viniera a mí después de lo que me dijo. No sé qué pensar.

Me quedo callado pensando inmediatamente en la conversación de esta tarde con Tokio. Maldita sea, ¿y si fuera verdad? Esto nuevo que me cuenta Airi es muy sospechoso. Si pasas de alguien y te la pela, no vas a hablarle después de mandarle a la mierda.

La voz de mi hermana me distrae de mis pensamientos. Rápidamente dejo de arrugar el entrecejo y finjo indiferencia.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Nada, es sólo que me sorprende también lo que me cuentas. Pero Airi, no te merece la pena seguir dándole vueltas. Te ha demostrado que es un profundo gilipollas.

-Lo sé, no voy a buscarle, Tamao. –Dice con voz tenue y triste, pero a la vez me demuestra que está convencida de ello. -¿Y tú qué me cuentas? ¿Cómo te van las cosas en esa jungla que llamas instituto?

Sonrío levemente, para después responder sin darle importancia, siendo sincero con ella para ver su reacción. Igual saber que voy a humillara Genji le sube la moral.

-Vamos a volver a pelear contra el bando de Genji esta semana. Se decidirá finalmente quién será el líder. Él no tiene muchas posibilidades.

-Ya veo... Pues ten cuidado. –Me contesta sin mucho afán, dejándome totalmente sorprendido de que no me sermoneé. Joder, quién la ha visto y quién la ve; Me da mucha pena verla de este modo, tan falta de vida.

En aquel momento en que la contemplo jugar con la ceniza el cigarrillo a medias que tiene entre los dedos, estando tan demacrada y triste, juro internamente que haré lo que pueda por devolverle la sonrisa y hacérselo pagar a Genji.

 **Gracias a todo el que lea!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 40

* * * P.V.G * * *

-Genji, ¡Genji!

La voz de Ken gritando por encima de la música que hay en el bar hace que me vuelva para mirarlo. No sé hace cuánto tiempo he dejado de escucharlo, pero no digo nada, limitándome a beber de mi vaso. Él vuelve a hablar.

-¿Oye, qué te pasa? Deberías estar contento, has recuperado las clases, Genji.

-Lo estoy. Pero todavía no he ganado.

-Bueno, mañana es la pelea por fin. Vas a ganar, ¡claro que sí! ¿Estás nerviosos? –Añade al continuar viéndome pensativo.

-No. Lo gané una vez, podré hacerlo otra.

Ken no se contenta con mi respuesta en tono borde e indiferente, y acercándose más habla de nuevo a ceño fruncido.

-¿Entonces qué pasa? Estás demasiado serio, más que de costumbre. ¡Apenas has hablado cuando hemos estado con los chicos!

-Tenía la cabeza en otro sitio, nada más.

-Oye, si es porque la clase D sigue a Serizawa y todavía hay algunos que no has conseguido reclutar, no te preocupes. Lo importante es que te mantengas sereno, y no vuelvas a la semana pasada. Estás ahora haciéndolo muy bien, Genji, esa es la actitud.

-Intenté hablar con Airi el otro día, como me dijiste que hiciera. –Suelto de sopetón, cortándole.

Él se calla súbitamente, cambiando la expresión de su cara mientras sigue mirándome. Yo bebo de nuevo, no pudiendo creer que esté haciendo esto. Me siento gilipollas.

-Genji, eso es estupendo. ¿Qué pasó?

-Se largó antes de que le dijera nada. Es mejor así.

Me levanto mientras oculto mi frustración por aquel hecho. Sin poder evitarlo me siento mal, y no puedo sacar de mi cabeza la mirada de Airi llena de miedo y de tristeza. Pero lo dejó claro, todo es mejor así. Se acabó. Ella gana y yo gano.

Despidiéndome de Ken con rapidez y sequedad, me dirijo a la puerta mientras recojo mi chaqueta de cuero y me la pongo, saliendo al exterior donde el frío de la madrugada repele a la gente.

Enciendo un cigarrillo mientras camino, agradeciendo que Ken no me siga ni intente nada. Por fin ha entendido que debe dejar de decirme qué debería o no hacer.

Estoy cabreado y no debería. Aspiró fuerte del cigarro y me doy más prisa mientras paso a unos metros del bloque de Airi, e instintivamente poso los ojos en su puerta. Ruka y ella están en el umbral hablando.

Ambas se abrazan tras unos instantes, y Ruka se aleja mientras Airi sale corriendo después de meterse en la casa, diciéndole que se olvida el móvil. Es entonces cuando me ve desde la barandilla al girarse para volver a su casa.

Automáticamente ella borra su leve sonrisa y vuelve a mirarme de esa forma tan horrible, entonces aparto la vista y prosigo con mi camino, al igual que ella para volver al interior de la casa y cerrar deprisa.

* * *

Por fin ha llegado el viernes. Esta pelea será decisiva, lo cambiará todo para mí tanto si pierdo como si gano.

Mientras camino hacia la entrada del instituto me recojo el pelo para que no me moleste en la lucha, divisando en la puerta a Makise y Chuta. Están sonrientes, alegres y ansiosos de partirse la cara con el bando de Serizawa. Ojalá me sintiera como ellos, pero noto que esto no me emociona tanto como pensé, y lo cierto es que no tengo ni puta idea del por qué.

-¡Genji! Tenemos a los de la D para luchar contra Serizawa. –Dice con euforia Chuta cuando llego junto a ellos, apoyándome en la valla negra de las puertas.

-Bien. ¿Habéis avisado a los demás? –Pregunto sacando un cigarro, encendiéndolo con calma mientras Makise habla.

-Sí. Todos están en el patio trasero ya. Serizawa nos gana en número, pero estoy seguro de que venceremos. Genji. –Añade con tono solemne, haciendo que le mire mientras alzo una ceja con confusión. –Confiamos en ti. Tú cumplirás por todos nosotros el sueño. Estaremos a tu lado para ayudarte cuando llegues a la cima.

Asiento mientras le trasmito mi gratitud con la mirada, recibiendo el mismo gesto de su parte. Sé que eso de ayudarme lo dice porque sabe que me cuesta el trato con la gente, que pierdo la paciencia rápido; Y para liderar este sitio se necesita ganarse a la gente para que confíen en ti y te entreguen su fuerza. Tienen miedo de que vuelva a perder el control como las semanas anteriores, y yo también, ya que me di cuenta de que lo jodí todo.

Tras una profunda calada, tiro el cigarro al suelo y lo piso con fuerza, mirando después a Makise y Chuta con seriedad.

-Vamos a aplastar a ese enano.

Ambos sonríen ante mi comentario, y Makise dirige el puño cerrado hacia mí, haciendo nuestro gesto. Ahora me siento mucho más confiado y las ganas de vencer a Serizawa es lo único que ronda mi mente.

Cando llegamos al patio trasero de Suzuran, una marea de uniformes negros esperan allí, divididos en dos grupos. Los nuestros a la derecha, los de Serizawa a la izquierda.

Mientras me encamino junto con mis dos colegas al comienzo de nuestro bando, que empieza a formar detrás nuestras, veo como Tamao acompañado de sus más allegados avanzan desde el lado contrario con chulería y la cabeza bien alta.

Todos nos paramos a una distancia de varios metros para contemplarnos con seriedad.

Serizawa está en el centro mirándome fijamente, con una chispa de odio en sus ojos que me hace pensar en su hermana un instante, pero pronto bloqueo todo lo que tenga que ver con Airi

Al lado del enano está Tokio, que protege su cabeza con un extraño gorro, y al de este Tokaji. Al otro lado Izaki, y junto a él los Mikami, que hacen gestos para provocar. De pronto Serizawa habla.

-Con esta pelea se acabará de una vez esta mierda y sabrás que no podrás conquistar este sitio. Acabemos ya con esto, tengo ganas de perderte de vista ya.

Sonrío levemente, respondiéndole que pienso lo mismo, y acto seguido, todos salimos corriendo contra los que tenemos enfrente con todas las ganas de las que disponemos. Nadie piensa tener piedad.

En unos segundos empiezan a sonar los golpes y quejidos por todos lados. He perdido de vista a Serizawa, ya que varios tíos han venido a por mí, pero pronto me libro de ellos liándome a puñetazos de forma veloz, comenzando a correr cuando veo a Tamao, que le da un cabezazo a su enemigo y lo deja K.O con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

En cuanto él me ve también avanza hacía mí, pero vuelven a interrumpirnos, con lo que el encentro se retrasa otra vez.

Cuando al fin nos hallamos frente a frente, ambos ya hemos recibido unos cuantos golpes. A los dos nos sangra el labio inferior y tenemos cortes en la cara, pero ninguno demuestra que eso le importe. La adrenalina nos aleja del dolor físico, y tras una mirada penetrante, gritamos y nos enzarzamos en una lucha rápida sin prestar atención a nuestro alrededor.

Noto en los puñetazos de Serizawa que está descargando toda la rabia que aún lleva dentro, porque son igual de potentes que aquella mañana en la que me dejó inconsciente, pero sé que él esta vez está más jodido, porque yo no estoy teniendo piedad alguna, y de la misma forma cada puñetazo y patada está llena de agresividad que saca de mí toda mi frustración y odio.

Me levantó del suelo ya con dificultad tras unos minutos de darnos golpes en el estómago y cara, y Serizawa me da una potente patada que vuelve a derribarme, algo que hace que me cabreé mucho.

Grito con rabia tras un instante de recuperación, y me levanto corriendo, abalanzándome sobre él. No puede evitar comerse mi puño varias veces, pero él me derriba de encima suyo con saña, y se pone en pie, esperando a que también me incorpore.

Esquivo uno de ganchos, para después aprovechar ese segundo y darle con el puño en la mandíbula, logrando desestabilizarlo. Aquel es mi momento para que no sepa ni por donde le vienen, así que empiezo a pegarle todo lo rápido y fuerte que puedo.

Tamao se recupera tras esquivar uno de mis últimos puñetazos, poniéndose en pie y volviendo a tirarme al suelo tras que sus golpes me den de lleno en el ojo izquierdo y la nariz. Aprovecho para agarrarle de una pierna y lo derribo. Tengo que darme prisa porque estoy apunto de no poder más.

Cuando estamos de pie de nuevo y apenas podemos mantenernos, nos acercamos el uno al otro con lentitud, pero sin abandonar la fiereza del comienzo. Los puñetazos ya casino llevan potencia, pero sí la justa para ponerle fin a la pelea.

Uno, dos, tres puñetazos me acabo de comer, pero no me dejo caer al suelo, sino que grito de nuevo sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y me lanzo a por él. No puedo perder, no puedo.

Logro tocarlo, mi puño impacta en su pómulo, y después otro en su estómago. Se dobla sobre su tripa y veo el momento al fin. Lanzo un gancho en su mentón que hace que su cabeza deje de mirar hacia el suelo y se eleve con velocidad mientras escupe sangre y cae hacia atrás. Casi me desestabilizo, pero me apoyo en mis piernas, observando que se mueve para levantarse.

-¡Genji! –Grita Makise tirado en el suelo a varios metros, pero sonriente al ver que Serizawa ha desistido y no se levanta finalmente.

 **Muchas gracias a todo aquel que lea!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 41

* * * P.V.A * * *

Otra vez lunes. Un lunes nublado y lluvioso con amenaza de tifón. Todo viento en popa, para variar.

Son casi las 8 de la tarde y en nada podré largarme a casa al terminar la jornada laboral en este supermercado que cada día odio más. Al menos mi supervisor hoy no ha venido a dar la brasa, con lo que me consuelo un poco.

Tengo la cabeza fatal, totalmente abstraída y llena de mierda después de todo lo que ocurrió la semana pasada.

Aún sigo muy intrigada por lo que querría decirme Genji, y el corazón se me sigue acelerando cuando recuerdo la escena, o vuelvo a pensar en pisar el bar, al cual no he vuelto desde el día maldito. Soy una cobarde, pero prefiero no acercarme porque no confió en no ser tan gilipollas de no mirarle con compasión, o no pensar en besarlo. Estoy loca. Siento que lo odio, y siento que lo amo con tanta potencia a la vez que me hierve la sangre, que grito y lloro por no controlar nada de esto y sentirme tan perdida.

No sé cómo ignorar este descontrol de sentimiento, así que he preferido apartarme de todo lo que me recuerde a él, aunque sirva de poco.

Otro tema que me tiene desconcertada es la pelea que hubo entre mi hermano y él. Vi a Tamao el sábado, estaba fatal. Genji había ganado.

Tamao me dijo que en realidad poco iba a cambiar, porque seguía teniendo a su gente y Genji no poseía el respeto de muchos; Pero sé que está jodido por la derrota y preocupado de que pueda cambiar su puesto en el colegio. Tengo miedo de que su enfado, junto con lo que me hizo, le lleve a perder el control y a pelear con él en serio.

Tamao siempre ha perdido los estribos cuando la situación lo ha saturado por varios flancos.

Me llevo las manos a la frente tras colocar la última botella que tengo en la mano en el estante de las lejías, tratando de cerrar los ojos un momento y disipar todas mis quimeras mentales. Debo dejar todo aquello o me volveré loca.

Después de una profunda inspiración, salgo del pasillo para continuar con mi trabajo en otro lugar, cuando a lo lejos reconozco al chico de la perilla y bigote que me salvó el culo ante el supervisor el otro día.

Tras pensar que ésta es mi oportunidad de agradecerle bien lo que hizo por mí, me acerco veloz hasta él, y con un susurro empiezo a hablar con algo de vergüenza, aunque el tipo se gira con serenidad y me contempla muy tranquilo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, algo que me pone más incómoda.

-El otro día no tuve tiempo de agradecerte como es debido que salvaras mi trabajo. Por favor, deja que te pague la compra como muestra de gratitud, o lo que sea. –Digo mientras él sigue con su misma pose de templanza, mirándome.

-Podrías invitarme a una copa cuando salgas de trabajar.

Me cuesta reaccionar un momento ante su oferta, pero rápido asiento y le digo que me encantaría, tratando de no parecer asustada ni sin ganas de aquello.

-Salgo dentro de una hora. Puedo ir hasta donde quieras para encontrarnos.

Él sonríe levemente y toma la palabra de nuevo.

-Te esperaré dentro de una hora a las puertas de aquí. Conozco un lugar donde poder tomar algo. Hasta luego.

El joven agarra la cesta donde porta su compra basada en varias verduras y ramen instantáneo, y se aleja con calma.

La idea de quedar con un completo desconocido de este modo me parece muy incómoda, y hace que me asalten muchas dudas sobre el futuro encuentro, pero yo sola me he metido en el berenjenal, que además era necesario, así que me obligo a dejar de pensar y simplemente me dejo llevar por lo que sea que suceda, poniéndome de nuevo a trabajar.

Cuando el reloj da las nueve de la tarde, salgo corriendo a mi taquilla y me cambio el uniforme de pantalones oscuros y camisa blanca por unos vaqueros desgastados y un jersey fino de color rojo, tomando también mi bandolera y la chaqueta negra.

Mientras avanzo veloz para que él no espere mucho, me deshago la coleta alta a la par que me despido de mis compañeros de trabajo, que como yo se cambian para irse.

Me siento nerviosa, porque no sé de qué voy a hablar con él, teniendo en cuenta el mal momento en el que se encuentra mi vida, que ha absorbido mi carácter extrovertido y afable.

Cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy saliendo por la puerta trasera y camino hacia la entrada del supermercado, donde me encuentro al chico esperando mientras fuma.

Se ha cambiado aquel uniforme de color blanco, y ahora viste de calle, con una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta ancha negra, y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros que también parecen algo anchos.

-Siento la tardanza. –Me disculpo mientras me inclino levemente, agarrando la banda del bolso con nerviosismo. Él como siempre, muy tranquilo me mira.

-Tranquila, acabo de llegar. Conozco un garito a un par de manzanas, podemos ir allí si quieres.

Yo asiento conforme y le digo que le sigo, mientras nos ponemos en marcha. Entonces él se presenta.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Narumi Taiga.

-Disculpa. –Agrego sintiéndome idiota por haber tardado tanto en presentarme, cosa que debería haber hecho yo primero. –Me llamo Airi. Airi Serizawa.

Narumi me mira con sorpresa unos segundos, y después habla por primera vez desde que lo conozco con otro sentimiento que no sea la tranquilidad.

-No me digas que eres familia de Tamao Serizawa.

-Sí... Somos hermanos. –Revelo con el ceño fruncido, temiendo que lo conozca. -¿De qué lo conoces?

-Es el líder del instituto Suzuran, que es rival del mío, Housen.

-No me lo puedo creer.

Mi sorpresa es tan grande que aquel murmullo se me escapa, haciendo que él me pregunte qué digo. Ignoro su pregunta y vuelvo a hablar con temor.

-¿También peleáis entre institutos? ¿Tú tienes algo en contra de él? ¿Te has pegado con él alguna vez?

-Siempre ha habido rivalidad entre nuestros institutos. Todos queremos ser el número uno. Pero desde hace dos años estamos en tregua, y esa fue la última vez que tuve oportunidad de pelear contra tu hermano. Es muy poderoso, sinceramente, lo admiro. No es que tengamos nada personal el uno contra el otro. –Agrega como si nada, tranquilizándome de que sólo sean más gilipolleces de gallitos. A pesar de todo, reconozco que estoy flipando, e intrigada.

-¿Por qué hicisteis una tregua? Eso suena a problemas graves.

-Sí. El líder de Suzuran por aquel entonces mató al nuestro en una pelea. Hubo palizas brutales durante semanas, y me extraña que nadie más llegara a morir... Pero como todo se salió de madre y se quería evitar eso, se hizo una tregua que aún dura.

-Dios... ¿Qué ocurrió con el chico de Suzuran?

-Está aún en la cárcel. Pero cuando salga nos vengaremos dándole una buena paliza.

Se ve que ha visto mi cara de aprensión, y se disculpa con su calma y tono alegre, cambiando de tema al llegar ante la puerta del bar.

Entramos mientras avanzamos hacia la barra esquivando gente, y el me grita por encima de la música que suele ir a ese bar con sus amigos, porque no les pilla muy lejos de su instituto. También me comenta que vive por este barrio, con lo que el super donde trabajo le queda cerca.

Me pregunta qué tomo y le digo que me pida lo mismo que él, así que cuando sale de la barra me pasa un gran vaso de cerveza, y sonriéndome me dice que dejemos de lado los institutos. Yo estoy un poco confusa, y se nota en mis palabras que suenan poco convencidas.

-¿También estás en tu último año? –Él asiente y pienso que debe ser de la edad de Tamao entonces, y prosigo con lo que me interesa. -¿Te da igual que yo sea hermana de Tamao?

-¿Por qué debería importarme? –Me pregunta con una sonrisa. Parece que aquello le ha hecho gracia. A mí me sorprende, y a la vez me parece estupendo que por fin alguien se normal en ese sentido y deje las idioteces en el lugar que corresponde.

-¿Sabes? Creo que vas a caerme muy bien, Narumi. –Le digo sonriéndole con sinceridad por primera vez.

Aunque él no entiende el por qué de aquella frase, me responde alzando levemente su vaso al aire mientras me mira con el mismo gesto.

-Porque sea así, y también al revés.

Amplio mi sonrisa ante su broma, y choco contra su vaso el mío, bebiendo ambos después.


	42. Chapter 42

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 42

* * * P.V.S. * * *

Ha pasado casi una semana desde la pelea contra el bando de Genji.

Estoy sentado en un sofá negro y raído de la parte trasera de Suzuran, en el patio, fumando mientras dejo que la desgana y el asco me inunden. Ni siquiera me importa el frío y el viento que hacen fuera, en esta mañana de cielo encapotado y plomizo.

He tratado de estar solo desde el viernes, porque el cabreo de que ese idiota haya ganado me repatea cuando quiero que se hunda en la mierda. La humillación de vez en cuando me golpea interiormente.

A pesar de todo esto, veo que Genji sigue estando en su misma posición, aunque la gente le muestre algo más de respeto.

Su grupo no se ha agrandado mucho más desde la pelea, pero está claro que mi posición se debilitará tras esto, y no puedo permitirlo. Bueno, en realidad siento que me da un poco igual porque los míos seguirán ahí, pero el simple hecho de no poder joderle es lo que realmente me molesta.

Observo de reojo que Tokio se acerca con las manos en los bolsillos, sentándose a mi lado sin decir nada durante unos segundos, en los que lo ignoro y continúo fumando.

-Los de la clase de tercero que lleva ese tío, Takashi, se han unido al grupo de Genji al final.

-Pueden hacer lo que quieran. –Agregó tras expirar el humo, haciendo ver que me importa una mierda, aunque me cabrea.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre, pasando de lo que ocurre. Debes elegir un camino, unirte a Genji o...

-No pienso unirme a él. –Lo interrumpo mirándolo de repente. –Nunca lo consideraré el líder.

-Pero Tamao. Ha ganado, esto funciona así. ¿Vas a pelear de nuevo?

-Haré lo que sea necesario –digo sin pensar, porque realmente no tengo intención de volver a pelear. –Ya has visto que a pesar de todo no lo respetan, no lo merece porque no es un buen líder. Yo paso de esta mierda.

Acto seguido me levanto y comienzo alejarme del sofá tras tirar la colilla y pisarla a mi paso, descargando con aquella pisada un poco de mi enfado.

Cruzo el patio trasero y siento como los ojos de algunos se clavan en mí. Todo el mundo está expectante desde lo ocurrido en saber qué va a pasar ahora, pero sinceramente, ni yo lo sé. Sólo tengo claro que no voy a rebajarme a que él me represente de algún modo o me supere.

Cuando llego al patio delantero, veo que Genji está junto con Makise entrando en el recinto, y en cuanto me ve se separa de su amigo y viene hacia mí. Qué cojones querrá...

-¿No piensas rendirte? –Dice mirándome fijamente con expresión chulesca.

-Acepto que me has ganado, todos lo han visto. Pero no voy a seguirte a pesar de eso.

-Te ganaré las veces que hagan falta hasta que te abandonen.

-Esa actitud es precisamente la que echará de la cima de Suzuran. Ser el líder implica cosas que tú no tendrás.

-Ya lo veremos. De momento voy a dedicarme a destruir tu grupito.

-Buena suerte. –Me mofo mirándolo, para después hablar en tono amenazador cambiando de tema, reteniendo mi enfado en mi interior. –Y no vuelvas a intentar acercarte a mi hermana o te mandaré de nuevo al hospital.

-Inténtalo. Tú no vas darme órdenes, enano. –Dice acercándose más, mientras ambos nos vamos calentando.

Yo directamente lo agarró de la chaqueta con furia y le pego un puñetazo en el pómulo, mientras le grito que si no ha tenido ya suficiente jodiendo a Airi, y que qué coño quiere yendo a hablarle después de mandarla a la mierda.

Un segundo después, Genji me devuelve el puñetazo y nos enzarzamos en una pelea, pero me derriba tras una potente patada y habla con enfado a gritos mientras me mira, cansándose de que le repita una y otra vez que tenga huevos a decirlo.

-¡Iba a pedirle perdón!

Automáticamente después de su confesión, me quedo mirándole sorprendido sin saber qué decir, y puedo encontrar en su cara que está jodido después de aquello. De pronto, la expresión de ira de su rostro se disipa y se pira rápidamente de allí.

Yo me levanto del suelo y lo veo perderse al entrar en el edificio, sin poder entender qué le pasa a ese tío en la puta cabeza, y cada vez creo más posible que Tokio tenga razón y mis sospechas sean igualmente ciertas. Otra cosa no tiene sentido.

Tengo que averiguar la verdad y saber qué cojones pensar, aunque por otro lado, si estuviéramos en lo cierto las cosas estarían bien jodidas. ¿Tendría que decírselo a Airi para que no sufriera? ¿o eso sería peor porque a pesar de todo no podría tener nada con él? No tengo ni puta idea. Menudo marrón.

Saco un nuevo cigarro y trato de no pensar en ese asunto, y sí en ver cómo abordara Genji para que me diga la verdad, y entonces, mi cabeza piensa qué va a ocurrir si él no es tan hijo de puta como pienso.

Bah, mejor no adelantar acontecimientos y esperar a ver qué pasa, después ya pensaré qué hacer.

Con esos pensamientos me dispongo a encontrar a mi grupo y escuchar por fin con detalles cómo ven el patio, y qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora para seguir siendo respetados como antes. Sea como sea, los cabrones del GPS no nos van a joder.

* * *

Cuando ya es de noche y sé que Airi estará en casa, me dirijo a verla, extrañándome mucho que no me haya preguntado por la pelea de la semana pasada, ni tan siquiera me haya llamado en estos días. Me espero que siga igual de alicaída, y se haga la indiferente para que no la vea así.

Airi no tarda mucho en abrirme la puerta, y su cara me demuestra que continúa en el mismo plan que el último día en que la vi. No parece tener ganas de visitas, pero me deja entrar, preocupándose de inmediato al ver las heridas que me quedan en la cara.

-Dios, Tamao...

-No pasa nada. Estoy bien. –Agrego con calma mientras ella me mira más de cerca con cara de susto.

-¿Qué pasó? –Pregunta tras un silencio. Parece que ha dudado mucho en hablar.

-Genji ganó, y ahora todo está un poco patas arriba. Pero nada grave.

Ella medita un instante mientras frunce levemente el ceño, mirándome de nuevo mientras nos sentamos en el suelo, alrededor de su mesa.

-Esa marca de tu labio es de un golpe reciente y la pelea fue hace días. Has vuelto a pelear con alguien. ¿Ha vuelto a ser con Genji?

-Sí. –Confieso tras pensarlo un segundo, no sabiendo muy bien cómo seguir.

-¿Por qué?

-Él quiere que lo siga, y no lo haré.

Airi se calla ante mi mentira y vuelve a quedarse pensativa, con la mirada perdida en el cenicero de la esquina izquierda. Tras unos segundos toma su cajetilla de cigarros y se enciende uno, pasándome el paquete después.

-Tamao, no tengas más problemas con él, o se te irá de las manos.

-No va a pasar nada. Además, eso son cosas de Suzuran. Sé cuidarme. Oye –digo cambiando de tema, suavizando el tono–, ¿Le has vuelto a ver o algo?

-Una vez desde lejos. Pero no me ha vuelto a buscar si es lo que quieres saber. Tampoco he vuelto a ir al bar desde ese día. Hay una parte de mí que se muere por ir a buscarlo, y no sé qué hacer.

Veo que sus ojos se tornan algo vidriosos mientras se lleva un dedo a la boca para morderse la uña. Espero que no se ponga a llorar porque no sé qué decirle para consolarla.

-No deberías hacer nada de eso. Ibas bien apartándote de todo lo relacionado con él. Olvida que iba a hablarte, te ha demostrado que no merece la pena. Tienes que entretenerte con otras cosa y no pensar tanto.

-Lo sé, pero es muy fácil decirlo.

El silencio invade la sala, y ella inspira profundamente y consigue no llorar, levantándose después para coger unas cervezas del frigorífico cuando vuelvo a hablar.

-Airi, siento no poder ayudarte.

Ella me sonríe levemente desde su posición, jugando con una de las cervezas en sus manos.

-Estás haciendo mucho, aunque no lo creas. Gracias.

Yo la devuelvo la tenue sonrisa para después coger el paquete de cigarrillos de la mesa y dejar de mirarla, para que limpie una lágrima que acaba de resbalar por su mejilla.


	43. Chapter 43

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 43

* * * P.V.G * *

He perdido la cuenta de lo que llevo bebido esta noche de mierda. Lo único que sé es que no es suficiente porque aún sigo consciente.

Vacío el último trago de mi vaso de whisky rápido, llevándome la mano a la frente al notar que estoy algo mareado, pero lo ignoro y levanto la vista para buscar al camarero. Necesito que mi cabeza deje de funcionar un rato.

-Ushiyama. –Susurro levantando levemente el vaso cuando me mira.

Él entiende perfectamente lo que le quiero decir, y con duda se acerca hasta ponerse delante, hablándome con precaución, pero de forma firme.

-Oye, Genji, creo que has bebido suficiente para ser un lunes a las 11 de la noche. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada. Tú sólo ponme otra. –Contesto borde, pero él no se da por vencido.

-En serio, piensa que has terminado casi con la botella tú solo...

-Ushiyama. –Le nombro con tono amenazador, sintiéndome cabreado, pero en seguida me relajo al recordar que casi todo lo que me va mal es por esta actitud, y vuelvo a hablar con un susurro, sin mirarlo. –Por favor.

Al final asiente y sin decir nada, me sirve otra, agregando después que será la última por mi propio bien. No rechisto y agarro el vaso para beber mientras mi cabeza sigue funcionando.

Creía que ganar a Serizawa esta vez lo cambiaría todo, pero las cosas siguen igual, y la gente en Suzuran continúa a su bola, a pesar de que he demostrado poder prácticamente con todos ¿Qué más hay que hacer para conquistar ese sitio, joder? Parece que en este momento todo está más inestable que al principio.

Ken dice que continúe trabajando con los chicos y no me rinda, que debo demostrarles a los indecisos que soy poderoso y puedo llevar ese lugar no sólo con mi fuerza, son también con mi intelecto. Debo unir a los cuervos y crear una verdadera hermandad, pero no tengo ni puta idea de cómo conseguirlo. No se me da bien eso de las relaciones sociales. Además, hay que añadirle a eso que la gente me tiene por un engreído egoísta y gilipollas. Sé que tienen razón, pero nunca nadie me ha enseñado a preocuparme por nadie más.

Conseguir el respeto de Serizawa o acercarme a él haría que las cosas cambiasen, pero lo veo más que jodido, porque sigue teniéndome un asco enorme después de lo de su hermana. Seguramente no ha vuelto a partirme la cara porque ella se lo ha pedido, y encima ahora debe estar flipando de lo gilipollas que soy, tras decirle que quería disculparme con ella. ¿Cómo va a respetarme un mínimo si ve que estoy tan perdido y me contradigo?

Me bebo casi el medio vaso que me queda de un trago ante los pensamientos de Airi que invaden mi cabeza. Ese es otro de mis grandes males. No puedo evitar pensar en ella a veces, ni ignorar que cuando la veo o recuerdo el pasado me siento culpable y extraño. No sé qué me pasa pero estoy harto de esto.

Lleno de cabreo y frustración, me levanto con algo de esfuerzo y dejo el dinero en la barra mientras avanzo haciendo eses hacia la puerta, sacando un cigarro que enciendo tras salir a la calle.

No siento nada de frío después de la que llevo encima, y empiezo a encaminarme hacia la estación para volver a casa, fumando y maldiciendo a todo mientras llego al barrio de Airi, cosa que hace que vuelva a pensar en todo lo relacionado con ella y me enfade más por no poder controlarme.

Mientras cruzo rápido por delante de su edificio, observo a una pareja enfrente de su puerta y me doy cuenta de que es ella junto a un tipo que no he visto nunca.

Me obligo a ignorar la escena pero mi cerebro no me responde, y vuelve a mirar como parece que se despiden; Los dos se sonríen y dicen algo, y después el tío la besa en los labios sin cortarse. Airi parece que se deja y está algo sorprendida, pero después le corresponde fugazmente y cuando se separan él se pira.

Aprieto la mandíbula y me siento un completo gilipollas después de ver esto, y no sé por qué. De repente siento fuego dentro de mí, y algo parecido a la tristeza que se extingue por la ira, que gana puestos.

Camino más rápido y trato de hacer que nada ha pasado, mientras lucho por dejar de pensar, pero no hago otra cosa que preguntarme qué me está pasando y por qué, a lo que mi subconsciente me responde que ella me gusta.

Aprieto más el paso, a la par que los puños y corro hacia la estación, pasando de todo.

* * *

Cuando llego a mi casa tras algo más de media hora ya es media noche. Entro por la puerta tras tener dificultades para encajar la llave en la cerradura, y cierro con desgana dirigiéndome a mi cuarto, cuando veo a mi padre de pie en el salón, que se gira al verme casi tambaleándome.

-Estás muy borracho. ¿No te va bien en Suzuran, o has vuelto a tener algún problema por culpa de esa chica del hospital?

-Déjame en paz. No te importa. –Digo con indiferencia mientras sigo andando, pero él sigue tocando las narices.

-¿Así que así es como resuelves tus problemas? ¿Ahogándote en alcohol y huyendo como un débil en vez de enfrentarte?

-Cállate. –Respondo perdiéndome por el pasillo, pero sus palabras rebotan dentro de mi cabeza.

El muy cabrón tiene razón. Estoy comportándome como un cobarde, y estoy pasando de todos los problemas porque me están superando y no sé cómo hacerlos frente. Pero ahora mismo todo me importa una mierda, con lo que me tiro en la cama y me llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras cierro los ojos con fuerza, tratando de olvidar sus palabras, lo mal que me siento y las imágenes de Airi.

Al día siguiente siento un dolor de cabeza tan grande que incluso pienso que tendría que haber hecho caso a Ushiyama, pero como no hay nada que hacer, me he levantado de la cama y me he puesto en marcha hacia Suzuran después de una buena ducha.

Cuando llego al instituto borro toda expresión que pueda dejar ver que estoy realmente jodido tanto física como emocionalmente, y pongo mi mueca más indiferente mientras avanzo con las manos en los bolsillos, caminando desafiante.

Encuentro a Chuta junto con otros colegas en su clase, y se levanta al verme llegar.

-¿Dónde está Makise? –Le pregunto cuando se acerca a mí.

-Creo que en el gimnasio. Tenía una cuenta pendiente con uno de segundo.

-Pues vamos a buscarlo. Vamos a hacer que esta gente nos respete de una vez.

Él me mira algo asombrado al escucharme decir eso, pero rápido asiente y se pone a caminar siguiéndome por el pasillo de las clases de tercero, cuando de frente aparece Serizawa junto con Tokaji y Tokio.

Tamao les dice algo y se piran, quedando él solo para hablarme con seriedad. A ver qué coño quiere ahora el enano.

-Quiero hablar contigo. En privado.

Asiento manteniéndole la mirada, para después decirle a Chuta que me espere en el gimnasio. Tamao entonces empieza a caminar hacia una clase vacía, haciendo que le siga pensando en qué podrá querer. Tengo curiosidad.

Cuando entramos en el lugar cierra la puerta corredera, y se gira para mirarme mientras parece reunir valor para hablar. Los dos nos quedamos de pie, mirándonos en un incómodo y tenso silencio.

-¿Qué sientes por mi hermana en realidad?

La pregunta me desarma completamente, y tardo en hablar fingiendo indiferencia.

-Nada. Me cae bien, pero sólo eso.

-Me resulta extraño que sólo sea eso. ¿Por qué te acostaste con ella y la has dado pie si sabes que te quiere? ¿No dices que no eres un cabrón y te cae bien?

-No soy un cabrón, pero ella no entiende que no quiero nada.

-¿Por qué le quieres pedir perdón? Eso hará que se vuelva a confundir. Genji, dime la verdad. –Agrega tras ver que me callo sin saber qué decir.

Mi cerebro no puede pensar en excusas ni alternativas, y finalmente dejo salir lo que hay en mi cabeza, intentando hacerlo tan dignamente como puedo.

-Me gusta tu hermana, pero no quiero salir con nadie, y menos sabiendo que ella va a sufrir. Le dije eso de que sólo quería tirármela para que me odiara y pasara de mí, pero al verla tan hundida creí que tenía que disculparme por las formas. Eso es todo. No me acercaré a ella más, puedes estar tranquilo.

Acto seguido me largo mientras rebusco en el bolsillo los cigarros, viendo de refilón que se ha quedado asombrado.


	44. Chapter 44

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capitulo 44

* * * P.V.A * * *

Otra lágrima cae encima de mis hojas de apuntes, creando un pequeño círculo húmedo que arruga el papel.

Limpio mis lágrimas mientras dejo de mirar los folios de los que apenas me estoy enterando, aunque luche por centrarme. Miro el reloj de la pared y veo que falta poco para las doce, en la que el domingo entrará, dejando atrás otro sábado de mierda que apenas he aprovechado por no dejar de pensar.

No entiendo como cada día que pasa me puedo sentir más idiota.

Esta vez lloro por rabia, por la impotencia de estar anclada a algo que es absurdo e irrealizable, mientras otra nueva puerta que podría darme todo lo que necesito se abre, y no la estoy pudiendo aprovechar.

Durante unas dos semanas he estado quedando con Narumi, y lo cierto es que es un chico que tiene muchas cualidades que me gustan, y hacen que me encuentre a gusto con él. Es divertido, alegre y sincero. Y lo más importante, que no me vuelve loca ni me desprecia.

El lunes cuando me acompañó a casa después del trabajo me besó y acabé respondiéndole. Lo cierto es que físicamente me gusta, y ya he visto que yo a él, pero precisamente estoy así a raíz de eso.

Narumi podría ser perfecto para mí, sé que podría quererlo y estar bien con él, pero mi cabeza no deja de torturarme con Genji, que es todo lo contrario en cuanto a situación. Por Dios, me sentí fatal cuando besando a Taiga pensé en que ojalá fuera él...

¿Por qué me pasa esto? Es tan frustrante no poder dominarse, no tener el suficiente autocontrol, y sobre todo el no poder gobernar nuestros estúpidos sentimientos.

Estoy cansada de sentirme patética y deprimida. Debo ser más fuerte que mis quimeras e intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas o no me olvidaré nunca del idiota de Genji. Recuerdo lo que me dijo Tamao, debo entretenerme, y sé cómo y con quién empezar a hacerlo.

Me levanto rápido limpiando el rastro de mi llanto, y cojo el móvil buscando el número de Narumi, y sin pensarlo pulso la tecla para llamarlo.

-Hola, Narumi. Perdona por llamarte a estas horas. –Digo tratando de sonar alegre cuando él descuelga. Escucho jaleo detrás, así que me alegro de no pillarlo dormido o algo.

 _-Tranquila, estoy en la calle. ¿Pasa algo?_

-¡No! Simplemente te llamaba para ver si hacías algo, por si te gustaría quedar, sé que es un poco tarde...

 _-Está bien. ¿Paso a buscarte en media hora? –_ Dice interrumpiéndome con su típica calma. - _No estoy muy lejos de tu barrio y mis amigos pueden seguir sin mí._

-Genial, sí. Te esperaré. Hasta ahora.

Cuelgo cuando se despide, y cojo aire con fuerza haciendo un juramento. Voy a pensar que Genji no existe, voy a dejar de recrearme en mi dolor y auto compadecerme, y simplemente me voy a ocupar de lo que me importa.

Igualmente pienso que no voy a cerrar las puertas a Narumi, y me voy a dejar llevar, porque realmente me gusta. No pienso hacer lo que anteriormente, no voy a utilizarle.

Ojalá logre enamorarme de él y cerrar este capítulo para siempre.

Me siento con más energía tras esta oleada de valentía, y me dispongo a recoger lo que hay por medio en el salón, ceniceros llenos, latas vacías... Y ponerme a estudiar en serio el tiempo que tarde en venir.

* * *

Algo más de media hora después llaman a la puerta, y es entonces cuando pienso en lo incómodo que va a ser el reencuentro después de lo del lunes, pero no puedo venirme abajo ahora, con lo que cierro la carpeta donde tengo los apuntes y voy a abrir.

-¡Hola! Pasa por favor, me he distraído estudiando. Voy a cambiarme y nos vamos. –Le digo atropelladamente mientras le dejo pasar y cierro la puerta. Él observa el interior mientras continúa con las manos en los bolsillos.

-No pasa nada, no hay prisa. Supongo que debes tener mucho que estudiar y poco tiempo.

-Sí, y los exámenes son en dos meses. ¿Quieres una cerveza? –Le ofrezco mientras camino a la nevera, sacando una y dándosela.

Él la acepta dándome las gracias, y me disculpo para vestirme a toda velocidad, volviendo a pedirle perdón mientras voy por el pasillo.

-En serio, no pasa nada. No tenemos prisa. –Dice elevando un poco la voz para que le oiga. -¿Has pensado algún sitio al que ir?

-La verdad es que no. Tampoco conozco muchos.

-He visto que hay un garito aquí cerca.

-¡No! Ese no. –Respondo rápido desde el cuarto, dándome cuenta de que se me ha notado la exaltación. –No me mola ¿Por qué no vamos a alguno al que tú vayas? No conozco mucho tu ambiente. Normalmente salimos cerca de mis dominios. –Bromeo mientras me termino de vestir, poniéndome una camiseta de manga larga negra.

-Bueno, si quieres me parece bien. Los sábados a estas horas suele haber mucho ambiente.

-Estupendo. Pues cuando acabes nos podemos ir. –Digo saliendo al salón, sentándome frente a él.

-Tómate una conmigo, no me gusta beber solo. –Comenta sonriéndome.

Yo asiento devolviéndole la sonrisa, y voy a por otra lata, bebiendo un largo trago y sentándome de nuevo.

-Bueno, cuéntame qué tal te ha ido en estos días. –Pregunto llevándome la lata a los labios.

-No hay mucho que contar. He estado entrenando como todos los días en el instituto y manteniendo a los listillos a raya ¿Y tú?

Sé por lo que me ha contado que él es el líder de Housen, y que a diferencia de mi hermanito y su panda de amigos, hacen algo más que darse de palos en peleas idiotas. Lo miro con una sonrisa estúpida pensando en mis tristes días, que por supuesto omito de ese modo.

-He intentado estudiar y atender en las clases y no matar a mi supervisor en el trabajo. Es un idiota.

-Si quieres que te eche una mano, puedo volver a aparecer por allí. –Bromea con una sonrisa maliciosa, bebiendo después mientras yo me levanto para buscar el tabaco.

Observo que él me imita y va a tirar la lata a la basura mientras yo le respondo.

-Tranquilo, de momento puedo manejarlo yo. Me gusta resolver mis propios problemas.

-Eres como tu hermano, tienes carácter.

-Espero caerte mejor que él para no terminar a puñetazos.

Él se ríe y se acerca a mí, mirándome fijamente cuando vuelve a hablar, poniéndome nerviosa por su escasa distancia.

-Me gustas mucho más que tu hermano, tranquila.

Le sonrió levemente, y tras unos instantes de duda y observar sus ojos llameantes de deseo, rompo la distancia y lo beso despacio, sintiendo como poco después él me agarra de la cintura y me atrae hacia su cuerpo.

No lo pienso, simplemente actúo e intensifico el beso mientras le abrazo por el cuello, dejando que su lengua invada mi boca y comience a pasear sus manos por mi espalda, llevándolas hasta la cadera donde se queda anclado hasta que yo doy el paso de quitarle la amplia chaqueta negra de tela, dejándola caer.

Él me mira unos segundos tras separarse de mí, y comprueba que le estoy dando permiso para continuar, con lo que toma el control y me besa con pasión, quitándome la camiseta.

Sigo su estrategia y en pocos segundos dejo su torso al aire, encaminándonos hacia mi habitación sin dejar de besarnos fervientemente, cada vez más henchidos de deseo hasta que nos desnudamos completamente y acabamos en la cama baja de la litera.

Él acaricia una de mis piernas hasta llegar al muslo, apretándolo levemente mientras su boca desciende por mi garganta y yo acaricio su espalda.

Me concentro entonces mirarlo y en pensar en lo que me gusta de él, besándolo con pasión y poniendo todas mis ganas para distraer la mente de cualquier otra cosa, mientras él se pone un condón que le he dado del cajón de mi escritorio y pasa a la verdadera acción.


	45. Chapter 45

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 45

* * * P.V.S * * *

Las últimas palabras de Genji aún siguen resonando en mi cabeza después de varios días, en los que no he salido de mi asombro, ni sé qué pensar sobre todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor.

Fuera está lloviendo de forma débil pero continua, y sentado sobre una mesa observo caer las gotas con la mirada perdida, absorto en mis pensamientos. ¿Debería decirle algo a Airi, o callarme?

Se me parte el alma al verla de ese modo, y ahora al saber que en realidad piensa cosas que no son, siento el impulso de decirle lo que Genji me ha confesado para que deje de sufrir, pero por otro lado creo que no es buena idea. Podría volver a buscarlo, albergar esperanzas de tener algo con él. Pero eso no ocurrirá porque pasa del asunto, y sé que mi hermana no podrá ignorar aquello, volviendo a acercarse a él, condenada a seguir en aquel bucle autodestructivo.

Fijo la vista en el patio delantero de Suzuran y veo que Genji está luchando contra Rindaman mientras Makise y Chutan lo observan apretando los puños, viendo como poco a poco la esperanza se deshace a cada golpe que Genji recibe. No va a ganarlo en absoluto.

Finalmente Rindaman lo golpea con tanta fuerza dos veces más que lo tira al suelo de espaldas, haciendo que ruede sobre sí mismo y no tenga fuerzas para levantarse. Cuando el grandullón se marcha, Genji aún sigue tendido en la arena mojada, esta vez boca arriba.

Sus amigos se acercan y lo ayudan a levantarse, y puedo vislumbrar algo que me choca en él. Sus ojos no parecen reflejar enfado ni frustración; Parece triste, abatido.

Genji se deshace del agarre de Makise con desgana, y empieza a avanzar en solitario hacia el patio posterior mientras ignora las palabras de sus amigos, y continúa arrastrando los pies en busca de la soledad.

Ahora no puedo evitar pensar en que quizás su actitud en Suzuran se deba en parte a lo de mi hermana, y eso hace que de pronto al pensarlo, sienta compasión por él en lugar de odio y asco.

Me levanto de la mesa y camino fuera de la clase buscando un cigarro para centrarme en otra cosa hasta que pueda entender este tema, encontrándome con Tokio al bajar la escalera y llegar a la primera planta.

Cuando llega a mi lado me palmea en un hombro y empieza a hablar mientras seguimos andando hacia el exterior.

-Genji ha vuelto a perder contra Rindaman. Sigue con su misma estrategia. Eso nos dará tiempo para recuperar la primera posición.

-Lo he visto desde arriba.

-¿Y por qué están tan serio? Es una buena noticia.

Inspiro el humo del cigarro y lo expulso con un suspiro, deteniéndome en mitad del camino hacia nuestro rincón con sofás del patio trasero para mirar a Tokio y responder. Necesito aliviar esta incomprensión y sorpresa de mi interior.

-Tenías razón. Genji me dijo el otro día que en realidad le gusta mi hermana, y si se comportó así con ella es para que le dejara en paz.

-¿En serio te lo ha contado? –Dice con asombro mientras asiento.

-Me he dado cuenta desde que lo sé, de que está jodido. Cuando llegó al instituto no se comportaba así. Pierde el control y se rinde fácilmente. Alguien tan orgulloso no haría eso.

-Ya te lo dije. ¿Ahora que va a pasar?

-Sigo pensando lo mismo, Tokio. –Respondo convencido antes de volver a fumar. -A pesar de todo no es un buen líder. No me dejaré guiar por él.

-Ya, eso lo sé. Me refiero a que vas a hacer con el mal rollo que tienes con él. –Vuelve a hablar ante mi silencio, sonriendo levemente. –Lo odias menos y le entiendes, Tamao. Es absurdo que mantengas esta situación de fulminarlo hasta con la mirada por todo.

-Sé que tiene razón, y que no puedo ni siento lo mismo después de saber la verdad y ver en sus ojos que está jodido verdaderamente, pero tampoco voy a dejarme ganar ni seguir pensando que lo ha hecho de culo. Además, fuera del tema de Airi, no puedo ablandarme porque es mi rival. Vuelvo a la tierra cuando la voz de Tokio habla de nuevo cuando casi hemos llegado a los sofás.

-¿Se lo vas a decir a tu hermana?

-No. Es lo mejor.

Él guarda silencio mientras yo fumo, pensando en que es lo correcto y ella logrará olvidarse de Genji, aunque una parte me dice que quizás sería mejor decir la verdad y que no se siga sintiendo como una mierda.

Dejo el tema en mi mente cuando llegamos a nuestro rincón, ahora cubierto por unas lonas que los Mikami instalaron para no mojarnos, y me siento frente a Tokaji, los hermanos y Tsutsumoto, quien por fin regresó del hospital. Ellos continúan hablando tras un breve saludo.

-Izaki va a luchar contra Genji, siempre ha tenido ansias de poder. Ya veréis como nos traiciona. –Dice Tokaji tras exhalar el humo de su cigarro, haciendo que Tokio intervenga.

-Creía que eras tú el que hacía tratos con él. –Comenta con ironía refiriéndose al asunto del rapto de mi hermana, haciendo que alce la mirada hacia mí fugazmente.

-Nunca me he fiado de él. Te traicionará, Serizawa.

Miro a Tokaji durante unos segundos pero no me concentro en lo que me dice, mi mente está a otras cosas y no le doy importancia al hecho.

-Puede que tengas razón, siempre ha querido ser el líder y vencer a Tamao. –Agrega Tokio. -Si Izaki quiere irse al bando de Genji que se largue, no le necesitamos. Lo destruiremos igual que al resto.

-Eso es, en seguida os cagáis. –Dice Takeshi, y entonces tomo la palabra cuando me preguntan qué pienso del tema.

-No hay de qué preocuparse. Todos sois libres de ir donde queráis y ser fieles a quien queráis. No tengo intención de luchar contra Genji. Ha ganado, pero no liderará a los cuervos nunca.

Se hace un silencio sepulcral tras mi comentario, y todos se miran con discreción, algo asombrados de mi decisión. Sé que esto traerá problemas y muchos no estarán de acuerdo, pero visto lo visto, seguir peleándonos no nos va a llevar a nada concluyente. Al final la actitud de Genji le echará del primer puesto.

De pronto, alguien que corre hacia nosotros cae llevándose la vaya de alambre que nos rodea. Todos miramos al lugar, y nos quedamos flipando de ver a Noboru Kawanishi, el anterior líder de Suzuran.

Un segundo más tarde aparece una masa de tíos vestidos con el uniforme de Housen, y entonces todos nos levantamos y caminamos hacia ellos, mientras Kawanishi se levanta rápido del suelo.

-Estáis en nuestro territorio. –Comento cuando estamos todos parados, frente a frente. El tío más importante del grupo habla.

-Lo sabemos. Sólo queremos que nos entreguéis a Kawanishi. Ya no es de los vuestros, Serizawa.

-Marchaos de aquí. Recordad que estamos en tregua.

El mismo tío vuelve a hablar, mirándome fijamente.

-No es más que un asesino de mierda y tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

-No es el momento, y menos el lugar. –Le digo seriamente, y el responde desafiante.

-Está bien. Defendedlo si es lo que queréis, pero ateneros a las consecuencias.

Acto seguido todos se largan. Vamos a tener problemas con Housen fijo, justo lo que necesitaba ahora mismo, más problemas.

Suspiro con resignación antes de darme la vuelta y mirar a Kawanishi, quien se adelanta a hablar.

-Lo siento.

-¿Cuándo te han soltado? -Pregunto ignorando su disculpa mientras el resto sigue en silencio, mirándolo fijamente.

-Hace unas horas. Lo siento, de verdad.

Acto seguido él se larga rápidamente, dejándonos a todos contemplándolo en silencio.


	46. Chapter 46

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 46

* * * P.V.G * * *

Siento que comienza a llover mientras camino hacia el patio trasero de Suzuran, tratando de aparentar indiferencia hacia todo, pero lo cierto es que por dentro estoy bien jodido.

Me siento totalmente expuesto y débil ante Serizawa, cosa que debía ser al revés, sabiendo que tengo aún camino por recorrer.

Todavía no sé por qué le confesé aquello la semana pasada, pero lo hice y ahora no sé cómo mirarle a la cara sin sentirme gilipollas.

Aprieto la mandíbula mientras avanzo más rápido para tratar de dejar aquellos pensamientos atrás, y centrarme en la pelea que voy a tener en unos minutos contra Rindaman. Ese cabrón es más fuerte de lo que me imaginaba, y cada derrota hace que me cabreé más y me sienta frustrado al no avanzar en ninguno de los problemas que tengo.

Cuando llego a la parte de atrás del instituto veo a lo lejos a Serizawa hablando con un tío que no he visto nunca. Parece más mayor que nosotros, tiene el pelo muy corto y no viste el uniforme. La cara de ambos es muy seria, pero lo que realmente me llama la atención es ver que desde el otro lado, un grupo de unos diez tíos se acercan a ambos. Todos van vestidos con un uniforme de instituto blanco.

Me acerco cuando veo que esos tíos encaran a Serizawa y el desconocido. Todos empiezan a vacilarse, y la tensión es evidente. Escucho antes de llegar al lado de Tamao lo que dice el único tío que no va rapado.

-Serizawa, ¿Por qué proteges a ese mierda? Nos estamos empezando a cansar de esto, y ya sabes lo que ocurrirá.

-¿Qué pasa? –Interrumpo entrando en escena con calma, observando a los tíos de blanco. Tamao habla pronto sin perder la mueca seria.

-Genji, no te metas en esto.

-Relájate, enano. –Agrego mirándolo desafiante para hacerme respetar, cuando el tío con pelo y un par de dientes de oro habla.

-¿Dejas que este te hable así? ¿Al líder de Suzuran? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Genji Takiya, el líder de Suzuran. –Respondo con firmeza mientras le miro a los ojos y él se ríe.

-¿El líder? ¿Tú? No me creo que alguien como tú sea el que haya ganado a Serizawa.

Le miro unos segundos notando como la furia me domina, y al instante me abalanzo sobre él propinándole un puñetazo en el pómulo, intentando después golpearlo de nuevo cuando Tamao me separa velozmente. Cuando estamos de nuevo separados, el tío habla de nuevo.

-Este tío acaba de romper la tregua. Los dos institutos estamos de nuevo en guerra, Serizawa. Y tú, Noboru. Ya te encontraremos por ahí. –Dice con enfado para después darse la vuelta y largarse con su séquito. No entiendo nada de lo que dice ¿qué tregua?

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? –Habla Serizawa, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿El qué? ¿Quién es este tío? –Añado mirando al desconocido, que dice que lo siente y que no volverá y se larga. Tamao vuelve a hablar sin contestarme.

-Por tu culpa ahora Suzuran vuelve a estar en guerra con Housen. Siempre haces lo que te da la gana sin pensar en el grupo, por eso no te seguirá nadie aunque nos ganes a todos. Ser el número uno implica ser responsable.

Sus palabras me ha golpeado duramente, y me quedo reflexionando a ceño fruncido mientras lo observo alejarse. Joder, vaya mierda. Lo peor de todo es que tiene razón.

Con cabreo meto las manos en los bolsillos y me doy la vuelta, alejándome de allí y olvidando los planes que tenía organizados. Maldigo por dentro mi suerte, y pienso en cómo averiguar que pasó con esa gente y el tío que hablaba con Serizawa.

* * *

Fumo mientras observo el ir y venir de Ushiyama detrás de la barra. Esta noche el bar está lleno.

Sigo esperando pacientemente a que Ken llegue y pueda conseguir información sobre ese instituto y lo ocurrido en el pasado, pero parece que se está retrasando un poco.

Unos minutos después, el hombre llega a mi lado sin que me de cuenta, y palmea levemente mi espalda, sentándose al lado izquierdo.

-¿Qué tal, Genji? ¿Cómo van las cosas por Suzuran? –Pregunta mientras hace una señal a Ushiyama para que le sirva lo de siempre.

-Igual. Va a ser complicado hacerse con el control, ya sabes lo que hay.

-Lo vas a lograr. No te desanimes. –Dice con jovialidad mientras yo vuelvo a llevarme el cigarro a los labios, no muy convencido. Tras un breve silencio, voy al tema que me preocupa.

-Oye, Ken. ¿Sabes quién ocupaba el puesto de líder en Suzuran antes que Serizawa y yo?

-Sí. Noboru Kawanishi. Acabó en la cárcel cuando mató al líder del instituto Housen. Ambos siempre han sido rivales, ya sabes... Pero aquello hizo que todo se desmadrara. Se esperaban muertes en cualquier momento.

-¿Por eso hicieron una tregua?

-Sí, eso es. Oye... ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? –Dice tras una pausa, mirándome extrañado, y al ver mi cara vuelve a tomar la palabra con asombro y algo de miedo. - ¿Has tenido problemas con esa gente?

-He roto la tregua esta mañana al pegarme con uno de esos tíos. El tal Kawanishi estaba allí y ellos le perseguían. Serizawa lo salvó.

-Mierda... –Susurra Ken, perdiendo la mirada en las botellas de en frente.

-Ahora no sólo tengo a los cuervos en contra, también a esos calvos.

-Vale, vale. Vamos a resolver esto. –Agrega tras salir de su abstracción, mirándome. –Pero, Genji. Debes tener mucho cuidado, y no sólo con la gente de Housen, son con los propios tíos de Suzuran. Ahora mismo los has metido en un buen lío. Debes solucionarlo o lo perderás todo.

Aprieto la mandíbula mientras asiento levemente, sabiendo que tiene razón. Tengo que arreglar mi propia mierda, aunque no sé por donde empezar.

Ken se disculpa mientras se levanta para ir al lavabo, dejándome pensativo.

Agarro mi vaso y lo vacío de un trago, girándome hacia el lugar del escenario para contemplar a la muchedumbre divirtiéndose, ajena de problemas. Igualito que yo.

Cerca de la puerta del local diviso a Ruka, quien mira el reloj cuando un segundo después, aparece Airi en el garito y la saluda con alegría.

Ambas se ponen a hablar y se introducen en el interior, quedándose en la parte alta, frente al escenario donde un grupo toca una canción lenta y algo moñas.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran cuando las dos paran de hablar, y Airi lleva la vista a la barra. De pronto la mueca de su rostro ya no es tranquila ni alegre. Se pone seria y me mira unos segundos, en los que yo mantengo su mirada. Me pregunto si su hermano le habrá dicho algo o piensa hacerlo... No, claro que no. Serizawa sólo quiere que desaparezca de su vida.

Unos segundos después veo que las dos se giran hacia atrás para recibir a un tío que acaba de llegar. Es el que vi la última vez dándose el lote con Airi.

Ahora distingo mejor sus facciones, además de ver que es alto, y tiene perilla y bigote. No sé por qué, pero empiezo a sentir calor por dentro, el calor de la ira.

Los tres hablan animadamente hasta que Ruka se marcha, y Airi vuelve a posar los ojos en mí unos segundos, pero el tipo la distrae agarrándola de la cintura para que lo mire, y entonces se besan con ganas.

Unos minutos después se separan y se alejan del lugar, volviendo a la planta baja mientras conversan animadamente y yo he dejado de existir para Airi. De pronto me siento como un puto gilipollas, con lo que me levanto apagando el cigarro bruscamente, y me dispongo a largarme cuando Ken vuelve y a ceño fruncido me pregunta.

-Genji ¿Qué pasa, dónde vas?

-A casa. –Le suelto fríamente, de una forma borde y me encamino hacia la salida dejándolo muy rallado.


	47. Chapter 47

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 47

* * * P.V.A * * *

Narumi me sigue besando, a la vez que sus manos acarician con ansía mi cuerpo mientras intenta recostarme en la cama de su habitación, pero apenas muestro interés en el asunto porque mi cabeza está en otras cosas.

Pienso en la última vez que vi a Genji en el bar, hace como una semana, y no puedo apartar de mi mente esa mirada. ¿Estaba arrepentido, enfadado...? No lo sé, pero sus ojos mostraban algo oculto que no conocía, y desde luego pertenece a la parte del Genji humano, y no del idiota machito.

Cada vez que me lo encuentro no puedo evitar pensar en qué querría ese día. No puedo evitar igualmente sentir miedo, y el ya conocido vacío en mi interior, al igual que no puedo contener el latido de mi corazón ni los malos pensamientos en todos los sentidos.

Me siento muy frustrada cuando me descubro pensando en él y todo ese rollo, porque a pesar de que he conseguido dejar atrás parte de este suplicio gracias a Narumi, aún estoy en proceso de aprender a encontrármelo, y luego no pensar en lo que hubiera sido, en lo que podría ser si le hubiera escuchado, o simplemente en lo mucho que me gusta.

-¿Qué pasa?

La voz de Narumi me devuelve a la tierra cuando se detiene para mirarme, aún casi sobre mí. Intento borrar la cara de susto y culpabilidad en seguida mientras me incorporo levemente.

-Nada, nada. Es sólo que estoy distraída. Perdóname.

-Intuyo que esta noche será de las tranquilas. –Bromea mientras sonríe y se levanta, quitándose de encima.

-Lo siento. –Respondo mientras le agarro una mano y él sonríe de nuevo.

-No pasa nada, de verdad. ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Qué te pasa?

Intento hablar sin darle importancia mientras busco una excusa que me salve el culo.

-Estoy preocupada por mis exámenes. Voy con algo de retraso y el trabajo en el súper no ayuda. Sólo eso.

-Te agobias demasiado. Veo que te esfuerzas, te saldrá bien. –Comenta mientras se tiende en la cama, poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Yo le sonrió falsamente mientras mi mente piensa en que no creo que sea como dice, y después me levanto mientras busco mi bolso, que está sobre la silla que hay frente a un pequeño escritorio.

-Voy a marcharme ya. Mañana madrugo.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa. –Agrega mientras se incorpora, y yo me giro rápidamente para responderle.

-No, no es necesario, en serio. Iré sola.

Veo que alza una ceja en señal de extrañeza ante mi suplica de que me deje en soledad, y busco una excusa para no preocuparlo. Lógicamente no voy a decirle que estoy en otro mundo por culpa de mis pensamientos; Pensamientos que tiene que ver con otro tío. Narumi no sabe nada de Genji ni lo que ocurrió, y así seguirá.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?

-No, claro que no –digo velozmente mientras él se levanta sonriendo y se acerca a mí. –Es sólo que voy a pasar por casa de mi hermano, ya sabes. Preferiría que estuviera al margen de lo relativo a nosotros. Es un poco idiota.

-Está bien.

-Te llamaré en cuanto pueda quedar. –Me despido sonriéndole afablemente, para después inclinarme y besarle en los labios. Él profundiza el beso y me atrae hacia sí, con lo que le sigo el rollo y después salgo del cuarto.

Doy gracias porque sus padres no estén en casa, y pueda al fin quitar la mueca falsa que llevo al dejar que mis pensamientos afloren de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando son alrededor de las once llego a mi barrio, y como siempre, desde la estación hacia mi casa tengo que pasar delante del bar. Eso es algo que deseo, a la par que temo fervientemente.

Una vez más camino rápido por la zona, tratando de no observar la puerta negra ni a las personas que hay allí, cuando una voz familiar me nombra con efusividad.

Ken se acerca corriendo hacia mí con una sonrisa, y yo me siento fatal, aunque me alegra mucho verlo de nuevo.

-¡Airi, cuánto tiempo! Dime, ¿cómo te van las cosas?

-Ken... Van, que no es poco ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Bien, ya sabes, como siempre. Oye, ¿porque no te tomas algo conmigo y hablamos?

-No sé si es buena idea, yo...

-¡Venga! No me puedes decir que no... ¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos!

Esa frase punza mis entrañas porque ha sido culpa mía, así que sintiéndome así, no puedo negarme y accedo, siguiéndole al interior del bar. Sólo rezo por no encontrarme a Genji. Con él no puedo fingir que todo está normal.

Tras coger unas cervezas, los dos nos sentamos en taburetes altos alrededor de una pequeña mesa circular en la zona alta del bar, observando a nuestro frente el escenario, y a la izquierda la barra. En aquella zona el sonido de la música es menos alta.

Ken comienza a hablar con su sonrisa simpática, preguntándome acerca de la universidad y el trabajo como si nada, y yo no puedo dejar de sentirme inmensamente mal, con lo que tras responder brevemente a sus preguntas, hablo de forma solemne, mirándolo a los ojos con arrepentimiento.

-Oye, me siento fatal por haber desaparecido así y no haber hablado contigo en este tiempo, después de lo que ocurrió con Genji. Perdóname por haberte ignorado, no estuvo bien que te rehuyera a ti también por ser su amigo. Me has ayudado en el pasado y me he comportado de una forma desagradecida, Ken. Tú no has tenido la culpa de nada.

-Tranquila, Airi. No pasa nada, lo entiendo perfectamente. Además, lo importante es que ahora estás aquí y todo ha pasado. Dime ¿Cómo llevas el tema? ¿Estás mejor?

Tengo que apartar brevemente los ojos de los suyos ante su pregunta, pero contesto con la mano en el corazón, ya que hablar con Ken siempre ha sido muy sencillo.

-Lo he pasado muy mal, y aún a veces pienso demasiado y me entristezco... Pero poco a poco me voy acostumbrando, y la verdad es que estar mejor se lo debo en parte a alguien que he conocido.

-No me digas. –Comenta con asombro, mirándome con alegría. –Me alegro mucho por ti, de verdad. Espero que seas feliz, porque lo mereces ¡En serio!

No puedo evitar sonreír ante sus entusiastas palabras, rindiéndome ante su sonrisa, mientras le agradezco su amabilidad. Los dos bebemos con ganas, y continuamos charlando, aparcando cualquier tema relacionado con el sufrimiento del pasado.

Sin darnos cuenta ha pasado casi una hora, y alertada por lo tarde que se ha hecho, me levanto cogiendo el bolso, y hablo mientras rebusco dinero en él.

-Se ha hecho taradísimo y mañana madrugo. Me ha encantado verte, Ken. Volveré pronto. –Digo con sinceridad sonriéndole y sintiéndome mejor que al entrar, depositando el dinero en la mesa para cubrir el gasto.

-¡Eso espero! Oye deja que pague yo.

-No, esta vez yo te voy a invitar. –Le corto tajante, sonriéndole después antes de bajar las escaleras y despedirme de él.

Siento que los pensamientos de esta tarde han quedado aparcados gracias a la alegría de Ken, quien siempre consigue hacerme sentir mejor, mientras camino hacia la barra para saludar a Ruka, a quien acabo de ver.

Tardo unos minutos en saludarla a ella y a Ushiyama, intercambiando un par de frases antes de continuar mi camino hacia la salida, mientras el bar se va llenando poco a poco a pesar de ser un día entre diario. Supongo que el grupo que toca hoy es conocido.

Antes de llegar a la pista frente al escenario, atisbo en la parte alta, mirando hacia la escena a Genji con una chica que nunca he visto.

Ella habla y sonríe mientras él, con su típica cara de seta, parece contar los segundos para que se calle, silencioso y serio.

Ante la contundencia de ella, Genji parece responderle con palabras cortas, mirándola lo necesario hasta que los dos quedan frente a frente y la chica lleva sus manos al torso de él en un gesto sensual, acercando su boca a su oído. Segundos después ambos se besan, y continúan durante unos segundos con pasión, aferrándose al cuerpo del otro incluso con violencia.

Siento un golpe interior difícil de soportar ante la arrolladora realidad, viéndolo allí como si nada dándose el lote con una desconocida. Me siento derrotada y ofendida en cierto modo al ver que le resbala mi sufrimiento, y que vive a tope a pesar de ir dejando cadáveres emocionales a su paso.

Las lágrimas salen de mis ojos sin poder controlarlo, y corro a la salida intentando borrar aquella escena de mi mente, pero sé que aquello no va a suceder, y me perseguirá durante días.


	48. Chapter 48

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 48

* * * P.V.S * * *

Oigo unos gritos fuera. Algún tío está insultando a Genji.

Tokaji, Tokio, los Mikami y yo nos acercamos a las ventanas de la clase para observar lo que está pasando en el patio delantero. Uno de segundo camina muy rápido hacia Genji, quien acaba de llegar solo al insitito.

Él lo ignora hasta que el de segundo vuelve a hablar antes de llegar a escasos pasos de él.

-¡Eres un gilipollas! Por tu culpa ahora todos pagaremos las consecuencias con Housen. ¡Ayer les dieron una paliza a los de la clase C de segundo. Hiroshi está grave en el hospital! ¡Si eres tan duro ve a que te maten a ti!

El tío no se corta un pelo, y llega hasta Takiya y le da un puñetazo, que intuyo Genji no ha esquivado a propósito, pero no le deja ir más lejos y le devuelve el golpe con furia, tirándolo hacia atrás. Un segundo después el de segundo se levanta con dificultad, encarándolo aún.

-Serás fuerte, pero eres un líder de mierda. Y si los de Housen no acaban partiéndote la cara, lo haremos los cuervos.

Eso me ha dolido hasta a mí. Veo que Genji intenta aguantar el tipo, y suelta al chico de la pechera al haber quedado KO tras el comentario, y supongo que también por toda la mierda que tiene encima. Con un tono frío, haciendo como si no le importase una mierda nada, le responde.

-Me voy a ocupar de esos tíos yo solo. No necesito a nadie.

Acto seguido, Genji sigue su camino mientras se lleva la mano al labio, limpiando con enfado la sangre que mana del. Un minuto después se pierde de nuestra vista y volvemos a nuestros sitios, pensativos.

-Esto está hecho, Serizawa. –Habla Tokaji. -Nadie salvo su grupito lo apoya, y después de lo de Housen no levantará cabeza. Debemos ser más rápidos y solucionar el problema, así volverás a ser el número uno.

-Nos falta gente para enfrentarnos a Housen. Y ya veis cómo se las están gastando. Vamos a quedar muy pocos y perderemos si luchamos. –Comento mientras saco un cigarro. Tokio toma la palabra.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos?

-Creo que debemos primero recuperar posiciones aquí mientras intentamos que esos cabrones no nos linches por las calles. Después iremos a derrotarlos.

-¿Volveremos a pelear contra Genji?

-No, Tokaji. –Respondo con calma, mirando mi cigarro. –No será necesario, ya lo has visto. Intentemos recuperar clases, chicos.

Todos asienten con ganas ante la propuesta, y yo me llevo el cigarro a los labios mientras esbozo una sonrisa. A pesar de estar bien jodidos por las circunstancias, tenemos las mejores cartas para ganar esta vez.

Salgo de la clase junto con Tokio en busca de Izaki para resolver la incertidumbre que hay a su alrededor, cuando nos encontramos con Genji en las escaleras. Está sentado en un escalón fumando y hablando por el móvil, el cual guarda tras unos instantes. Nosotros seguimos allí de pie a propósito, mirándolo.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta borde mientras alza la vista hacia mí.

-¿Sabes que también han atacado a los de la D? Fue anoche mientras jugaban al baloncesto.

-Cállate y déjame.

No dejo de mirarlo mientras él vuelve a bajar la mirada, fumando con desgana. Pero no me corto, hoy tengo ganas de hacerle sentir todo el peso de la responsabilidad que rehuye, con lo que vuelvo a hablar.

-Esto se te está yendo de las manos. Los siguientes podrían ser tus amigos. Vamos, Tokio.

Acto seguido continuamos bajando las escaleras, y noto al mirarlo por última vez que está jodido y abrumado por toda la mierda que se le viene encima. Todo esto será la prueba de fuego que deberá superar si de verás quiere y puede ser el número uno de este sitio y reinar sobre los cuervos.

* * *

Mientras camino cuando ya ha anochecido miro el reloj, comprobando que son cerca de las 10, con lo que Airi debe de haber llegado a casa ya, y aún le debe faltar como una hora para acostarse.

Me siento algo mal por no haberla visto desde hace más de una semana, pero en mi defensa diré que no me sentía capaz de estar con ella y no soltarle lo de Genji al verla tan distinta a lo que de verdad debería ser.

No entiendo como puede seguir aún jodida por él... En serio, me parece absurdo cuando es tan evidente que a Genji sólo le importa Genji.

Lo único bueno que tiene su estado es que pasa de preguntarme acerca de Suzuran y lo que nos traemos entre manos, y es todo un alivio teniendo en cuenta todo lo que se está complicando el panorama. Sólo espero que pueda seguir viviendo en la ignorancia lo suficiente como para que no se le junte nada. Airi siempre ha sido demasiado alarmista y dramática.

Cuando llamo a su puerta, miro mis pies mientras carraspeo y aprieto los puños un par de veces, alejando toda preocupación del instituto de mi cabeza para centrarme en mi hermana.

Al abrir la puerta alzo los ojos y la sorpresa me invade al contemplar a Airi. Sus ojos están rojos e hinchados como hace varias semanas al ocurrir todo lo de Genji, vuelve a tener un color paliducho horrible y la mirada vacía y llena de tristeza. ¿Qué cojones ha pasado?

-Airi... ¿Qué ha pasado? –Le pregunto escudriñando su cara, mientras la preocupación aumenta por momentos. Ella me hace un gesto para que pase pero no abre la boca.

Nos sentamos en el suelo, el uno frente al otro alrededor de la mesa del salón, y me contesta lentamente tras haber vuelto a preguntarle.

-Ayer estuve en el bar.

-¿Y? –Interrumpo su silencio con impaciencia. -¿Genji te dijo algo?

-No, no hablamos. Yo estaba con un amigo y él...

-Dios, Airi. ¡Suéltalo! –Le ruego con impaciencia, viendo como sus ojos están brillantes.

-Él se estaba liando con una chica, Tamao.

Me cuesta creer aquello después de conocer lo que el propio Genji me contó. Parecía seguro de no querer nada con nadie, y aún así mira por donde sale.

Miro de soslayo a Airi, que limpia una lágrima que ha corrido por su mejilla, y siento que no entiendo nada y que este tema empieza a mosquearme. Instintivamente pienso en las conversaciones con Tokio. Qué equivocados estábamos, pero entonces pienso en lo que él me diría, y mi mente también comienza a sospechar.

Quizás se sienta tan perdido que ha recurrido a la típica distracción de enrollarse con quien pille para abstraerse de todos los problemas. Eso es lo único que encaja con el pesar que parecía mostrar cuando me contó la verdad.

-¡Soy tan idiota por estar así por alguien que se merece tan poco! A él nunca le he importado nada, es más que evidente, y yo mientras aquí llorando.

Vuelvo a la tierra con su lamento mientras rompe a llorar con rabia, y me siento fatal, en medio de una enorme encrucijada.

-Airi, olvídalo, no vale la pena. Quizás las cosas no sean tan duras como piensas. ¿No decías que quería hablarte?

-Seguramente para reírse de mí, visto lo visto.

-Venga, sabes que no es así. Estabas superando esto, lo tenías claro ¿qué más da que se enrolle con otra? –Digo tratando de convencerla, pero sigue en estado de histeria.

-¡Por que lo quiero y no puedo estar con él, Tamao! No entiendes lo que es que alguien te haya engañado mientras tú has vivido otra historia. No se puede superar eso nunca. Yo creía que le importaba, incluso que le gustaba y todo era mentira.

-No era mentira, Airi. –Suelto rápido casi sin dejarla acabar, no aguantando más verla desbordada. Ella deja de sollozar y me mira atónita, sin entender.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Qué sabrás tú...

-Genji me lo dijo. Sólo te trató así para que te alejaras de él de una vez. No quiere hacerte daño ni puede darte lo que quieres. Ese día en el bar iba disculparse por las formas.

Ella deja de llorar de inmediato intentando asimilar aquello, mirándome con la boca entreabierta, y los pensamientos perdidos en cientos de preguntas que deben estar saltando en su cabeza.

A saber qué cojones va a pasar a partir de aquí.


	49. Chapter 49

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 49

* * * P.V.G * * *

-Genji, venga. Déjalo ya. Has bebido demasiado.

Ignoro la voz de Ken y vuelvo a vaciar el vaso sintiendo que me cuesta enfocar con claridad, porque el local empieza a dar vueltas. No me importa una mierda.

Han pasado dos días desde el incidente del instituto, y no puedo parar las palabras de aquel tío, ni las de Serizawa dentro de mi cabeza, recordándome lo mediocre que estoy siendo. Mi padre va a burlarse de mí lo que le queda de vida, y yo seré un cero a la izquierda para siempre, humillado. Ken habla de nuevo mientras siento que me quita el vaso y lo aleja.

-Oye, no puedes rendirte ahora ¡tienes que seguir, Genji! Hay solución aún. ¡Venciste a Serizawa dos veces, eres muy capaz!

Su voz denota que esto para él también es importante. Otras veces me ha contado que está viendo cumplirse su sueños en mí, pero tampoco entiendo que se ponga de esa forma. A pesar de todo sé que tiene razón, pero no encuentro las maneras ni las ganas para achicar toda la mierda que me está ahogando.

Lo miro tras unos minutos y hablo con un tono tenue y lleno de dejadez, que camufla malamente mi frustración y cansancio.

-Ahora mismo no me respeta nadie de Suzuran por lo de la tregua. Para colmo esos cabrones calvos están yendo a por todos menos a por mí. Me están jodiendo bien y no puedo soportar más esta rabia. Desde que ha empezado esta semana han atacado a Makise, Chuta... Y del bando de Serizawa a Tsutsumoto y otros dos que no conozco de su clase.

Me llevo las manos a la cara sintiéndome profundamente jodido y muy perdido. No puedo ir a por esos tíos solo porque perdería, y lo único que haría con ello sería deshonrar a Suzuran al ser su líder. Pero si no hago nada todo se derrumbará igual.

Siento que la cabeza me da vueltas ante tanta pregunta. Estar borracho no ayuda a pensar con claridad, y finalmente y tras un suspiro, dejo que en un susurro salgo mi última frase.

-No sé que hacer, Ken.

-Yo te voy a ayudar, como hasta ahora. –Me contesta de forma solemne, haciendo que lo mire antes de volver a hablar. –Vas a demostrarles a todos que eres digno de ser el número uno de Suzuran, y que eres capaz de asumir tu responsabilidad y enmendar tus errores.

-Ken, sabes como soy. No sé acercarme a la gente de ese modo.

-Claro que sí. Has conseguido tener amigos ¡Mira Makise o Chuta! Te preocupas por los que te importan, y eso es lo que vamos a demostrarle al resto. Lo primordial es conseguir la confianza y respeto de los cuervos, porque vais a necesitar toda la unión posible si queréis vencer a Housen. Pare ello tienes que sincerarte con todos los de Suzuran, no vale ya ir de machito, tienen que ver tu arrepentimiento y voluntad de resolver lo que has empantanado.

-Tengo que decirles que me he equivocado y voy resolverlo. –Murmuro entendiendo por donde va.

-Eso es. Entonces, cuando hayas dejado claro eso, debes pedirles ayuda. Tienes que hacerles ver que debéis ser uno, porque el enemigo está ahí fuera. Necesitas su fuerza para derrotarlos.

Yo asiento mientras me doy cuenta de que es la única opción, y de que va a ser muy difícil todo eso. Me va a resultar muy duro por como soy, pero Ken me ha demostrado desde que lo conozco que un hombre no es nada si está solo en su camino. Tengo que echarle huevos. De pronto una pregunta asalta mi mente, y me dirijo a Ken para buscar respuestas.

-¿Cómo puedo llevar el mensaje a todos? Debo decirlo yo en persona, pero son demasiados como para ir de uno en uno o en grupos... El mensaje podría tergiversarse.

Él piensa unos instantes mientras deja la mirada perdida, y entonces tiene una idea. Vuelve a mirarme.

-En mi tiempo había megafonía en todo el instituto. Si funciona, es un medio estupendo para que todos te escuchen. Y a la vez.

Ambos nos miramos unos instantes y nos damos cuenta de que ya está todo dicho. Ahora viene lo complicado, ponerlo en práctica, pero pienso esforzarme y demostrarles a todos de lo que soy capaz.

Antes de que volvamos a hablar, alguien habla a mi espalda, haciendo que ambos nos giremos. Por culpa de la música no reconozco su voz hasta que me giro.

-Genji ¿Podemos hablar?

Debo de haber puesto una cara de gilipollas descomunal al hallar en frente a Airi, mirándome fijamente con cara seria y digna. Antes de que diga nada, Ken se levanta rápidamente.

-Bueno, yo me voy, chicos. Ya nos veremos. Te veo mañana, Genji.

El muy cabrón está casi en la puerta cuando me doy cuenta, y ella sigue clavando sus ojos en mí. Estoy demasiado impresionado al verla hablándome por su propio pie como para hablar en mi tono habitual, igualmente me esfuerzo por hacer ver que todo me da igual.

-¿Qué quieres?

Ella se sienta a mi lado mientras yo miro al frente, cogiendo el cigarro a medio acabar del cenicero para fumar con indiferencia. Unos segundos después comienza a hablar con tono firme.

-Mi hermano me ha contado que ibas a disculparte el otro día. También me ha dicho que si fuiste así conmigo fue para que me alejara de ti porque no quieres nada con nadie, y yo me hice demasiadas ilusiones.

La miro e intento que no se me note el asombro y el miedo que de repente ha surgido al conocer que Serizawa le ha contado la verdad, mientras no tengo ni puta idea de qué decir o hacer. Tengo que dar gracias de que ella siga hablando ante mi silencio. Parece muy segura e indiferente ante lo que está ocurriendo, pero noto como sus manos tiemblan, signo de que está igualmente nerviosa.

-Con esto no quiero que pienses que las cosas van a volver a ser como antes. No voy a molestarte más, me ha quedado todo claro, y lo he pasado lo suficientemente mal como para aprender la lección. Lo nuestro es imposible y lo será siempre. Ahora estoy con alguien, así que puedes estar tranquilo de que te digo la verdad.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –Es lo único que soy capaz de preguntar con el pedo que llevo, y con lo asombrado que me encuentro. Ella me odia, no sé porqué viene a hablarme de buen rollo, a pesar de saber la verdad, debe pensar que soy un capullo aún.

-Porque somos lo suficientemente mayores como para dejar atrás las historias de parvulario. No sé tú, pero yo necesito normalizar esta situación y poder seguir viviendo como antes, sin miedo a pensar que vas a estar aquí, sin alejarme de mis amigos por no verte... Las cosas están claras ahora, así que empecemos de nuevo sin malos rollos.

-¿No estás enfadada conmigo?

-No, no tiene sentido. No puedo obligarte a algo que no quieres. Lo único que deseo ahora es poder dejar atrás el pasado. ¿Qué me dices?

Callo unos instantes mientras miro sus ojos. Sigue firme y decidida, y eso me impresiona muchísimo. Parece que después de este tiempo se ha endurecido y lo tiene todo claro. De repente al pensar aquello siento una fuerte atracción hacia ella, pero la reprimo con fuerza y hablo.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Debí ser más claro y menos radical. Lo siento.

-Gracias. –Responde secamente, levantándose del taburete, pero sin moverse aún. De pronto me tiende la mano derecha mientras me mira. -¿Amigos entonces?

Miro su mano unos segundos y siento que no estoy muy convencido de aquello, pero lo prefiero antes de seguir metidos en esta mierda, así que girándome un poco, estrecho su mano suavemente.

-Sí, claro. –Digo en un susurro, para después soltarla y que ella musite un _bien,_ largándose automáticamente después con velocidad.

Cuando me doy cuenta, estoy vuelto hacia atrás para contemplar como se aleja.


	50. Chapter 50

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 50

* * * P.V.A * * *

En el momento en el cual el tren se detiene y puedo salir al exterior, doy infinitas gracias interiormente, apresurando mis pasos mientras camino hacia la casa de Narumi.

Voy tan rápido que creo que no tardaré mucho en echar a correr de seguir así, pero necesito canalizar de algún modo lo que llevo dentro y ocupa mi mente desde anoche.

Lo cierto es que aún me tiemblan las piernas cuando recuerdo que fui capaz de ponerme frente a Genji, y sin vacilar y parecer débil, decirle que aquello era absurdo y debía acabarse.

De verdad creo sinceramente en lo que dije anoche, a pesar de que aún esa profunda parte dentro de mí intenta salir a flote, recordándome la impotencia, la rabia, y que él me encanta... Pero todo eso debe acabarse; Debo madurar emocionalmente, y pienso hacerlo de verdad.

Es el momento de darle puerta a Genji en ese sentido, y sé que seré capaz porque tengo muchísimas ganas de ello, de olvidarme de todo lo sucedido y poder ser feliz de una maldita vez.

Mientras continúo mi camino de paso acelerado con aquella decisión firme en mente de que Genji será historia de una buena vez, una voz masculina nombrándome hace que me detenga en seco, algo extrañada mientras me dedico a buscar a aquel que me llama.

Sonrío cuando me encuentro parado en mitad de la multitud a Narumi, quien se quita el cigarro de la boca tras una fugaz calada y me devuelve la sonrisa.

Aquella característica sonrisa torcida y fugaz suya, hace que en mi mente de pronto se ilumine el sendero que debo seguir hacia la felicidad, y que me sacará de aquella nube oscura y eterna de frustración e incoherencia que es mi vida. Narumi es un tío divertido, al que no le importa lo que digan los demás, seguro de sí mismo y atento incluso, cosa que para su edad es algo a destacar.

Camino hacia él deprisa esquivando viandantes en la céntrica calle, mientras me alegra el pensamiento de que él esté en mi vida, y de que de veras siento que gracias a él podré recodar esto con el tiempo y reírme. Sinceramente creo que puedo llegar a enamorarme de él de una forma total.

Con aquel último pensamiento en mente siento un halo de euforia dominarme un segundo, sintiendo que llego a tiempo a subirme al tren que deja atrás el pasado, y llego frente a Narumi.

-Creía que habíamos quedado en tu casa. –Digo aún sonriendo, mientras él continúa en la misma posición sin dejar de mirarme.

-Pensé que debías estar a punto de llegar, así que vine a buscarte. Me apetecía.

Casi no le dejo acabar de hablar cuando me alzo de puntillas velozmente y aprieto mis labios contra los suyos con ímpetu, regalándole un beso sincero que el corresponde deprisa.

-Te noto más alegre que de costumbre –Dice cuando nos separamos, escudriñando mi rostro con una ceja levemente alzada, pero sin perder su sonrisa-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-No me pasa nada. Estoy contenta de que estés aquí, sólo eso.

Él se ríe levemente mientras me envuelve con su brazo libre y empezamos a caminar en dirección hacia su casa, entonces, antes de que tome la palabra le quito el cigarro y fumo, escuchándole.

-Pues yo si estoy contento por algo más. Las cosas están yéndome bastante bien últimamente. Estamos dándole una paliza a Suzuran, ¿sabes?

-Pero... ¿No se supone que estabais en tregua por lo que pasó hace dos años? -Pregunto tras un instante, perdiendo la sonrisa.

-El asesino ha salido de la cárcel hace poco, pero tu hermano y sus amigos lo protegieron, algo que nos venía un poco mal por eso de la tregua... Pero resulta que el líder de Suzuran actual la ha roto, así que nos han dejado vía libre para ir a saco a por ellos.

Genji liándola, por que no me extraña... No obstante, aquella noticia me deja una sensación de preocupación interior por multitud de cosas, aunque Narumi continúa totalmente calmado y alegre. Sin poder contener mi curiosidad, le preguntó sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿Cómo ha roto la tregua?

-Se lió a puñetazos con uno de los míos. La cagó pero bien, porque ahora va a quedarse sin ejercito por venirse arriba. Aunque he de reconocer que tiene valor. Estoy deseando conocerlo y enfrentarme a él.

Trago saliva mientras pienso en aquello, y no estoy muy segura de dónde proviene aquella amarga sensación, si de pensar en que peleé con Genji, o por el simple hecho de que vuelva a mi memoria. Sea como fuere, eso ya no me incumbe.

-Espero que esta vez nada se os vaya de las manos a ninguno. –Murmullo mientras él vuelve a recuperar el cigarro, hablando tras una calada.

-Por nuestra parte todo está controlado. No tengas miedo por tu hermano, sabe defenderse muy bien... Por eso me extraña tanto que ya no sea líder de Suzuran.

-Es difícil creer que pueda haber alguien más bestia e idiota que él, pero sí...

Antes de darme cuenta de que he murmurado demasiado alto, escuchó a Narumi hablar con algo de escepticismo, que encuentro igualmente reflejado en su cara al mirarle.

-Hablas como si conocieras a ese tipo.

-Sí, un poco. –Miento tras vacilar unos segundos, buscando una excusa rápidamente.

El alivio es instantáneo cuando Narumi acepta mi oferta de tomar una cervezas en un bar cercano y deja el tema de Genji de lado. Aún no estoy preparada para contarle toda la historia, y quien sabe cuándo llegará el día en que reúna tanta valentía.

* * P.V.S * *

Miro el reloj del móvil mientras camino junto a Tokio, alejándonos de su casa con velocidad para tratar de retrasarnos lo menos posible en llegar al bar de siempre, donde los chicos nos esperan.

-Joder, Tokio. Siempre se te olvida algo y llegamos tarde. No sé porque sigo quedando contigo antes.

Él sonríe tras disculparse de nuevo, tomando la palabra con despreocupación.

-Porque siempre tienes la esperanza de poder coger mi moto, pero hasta que no te saques el carnet, no pienso dejártela para que la empotres contra algo.

-Claro, es mucho mejor que la destroce su propietario. –Me burlo recordándole que ahora mismo está en el taller por su culpa, lo cual hace que sonría levemente y vuelva a intentar vacilarme.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando Tokio deja de prestar atención a mis bromas y ralentiza el paso, tomando un tono serio al volver a hablar, señalándome un bar que hay en la calle de en frente.

-Mira, el capullo de Taiga. Sus hombres masacrando a los cuervos de una forma cobarde y asquerosa y él tan tranquilo, pasando de ello. No sé que cojones pretende.

Estoy de acuerdo con Tokio, y he de decir que me sorprende que Taiga esté actuando de esa forma, no involucrándose en las peleas de eso tíos, pero todo pensamiento se disuelve cuando Tokio murmura con sorpresa si aquella chica que sale y habla con él no es mi hermana.

-Sí, es Airi... ¿Qué coño hace aquí?

Ninguno decimos nada mientras observamos expectantes la escena, no creyendo que de veras este pasando aquello ante nuestros ojos. Airi acaba de darse el lote con Taiga como si nada, y después se ponen en marcha alejándose del bar entre una animada conversación.

-¿Qué cojones...? –Murmuró sin dar crédito, aún contemplarlos alejarse.

-Para mí que tu hermana lleva tiempo con nuestro querido amigo, a juzgar por el trato tan cercano que tienen. ¿No te ha dicho nada?

-¡Qué va, qué va a contarme! –respondo con enfado, aún asimilándolo.- ¡Pero qué coño tiene en la puta cabeza! ¡Acaso pretende liarse con todo los gilipollas de la ciudad o qué!

-Bueno, Tamao... Quizás no sepa a qué se dedica Taiga, y cuán capullo es. –Agrega Tokio en tono relajado, pero desde luego no me calma ni un ápice.

-¡Pues eso es mucho peor, porque quiere decir que se va liando con la peña sin saber siquiera quienes son! ¡Y si lo sabe también es malo; ¿Acaso no ha aprendido la lección con Genji?!

Tokio opta por callarse, seguramente porque piensa como yo, y no encuentra argumentos para rebatirme. Con todo ello en mente pero aún en silencio, ambos nos ponemos en marcha de nuevo y nadie vuelve a hablar hasta que llegamos al bar con el resto.

Airi y yo vamos a tener una conversación en cuanto la vea.


	51. Chapter 51

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 51

* * * P.V.G * * *

Estoy nervioso, y es algo que odio porque me hace sentir débil y estúpido, pero a pesar de la sensación de que esto podría no funcionar y empeorar las cosas, continúo mi camino por el pasillo de la planta baja que me lleva hasta la sala de la megafonía.

Entro aún con la mente vacía y llena a la vez, pero aparto la indecisión cuando me siento frente a la pequeña mesa, y tras una inspiración profunda me acerco el micro y lo acciono. Tras unos segundos, comienzo mi discurso.

-¿Hola? Parece que se me oye, así que... Soy Genji Takiya, de tercero. Sé que todos estáis al corriente de las cosas que han sucedido, pero si estoy aquí hablándoos no es para tratar de convenceros de si soy el líder o no. Simplemente estoy haciendo esto para deciros que voy a demostrarlo a todos los efectos. Sé que la tregua con Housen se ha roto por mi culpa y todos lo están pagando menos yo, y eso se va a acabar, porque pienso ir a arreglarlo personalmente. No pretendo con esto pediros ayuda, me corresponde a mí arreglarlo; Pero no puedo asegurar que Housen se conforme sólo conmigo, por eso os pido que si esos calvos no se detienen y continúan con esto, todos los cuervos juntemos nuestra fuerza para aplastar a ese instituto.

Al tener la sensación de que he comentado todo lo que tenía que decir a grandes rasgos y de forma clara, pulso el interruptor y apago el micro, soltando un leve suspiro, aún con la mirada fija en la sucia pared de en frente. Ya está hecho, y de la mejor forma de la que he sido capaz.

Con aquello en mente me levanto con decisión para salir de la pequeña estancia, y el sentimiento de que debo continuar luchando con mayor fuerza me invade, haciéndome sentir con fuerzas otra vez. Al final Ken va a tener razón con esto de la sinceridad y esos rollos...

Cuando empiezo a caminar por los pasillos para dirigirme a la salida del edificio central voy notando las miradas de todos clavarse en mí, acompañadas de murmuraciones y susurros por lo que acaba de pasar. La gente está confusa, y lo cierto es que yo también lo estoy un poco. Esto es demasiado nuevo para mí.

Cuando por fin alcanzo el hall del edificio y observo la calle desde las cristaleras me relajo un poco más, aunque no dejo que eso salga al exterior. Antes de llegar a la puerta encuentro a Serizawa junto con Tokio y Tokaji sentados en unos sofás, fumando con rostro algo serio. En seguida se fijan en mí.

Con el mismo semblante mantengo la mirada fija unos segundos en el enano, a quien pronto se le borra aquella expresión, dejando ver sorpresa en sus ojos. Es una de las pocas veces que no encuentro ni un poco de odio al observarme.

No puedo fingir que no me afecta aquello ¿en qué estará pensando? Esa pregunta rondo mi mente varias veces, incluso aún cuando ya estoy en la calle y pongo rumbo hacia el puto instituto de los calvos de blanco. Lo que se avecina requerirá de toda mi concentración, así que, me olvido de todo rápidamente mientras saco un cigarro y lo enciendo despacio, escuchando casi al mismo tiempo que la llama prende la punta la voz de Makise gritarme.

-¡Eh, Genji. Espéranos, vamos contigo!

Me detengo para volverme y contemplar a Makise y Chuta correr hacia mí con ganas, demostrándome que están eufóricos y dispuestos a todo. No puedo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa ante la sensación de apoyo que me envuelve.

Tras palmear en la espalda de ambos, devolviéndoles el gesto, nos ponemos en camino para salir del recinto del instituto cuando una voz familiar nos detiene.

-Espera, Genji.

Los tres nos quedamos extrañados y sorprendidos de ver avanzar hacia nosotros a Izaki, pero lo ocultamos con la mejor de nuestras poses indiferentes y duras.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto automáticamente, apartando el cigarro de mi boca.

-Luchar contra ti, y después unirme a tu grupo.

-¿Por qué? –Añado con desconfianza, pero su cara permanece impasible.

-Porque Serizawa tampoco está actuando como un buen líder, y yo me he cansado de seguirlo a ciegas. Quiero comprobar por mi mismo si de verdad merece la pena unirse a tu grupo.

-Vas a tener que esperarte, Izaki –dice con chulería Chuta-. Ahora mismo tenemos asuntos más importantes que resolver, por si no te has enterado.

-Lo he escuchado perfectamente. ¿Qué dices?

Vuelvo a mirarlo fijamente cuando se dirige de nuevo a mí, y tras una nueva calada respondo.

-Esta bien. Mañana pelearemos. A las 12 en el patio trasero.

Él asiente solemnemente y gira sobre sus talones para alejarse, haciendo que nosotros, tras contemplarlo durante unos segundos con la misma incredulidad, sigamos nuestro camino sin aguardar un minuto más.

Después de una buena caminata comenzamos a divisar a unos metros una gran explanada de tierra seca, y tras ella el imponente edifico acristalado y de tono claro que conforma lo principal del instituto enemigo.

Makise, Chuta y yo no nos achantamos ante la visión de que a lo lejos, algunos de los calvos de uniforme blanco nos han visto y se adentran raudos a avisar. Por mí como si quieren bajar a recibirnos todos.

Cuando apenas nos separan 50 metros de la valla que delimita Housen, una horda de tíos con ese puto uniforme claro aparece avanzando rápido y firme hacia nosotros. Todos llevan la misma cara de perro, queriendo aparentar que son unos malotes.

Yo, que voy adelantado unos pasos de mis dos amigos, me detengo cuando estamos a un par de metros de aquella tropa, que igualmente se detiene. Pronto empiezo a distinguir movimiento entre la marea de calvos, y sé exactamente que será el líder el que aparecerá en unos instantes.

No puedo eludir mi expresión de sorpresa cuando veo aparecer a aquel tipo ante mí, y logro recordar dónde he visto antes esa cara... Es el tío que he visto varias enrollándose con Airi.

Hago un gran y rápido esfuerzo por dejar de lado mi pasmo, concentrándome de nuevo para volver a recuperar la fachada fría y segura, escuchándole hablar en primer lugar cuando se detiene a unos pasos de mí.

-Bueno... Supongo que tú eres el líder de Suzuran. Genji Takiya, ¿no es así?

-Sí. Soy yo. Supongo que te lo habrá confirmado tu amiguito. –Le vacilo señalando al tipo al que pegué al romper la tregua, y él ríe.

-He oído hablar bastante sobre ti, y por lo que cuentan, esperaba que hubieras venido antes.

-He tenido mucho lío estos días. No te creas que te tengo miedo; Ni a ninguno de estos.

El tal Narumi, el cual creo recordar que es su nombre por lo que me contó Makise hace semanas, sonríe de nuevo con chulería, volviendo a intervenir.

-¿Has venido a pelear tú sólo y ahora?

-No todavía –le respondo calcando su actitud, manteniéndole la mirada-. He venido a decirte que si tan valientes sois, dejéis de ir a por los demás y vengáis a por mí del mismo modo. Tengo ganas de que tus perritos falderos acaben en el hospital, y luego te reencuentres con ellos allí.

-Veo que estás muy seguro de que vas a vencernos. No voy a cargarme de un plumazo todo lo que podría disfrutar machacándote a ti y a tu instituto lentamente, hasta que supliquéis. Volveremos a encontrarnos por ahí, y ya veremos quién acaba en el hospital.

Asiento levemente con una mueca burlona de media sonrisa, mientras Chuta y Makise mantienen sus rostros serios y desafiantes.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres... Ya volveremos a encontrarnos tú y yo, y espero que para ese entonces tengas ganas de luchar, porque las vas a necesitar.

-Lo estoy deseando.

Tras la respuesta de Narumi y un nuevo reencuentro de miradas que echan chispas, nosotros tres nos giramos con mucha tranquilidad y comenzamos a alejarnos de su territorio.

Es en aquel instante, mientras Makise y Chuta empiezan a comentar las ganas que les tienen a esos idiotas, cuando la sorpresa de nuevo me golpea. ¿Desde cuándo está Airi con ese tío? ¿cómo cojones lo habrá conocido?

Un mosqueo irracional empieza a quemarme en el interior, y eso a su vez hace que me cabreé más; Otra vez empiezo con esta mierda que no sé arrancar de mí de una puta vez y para siempre. Cómo me gustaría ser capaz de borrar a Airi de mi cabeza y sentir que vuelve a serme indiferente, como al comienzo de todo esto.


	52. Chapter 52

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 52

* * * P.V.S * * *

-¿Os lo dije o no? Izaki nunca ha sido de fiar.

La voz de Tokaji alzándose furiosa en el aula de nuestra clase hace que deje de mirar por la ventana hacia la fina lluvia que cae mientras empieza a atardecer.

Lo cierto es que apenas he prestado atención a la conversación que mantienen él, Tokio, Tsutsumoto y los Mikami sobre la traición o no de Izaki, ni tampoco a la discusión que ahora se alza entre los hermanos y el resto. Parece ser que ellos ven justo irse al bando de Genji después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-¡Sois unos vendidos, tíos! –Les increpa Tsutsumoto, pero me levanto de la silla y hablo con voz calmada antes de que ninguno pueda añadir algo.

-Dejad que se vayan. Pueden elegir qué hacer. Genji nos ganó, no es tan descabellado lo que dicen.

Todos se callan y me miran con sorpresa, y en algunos de los rostros encuentro algo de indignación ante mis palabras, pero no podemos retener a quien no siente lealtad hacia nosotros por algo más que una pelea y fuerza. Sólo podría traer problemas.

-Suerte con lo vuestro, chicos. Nosotros vamos a unirnos a Genji para destruir a Housen. –Dice Takashi mientras ambos hermanos se acercan a la salida, y el segundo toma la palabra antes de desaparecer por el umbral.

-Ya nos veremos por ahí. Espero que recapacitéis y aceptéis que estáis acabados, colegas.

-Esto se está yendo a la mierda, Serizawa. –Agrega Tokaji cuando estamos solos los cuatro.

-Aquí cada uno tiene propia elección de qué quiere hacer, y por quién pelear –dice Tokio-. Es mejor no tener a nadie descontento ni molestando. Si no te gusta el método, ya sabes que puedes marcharte.

-Yo no voy a traicionar a Serizawa. Y si peleo contra Genji será para traérselo para que pueda rematarlo.

-Tranquilo, Tokaji –intervengo con templanza-. Resolveremos el asunto de Genji; Pero lo primero es centrarse en Housen.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo nosotros solos? –dice Tokio, mirándome-. Es imposible con la gente que tenemos, Tamao. Aunque os sea difícil de aceptar, Genji tiene razón en lo que dijo el otro día, y los cuervos deben unirse o serán destruidos.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio meditando aquello, y vuelvo a rememorar en mi mente el discurso que dio anteayer, al igual que la sensación de extrañeza al sentir algo que no sea odio por Genji. Sé que tiene razón, y sé que hizo algo bien con aquel discurso demostrando que puede tener un ápice de responsabilidad.

Decido salir de mis pensamientos para intervenir, al sentir la mirad de Tokio fija en mí, esperando mi intervención.

-Sí que tienes razón en eso. Pero una alianza, aunque sólo sea para ganar a Housen, se vería como una aceptación por nuestra parte de que él nos ha sometido y ganado al final.

Tokio espera un segundo antes de hablar con seriedad, mirándome fijamente.

-Dices que no lo aceptas como líder porque no se comporta como tal, y es un egoísta irresponsable. Eso está cambiando, Tamao. Empezó a cambiar desde anteayer. ¿Qué excusa pondrás ahora para camuflar tu rencor hacia él por habernos ganado, y por haberle hecho eso a tu hermana? Sabes bien que las cosas cambiarán, no deberías actuar como Genji.

Me he quedado sin palabras ante aquel golpe de sinceridad de Tokio, al igual que el resto. No le falta razón, y saber eso me confunde enormemente y me duele, porque se que si Genji cambia de veras, mi enfado empezará a desaparecer de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando le escuche dirigirse al instituto entero con aquella sinceridad, siendo consecuente con sus actos.

Tras unos instantes vuelvo a la tierra, sintiendo las miradas de mis amigos clavadas en mí en medio del tenso silencio, que rompo con la misma calma del comienzo.

-Siempre seré consecuente, y si para un bien mayor he de unirme a él, lo haré. Pero sólo lo respetaré como líder de este sitio cuando sienta que lo merece, y aún no es ese día. Os veré mañana.

Sin una palabra más me dirijo a la salida de la clase, vislumbrando que ninguno se mueve de suposición mientras meditan mis palabras. Han sonado resignadas ante la opción de que Genji acabará ganando definitivamente, y lo que es peor, acabará por convencernos sin usar la fuerza y accederemos nosotros mismos; Es algo que estoy empezando a temer firmemente mientras voy dándome cuenta de que quizás Genji no es tan gilipollas como pensé.

* * *

A medida que ha ido avanzando la noche de este jueves de mierda, me he ido cabreando ante la marea de pensamientos relacionados con Suzuran, con la pérdida de mi orgullo mientras los actos de Genji me rebaten, y además añado a eso el descubrimiento de con quién está enrollándose mi hermana. Todo conforma un paisaje tan repugnante que la ira se va encendiendo a pasos agigantados.

Casualmente el tema de Narumi y Airi se me había olvidado al ser eclipsado por lo que ocurre en el instituto, pero de camino a la estación me he encontrado con un par de tíos de Housen que se han puesto chulos, y todo el tema ha vuelto a mi cabeza. Por supuesto les he dado una buena paliza a los 4, encaminándome después hacia casa de Airi con el fuego aún consumiendo mi interior, y los nudillos enrojecidos tras tanto golpe. Quiero que me explique a qué coño está jugando, y no me iré hasta que me diga la verdad.

Cuando llego ante la puerta de Airi son más de las 10 de la noche, pero aún así llamo con ímpetu a su puerta, esperando que abra mientras noto la sangre seca en mi nariz, comenzando a limpiarla con dejadez cuando abre la puerta.

-Tamao... –Susurra al ver mis pintas post-pelea.

Yo me cuelo en el interior mientras ella sigue mirándome incrédula, siguiéndome cuando cierra mientras habla de nuevo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿con quién te has peleado?

Antes de contestar, aparto su mano para que no toque mi cara, y mirándola con enfado voy al grano.

-Con los amiguitos de instituto de tu nuevo novio. Te vi el otro día dándote el lote con Taiga delante de un bar.

Su cara cambia rápidamente a una mezcla de sorpresa y estupor, pero pronto se recompone y frunce levemente el ceño, en señal de molestia.

-Pues sí, estoy saliendo con él desde hace unas semanas, lo conocí en mi trabajo y he hecho justo lo que me decías siempre: No meterme en nada que tenga que ver con esas ridículas peleas, así que no me cuentes nada sobre lo que te traigas con su instituto, porque no es culpa mía.

-Eso me da igual –espeto con velocidad-. Lo que quiero entender es qué cojones pasa contigo ¿No se supone que pasas de este ambiente en el que me muevo?¿No has aprendido nada?

-¿De qué cojones conoces a Narumi, a parte de haberte dando de puñetazos con él en el pasado? –agrega mosqueada, alzando la voz como yo-. No tienes ni idea de cómo es él en realidad, ni de cómo me trata. Es amable y bueno conmigo, y no un gilipollas.

Chasco la lengua fugazmente a modo de risa, mirándola de forma burlona.

-¿Sí, en serio? ¿Igual o más que Genji? Te recuerdo que de él decías lo mismo hasta que te dejó tirada después de follar contigo.

-¡Esto no es igual, vale! –Grita con un deje de dolor en la mirada, centrando sus ojos en los míos. -No voy a dejar que lo que pasó interfiera más en mi vida. Me estoy esforzando por seguir adelante y olvidar, y Narumi me está demostrando que no todos os comportáis como idiotas adolescentes, ¿sabes? Quiero poder ser feliz y encontrar a alguien que me quiera, y al que poder querer, Tamao. Yo también espero, y créeme que más que tú, no haberme equivocado de nuevo. No soportaría que volviera a repetirse toda esa mierda.

Su voz se ha ido apagando poco a poco, hasta quedar reducida a un leve y quebrado susurro. Cuando calla se lleva una mano a los ojos para limpiar velozmente un par de lágrimas que hacen que guarde silencio durante largo rato, meditando aquello. No había pensado en esa parte.

-Lo siento, tienes razón. –Murmullo disculpándome de corazón.

Airi asiente con la cabeza levemente, recomponiéndose de sus sollozos para después avanzar veloz hacia mí y abrazarme sin decir una sola palabra más.


	53. Chapter 53

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 53

* * * P.V.A * * *

Mientras empujo la puerta del bar y pongo un pie ya en el umbral, comenzando a sentir el calor del interior en contraste con el frío de la noche invernal, mi teléfono vibra en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones vaqueros.

En un mensaje de Namuri diciéndome que se retrasará un poco, pero que de sobra estará en el bar para la actuación de Ruka y el concierto de después, ambos motivos por los que hemos quedado aquí esta noche.

Suspiro mientras guardo el móvil, pensando en qué voy a hacer durante esta media hora si Ruka no está libre. El miedo me asalta rápidamente ante la gran probabilidad de saber que Genji estará allí.

Me adentro muy despacio entre la muchedumbre, observando las inmediaciones del escenario para localizar a mi amiga, pero no la veo por ningún lado. Paso a la segunda opción deprisa, a la vez que continúo avanzando para salir del mogollón.

Para mi pesar Ken tampoco parece estar, y pronto reconozco a Genji de espaldas, gracias a las letras rosas de su camiseta con aquella frase de la canción de los Ramones. Joder, mi suerte sigue siendo la misma...

Me obligo a calmarme y a recordar que todo está bien, que él está fuera de mi camino y debo estar tranquila, o creerá que no he superado esto y que podría estar allí para verlo y seguir teniéndolo cerca, y desde luego es lo último que quiero. Debo comportarme con naturalidad.

Inspirando fuerte para henchirme de valentía y quitarme esta estúpida sensación de encima, continuando hasta llegar a la barra, donde saludo a Ushiyama al tocar la madera. Genji se gira al sonido de mi voz rápidamente y nuestras miradas se cruzan.

-Hola, Genji. –Agrego un segundo después con toda la indiferencia de la que soy capaz, tratando de sonreír para después sentarme en uno de los taburetes.

Él me responde el saludo lacónicamente, volviendo a fumar con parsimonia mientras yo pido una copa y mantengo la vista al frente, tratando de olvidarme de que él está a mí lado.

Cuando Ushiyama trae mi Whisky listo le pregunto por Ruka, esperando que me diga que no está ocupada y puedo ir a verla, pero mi ilusión se va al traste cuando me comenta que están teniendo algunos problemas con la música, y está con el DJ atareada para resolverlo todo.

Tras una falsa sonrisa para agradecerle la respuesta, me centro en mi copa y saco mi móvil para dejarlo en la barra, mirándolo de vez en cuando de forma casi suplicante para que los minutos pasen rápidos. Intento mantener mi mente ocupada pensando en el tema de bioquímica que he repasado hoy cuando me descubro mirando de reojo a Genji, y sintiendo que mi corazón se acelera al observarlo de esa forma, con el pelo despeinado y los mechones cayéndole sobre la cara... No, no, no. Basta.

Después de los diez minutos más largos de toda mi vida, y a pesar de haber controlado mis pensamientos, me levanto al no poder soportar aquella tensión cogiendo el teléfono y trasteando con él para canalizar los nervios, apoyando la espalda en la barra. Casi doy un brinco cuando la voz de Genji me habla.

-¿Te ha dado plantón tu novio?

Inspiro tras recuperarme del susto, y escondiendo la sorpresa que me produce que me hable, y que me hable sobre aquello, contesto con indiferencia.

-No, y si así fuera tampoco tienes por qué preocuparte, gracias.

-Es el líder de Housen. –Agrega tras unos instantes, imitando mi aire despreocupado. Ambos volvemos a mirarnos.

-Sí ¿Y qué pasa con eso? ¿Te importa?

Veo como sonríe un instante de forma burlona ante mi tono irónico, mientras coge su vaso y murmura que _para nada_ , dando un largo trago después. Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea de hace cuánto conoce a Narumi, ni de cómo van las cosas entre ambos institutos, lo que en realidad no me preocupa tanto como podría hacerlo... Pero lo que si siento es mucha curiosidad.

-Oye –digo vacilando un instante-. Se que hay problemas entre los dos institutos y que las cosas en el pasado estuvieron muy feas ¿De momento todo va dentro de lo normal? ¿Vais a pelear todos?

-No creo que nadie tenga intención de matar, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Pero no puedo prometerte que no vaya a mandar a Taiga al hospital cuando vaya a por él. Tampoco vayas a creer que eso tiene relación contigo.

Su comentario me indigna, y tras un soplido cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho y lo miro con decisión y fijeza.

-Mi mundo no gira en torno a ti, Genji. Tranquilizate, porque me da igual lo que hagas. Igual te llevas una sorpresa y acabas tú en el hospital en lugar de Narumi, ¿sabes? –Agrego socarronamente mientras él se ríe, tirando la ceniza del cigarro.

-Ya veremos que es lo que pasa. –Agrega con aire chulesco, lo cual me cabrea y a la vez me encanta.

Paso de contestarle y continuar aquello mientras lo veo seguir sonriendo, pero mi enfado se disipa cuando vislumbro a lo lejos a Narumi entrar en el bar. Por fin, menos mal.

-Bueno, me marcho. –Agrego separándome de la barra y guardando el móvil en el bolsillo. -Trata de no emborracharte, nunca sabes cuando vas a tener que demostrar lo bueno que eres.

Tras mofarme me alejo con velocidad, sintiendo que aún me está mirando, cosa que confirmo cuando tras saludar a Narumi y besarlo en los labios, lo veo aún con los ojos fijos en nosotros.

No sé si es mi imaginación o qué, pero antes de que Genji aparte la mirada me parece hallar en sus ojos algo que jamás había visto antes, un deje de algo parecido a esa resignación frustrante y llena de tristeza que uno siente cuando sólo le queda la rabia tras haber perdido.

* * *

Cuando salimos del bar tras acabar el concierto y tomar unas copas con Ruka y sus dos bailarinas, Narumi y yo nos ponemos en marcha envueltos en el frío de la madrugada de aquel sábado.

Inconscientemente ambos caminamos rápido debido al frío, mientras conversamos acerca de trivialidades en relación con lo acontecido en el bar, dirigiéndonos hacia mi casa para pasar la noche juntos, ya que la estación de trenes está cerrada a estas horas.

El silencio inunda toda la calle que transitamos cuando el tema de cómo conocí a Ruka se agota, pero de nuevo la voz de Narumi resuena en el lugar. En cuanto oigo sus palabras me pongo tensa, deseando que no hubiera roto aquella paz.

-Ese garito mola mucho ¿Por qué dijiste que no te gusta? –Pregunta haciéndome rememorar el día concreto en que aquello sucedió.

-Bueno, no es que no me guste en realidad...

Las palabras se pierden en mi garganta mientras busco excusas, pero él se adelanta ante mi mutismo totalmente delatador de que no estoy siendo sincera del todo.

-Venga, cuéntame la verdad. Por lo que decía tu amiga Ruka antes venías mucho.

Mi cerebro colapsa y me quedo en blanco, no siendo capaz de mentir ni inventar algo para escaquearme, y menos mirándole a la cara. Él me insta con un gesto de manos a que hable. Bueno, ha llegado el momento de abrir la puerta de la sinceridad profunda.

-Dejé de venir porque tuve un problema con un chico. Él viene bastante por aquí, y yo no me sentía preparada para verlo constantemente de nuevo.

-¿Estuvisteis saliendo? –Pregunta mirándome.

-No. Es algo complicado... Él no quería tener nada serio y yo me enamoré de él, así que hubo algo de mal rollo, pero ya está resuelto.

-¿Ahora os lleváis bien? –yo asiento, y él vuelve a hablar después una breve pausa-. Quizás lo he visto alguna vez si viene tanto por aquí... Tengo curiosidad.

-Lo conoces, sí. Es Genji, el líder de Suzuran.

Sus cejas se arquean con sorpresa y mi corazón se detiene por un instante mientras espero su reacción, pero vuelvo a respirar cuando se ríe levemente y habla de nuevo con calma.

-No pongas esa cara, no pasa nada. Esas cosas no influyen en nuestras luchas, ni influirán en nosotros.

-Claro que no. –Afirmo dándole la razón, sonriéndole de vuelta.

Narumi deja de andar y me agarra con firmeza de la cintura para besarme, y yo me dejo llevar por su pasión hasta que nos quedamos sin aire y nos separamos, volviendo a reanudar nuestro camino tras una sonrisa. Mi euforia se viene abajo cuando a varios metros de distancia en aquella avenida, contemplo a Genji y mi hermano sentados sobre los escalones de acceso a un bloque de pisos. Los dos nos miran fijamente durante unos instantes, ignorándonos segundos después.

La sorpresa me invade tras aquella sensación tan rara de haber echo algo malo. ¿Qué están haciendo esos dos juntos sin pelear?


	54. Chapter 54

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 54

* * * P.V.G * * *

En cuanto salgo del bar saco el paquete de tabaco y enciendo un cigarro, guardándolo rápido para meter las manos en los bolsillos unos instantes, mientras pienso en todo lo que Ken me acaba de decir.

No sé si ilusionarme con que Serizawa vaya a dejar de tenerme tanto asco y se una a mí, aunque he de admitir que desde la conversación de ayer con él, un halo de esperanza ha surgido, haciéndome pensar que todo esto podría acabar bien, quizás incluso mejor de lo que pensé.

Pronto aquel recuerdo me lleva a la escena que vimos ambos entre su hermana y Taiga, y aprieto los puños al instante cuando empiezo a sentir esa mierda de remordimiento y rabia en mi interior.

Aunque sea capaz de seguir con mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado entre Airi y yo, cada vez que algo me recuerda a ella no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, y cuando la tengo delante no importa lo mucho que intente tratar de convencerme de que me da igual; No puedo escapar de la certeza que me demuestra mi cuerpo de que me gusta.

Doy una profundo calada y dejo de pensar en todo eso, recordándome que tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar, como por ejemplo en planear cuándo y cómo voy a ir a por Housen.

Sé que yo solo, o junto con los pocos que me siguen, no podremos vencerlos ni de coña. Aún así estoy dispuesto a hacerlo para saldar mi deuda por haberla cagado rompiendo la tregua.

Le sigo dando vueltas al tema de la responsabilidad y a los consejos de Ken mientras avanzo hacia la estación, pasando rápidamente por la zona donde vive Airi y adentrándome en las oscuras y vacías calles que rodean aquella manzana, antes de llegar a las avenidas y plazas circundantes por donde se encuentra la estación de tren más cercana.

Mientras camino por una de aquellas callejuelas, escucho casi al llegar al final unas voces cercanas alzarse en un enorme caos de gritos y golpes. Me dispongo a ignorar la pelea, pero entonces escucho una voz que me resulta muy familiar y me hace cambiar de opinión. Es Airi.

- _¡He dicho que no, suéltame!_

 _-¡Si no nos ayudas, buscaremos otra manera! ¡Quítaselo!_

Cuando entro en el nuevo callejón, veo que hay tres tíos de Suzuran peleándose con Airi, quien acaba de darle un puñetazo a uno, pero recibe un empujón de otro y cae al suelo.

Antes de que los otros dos que están bien puedan tocarla de nuevo, me acerco con velocidad y cabreo, empezando a repartir golpes.

Airi se levanta deprisa del suelo y se acerca hasta mí, agarrándome de la chaqueta mientras me dice que me detenga, casi gritando.

Logra que me pare y me quede quieto contemplando a los tíos sangrar en el suelo, levantándose entre quejidos mientras me miran cuando alzo la voz con tono amenazador.

-Largaos antes de que me arrepienta. Y no se os ocurra volver por aquí.

Los tíos, que creo recordar son de primero, no replican y se dan el piro con toda la rapidez que pueden; Es entonces cuando siento que Airi me suelta despacio y recupera su bolso del suelo.

-Gracias. –Susurra parada en el mismo lugar mientras yo me echo el pelo hacia atrás, girándome para mirarla.

-¿Por qué te estaban atacando esos?

-Querían ir a por Narumi a traición, y pensaban quitarme el teléfono para pillarlo solo y darle una paliza.

Me callo durante unos segundos, desviando los ojos de su rostro aún compungido, concentrándome por mantenerme indiferente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí –agrega con una leve sonrisa-, gracias otra vez. Esos chicos eran de Suzuran, ¿verdad?

-Sí, creo que son de primero. Son unos imbéciles. Esa idea de mierda habrá salido de sus cabezas huecas.

-Sí, eso creo también... ¿Podrías no comentar esto? –dice tras dudar unos instantes-: No me gustaría que Tamao se enterara, ya sabes cómo es... Bastante movida tenéis ya montada con Housen.

Si ella supiera cómo están las cosas en Suzuran... Pero me limito a asentir mirándola, haciendo que dibuje una tímida sonrisa y me de las gracias de nuevo.

Cuando me dispongo a despedirme, Airi vuelve a hablar con un tono lleno de duda, haciendo que me detenga y vuelva a centrarme en sus ojos.

-Sé que no es asunto mío, pero... ¿Qué hacías el otro día con mi hermano hablando de esa forma? ¿No se supone que no os aguantáis?

Me tomo un momento para decidir qué hacer, y al final decido contarle toda la historia, a pesar de que no sé muy bien por qué lo estoy haciendo.

-Me lo encontré después de irme del bar, yendo para tu casa. Resulta que unos tíos de Housen lo habían seguido y trataron de ponerse chulos con nosotros, así que acabamos peleando los don contra ellos y al final acabamos hablando de asuntos de Suzuran.

-Ya veo... ¿Tamao aún no te acepta como líder? –Pregunta despacio, haciendo que instantáneamente ponga mi mejor cara de poker.

-Eso a ti no te importa, qué más da.

Me dispongo a continuar mi camino, pero ella alza la voz con energía y me obliga a parar.

-A mí nada, pero a ti desde luego que sí. No vas a poder vencer sin su ayuda, deberías dejar de ser tan orgulloso, o terminarás cayendo como todos.

-Parece que entiendes mucho del tema –agrego con ironía, mirándola seriamente-. Igual deberías ir a contárselo también a otros, y aplicarte el cuento. Adiós.

Tras mi lacónica despedida comienzo a andar, sintiéndome enfadado después de escucharla juzgar sin saber de qué va el tema. Mientras sigo alejándome ignoro su voz, pidiéndome explicaciones ante aquel comentario. Parece que le ha molestado.

-¡Genji! –Grita para hacer que me pare, corriendo hasta alcanzarme y ponerse delante. –Lo siento, no debería opinar sobre esto sin saber. Sólo quiero ayudarte, y a Tamao. Quiero que estéis bien entre vosotros, en parte me siento culpable del odio que te tiene.

Su rostro me muestra que está siendo sincera y a aparcado el mal rollo de hace un momento. La forma en que me mira hace que sienta algo moviéndose en mi interior, que se agarra en mi pecho y lo presiona.

-Lo que pasó entre nosotros no tiene repercusión en Suzuran ni en tu hermano. Estoy aprendiendo a asumir mi responsabilidad y él lo está viendo. De eso hablábamos en la escalera ayer; De que debemos unirnos y comportarnos como lo que somos.

-Me alegra oír eso, ojalá tengas suerte. –Comenta con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. –Susurro apartando la mirada, sintiendo que busca algo en el bolso y se acerca a mí.

-Tienes sangre en la herida de la ceja. ¿Te lo hicieron ayer? –Pregunta mientras me limpia con un pañuelo con cuidado, y la sensación vuelve a dificultarme respirar.

Asiento para responderla, sin mirar sus ojos hasta que se separa un poco y me informa de que ya está y me lo desinfecte en mi casa.

Cuando bajo la vista y miro sus ojos, sintiendo casi su respiración en mí ante la escasa distancia que nos separa, siento unas ganas enormes de besarla, a la vez que recuerdo aquel día en mi casa, en mi cuarto...

-Tengo que irme.

Airi no tiene tiempo casi de responder cuando me alejo rápidamente, bloqueando mis pensamientos con toda mi fuerza.


	55. Chapter 55

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 55

* * * P.V.S * * *

Miro de soslayo a Tokio y a Tokaji sentados a ambos lados en la mesa donde estamos jugando, y sonrío ante las caras que ponen al ver lo que tienen en su última jugada. Por fin tras que Tokio descubra que no tiene nada, dejo caer mis fichas entre risas, llevándome el cigarro a la boca con gran satisfacción.

-No me lo puedo creer... ¡Seguro que has vuelto ha hacer trampas! –Se queja Tokaji mientras se levanta malhumorado.

-Claro que no –digo cogiendo el dinero que acaba de tirar sobre la mesa, manteniendo el cigarro entre mis labios–. Eh, Tokio, suelta la pasta, vamos.

Vuelvo a vacilarles mientras cuento el dinero que les he ganado a ambos, después de que Tokio me de su parte, escuchando a ambos murmurar sobre que en realidad soy un tramposo y deberían dejar de jugar conmigo. Antes de que me levante de la mesa, Tsutsumoto aparece en el aula casi corriendo, hablando con velocidad. Todos prestamos atención en seguida.

-¡Hey, tíos! Genji lo ha hecho. Ha atacado solo a los de Housen.

-¿En serio? ¿cuándo? –Pregunta Tokio con sorpresa, anticipándose a nosotros.

-¡Hace nada! Makise y Chuta lo han traído desde allí hecho polvo. Al parecer no dijo nada a ninguno de su grupo para enfrentarse solo. Se lo está tomando en serio. –Agrega Tsutsumoto refiriéndose a lo que Genji ya anticipó en su discurso.

El silencio reina durante un segundo, en el cual todos pensamos en las consecuencias de aquello, y en lo que quiere decir el propio hecho de que él haya dado la cara para enmendar su error, a pesar de saber que no sirva de nada más que para humillarse ante Housen.

Escucho a Tokaji maldecir por lo bajo mientras saca sus cigarros. Sé lo que está pensando, es lo que venimos temiendo desde que Genji se dirigió a todos días atrás; La gente va a empezar a unirse a él ahora que de verdad se comporta como el líder.

La voz de Tsutsumoto al pronunciar mi apellido hace que me aleje de mis cavilaciones.

-Por cierto, Serizawa. Tu hermana está bien, ¿no?

Instantáneamente alzo una ceja sin entender a qué viene eso, pero prosigo la conversación sin darle mucha importancia.

-Sí... ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Bueno -comenta dudando un instante, mirándome de forma extraña-. He oído comentar a unos de primero que anoche intentaron hacerla algo, y que Genji apareció y les dio una paliza; Pensé que igual podría haberle ocurrido algo...

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué es lo que has escuchado? –Le pregunto levantándome veloz, dirigiéndome hasta él y agarrándolo de la camisa.

-¡Nada más, Serizawa! No tengo ni idea de qué va esto.

Le suelto ante aquella respuesta, y salgo velozmente de la clase para buscar a Genji y que me diga qué cojones ocurrió anoche, sintiendo como la sangre empieza a hervirme tras que hayan intentando otra vez hacerla daño por algo que no tiene que ver con ella.

Después de haber mirado en varios sitios, logro encontrar a Genji junto con sus dos colegas de confianza en el sofá de la parte trasera del edificio principal.

Makise y Chuta están hablando con él mientras le ayudan a curar las heridas de su cara, que son bastantes, y serias. Lo han dejado hecho una mierda.

Me acerco con paso firme hasta quedar frente a ellos, y los dos amigos se detienen en la tarea de limpieza cuando me planto allí y Genji alza la mirada para hablar secamente.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué pasó anoche con mi hermana? Sé que lo sabes.

-Me dijo que no te contara nada. No quiero que después venga a recriminarme nada.

-No voy a decirle que me has dicho nada. –Le respondo con impaciencia, haciendo que tras un segundo de reflexión, hable.

-La gente sabe que está con Taiga, y unos tíos de primero intentaron quitarle el móvil y asustarla para que lo llamara y así poder darle una paliza a él. No llegaron a hacerle nada. –Añade al ver la expresión de mi rostro.

Me tomo un segundo para respirar y rebajar mi rabia, hablando de nuevo con templanza mientras vuelvo a mirar a Genji.

-Tu la ayudaste ¿no? Le quitaste a esos gilipollas de encima.

-Pasaba por allí. –Agrega con fingida indiferencia tras asentir. Guardamos unos instantes de silencio hasta que él vuelve a hablar. -¿Quieres algo más?

Me lo pienso un instante, y tras relajarme por el tema de Airi vuelve a mí el Suzuran, y su guerra abierta contra nuestros eternos rivales.

-¿Has peleado contra Narumi esta mañana?

-No. Contra esos calvos. Él se ha dedicado a mirarme y ha decirme que cuando tenga un ejercito resolveremos esto de una vez. Volveré hasta que luche conmigo y deje de molestar.

Sus palabras me hacen darme cuenta de nuevo de que aquel cambio es una realidad. Ya no está actuando como el gilipollas egoísta y egocéntrico que llegó aquí el primer día de curso.

-Taiga se ha reído de ti, te ha humillado, y con ello también a todos nosotros –agrego con calma y seriedad, haciendo que los tres me miren atónitos-. Debemos unirnos y destrozar a esos cabrones de una vez, y tú debes ir en cabeza. Eres el líder.

Sin añadir nada más y conservando mi misma expresión de quietud, me doy la vuelta y me alejo dejándolos aún flipando. Nuestro juego ya ha acabado de verdad. Genji será el líder de este lugar aunque volviéramos a pelear mil veces; Después de todo lo que está pasando no me queda más que retirarme y aceptar los hechos.

* * *

Airi no tarda en abrirme la puerta de su casa, recibiéndome con una mueca de sorpresa al verme allí, hablando tras terminar de tragar el trozo de chocolatina que le falta a la que tiene en la mano derecha.

-Hola, Tamao ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo? Te veo un poco serio.

-No, estoy bien.

Con suma tranquilidad me adentro en el pequeño piso tras dejar el paraguas empapado en la calle, apoyado contra la pared de la casa, quitándole la chocolatina de la mano y dándole un bocado mientras me paro apoyando la espalda en una de las encimeras. Veo que cerca hay un pequeño cesto con mandarinas, y cojo una mientras escucho los pasos de Airi aproximándose desde la puerta.

-¿Y has venido a algo aparte de a gorronear, para variar, hermano?

Cruzamos nuestras miradas un instante, pero ella en seguida vuelve a sentarse en el suelo ante la mesa, mirando aquel gran libro abierto que estaba leyendo, y supongo es de la universidad.

La sigo hasta sentarme delante, y tras comer un par de gajos hablo haciendo que me mire en cuanto escucha mis palabras.

-Me he enterado de lo que pasó anoche. Los de primero son muy indiscretos ¿Estás bien?

-No pasó nada. ¿Les has hecho algo?

-No me ha hecho falta usar la fuerza después de lo que hizo Genji, con hablarles claro ha sido suficiente.

-¿Y qué tal las cosas entre vosotros? –Pregunta tras una silencio incómodo, sobre todo para ella.

-Voy a dejar de pelear contra Genji. Vamos a unirnos todos, y él será el líder.

-Vaya... ¿Y ese cambio?

-Está comportándose como alguien que merece ser seguido, y necesitamos toda la fuerza del instituto para ganar a Housen. Genji ganó el puesto de forma justa, pero hasta ahora no lo había merecido. Nuestra guerra ya es absurda.

-Pareces tranquilo –Dice después de estar contemplándome unos segundos. -Me alegro de verte de esta forma de nuevo, Tamao.

-Sí, yo también. –Me sincero, dándome cuenta de que desde que el odio hacia Genji se ha disipado y nuestra rivalidad ha pasado a segundo plano, me siento mucho más relajado.

Airi sonríe al hallar aquella certeza en mi cara, y me dice que me quede a cenar con ella mientras se levanta y va a la nevera, volviendo con un par de cervezas y una expresión de calma en su rostro que hacía mucho que no veía en ella. No puedo hacer otra cosa que sentir alegría por ella en el mismo instante.


	56. Chapter 56

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 56

* * * P.V.A * * *

Joder, ya son las once y media de la noche. Para colmo hace un frío horrible en la calle.

Uno de los fallos que tiene mi trabajo es el cambio de horarios, cuando los turnos rotan, es así como me veo entonces llegando a mi barrio a estas horas, un martes por la noche, teniendo clase a las 9 el día siguiente en la otra punta de la ciudad.

Mientras voy caminando rápido, apretando con una mano la bandolera para que no me golpeé todo el rato, veo de lejos la calle del bar, y aun grupo pequeño de personas hablando en la puerta de forma animada. Qué envidia me dan, y yo a dormir como los abuelos a mi solitario cuchitril. A veces echo de menos tener más compañía.

Me resigno con un profundo suspiro mientras continúo avanzando, observando unos instantes después aparecer por la esquina de la calle que conecta con la que estoy transitando, a alguien que creo que es Genji.

Con contemplarlo unos breves segundos me aseguro de que es él, y descubro que camina de forma extraña, con pesadez y dificultad.

-¿Genji? –Alzo la voz tras detenerme, haciendo que él se gire despacio.

 _Oh, Dios._ Es lo primero que pienso al verle la cara y entender que viene de una pelea. Tiene un ojo hinchado y medio cerrado, sangre en la nariz, y un corte que también sangra cerca de la ceja izquierda. Joder.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde vas? –Pregunto con una mezcla de asombro y preocupación al llegar hasta él, observando que saca con dificultad su tabaco. Mi incredulidad aumenta al escuchar el tono indiferente de su voz.

-Estoy bien. Voy a beber.

-¿Qué? –espeto sin dar crédito, mirándolo mientras exhala el humo de su cigarro– ¿Cómo vas a meterte al bar a beber yendo como vas? Estas sangrando, acompáñame para que te cure, anda.

-Déjame en paz, Airi.

Antes de que consiga alejarse un paso, lo agarro de la chaqueta de su chándal oscuro y hablo de forma tajante.

-Deja de hacer el idiota. Emborrachándote no vas a conseguir nada bueno, Genji. Pero si aún así quieres optar por el camino fácil, haz lo que quieras, pero después de que alguien te vea esas heridas. Conozco una clínica dónde...

-Iré contigo a tu casa. Nada de hospitales.

Sin decir nada, ambos nos ponemos en marcha hacia el piso dejando que el silencio incómodo se haga protagonista mientras caminamos el uno al lado del otro. Los dos evitamos mirarnos para no aumentar la incomodidad, pero lo cierto es que de soslayo lo observo fumar con parsimonia, a la vez que pienso en qué le habrá pasado.

Aún sin decir palabra alguna entramos en mi casa, y rápidamente le digo que se siente mientras voy a buscar lo necesario para curarlo. Cuando entro en el baño me invade un gran alivio al deshacerme por un instante de tanta tensión, y trato de recomponerme antes de salir hacia el salón con el antiséptico, gasas, y los famosos puntos de sutura de andar por casa.

Cuando llego a la sala y veo a Genji allí sentado junto a la mesa con la mirada perdida me tiemblan las piernas.

Inspiro y aprieto el bote de antiséptico para relajarme, obligándome a dejar de pensar en cuánto me gusta, para acercarme hasta él y depositar las cosas sorbe la mesa.

-Ya sabes que esto va a doler –digo rompiendo el silencio, una vez arrodillada frente a él, empezando a limpiar la herida de su frente-. Te han dejado fatal... ¿Has peleado con los de Housen?

-Sí.

Guardo un instante de silencio tras su seco murmullo, centrándome en mirar la herida y no sus ojos, hasta que vuelvo a tomar la palabra con fingida templanza.

-¿Han ido a por ti sólo?

-No. Soy yo el que ha ido a por ellos a su instituto.

-Pero –vacilo un segundo sin entender muy bien aquello, mirándole a los ojos-, ¿por qué has ido solo y no con el resto? Creía que ahora que el grupo de mi hermano te apoya iríais todos a acabar con ese rollo que os traéis.

-No quiero que me ayuden. Yo tengo que resolverlo, yo lo jodí.

-Joder, Genji... Creía que esa parte ya la tenías aprendida. No te muevas –Agrego rápido mientras pongo la tira de puntos de sutura en su frente y lo miro-. ¿Quieres que te acaben matando o algo así?

-Déjame en paz. Preocúpate de tus asuntos.

Genji me aparta con el brazo mientras se trata de poner en pie musitando un seco y malhumorado _gracias_ , con lo que me levanto veloz para detenerlo.

-No te enfades, sólo quiero ayudarte. Me preocupa que puedan hacerte algo grave de verdad si sigues yendo cada día a pelearte contra todo Housen. –Digo con sinceridad, y un ligero deje de cabreo. Él se da la vuelta y contemplo aquella mirada que tantas veces he visto en sus ojos.

-Pues deja de hacerlo. Deberías preocuparte por tu novio y por cómo voy a dejarlo cuando de la cara sin esconderse detrás de esos calvos.

-El que se comporta como un idiota inconsciente eres tú, no él.

-Enhorabuena por no tener que ser también su madre. Me marcho. –Dice escupiendo aquellas palabras con enfado, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Espera, Genji –intervengo antes de que empiece a calzarse, yendo hacia él-. Vamos a dejar de pelearnos por esto, es absurdo. No quiero meterme en tu vida, en serio. Sólo quiero decirte que tengas cuidado. Venga, deja que termine.

Él duda un segundo mientras me contempla sonreír levemente, y pronto abandona su mueca enfadada, cambiándola por una algo confusa, volviendo a su antigua posición mientras se echa el pelo hacia atrás con cansancio.

Siento que de nuevo la tensión es enorme, pero finjo que la incomodidad no existe, y cojo una gasa nueva para tratar de limpiar la sangre cercana a su ojo.

Tras un largo rato en silencio, y después de acabar de hacer todo lo que puedo con sus heridas, susurro que he acabado y dejo las gasas ensangrentadas sobre la mesa en un movimiento lento. Genji entonces habla, haciendo que le mire.

-Gracias. Y lo siento.

-No pasa nada. –Agrego mientras me levanto, tirando a la basura las gasas usadas. –Espera, deja que te ayude. –Agrego al ver que le cuesta levantarse.

Su cara de sufrimiento ante el dolor es suficiente como para confirmar que está bastante jodido como para negarme la ayuda, con lo que sin decir nada, se deja.

Lo agarro de un brazo y dejo que se apoye con el que le queda libre en mí, sujetándole mientras lo ayudo a ponerse en pie. Otro momento incómodo nos envuelve cuando nos miramos sin saber qué decir.

-Intenta descansar un poco antes de volver a Housen. –Comento con una sonrisa burlona para rebajar tensión, cambiando de tema en seguida. –Creo que deberías ver a un médico por lo del ojo; El párpado está demasiado caído, y tiene un corte algo serio.

En seguida me pongo nerviosa ante la cercanía que nos une, apartando despacio mi mano derecha de su cara al salir de la abstracción que el mundo de la medicina crea en mí.

Él me está mirando todavía, y cometiendo un enorme error, alzo los ojos para encontrar los suyos, a la vez que esbozo una tímida sonrisa para intentar no parecer tan idiota y alterada. Genji continúa con aquella expresión tan rara que no sé definir ¿Qué está pensando? ¿por qué me mira de ese modo?

Mi cerebro se calla de sopetón cuando él se inclina veloz sobre mí, besándome en los labios mientras una de sus manos se posa en mi nuca tras unos instantes. ¿¡Qué cojones está pasando!?

No pasan ni tres segundo cuando olvido totalmente esa pregunta, y la sensación de pavor y desconcierto con ella, devolviéndole el beso mientras llevo las manos a su cuello. Siento de repente como mi cuerpo tiembla por la marea de emociones que lo embriagan. No puedo describir la sensación que es volver a rozar sus labios.

Al separarnos busco su mirada, sintiendo que aquel suceso a destruido mi mundo interior; Necesito una palabra, un gesto, algo que me haga entender el por qué de esto, pero él a penas detiene su vista en la mía.

Genji se da la vuelta veloz, y tras calzarse lo más rápido de lo que es capaz, sale del piso sin decir nada, dejándome anclada en el mismo lugar mirando la puerta de casa mientras los pensamientos son tantos y dispares que no soy capaz de sacar nada con sentido salvo una única frase: ¿Por qué me ha besado y se va sin más, siendo tan cruel?


	57. Chapter 57

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 57

* * * P.V.S * * *

-Vamos, Tamao. Se ha ido.

Alzo la vista para mirar a Tokio, quien acaba de aparecer dentro de la clase donde estoy fumando mientras ojeo una revista. Parece que Genji ya no está con sus amigos

Me pongo rápido en pie, y lo alcanzo al llegar al pasillo, caminando juntos hacia el corredor del otro ala donde las clases de Genji se agrupan.

Antes de adentrarnos en la clase donde Chuta y Makise están hablando en tono serio y algo bajo, Tokio y yo esperamos en el umbral mirándolos hasta que el de la cicatriz habla primero al vernos.

-¿Qué queréis?

Sus palabras y mirada son frías, continuando con aquel tono preocupado y molesto.

-Hablar con vosotros sobre Genji. ¿Es verdad que ayer volvió a ir solo a Housen? –Pregunto tras adentrarnos en la clase y cerrar la puerta. Ellos se miran un segundo, y luego Makise asiente con la cabeza algo gacha.

-¿Por qué dejáis que haga eso? Housen va a creerse vencedor sobre Suzuran. Dijimos que iríamos todos a por ellos. –Interviene Tokio, haciendo que Chuta hable al instante.

-No sabíamos que pretendía hacerlo, nosotros ya le dijimos que iríamos; Lo seguimos con convicción, pero aún así sigue diciendo que él sólo lo debe arreglar.

-Aún así, tranquilos –dice Makise antes de que yo pueda hablar-, ya le hemos convencido de que no tiene sentido a estas alturas lo que piensa, que ellos nos han atacado a todos y no sólo a él. Iremos todos a por Housen la próxima vez.

-Nosotros también iremos –informo firmemente-. Queremos que Suzuran gane sobre cualquier cosa, así que nos uniremos.

Los dos tíos nos miran fijamente, asumiendo que aquello es verdad y no una ilusión. Chuta incluso sonríe cuando Tokio habla tras de mí.

-Creemos que quizás Genji no acepte eso, y siga haciendo el idiota y dejándonos mal a todos. Lo mejor es que no sepa nada y nos presentemos por sorpresa.

-Enteraos de cuándo y dónde será la lucha, y avisadnos sin que se entere. ¿De acuerdo? –Digo poniendo fin a la conversación.

Ambos asienten con solemnidad, sin poder contener la alegría que aquel acercamiento les produce, y tras devolverles el gesto nos giramos para salir de allí.

Tokio saca sus cigarros y me ofrece uno con una sonrisa mientras me palmea el hombro cuando lo tomo, entonces le devuelvo el gesto con energía. Que se preparen esos idiotas de Housen.

* * * P.V.G * * *

Pocas veces he querido ver a Ken tanto como ahora mismo.

Lleva unos días sin aparecer, y tan sólo hemos podido hablar por móvil unos minutos. No sé en que movida está metido, pero no me dice nada salvo que pronto estará de vuelta tras zanjar unos asuntos de trabajo. Espero que esté bien...

Cojo mi segundo vaso y bebo un largo trago de whisky, tratando de alejar todos los pensamientos contradictorios en mi mente, y la frustración por no poder desahogarme con Ken por lo que pasó hace 4 noches.

4 días en los que he estado evitando este bar, y prácticamente la manzana por no ver a Airi, sabiendo lo que se me vendrá encima, a la vez que lo he estado haciendo para no ir a buscarla, como parte de mí me pide cada vez más fuerte. Joder...

No me he sentido más idiota y confuso nunca. No sé qué hacer, y mientras me torturo por ello, tengo que tratar de no venirme abajo al ver que incluso he estado evitando ir a un lugar por no ver a alguien. Yo nunca huyo, joder ¿por qué hago esto?

Vacío el vaso de un nuevo trago, dejándolo con algo de brusquedad de nuevo en la barra, quitándome la chaqueta del instituto y depositándola sobre el taburete de al lado. La voz de Ruka me distrae cuando habla al ponerse a mi lado izquierdo, sin que me hay percatado de su llegada.

-Airi lleva unos días buscándote. Me ha dicho que si te veía, te dijera que necesita hablar contigo. ¿Qué os pasa esta vez?

-Nada, déjame.

-Parecía serio. Deberías ir a verla. Oh, parece que vas a ahorrarte el viaje. Agrega tras un instante de silencio, haciendo que me gire veloz hacia donde se marcha.

Ruka saluda a Airi en mitad del bar, y poco después ella posa sus ojos en mí, comenzando a acercarse con rostro serio. Mierda...

Vuelvo a girarme para darle la espalda preparándome para lo que se avecina, conociendo que es insistente, y según la mirada que me ha echado, sé bien que viene preparada para joder.

-¿Por qué has estado evitándome?

Ni siquiera me digno a mirarla cuando se sienta a mi lado, hablando con firmeza. A pesar de que siento sus ojos incómodamente clavados en mí, cojo el nuevo vaso que Ushiyama me ha puesto y hablo con indiferencia.

-No te he estado evitando. Deja de pensar que eres el centro del mundo.

-Ya... Pues lo siento, pero no verte por aquí en tres días, cuando te pasas las noches aquí metido, era demasiado sospechoso.

-Ya me has encontrado. –Digo casi interrumpiéndola, dejando el vaso tras el trago que me ha sabido a poco. -¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Una explicación –su tono de voz muestra dolor y frustración, lo que hace que la mire. -¿Cómo no puedes entender que esté aquí cuando tú, el que pasa de mí y me ha dejado claro que no quiere nada conmigo, me besas? Puede que para ti no signifique ningún cambio, pero a mí me duele.

-Sólo fue un beso –Agrego con frialdad, tratrando de escapar de aquello sin tener ni puta idea de cómo. -No vayas a pensar que te quiero ni nada parecido. Había bebido.

-No estabas borracho, ni siquiera un poco. No mientas. –Se exaspera, empezando a enfadarse.

-Eres atractiva, perdí el control por el alcohol. Sólo es química, Airi.

Termino mi whisky y me levanto cogiendo la chaqueta, poniéndomela con tranquilidad mientras me dirijo a al puerta, como no, con Airi siguiéndome.

Cuando salimos a la calle ella alza levemente la voz a mi espalda.

-¿Así que no sientes nada y simplemente eres un gilipollas egoísta? ¿Sabes lo que siento por ti y aún así haces esas cosas?

Continúo andando sin mirarla, luchando contra cualquiera de los instintos que intentan apoderarse de mí, apretando el paso para escapar de aquello, pero Airi no se da por vencida y me sigue veloz mientras sigue hablándome.

-Mira, lo siento, ¿vale? –Me giro cuando hemos salido casi de la manzana, mirándola con enfado sin poder aguantar más. -He sido un egoísta, un cabrón, lo que quieras. Pero paso de ti. Vete a casa.

Tras ser lo más borde que puedo me doy la vuelta, y vuelvo a ponerme en camino hacia la estación tomando el camino de los atajos tras aquellas calles principales. La mirada de Airi, furiosa y a la vez triste no se me quita de la cabeza, pero entonces ella vuelve a alzar la voz siguiéndome.

-¿Pues sabes qué creo? Que eres un mentiroso, y lo que te pasa es que no puedes aceptar el hecho de que te gusto de verdad porque eres un cobarde incapaz de gestionar lo que siente y afrontar los hechos ¡y por eso perdiste el control! –Acaba gritando, haciendo que sus palabras enciendan mi ira. Tiene razón.

-No te quiero, no me gustas. ¡No quiero nada contigo, supéralo de una jodida vez!

Ella se ríe, y sin dejar de mirarme con aquella mueca burlona, responde cabreada.

-Muy bien, pues si es verdad déjame y búscate a otra con la que desahogarte, idiota.

-Sí, eso haré; Una que no esté desquiciada ni se obsesione. –Alzo la voz, comenzando a alejarme rápido. Su último grito invade las callejuelas desiertas.

-¡Muy bien, que te vaya genial! ¡No quiero volver a verte en la puta vida!

Acto seguido escucho como sus paso se alejan en la dirección contraria, pero el alivio que esperaba sentir no ha venido; En su lugar me siento más jodido que antes, mucho más... Sé que esto va a joderla muchísimo.

Me detengo y saco el tabaco con un cabreo enorme, que se incrementa mientras busco sin éxito el mechero, cuando de pronto escucho al otro lado de la calle la voz de Airi gritar mi nombre con extrema preocupación y alerta.

En cuando me giro y trato de encontrarla al final del estrecho callejón, me veo cara a cara con un tipo que me suena de algo, pero todo se vuelve negro cuando de pronto saca una pistola y dispara.


	58. Chapter 58

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 58

* * * P.V.A * * *

Alzo la mirada de mi regazo, donde ha estado prácticamente anclada estas horas de larga espera en la sangre seca de Genji de mi camiseta, cuando escucho los pasos de alguien avanzar por el pasillo.

Suspiro con resignación al comprobar que no es ningún médico, ni nadie del personal sanitario que pueda decirme algo sobre lo que está pasando, y siento que mis ojos se anegan en lágrimas otra vez ante la tensión y el miedo.

¿Quién sería ese chico que le disparó, y por qué lo haría? Un escalofrío me inunda al pensar en aquella segunda pregunta. Seguramente tenga que ver con su padre y movidas de la mafia, joder...

Miro el reloj de la pared en la sala de espera y veo que han pasado casi tres horas, y que son ya más de las 2 de la madrugada. Necesito que alguien salga de una vez, no puedo soportar esto más.

Me levanto y salgo de la estancia, dirigiéndome en busca de algún trabajador médico mientras me limpio las últimas lágrimas, obligándome a dejar de pensar que algo pudiera salir mal, y que para colmo la última vez que hablé con Genji fue para gritarle y mardarlo a la mierda.

Me paro ante las puertas de entrada al quirófano donde lo están operando, y tras unos infernales minutos vuelvo a alejarme del lugar, cuando un doctor sale. Las piernas entonces me flaquean peligrosamente.

-¿Es usted familia del paciente? –Pregunta mirándome fijamente, y yo niego levemente con la cabeza, pero hablo desesperada antes de que me diga nada.

-Por favor, dígame si va a ponerse bien, se lo suplico.

El hombre de mediana edad aprieta la mandíbula mientras se lo piensa un segundo, hablando después.

-Lo hemos salvado. Ha tenido suerte de que la bala no llegara a tocarle el corazón, se ha salvado por milímetros. Cuando venga su familia dígales que estará en la UCI unos días.

No puedo evitar sonreír tras sentir el mayor alivio de mi vida, y agradeciéndole enormemente al doctor, me despido de él con unas rápidas reverencias mientras dejo que las lágrimas de felicidad fluyan por mi cara.

* * * P.V.G * * *

Joder... ¿Qué pasa? ¿dónde estoy? Creo que nunca me he encontrado tan mal como ahora.

Abro los ojos por fin, luchando contra la pesadez y el dolor de mi cuerpo, encontrándome de frente con Airi de pie al lado de mi cama. Sonríe levemente sin quitarme ojo.

-Por fin te despiertas. Estás en la UCI. Tu operación ha ido bien, pero vas a necesitar mucho reposo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No recuerdo muy bien qué ha pasado. –Susurro con esfuerzo, empezando a sentir un fuerte dolor cerca del hombro izquierdo. Claro, ese chico que vi...

-Un tío te disparó cuando nos separamos al salir del bar. Menos mal que no me fui rápido y pude llamar a la ambulancia. –Agrega volviendo a esbozar una sonrisa, pero su cara se ve triste y asustada.

-Sí, recuerdo que me disparó. Después todo está negro hasta ahora ¿Tú me salvaste en la calle?

Ella asiente levemente a mi pregunta, tras ver que su camiseta clara tiene sangre, y vuelve a hablar tras unos minutos, sentándose en la cama y mirándome fijamente con los ojos vidriosos.

-Creía que te había matado al ver que fue tan cerca del corazón. Me asusté mucho, y pensar que todo iba a acabar así entre nosotros... Que lo último que hubiéramos hecho hubiera sido discutir y decir esas cosas. Lo siento mucho, Genji.

Tengo que inspirar un segundo al verla tan jodida, llorando por mí mientras me agarra la mano. Siento culpabilidad al instante, y unas enormes ganas de besarla de nuevo.

-Yo también lo siento. –Digo al fin, observando que continúa llorando, a pesar de que trata de parar. –Siento lo que pasó; En la calle y en tu casa. No quiero jugar con tus sentimientos, ni que sufras.

-¿Y por qué me besaste? –El silencio nos aplasta en los segundos que transcurren mientras mi debate interno empieza, pero ella vuelve a hablar en un murmullo. –Yo te quiero. Lucho contra ello, y a veces me pregunto el por qué también... Pero te pido que seas sincero y coherente, Genji, porque yo no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza así.

-Tenías razón, me gustas.

Sé que seguramente me arrepentiré de esto, pero las palabras salen solas de mi boca ante su declaración, y ante aquella mirada. A penas me da tiempo a meditar sobre el asunto cuando ella se inclina rápido sobre mí, y con algo de brusquedad me besa.

De repente siento algo en mi interior revolverse, explotar y llenarme de una sensación de alivio y bienestar que me hace responderla con ganas, intensificando el beso mientras nuestras lenguas se encuentran, y ella acaricia mi cara.

-Me alegra ver que no estás tan mal como pensaba.

Airi se aleja de repente al oír la voz de mi padre, levantándose de la cama y agachando la mirada a la vez que él entra con su guardaespaldas en la habitación.

-Tengo que irme. –Murmura ella débilmente, saliendo rápido para dejarnos solos. Mi padre la mira al salir, y después se acerca para ponerse frente a mí.

-¿También es culpa suya está vez que estés en el hospital con un tiro en el pecho?

No le miro después de su pregunta, pero sé que acaba de sonreír después de su quejido. Ya empieza a hacerse el listo...

-No ha sido por su culpa –respondo todo lo firme que soy capaz-. Ella me salvó cuando un tío me disparó. No tengo ni idea de por qué.

-¿Te suena el nombre de Noboru Kawaishi? Ya veo que sí –Agrega tras observar mi mueca de sorpresa. Ese era su nombre, el que se cargó al líder de Housen.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Él te disparó, ¿no es cierto?

-Creo que sí ¿Por qué lo sabes tú? –Pregunto directamente, mirándolo mientras lucho por fingir que no estoy tan mal como realmente me encuentro.

-Porque tu amigo Ken me alertó de que podría pasar. Al parecer, ese chico quiere meterse en el clan rival y le han ordenado matarte. Supongo que después pensaban ir a por mí.

-¿Dónde está Ken? –Es todo lo que puedo preguntar, aún sabiendo qué le depara el destino por lo que ha hecho.

-Lo vi ayer, cuando vino a decirme eso. Supongo que a estas alturas ya deben de haberse ocupado de él si han descubierto lo que hizo.

Siento una sensación de vacío que no había sentido antes al pensar que Ken debe estar, o estará muerto dentro de muy poco. Él es mi amigo, lo era, y ahora nunca más volverá por salvarme.

Siento que las lágrimas empiezan a formarse en mis ojos mientras el odio y la impotencia empiezan a hacer que me hierva la sangre. ¿Ese Noboru siempre tiene que estar jodiendo? Voy a matarlo; Voy a matarlos a todos por esto.

-La vida de un Yakuaza es muy dura, Genji –dice mi padre sosteniendo mi mirada, y noto cierto halo de resignación y cansancio en su voz-. Parece que estás descubriéndolo antes de tiempo. Aún no has conquistado Suzuran, ¿no?

-Prácticamente sí.

-Vaya... ¿Y no has venido a pedirme el puesto? –La leve burla de su tono me cabrea, pero me obligo a permanecer impasible.

-Tengo asuntos importantes que atender aún.

-Sí, ya lo he visto –dice riéndose un instante-. Bueno, ahora debes recuperarte y ya atenderás tus asuntos. El puesto estará esperando, si es que lo quieres finalmente.

-Claro que sí. Hicimos un trato. –Respondo con firmeza, mirándole con seriedad. ¿Qué trata de insinuar con esos comentarios?

-Bueno, ahora descansa. Ya hablaremos de esos temas cuando llegue el momento. Te veré mañana.

Acto seguido, él y su guardaespaldas se dan la vuelta y salen de la habitación dejándome solo con mis problemas. Todo se agolpa en mi mente, viniéndose encima sin control. No sé por donde empezar con este desastre.

Los dolores son más fuertes a cada minuto que pasa, y siento que voy perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que tengo, así que dejo de pensar en toda esa mierda y dejo que el sueño me venza.


	59. Chapter 59

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 59

* * * P.V.S * * *

Todavía no puedo creerme que aquello sea verdad.

Camino todo lo rápido que puedo por la oscura y desierta calle, subiendo la escaleras del bloque de Airi corriendo hasta llegar ante su puerta, llamando con insistencia.

Cuando mi hermana abre la puerta, corroboro por su cara paliducha y preocupada que aquello que nos dijo Makise es cierto. Joder...

-Me he enterado de lo de Genji. –Suelto con seriedad, haciendo que ella me deje pasar un segundo después, manteniendo el silencio.

Airi se sienta frente a mí, al lado de su mesa cuadrada y baja, agachando la cabeza levemente hasta que habla y me mira.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Me lo ha contado uno de sus amigos, el tío de la cicatriz en la cara. –Ella asiente, dándome a entender que lo conoce. –Se enteró ayer después de que Genji no fuera en todo el día anterior a Suzuran, y nadie supiera de él. Dicen que tú estabas con él cuando Noboru le disparó.

-¿Lo conoces? –Pregunta extrañada. Parece que no sabe quién es.

-Era el anterior líder de Suzuran, el que mató al líder de Housen.

-¿Y por qué ha ido a por Genji si él ya no tiene que ver con el instituto?

No sé muy bien cómo escapar a esto, porque sé que decirle la verdad va a hacer que se preocupe más por Genji ¿Qué puedo inventarme? Piensa, joder...

-Tamao, no me mientas.

Suspiro ante su pillada, resignándome a que la salud de mi hermana se resienta con todo esto, pero ella lo ha querido.

-Parece ser que Noburo quiere entrar en la Yakuza, en el clan enemigo del padre de Genji. Le habrán mandado matarlo, o algo así. Genji va a ponerse bien –Agrego al ver su cara de terror, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto-, su padre lo protegerá de esa gente.

-¡Podría haber muerto, y pueden volver a intentarlo otra vez si inician una guerra entre clanes!

De repente el móvil de Airi empieza a sonar, moviéndose débilmente sobre la mesa de nuestro lado por la vibración que tiene. Ella observa de refilón la pantalla, silenciándolo después mientras guarda silencio y lo ignora. Al ver el nombre que brilla en la pantalla y que ha llamado más veces sin ser atendido, pregunto sin pensármelo.

-¿Estás ignorando a Narumi? ¿Has tenido problemas con él? Sabes que me enteraré si él te hace algo, así que di la verdad.

Ella niega con la cabeza mientras esboza una triste sonrisa al ver mi espontánea preocupación ante la posibilidad de que ese capullo se pase en cualquier sentido. Tras esperar unos segundos, vuelvo a preguntar para saber qué pasa entonces.

-Genji el otro día...

 _Empezamos bien_ , es lo primero que pienso al escuchar su maldito nombre, esperando en silencio a que ella prosiga. Le cuesta mucho escupirlo, me temo cualquier cosa.

-Él me besó, y el día que le dispararon estuve discutiendo con él por haberlo hecho y dejarme otra vez confusa. Pero en el hospital se sinceró y lo arreglamos, y le besé.

-Así que por eso estás huyendo de Taiga, entiendo... Mira, un desliz sin importancia en esa situación no es para tanto. Olvídalo y sigue tu vida. No le digas nada a Narumi, es una tontería.

-¡Pero no puedo hacer como que no pasa nada! –agrega con exasperación-. Pensar en otro y estar con él no es justo. No se lo merece.

Aprieto la mandíbula mientras pienso en la situación, sabiendo por cómo es ella que no saldrá de su amargura hasta que sea sincera.

-Entonces deja de evitarlo y cuéntale lo que te ocurre –digo con solemnidad, mirándole a los ojos vidriosos-. Si no lo has hecho, cuéntale tu historia con Genji. Si te quiere de verdad lo entenderá y aceptará tu perdón. Por qué quieres eso, ¿no? Seguir con él.

-Sí. –Responde tras un breve y tenso silencio en el que evita mis ojos.

Su murmullo ha sonado poco convencido, y sus ojos me dice que miente, y trata de convencerse de ello mientras me lo dice. Ojalá las cosas fueran más fáciles, pero en este asunto poco puedo hacer para ayudar.

-Bueno, pues haz eso entonces. Si se lo toma mal, dímelo. –Termino la conversación, dedicándole una sonrisa que ella me devuelve, pasando después a acercarse y abrazarme.

* * * P.V.A * * *

En cuanto suenan los nudillos contra la puerta de casa, el corazón me da un vuelvo. Narumi ya está aquí.

He estado todo el día y la noche anterior dándole vueltas a lo que dijo Tamao tras irse. Tiene razón, así que voy a dejarme de tonterías y a asumir mi culpa. Narumi no se merece vivir en la ignorancia, y yo no puedo seguir sintiéndome así.

-Hola –sonríe cuando abro la puerta, frunciendo después el ceño levemente-. No tienes muy buen aspecto ¿Estás enferma?

-No. Pasa, por favor. Te explicaré todo.

-Bien, te escucho. –Agrega tras sentarse en el suelo, declinando mi oferta de una cerveza. –Antes de nada, quiero que sepas que si te he hecho algo, no tengo ni idea de qué puede ser.

-No, no es por ti. –Susurro mientras trato de mirarlo a la cara, sintiendo que los nervios y el malestar aumentan. Tras un silencio cambio de tema, y empiezo a encauzar lo peliagudo. -¿Te has enterado de lo que ha pasado con Genji?

Observo en su expresión que por un segundo se sorprende, pero en seguida recobra su típico ánimo, hablando con calma mientras se apoya sobre su manos, echándose hacia atrás.

-Sí, ya me he enterado de que le han disparado. Tu hermano ha venido a decirme hoy que hagamos un acuerdo hasta que él vuelva para luchar. Parece que Suzuran ya tiene un líder. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que no quisieras hablar conmigo?

-Yo estaba cuando le dispararon y le ayudé y estuve con él en el hospital. –Hago una pausa, observando que su cara se torna más seria. Dios, seguro que ya sabe por dónde voy. –Le besé en el hospital.

Mi susurro queda apagado entre el tembleque de mi voz, mientras las lágrimas se forman veloces dentro de mis ojos. No me atrevo a mirarlo ante esta sensación de angustia, y su silencio hace que la tensión sea aterradora.

-¿Lo quieres todavía? –Pregunta, hablando al fin. Le miro con la vista empañada por las silenciosas lágrimas.

-No lo sé... No es igual que antes, y a ti te quiero. Eso lo sé seguro. Me asusté mucho y sentí cosas que creía haber aparcado ya. Ya te conté que lo que tuvimos en el pasado fue complicado, y esas cosas llevan su tiempo. No quiero jugar contigo, Narumi. Lo siento mucho.

No puedo dejar de llorar con ganas mientras me siento culpable, confusa y desafortunada, con lo que me limito a repetirle que lo siento, y que entendería que quisiera alejarse de mí si yo no tengo claro lo que siento por Genji, pero entonces la voz firme de Narumi interviene.

-¿Me quieres de verdad? ¿Quieres estar conmigo? –añade después de que yo asienta a su primera pregunta-. Entonces olvidemos esto. Entiendo que en una circunstancia tan concreta como esa haya podido ocurrir algo así; Si es un beso aislado fruto de la confusión y el miedo, puedo ignorarlo si de veras quieres estar conmigo y no con él.

-¿De verdad? No tienes que hacerlo si realmente no lo sientes. Aceptaré tu decisión. No quiero que estés conmigo por lástima...

-No lo hago. Tú a mí me gustas, Airi. Mucho. Me fío de tu palabra. Podrías haberte callado, pero me lo estás contando todo, eso es muy revelador.

Le sonrió levemente, sintiéndome mucho mejor ante su seguridad y comprensión. Narumi siempre consigue sorprenderme para bien, desde luego se merece alguien mejor que yo. No obstante, aquella oleada que me invade de gratitud, alivio y amor, hacen que lo abrace casi al instante.

Vuelvo a darle las gracias en un susurro sin alejarme de él, pasando después a decirle que es alguien increíble, y me siento a años luz de él.

Narumi ríe un instante, separándome de él con suavidad para besarme sin añadir nada más, y yo me entrego a su beso prometiendo que cortaré todo aquel rollo. No puedo volver a fallarle de nuevo tras esto, sino me sentiré la persona más miserable del mundo.

-¿Vamos a ir a tomar algo? –Pregunta poco después de separarnos, cuando ya he limpiado mis lágrimas, y le miro con una sonrisa torcida.

-Hoy haremos algo mejor.

Él me devuelve la pícara sonrisa, y se deja besar mientras me rodea con los brazos e intensifica el beso, desabrochando mi sujetador cuando empieza a acariciarme por debajo de la camiseta.


	60. Chapter 60

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 60

* * * P.V.G * * *

Inspiro profundamente para calmarme, antes de perder los nervios y liarme a patadas con el poco mobiliario de la habitación del hospital donde llevo ya una semana. No puedo aguantar más entre estas cuatro paredes.

Cuando la ira disminuye en mí, trato de nuevo de volver a ponerme la camiseta negra de manga corta, echándome hacia atrás los mechones de pelo que invaden mi visión, aún mojados por la reciente ducha.

Aguanto el dolor mientras trato de levantar el brazo izquierdo, apretando los dientes y ahogando un gemido, cuando llaman a la puerta pausadamente.

Respondo de forma seca para que quién quiera que sea entre, desistiendo por un momento en la tarea de terminar de vestirme, encontrándome de frente con Airi. Por un momento la sorpresa me deja sin habla, ya que no esperaba verla después de lo último que pasó.

-Lo siento, puedo volver más tarde... –Dice vacilando, tratando de no mirarme ¿por qué se comporta así si ya me ha visto sin menos ropa?

-Da igual. No pasa nada. –Respondo dándome la vuelta, tratando de terminar de vestirme.

Cuando ve que aquello me cuesta, se acerca un paso mientras trata de hablar con firmeza, aunque no lo consigue muy bien.

-Puedo ayudarte, si quieres. Debe ser complicado hacerlo solo.

-Puedo hacerlo.

Ella guarda silencio mientras vuelvo a intentarlo con ganas, lo más rápido que me es posible aguantando el dolor rechinando los dientes, pero entonces Airi llega a mi lado y me quita la camiseta de las manos.

-Deja que te ayude, no seas tonto. Estira los brazos hacia delante y yo haré el resto.

Guardo silencio mientras la miro, cediendo a su petición mientras trato de aparentar indiferencia, pero lo cierto es que no puedo apartar los ojos de ella. Su voz me distrae y agradezco que hable y rompa el silencio tan incómodo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos?

-Saldré pasado mañana de este sitio. Estoy bien, aunque duele bastante.

-Tendrás que hacer mucha rehabilitación para recuperarte del todo. Y no pelearte por un tiempo. –Susurra después de terminar de colocarme la camiseta, mirándome a los ojos a duras penas.

-Estaré bien. Gracias.

Ella asiente con una leve sonrisa cuando le agradezco la ayuda, y se aleja unos pasos de mí. Parece que está pensando, que quiere decir algo pero no se atreve y vacila.

Yo decido darme la vuelta para dejar de mirarla, tratando de controlar ese instinto y pensamientos que me inundan cuando la tengo cerca, unos segundos después toma la palabra con despreocupación, algo que me hace deducir que ha aparcado el tema espinoso.

-¿Has sabido algo de Ken? No aparece por el bar ni coge el teléfono.

No puedo evitar ponerme rígido, ni que algo me provoque una punzada en el pecho al recordar lo que mi padre me contó. Ken está muerto, no puede ser de otro modo.

-No sé nada de él. Debe estar ocupado, de viaje. –Miento con toda la calma que puedo, sin saber muy bien por qué no soy capaz de decir la verdad. No puedo decirlo en voz alta.

-Qué raro... Espero que aparezca pronto. Se le echa de menos por el bar.

Pasan unos segundo de silencio nuevamente incómodos en los cuales evitamos mirarnos, pero ninguno de los dos es capaz de lograrlo durante mucho rato, lo que hace la situación mucha más bochornosa, pero entonces Airi vuelve a hablar de nuevo. Aquella duda ha vuelto a su cara y a su voz, dejado notar que está nerviosa.

-Siento lo del otro día, me dejé llevar. No volverá a pasar. Tú tienes clara tu postura, y yo estoy con Narumi.

Me siento en la cama despacio, tratando de fingir que todo esto me da igual y no tiene importancia, hablando después de que termine al escuchar el nombre de Taiga.

-No creo que a él le haga mucha gracia si se entera, y sabe que sigues viéndome.

-Él sabe todo –Agrega de repente, haciendo que la mire con sorpresa. -Sabe lo del beso, y sabe lo que he sentido por ti. Yo quiero a Narumi, por eso soy sincera con él al máximo. No volveré a hacer nada que pueda perjudicarlo.

-Felicidades –suelto de forma borde sin poder evitarlo-. ¿Y a mí qué me importa? ¿por qué me cuentas esto?

-No hace falta que te pongas así. –Dice con molestia mientras fija sus ojos en los míos. -Me he disculpado por que empecé yo el otro día y no quiero malos rollos. Deberías estar contento porque te estoy diciendo que voy a pasar de ti.

Siento que me cabreo más a medida que continua hablando y contemplándome con esa mirada desafiante, que a la vez me gusta; No obstante, mi enfado irracional se agrava cuando pienso en Taiga y ella juntos.

-Me da igual lo hagas. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

-Bien, pues todos contentos. –Agrega con dignidad, fingiendo que le importa una mierda mi pasotismo y malhumor, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del cuarto. - Que te mejores.

Tras su rápida frase y una última mirada, abre la puerta dispuesta a salir, chocando contra Makise.

Airi pasa de él y Chuta para desaparecer veloz, haciendo que ambos entren mirándome con el ceño fruncido ante la escena, pero ninguno pregunta nada acerca de ella y pronto empiezan a hablar mientras fingen que no ha pasado nada.

* * * P.V.S * * *

Doy una última calada al cigarro casi consumido, para después tirarlo y llamar con fuerza, golpeando la chapa metálica de cierre del bar donde suele pasar el tiempo Airi siempre que no está en casa o en el trabajo.

Después de unos minutos helándome mientras espero en total quietud, la chapa se alza con un enorme ruido hasta que detrás de ella aparece aquella amiga de mi hermana... Ruka creo recordar que es su nombre.

-Hola –Saluda con una amable sonrisa mientas cruza los brazo con visible frío, al estar en manga corta. -Eres Tamao, el hermano de Airi, ¿verdad?

-Sí, quería saber si está aquí mi hermana. –Le digo mientras ella continúa observándome con aquella sonrisa.

-No, lo siento. Sé que vendrá dentro de una hora más o menos –agrega al ver mi cara de decepción-. Puedes pasar si quieres y esperarla aquí.

-Está bien, gracias.

Tras aceptar su propuesta después de unos breves segundos, Ruka ensancha su sonrisa y se hace a un lado para que entre, volviendo a bajar la chapa de metal.

La sigo en silencio mientras pienso que todo parece ir normal en la vida de mi hermana, con lo que no habrá tenido problemas serios con Taiga después de que le haya contado lo de Genji. Aunque quién sabe, igual se ha rajado y no le ha dicho nada.

Cuando estamos en la sala principal del bar, frente al escenario donde hay tres personas más ensayando una coreografía, la voz de Ruka me distrae, haciendo que mire hacia quien eleva la voz.

-Ushiyama, él es el hermano de Airi. Le he dicho que entre para que la espere.

-Claro, no hay problema. ¿Quieres tomar algo mientras? Para los amigos siempre estamos abierto. –Agrega el hombre con una sonrisa, levantándose de su taburete donde hace cuentas. Yo me acerco hacia la barra, hablando con calma.

-Una cerveza estaría bien, gracias.

Cuando el camarero me da la espalda de nuevo para traerme la bebida, me siento en uno de esos taburetes y observo el escenario, donde la amiga de mi hermana se encuentra ahora bailando con el resto, preparando lo que supongo que debe ser el show que harán esta noche.

-Aquí tienes. Estaré ahí mismo por si necesitas algo. –Dice gentilmente, alejándose de nuevo de mi lado tras darme la botellín.

Le doy las gracias mientras asiento con la cabeza, dándole un sorbo a la cerveza mientras vuelvo a girarme para sentarme de lado, y seguir observando a Ruka, dándome cuenta de que cada vez me resulta más difícil alejar la vista de ella, y ya no pienso en nada.


	61. Chapter 61

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 61

* * * P.V.A * * *

A medida que pasan los días hace más frío, y en consecuencia cada vez camino más rápido; Al final llegará un momento en que vaya corriendo, porque lo cierto es que soporto mal el frío, y en cuanto llega medidos de diciembre mi sufrimiento se incrementa considerablemente.

Me aprieto más la bufanda blanca contra el cuello, soplando vaho en mis manos mientras sonrió levemente, y es que me encuentro bastante contenta después de haber pasado parte de la tarde con Narumi, paseando por las calles y tomando café. Se comporta como si nada hubiera pasado, y eso es algo estupendo que aleja la culpabilidad que siento cuando recuerdo el incidente. Él está bien, y en consecuencia yo también, a pesar de que a veces no pueda evitar encontrarme pensando en Genji.

No me dejo llevar por los malos pensamientos, apartándole de mi cabeza mientras recuerdo que estoy haciendo lo correcto, y debo estar orgullosa de continuar sin haberme quedado atascada en ese bache.

Distraigo mi mente de nuevo pensando en lo que ocurrió hace dos noches cuando veo una pareja pasear mientras se hablan con vergüenza. Sonrió mientras rememoro aquel recuerdo, concentrándome en el comportamiento de Tamao de aquel día.

Mi hermano había venido al bar para saber qué tal me había ido tras soltarle a Narumi lo del incidente, francamente se me pasó por completo decirle que había ido bien, con lo que estaba algo preocupado por eso de que piensa que no sé defenderme sola.

Lo curioso de la noche no fue que estuviera allí esperando, ni que ni siquiera se quedara después tomando una copa conmigo hasta tarde, comportándose de forma madura. Lo que realmente me llamó la atención fue que no paró de mirar a Ruka, ni en el escenario, ni cuando bajó del y gastó tiempo hablando con nosotros mientras se tomaba algo.

Tamao la miraba, la escuchaba y hablaba con ella de una forma que nunca antes le había visto hacer con otra persona. Aquella noche se veía inseguro, algo confuso; No parecía ser el mismo de siempre, y creo que es porque ella le gusta.

Me río en voz alta mientras recuerdo la cara que ponía, y lo que me costó actuar normal aquella noche mientras veía a mi hermanito de esa guisa, continuando con mi camino hacia casa desde la estación con el mismo paso veloz.

Tengo que ingeniármelas para hacer que coincidan más veces, y así intentar que Tamao salga de su mundo de peleas y broncas para abrirse a otras experiencias, ¿y qué mejor que salir con una chica centrada y amable como Ruka? Quizás enamorarse haría que sentara un poco esa cabezota que tiene... En fin, el tiempo lo dirá, y desde luego estaré atenta a partir de ahora, porque si pasa algo no pienso perdérmelo. Además, debo aprovechar en estas vacaciones antes de que llegue enero y los exámenes para poder hacer algo tan divertido como aquello, alzando la cabeza un poco de la montaña de apuntes y libros de la universidad.

Aún estoy a un par de manzanas del edificio en el que vivo, caminando por las calles desiertas tras abandonar el único sitio algo concurrido de la zona, cuando entonces veo caminar hacia mí la silueta de un tipo alto con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. En seguida distingo que es Genji, a pesar de que me ha despistado verle sin su típico uniforme, con unos vaqueros oscuros y una chaqueta de cuero.

-No te había reconocido sin tu uniforme. –Bromeo al llegar a su altura, haciendo que se pare, dejándome de tonterías cuando su mirada borde se posa en mí-. Por fin te dieron el alta, me alegro. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Igual que la última vez que hablamos, pero al menos ya no estoy en ese cuarto sin poder hacer nada.

-Debe ser difícil, más teniendo tanto que resolver como tendrás. –Hago una pausa mientras el desvía la mirada un segundo con aquel deje de desesperación-. Bueno, me alegro de que estés mejor.

-Gracias. –Responde sin mal humor, mirándome de nuevo mientras le sonrío levemente preparada para seguir mi camino.

-Bueno, cuídate y trabaja para recuperarte cuanto antes del todo. Ya nos vere...

-¡Eh, tú!

Aquel grito hace que nos giremos para observar un grupo de cuatro tíos vestidos con el uniforme de Housen, acercarse con decisión hacia nosotros. A uno de ellos lo he visto antes, porque es buen amigo de Narumi, pero parece que él a mí aún ni me ha visto.

Genji se acerca un paso hacia delante, encarándolos mientras adopta la misma pose desafiante y chulesca, a la vez que yo empiezo a ponerme nerviosa mientras los contemplo a unos pasos de mí.

-Hace dos días que saliste del hospital, y aún estamos esperando que vengáis a darnos una fecha para pelear. Estamos empezando a cansarnos de esto. Si no estás listo o tienes miedo deberías ir pensando una buena excusa antes de que empecemos de nuevo a tomarnos la venganza de nuestra mano.

-Nadie de Suzuran os tiene miedo. Si tenéis tantas ganas venid a por mí, siempre estoy listo para daros una paliza. –Responde Genji de una forma fría y seria, acercándose hacia el chico de los lados rapados, quien se ríe.

-Nos parece un poco cobarde atacar a alguien convaleciente. Ganar a alguien débil no cuenta como ningún mérito, por mucho líder que sea.

Veo como Genji aprieta los puños y el chico sonríe con sorna, entonces todo sucede en un segundo sin que me de tiempo a decir nada.

La voz de Genji diciendo que va a demostrarle su debilidad inunda la calle mientras se abalanza sobre el tipo al que conozco, dándole un puñetazo en la cara que hace que se tambaleé, y sus colegas se pongan en marcha.

En seguida reacciono, y con miedo me adentro en la marea de salvajes puñetazos mientras grito el nombre del inconsciente de negro, (quizás podría ser buen mote para él) agarrándolo como puedo tirando de él, para después interponerme entre los dos bandos a la vez que intento hacerme oír entre gritos.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Vosotros, largaos! –Les grito a los de Housen cuando Genji me hace caso y se detiene-. ¡Este no es el momento ni el lugar! ¡Fuera!

Los cuatro tíos de blanco me miran mientras intentan recuperar el aliento y la calma, y tras una mirada que corta la respiración hacia Genji, dan media vuelta y se marchan a paso veloz y digno por donde han venido, dejándonos solos.

-¿Pero es que estás loco o qué? ¡eres un inconsciente! –Le riño cuando me doy la vuelta para mirarle, dándome cuenta de que un hilo de sangre corre por su labio inferior antes de que se lo limpie con el dorso de la mano.

-Cállate, déjame en paz.

Él comienza a andar para alejarse de mí, pero ágilmente me interpongo en su camino, deteniéndole tras poner una mano en su pecho para empujarlo.

-¿Acaso quieres volver al hospital? Te recuerdo que no estás bien del todo. Has sufrido una herida grave, y eso va a hacer que si no dejas de hacerte el gallito y pelear contra todos los gilipollas que encuentres, te den una paliza por no estar en plenas facultades físicas.

-Estoy lo suficientemente bien como para partirles la cara a todos yo solo. A esos, y a más si hace falta.

Me río con sarcasmo ante su comentario enfadado, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirándolo fijamente, a la vez que él se echa el pelo hacia atrás y vuelve a colocarlo perfectamente, gracias a la gomina que lleva.

-Claro, ahora resulta que eres inmune al dolor. Se me olvidaba que eras el más malo del barrio. Podrían haberte dado una paliza, Genji. –Le digo, esta vez en serio.

-Me importa una mierda.

-Sí, seguro. –Me burlo con una leve sonrisa, mientras le sigo caminando para que no huya-. Si no os hubiera parado te habrían machacado.

-Ni de coña. –Agrega con furia parándose de sopetón, y mirándome igual de fríamente que a ellos. Su mirada no me achanta ni un ápice, sino que me hace reírme en su cara.

-Venga, deja de hacerte el machito. Conmigo no tienes por qué fingir.

-No finjo, es verdad. Podía con ellos.

Yo no digo nada ante aquello, y me limito a volver a ponerme a su lado mientras caminamos rápido, apretándole no muy fuerte en la herida del hombro izquierdo.

Genji entonces se detiene mientras se queja al rabiar de dolor, maldiciendo e ignorando mi risilla, demostrándole que tengo razón y lo sabe.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? –Agrego con triunfo, contemplándole con la mano en la zona herida y el gesto compungido-. Cualquiera podría contigo ahora si te dan ahí, o tú te haces daño al moverte. Yo acabo de ganarte, y sin pelear.

Genji me mira con algo de cabreo mientras sonrió con ganas, y pronto recobra la compostura y comienza a andar, diciéndome que deje de flipar, algo que vuele a hacerme reír y hablar con sorna.

-Oh, venga. No seas así, acéptalo.

-Cuando esto se me cure del todo ya me contarás si eres capaz de hacerme algo. –Comenta tratando de sonar borde como siempre, pero logro atisbar una leve sonrisa en su cara un segundo, lo que me hace continuar de broma.

-Bueno, pero mientras tanto voy a disfrutar de este momento.

Amago tratando de hacerle creer que voy a volver a tocarle el hombro, con lo que él se pone a la defensiva y trata de pararme por si me atrevo, mientras me dice que me voy a arrepentir, y yo le contesto entre risas lo mucho que me asustan sus amenazas.

Genji ya no puede reprimir su sonrisa cuando le rozo y me jacto de que lo he hecho a propósito para que no sufra como un crío de nuevo, y entre bromas me agarra de las muñecas ante un nuevo intento de tocarle, haciendo que nos quedemos mirando bastante cerca, sonriéndonos mutuamente durante unos segundos.

De pronto ambos perdemos las sonrisas, mirándonos tan intensamente a los ojos que parece que leemos nuestros pensamientos, pero aquello se desvanece cuando él me suelta y me besa con ímpetu, llevando poco después sus manos a mi cintura.

Cuando siento que él me abraza con aquella intensidad, aumentando la pasión del beso, no puedo evitar perder el sentido y dejarme llevar, correspondiéndole con las mismas ganas hasta que mi teléfono suena y nos separamos, Es ahí cuando vuelvo a la realidad.

-Tengo que irme. –Murmuro casi con terror por todo lo que estoy siento dentro, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, saliendo después corriendo hacia mi casa.


	62. Chapter 62

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 62

* * * P.V.G * * *

-Joder... Vaya mierda. –Murmuro al comprobar que no me queda tabaco, soltando el paquete vacío con brusquedad sobre la mesa.

Vuelvo a coger mi vaso que descansa sobre la barra, ignorando la mirada de refilón que me echa Ushiyama, y lo vacío de un trago esperando que mi cabeza se apague en algún puto momento.

La última semana ha sido asquerosa, no he dejado de pensar en toda la mierda que se acumula haciendo que no me concentre en nada. Está aún el tema de Housen, incompatible con mi puto hombro herido, Ken muerto o totalmente desaparecido por lo que hizo por mí, y sobre todo Airi. No puedo escapar de ella.

No la veo desde que nos besamos en la calle la semana pasada, pero hoy me ha llamado varias veces, y yo he pasado de cogérselo, sintiéndome idiota y en medio de una encrucijada de la cual no sé salir.

Sé que no puedo huir de ella, y que tarde o temprano se va a presentar ante mí donde haga falta para llamarme de todo y pedirme una explicación, y lo que más me cabrea es saber que tiene derecho a ello porque es culpa mía.

Me llevo una mano a la cara cuando toda aquella marea de pensamientos y contradicciones me viene a la cabeza, acompañados de las palabras que sé que va a decirme cuando la tenga delante; Que soy un gilipollas, un mentiroso, y que porqué cojones no dejo de besarla cuando digo que me da igual y no quiero nada con ella.

No sé contestar eso último. Me gusta, y lo sabe también, pero a la vez quiero alejarme y dejar de sentir todo este rollo ¿por qué no puedo olvidarme sin más y volver a mi vida? Es sólo un tía, joder...

Una pequeña voz interior, que trato de enterrar con fuerza cada vez que emerge, susurra dentro de mi mente que tengo miedo a reconocer que empiezo a quererla, y que me da miedo afrontar el gran cambio que sería intentar algo juntos.

Con la furia haciendo hervir mi sangre ante tal situación, levanto la vista y grito a Ushiyama para que se acerque, pero está bastante ocupado como para atenderme al momento, con lo que me levanto deprisa del taburete con enfado para largarme.

No me da tiempo a recoger la chaqueta del uniforme de Suzuran del asiento de al lado cuando me encuentro detrás de mí a Airi, mirándome fijamente con una seriedad que no había visto antes en su rostro.

-Tenemos que hablar. –Dice sin cambiar de expresión, alzando la voz para que la oiga.

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar.

A pesar de que hablo de forma seca y pasota mientras recojo la chaqueta para largarme, ella me la arrebata de las manos y la vuelve a dejar en la silla, hablando igual de firme.

-Pues yo sí. Una semana sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza es demasiado para mí. ¿Qué cojones te pasa? –Pregunta con exasperación, haciéndome saber que se refiere a lo que ocurrió días atrás.

-Nada.

Dispongo a marcharme pasando de ella, pero Airi me agarra del brazo y me arrastra hacia el pasillo que lleva a los lavabos y uno de los almacenes, abriendo la puerta de la pequeña sala para meternos con velocidad.

-Deja de comportarte como un crío y habla, Genji. ¿A qué juegas? ¡Por qué me besaste! –Su insistencia me pone nervioso, consiguiendo que me altere a cada segundo mientras intento lidiar con los pensamientos que me rondan la cabeza, y el odio que me tengo a mí mismo por culpa del tema.

-Ya sabes que me gustas. Perdí el control, soy un hombre. No siento nada por ti, así que no te emociones y pienses que te quiero.

-No te creo. –Contesta convencida, sin dejar de escudriñarme.

-Me da igual –digo borde-. ¿No será que prefieres seguir con este juego?

-Por supuesto que no. Quiero que se acabe y esto quede claro de una vez. Yo estoy con Narumi.

-Pues parece que vienes a buscar más. Ya te he dicho lo que hay. Adiós.

Me giro para agarrar el pomo de la puerta, pero ella vuelve a tirar de mi brazo con brusquedad y cabreo para que la mire, empezándome a gritar otra vez.

Cuando de nuevo estoy frente a ella, un arrebato de sentimientos encontrados me inunda y la sujeto de la cintura para besarla sin suavidad.

Me sorprendo cuando ella pone las manos en mi pecho y me empuja con fuerza, apartándose mientras me increpa. Está muy enfadada.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Acaso piensas que estoy deseando que eso ocurra? ¡Quiero olvidarme de ti!

-Es no se lo cree nadie. –Digo mientras me río. -¿También estás intentando darme celos con Taiga?

-Eres un creído. No me extraña que estés tan solo. –Escupe con rabia sin dejar de mirarme con dignidad.

-Es curioso que tú digas eso, cuando eres la primera que cree que yo voy detrás de ti. Eres una inmadura, no estás tan lejos de ser como yo. –Acabo diciendo alzando la voz, no soportando su sonrisa irónica.

-Narumi es mucho mejor que tú; Por lo menos no se está contradiciendo todo el rato, y afronta la realidad. Tú eres un cobarde, Genji, y lo sabes muy bien. ¡Por eso te comportas así!

-No tienes ni idea. –Susurro con enfado, tratando de volver a largarme antes de que no haya vuelta atrás y me supere la furia, pero ella vuelve a alzar la voz, y bloquea la puerta desde mi espalda para que no la abra.

-Vamos ¡reconoce que eres un puto cobarde que huye de sus sentimiento porque no tienes ni idea de afrontarlos! ¡Lo único que tienes miedo de decirme que en realidad sí que sientes algo por mí!

Me doy la vuelta en unos segundo para mirar su cara, sintiendo que he llegado al límite al ser golpeado por aquellas palabras y por la impotencia. Sin decir nada doy un puñetazo a la pared de al lado mientras el silencio nos envuelve, y después le doy una patada a una de las estanterías metal.

Airi intenta fingir que no está asustada, pero la velocidad con la que respira cuando la acorralo contra la pared más cercana me dice que no se esperaba aquello y tiene miedo. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos susurro mientras trato de relajarme un poco.

-Lárgate de aquí.

-No pienso largarme sin que digas la verdad. –Responde firmemente sin retirar la vista, mostrándose igualmente mosqueada.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo ¡Deja de joder! –Grito sin poder reprimirme, y entonces ella me empuja con violencia.

-¡Quieres pegarme, pues venga, desahógate! ¡No me trates como si fuera débil!

-Cállate, deja de ser tan estúpida.

Me giro para no mirarla, pero entonces me empuja y me hace chocar contra una estantería, haciendo que caigan cosas al suelo.

-¡Te he dicho que lo hagas, vamos! ¡¿No es así cómo te gusta resolverlo todo?!

Aprieto los puños y hago por no escucharla, pero tengo que esquivar un puñetazo suyo, empujándola contra la pared contraria cuando vuelve a intentar golpearme sin parar de gritarme.

Ella forcejea y consigue que la suelte cuando me da con la rodilla en el estómago, pero me repongo con agilidad para agarrarla de las muñecas antes de que vuelva a la carga, empotrándola con brusquedad contra la pared, sujetando su manos por encima de su cabeza.

Un segundo después la beso con unas ganas que creía imposibles, notando como ella me corresponde de igual modo cuando la suelto y llevo mis manos a su cadera.

La pasión hace que deje de pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido y podrá ocurrir, y sólo puedo seguir por donde me lleva este calentón, que no me deja alejarme de su cuerpo.

Me alejo de su boca para dirigirme a su cuello, mientras mi mano derecha se adentra debajo del jersey que lleva para buscar su pecho y centrarme en él con el mismo empeño y desenfreno animal que mis dientes muerden su piel.

Recorro su garganta para volver a besarla, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca con brusquedad, haciendo que no pueda reprimir un gemido cuando a la vez remango su falda con velocidad, y rompo violentamente sus medias para acceder a su ropa interior.

Airi agarra fuerte mi camiseta en la parte de la espalda mientras me besa de aquella forma animal, y yo me desabrocho los pantalones para después bajármelos levemente junto con los calzoncillos, cogiéndola después a horcajadas para levantarla del suelo y ponerla a la altura que necesito.

No dudo ni un instante cuando la penetro de forma brusca y rápida, haciendo que gima con un deje de dolor, pero eso no hace que me detenga y sigo cada vez más deprisa, siendo más bestia hasta que me corro dentro de ella después de unos minutos, al sentir que también llegaba al orgasmo.

Lo único que se escucha en la sala son nuestras respiraciones agitadas y el jaleo de fondo del bar, mientras evitamos mirarnos a los ojos y yo la suelto despacio.

Continúo apoyado contra la pared con una mano, inclinado sobre Airi y teniéndola muy cerca, pero no nos miramos. Pasados unos segundos, cuando la tensión es máxima y la sangre vuelve a llegarnos al cerebro, ella se coloca la falda oscura y se sube las bragas, saliendo casi corriendo del almacén.


	63. Chapter 63

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 63

* * * P.V.A * * *

Hundo las uñas en la espalda desnuda de Narumi mientras aprieto los ojos con fuerza para concentrarme a la vez que él me penetra, pero soy incapaz de dejar de pensar y sentirme horrible por dentro. No obstante me muerdo el labio para soportar el dolor tanto físico como mental, obligándome a dejar de pensar en Genji.

Cuando él termina y gime de placer después de eyacular, sale de dentro de mí posicionándose a mi lado en su cama, y yo finjo una sonrisa cuando me mira mientras trata de recuperar la respiración. La sensación de patetismo es enorme.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Te ha gustado?

Yo asiento mientras lucho con todas mis fuerzas por sonreír y fingir que todo va bien, pero siento como mis ojos se anegan en lágrimas. No soy capaz de retenerlas y me incorporo rápidamente para evitar que me vea, pero es tarde para ello.

-Eh ¿qué te pasa? –Me pregunta mientras se incorpora y me abraza con suavidad.

-Nada. No lo sé –Miento descaradamente, sintiéndome peor por momentos-. Sólo estoy un poco desanimada hoy, perdona.

Trato de limpiar mis lágrimas mientras él me dice que todo está bien, pero lo cierto es que sus palabras agrandan el vacío en mi pecho, al igual que mi culpabilidad.

Me siento como una mierda, incapaz de tener el valor de contarle la verdad después de varios días desde lo del bar; Incapaz de dejar de pensar en el idiota de Genji, incapaz de dejar de pensar en él, porque lo quiero a pesar de toda esto. Por Dios, si ni siquiera he sido capaz de hacerlo con quien se supone es mi novio porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él y en lo que hicimos...

Esto es tan triste que no encuentro la palabra para describirlo. Estoy llorando por querer estar con él, por la impotencia y la rabia que me da todo esto, y por la terrible sensación de ser un ser humano horrendo y acorralado entre el bien y el mal.

Rebusco entre las sábanas mi ropa, empezando a vestirme lo más rápido que puedo mientras me disculpo con Narumi, a la vez que limpio el rastro de mi llanto, al fin bajo control tras unos minutos. Tengo que dejar de pensar.

-¿Te vas ya? Aún es pronto. –Murmura él mientras se incorpora para quedar sentado sobre el colchón cuando yo ya he salido de la cama.

-Debo estudiar, llevo algo de retraso. Lo siento mucho.

No lo miro, fingiendo que todo está bien y no estoy deseando salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Él vuelve a hablar con su característica calma.

-Está bien, no tienes que disculparte por todo. Airi –Dice tras un silencio, con una seriedad que me asusta y me hace mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? ¿Quieres decirme algo?

Enmudezco ante su pregunta, y puedo asegurar que me ha cambiado el semblante de una forma radical, aunque sólo haya sido por dos breves segundos. Lucho por sonreír de la mejor manera que puedo a la par que respondo.

-Todo está bien. Tengo que irme, lo siento.

Vuelvo a esbozar una sonrisa tensa y falsa mientras termino de abrocharme los pantalones negros a toda prisa, saliendo de allí aún sintiendo la mirada extrañada de Narumi. Dios... Esto no esta nada bien, soy una cobarde.

Mientras camino con velocidad por el barrio dirigiéndome a la estación de tren más cercana, dejando que de nuevo ese llanto lleno de frustración y amargura se apodere de mí, aquella última frase vuelve a mi mente y reflexiono con miedo.

¿Por qué ha dicho eso? Sonaba a que sabía algo, pero eso es imposible... Además, no creo que fuera a haber ocurrido todo con aquella normalidad por su parte si así fuera. Creo que estoy montándome una paranoia, pero quién sabe.

No, joder ¡Borra esa de tu mente, Airi! ¡Hay cosas más importantes! Como por ejemplo que piense en echarle valor a esto y afronte mi responsabilidad, y en que me aclare de una jodida vez.

Siempre llego al mismo callejón sin salida ante tal planteamiento. Me engaño muchas veces, y ahora me doy cuenta del todo después de no haber podido avanzar y superar ese bache en mi vida que tiene nombre propio.

A pesar de todo lo capullo que es y seguirá siendo, de lo insufrible de su personalidad en muchos sentidos, no puedo escapar de él. Y lo peor es que no quiero hacerlo en el fondo. Me encanta y lo odio con la misma intensidad, y no sé cómo gestionar tanta incomprensión.

Con la cabeza viajando a tanta velocidad en dirección a lo absurdo y al sentimiento de culpa, me rindo y sigo llorando mientras me pongo rumbo a casa, a intentar hacer algo para dejar de pensar.

Avanzo por mi manzana con paso lento y desganado mientras rebusco las llaves de casa sin mucho afán en mi bolso –bandolera, cuando escucho la voz de Ruka a unos metros de distancia.

-¡Airi! Hace días que no te veía. –Agrega cuando llega rápido a mi lado, desdibujando su sonrisa a medida que pasan los segundos y escudriña mi cara-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

La miro a los ojos mientras trato de articular palabra a la vez que intento buscar las correctas, pero lo único que siento es un gran nudo en la garganta y la humedad en mis ojos nuevamente.

-Lo siento.

Ante aquella única frase que puedo pronunciar antes de echarme a llorar, Ruka me envuelve en sus brazos tratando de hablar con calma, diciéndome que me acompañará a casa para que hablemos tranquilamente, si quiero hacerlo.

Asiento y me dejo guiar mientras rebusco los pañuelos en mi mochila, dejando que el silencio se haga protagonista hasta que llegamos frente a mi puerta, y ella abre después de cogerme las llaves.

Me siento frente a la mesa de mi pequeño salón, y Ruka pronto se posiciona a mi lado mientras posa su mano en mi espalda. Cuando logro recobra la compostura lo suficiente como para no sollozar, hablo.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, tranquila. ¿Dime, qué ocurre?

-Genji y yo nos enrollamos hace días ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije? –Murmuro mientras ella asiente, y aparto la vista de sus ojos con vergüenza-. Pues anteayer lo hicimos en el bar.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y él...?

Asiento muerta de vergüenza y culpabilidad tras una breve mirada, y sorbo antes de hablar sin mirarla.

-No he sido capaz de decirle la verdad a Narumi, sobre nada. Y siento que lo estoy utilizando para olvidarme de Genji. Pero en realidad nunca he pretendido utilizarlo, esto no es como lo de Shun. Yo realmente lo aprecio. De verdad que he intentado pasar página, pero no puedo y me siento fatal.

Airi –agrega ella con dulzura tras unos minutos-, sé que lo has intentado, y que la culpa no es sólo tuya porque me has contado la historia. Pero debes parar cuanto antes y ser sincera, también contigo misma. Aunque sea de una forma inconsciente y no a mala fe, has utilizado a Narumi.

-Sí, lo sé. Aunque fuera al principio para tratar de distraer la mente. –Digo con sinceridad, mirándola de nuevo.

-Sí. Y ahora que sabes que no puedes pasar de Genji, y después de lo que ha pasado, deberías ser sincera con Narumi para que sufra lo menos posible. Si no llegarás a quererlo de la forma que se merece, si no puedes dejar de pensar en Genji, deberíais cortar.

-Lo sé, pero soy una cobarde y ni me atrevo a mirarlo a la cara. ¿Qué voy a decirle? ¿cómo? –Lloro mientras hablo en voz baja.

-Dile la verdad, lo que sientes. Demuéstrale que en realidad, y aunque sea difícil de aceptar desde su postura, no has pretendido burlarte de él y lo has querido.

Yo limpio las lágrimas que aún escapa de mis ojos mientras asiento, sabiendo que tiene toda la razón del mundo y debo echarle valor. No por mí, sino por él. En estos momentos yo soy la que menos merece ningún tipo de consideración, y la vida me lo demuestra con estas circunstancias.

-Gracias, Ruka. Muchas gracias.

Ella sonríe cuando le agradezco, y vuelve a frotar mi espalda en señal de apoyo, recordándome que para esas cosas están los amigos. Aquello logra sacarme la primera sonrisa del día.


	64. Chapter 64

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 64

* * * P.V.S * * *

Cuelgo el teléfono cuando el contestador salta al tratar de que Airi me conteste al móvil.

Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a alejarme de la puerta de su casa al comprobar que no está dentro, dirigiéndome al bar para ver si está allí.

Llevo como una semana sospechando que algo no está bien, y con cada día que va pasando me convenzo de aquello ante la actitud de mi hermana.

Normalmente ella es la que me llama y me habla de vez en cuando para saber cómo va todo, pero desde hace algo de tiempo eso no sucede, y cuando he tratado de iniciar yo la conversación o una visita, se ha excusado para no vernos o hablar poco.

Airi nunca ha sabido fingir, y yo siempre he respetado su necesidad de soledad sin preguntar cuando veía un panorama como en el que estamos, pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo y nada mejora.

Algo chungo tiene que haber pasado para que no quiera ni oírme, y lo cierto es que me preocupa, pero no sé que puede ocurrirle ahora como para que pueda creer que no voy a apoyarla.

Dejo de fruncir el ceño al detenerme en pensar cuando abro la puerta del garito y me meto dentro, empezando a avanzar entre la marea de gente y el ruido del concierto que se está realizando.

Cuando he recorrido todo el local con la mirada, y prácticamente también andando lentamente por el mogollón, me dirijo a la zona de la barra suspirando mientras pienso en dónde coño se habrá metido a la par que saco un cigarro y lo enciendo.

El camarero está muy ocupado con todo el ajetreo que tiene, con lo que fumo con calma hasta que pueda hacerme caso para preguntarle por Airi, y mientras me entretengo mirando a los tíos que tocan en el escenario.

-Tamao ¿qué haces aquí?

Me giro rápidamente cuando escucho aquella voz, topándome de frente con la sonrisa de Ruka. Trato de sonreír pero no lo consigo, y de repente me siento inseguro e incluso algo nervioso. Antes de hablar apago el cigarro.

-Hola. Había venido a buscar a mi hermana porque no está en casa, pero sigo sin encontrarla ¿La has visto, sabes algo de ella?

-No. Hace días que no la veo. –Responde mientras su sonrisa se va disipando, y su semblante se vuelve algo serio. Esto no me da buena espina.

-¿Sabes si le pasa algo? Hace bastante que me evita, y no sé si es sólo a mí o le ocurre algo.

Percibo como un segundo aprieta la mandíbula y aparta la vista de mis ojos mientras piensa, y parece que se debate entre varias opciones. Está claro que debe de saber algo, o al menos sospecharlo, son buenas amigas. Al fin habla con algo de duda, elevando el tono sobre la música.

-No sé si yo debería contártelo. Ella es la que debe hacerlo.

-Pero no lo hace, y para cuando lo haga igual está metida en un problema. –Agrego rápidamente mientras continuo mirándola de forma fija, y vuelve a dudar. –Ruka, por favor. Sólo quiero saber qué está pasando.

La chica asiente en señal de rendición, y me dice que la acompañe para hablar sin tanto jaleo, con lo que al sigo hacia un pasillo que llevan a unas escaleras, pero nos detenemos en ella cuando el ruido a aminorado.

-No voy a delatarte, ni a buscarte problemas con mi hermana por esto. –Agrego antes de que hable, viendo que le cuesta arrancar.

Ella me sonríe levemente mientras asiente, hablando aún con aquel gesto.

-Entiendo que estés preocupado porque te esté evitando. Está pasando por un momento muy complicado, y creo que si no ha vuelto a hablar conmigo es que no debe de haber avanzado mucho en el asunto, o fue muy mal.

-¿Y de qué se trata? –Pregunto con impaciencia, mirándola mientras trato de no anticiparme a lo peor, pero sus palabras me dejan flipando y cabreado.

-No sé si sabrás que ella y Genji tuvieron algún encuentro tonto hace semanas, cuando lo del disparo... –Cuando asiento vuelve a hablar- Airi trató de pedirle explicaciones después de que él volviera a besarla y eso... Y se acabaron acostando.

-¿Qué?

Ruka asiente despacio con semblante serio y yo no puedo dejar de penar que son idotas. No entiendo nada ni a nadie ¿Qué cojones le pasa a Airi? Y sobre todo, ¿A qué coño juega Genji? ¿Ya está volviendo al principio, pretende hacerle lo mismo ahora?

La voz de la chica me saca de mis pensamiento, y por la cara con la que me mira, debe de saber que estoy enfadado.

-Le dije que debía decirle la verdad a Narumi, pero no sé nada más desde aquel día. Tampoco he visto a Genji por aquí.

-Gracias por decirme la verdad. –Comento tras un silencio, tratando de sonar calmado, amagando después para irme. Su voz me detiene.

-¡Tamao! No seas muy duro con ella. Intenta entenderla.

Me paro un segundo a pensar sobre aquello mientras la miro, y acabo asintiendo cuando aplaco mi enfado por la exasperación de la actitud de Airi. Ruka tiene razón en que no está en sus cabales por quererle y esa mierda, Pero Genji no tiene excusa.

Después de unos segundos me dirijo veloz hacia la salida, dispuesto a esperar ante la puerta de mi hermana lo que haga falta hasta que hable conmigo de una vez, y así enterarme de qué cojones está pasando. Sé que no será fácil, pero Airi tiene que poner en orden su vida de una jodida vez.

Camino deprisa por la calle mientras la brisa helada de la madrugada golpea con fuerza. Cuando voy acercándome al barrio de Airi saco mi móvil, y busco su número para volver a llamarla, esperando con paciencia a que responda.

Extrañado me alejo el móvil de la oreja cuando oigo el de mi hermana sonar no muy lejos de mi posición, acompañado de unos murmullo que apenas distingo.

Me apresuro a recorrer el tramo que me queda para aparecer en la amplia calle colindante, y me detengo en seco cuando en la lejanía veo aquella escena.

Airi está en el suelo de rodillas, con una mano apoyada en él para no caerse porque por lo que veo, parece estar borracha, mientras por otro lado, Genji trata de que se ponga en pie, diciéndole que se levante. Cuando él va a agarrarla para ayudar a que se incorpore, ella empieza a gritar.

-¡Déjame, vete! ¡No quiero que me toques!

No consigo oír lo que él contesta, pero al ver que unos segundos después da media vuelta y empieza a alejarse dejándola allí, me hace suponer que la ha mandado a la mierda. Los nuevos gritos de mi hermana tras ponerse en pie con serias dificultades me lo confirman. Llora y grita con tal intensidad, que parece que va a darle algo.

-¡Vete y no vuelvas más, cobarde! ¡Todo es culpa tuya, todo! ¡Mira en lo que me he convertido por ti!

-¡Cállate! ¡Déjame en paz!–Se gira y la grita con rabia.

-¡No, déjame tú en paz a mí! ¡Estamos así por eso, idiota!

Airi se gira tras callarse, comenzando a caminar todo lo rápido que puede hacia su edificio, pero pronto Genji empieza a seguirla mientras la nombra y ella ignora sus palabras.

Cuando él la alcanza agarrándola de un brazo, ella lucha por soltarse mientras le insulta, comenzando a forcejear hasta que Genji la empuja contra la pared más cercana y la besa con violencia. Airi le corresponde pero pronto intenta alejarlo, y al ver que Genji no se detiene me empiezo a acercar.

Los dos me ven pronto y se separan mientras no dejan de observarme avanzar hacia ellos con decisión. La furia es cada vez más grande dentro de mí y me dirijo como una bala a borrarla.

Airi grita cuando le pego el primer puñetazo a Genji y vuelvo a atacar un segundo después, tirándolo al suelo. Intento agarrarlo antes de que se ponga en pie para seguir, pero él me la devuelve y me da en la nariz, que automáticamente empieza a sangrar.

En un minuto estamos envueltos en lucha frenética llena de ira, mientras mi hermana grita mi nombre desesperada, intentando pararme. Harto de que me estorbe la empujo y cae al suelo, con lo que paso a acabar con Genji tras un buen puñetazo en el estómago, y otro en la mandíbula.

-Tamao...

-¡Cállate! –Grito a Airi enfadado, mirándola aún en el suelo mientras Genji trata de levantarse. Entonces cuando me mira me dirijo a él-. Asume tu responsabilidad de una puta vez ¡Decide lo que quieres o lárgate! Y tú –Añado volviéndome a ella- ¡Madura ya, pasa de este gilipollas y deja de comportarte como si estuvieras en el colegio! Esto no ocurriría si tú lo permitieses, Airi. Deberías preocuparte más por lo que va a decir Taiga cuando se entere de esta mierda, que porque este capullo no sea capaz de reconocer lo que siente por ti.

Sin decir nada más y mientras ellos siguen mirándome muy serios, me doy la vuelta y me largo ágilmente aún enfadado, pero sintiendo como aquello es reemplazado por una sensación difícil de definir, compuesta por parte de pena, frustración y extrañeza.


	65. Chapter 65

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 65

* * * P.V.A * * *

Miro el reloj mientras salgo del tren rápidamente, observando que aún no son las cinco de la tarde, con lo que suspiro con alivio al saber que Narumi debe estar en su casa y voy a poder pillarlo.

Hace un semana que prácticamente no hablamos, y es algo que me extraña mucho. Normalmente, y aunque él esté ocupado, suele llamarme o darme conversación cuando lo hago yo al no poder quedar, pero desde hace días siento que está raro y evita que pasemos tiempo juntos, excusándose en que tiene mucho lío.

Los pensamientos sobre que puede que sepa algo o lo sospeche han estado atormentándome por días, hasta que he sido capaz de henchirme de valor y presentarme ante él para averiguar qué sucede, y de paso contarle la verdad de una vez. Si sigo callándome no sólo voy a volverme loca, sino que él acabará sabiéndolo por otro medio y todo será mucho peor para él.

Mientras me voy acercando a la puerta de casa de Narumi siento que el nudo en mi garganta es más denso, y amenaza con cortarme el habla y la respiración, con lo que tengo que luchar contra ello fuertemente, repitiéndome con fervor que tengo que hacerlo y dejar de ser tan cobarde. Además, se lo debo. Tengo que hacerlo por él, y aguantar todo lo que me diga porque lo merezco.

Llamo a la puerta todo lo firme que soy capaz, agarrándome las manos mientras intento tranquilizarme inspirando con fuerza, cuando al poco tiempo alzo los ojos y encuentro a la madre de Narumi, recibiéndome con una alegre sonrisa.

-Hola, Airi. Pasa, por favor. –Me saluda, dejándome paso hacia el interior. Tras una reverencia entro dándole las gracias.

-Gracias, señora Taiga. ¿Está Narumi en casa?

-Sí. Tienes suerte, aún no se ha ido a su entrenamiento. Está arriba en su habitación. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No se moleste, de verdad. Mi visita será breve. –La sonrío tras descalzarme, volviendo a darle las gracias para después ponernos en marcha hacia el interior.

La joven mujer alza la voz para visar a su hijo de mi llegada, y me dice que suba y no dude en pedirle cualquier cosa que necesite. Vuelvo a dar las gracias cortésmente y subo las escaleras despacio, sintiendo que voy a desmayarme en cualquier momento ante lo que se me viene.

Antes de que llame él abre la puerta, y una torcida sonrisa aparece en su rostro tranquilo, lo que me hace relajarme un instante. Al menos no parece enfadado si lo está, eso hará las cosas más sencillas.

-Vaya, ¿cómo tú por aquí? Creía que estarías estudiando. –Dice mientras me deja pasar y cierra la puerta, diciéndome con un gesto de mano que me siente en la cama.

-Hoy lo llevo bien, y como hacía días que no nos veíamos, he decidido pasarme y ver qué tal te va, aunque sólo tengamos unos minutos. Sé que tienes que irte dentro de poco. –Agrego, explicándome.

-Bueno, las cosas van bien. –Agrega con indiferencia, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio, mirándome-. He estado ocupado en el instituto estos días. Ha habido alguna que otra novedad.

-¿Entonces todo está bien? ¿También entre nosotros? –Pregunto con miedo cuando él asiente. Un silencio nos envuelve por un minuto antes de que responda con una sonrisa.

-Claro ¿Es que ha pasado algo?

Trago con disimulo mientras sostengo su mirada, vislumbrando que en su sonrisa hay algo irónico que le hace reír, pero ya no sé si es mi paranoia o qué. En fin, ahí voy...

-No ha pasado nada entre nosotros, pero quiero hablarte de algo.

-Bien, adelante. Te escucho.

Inspiro y bajo la mirada un segundo para volver a juntar valor, cuando mi primera palabra es interrumpida por el sonido de su móvil. Joder, qué sufrimiento.

-Discúlpame un segundo. Tengo que responder. –Dice velozmente, saliendo del cuarto mientras descuelga y deja la puerta entornada.

Me llevo las manos a la cara a la vez que suspiro mientras trato de eliminar la tensión antes de que me explote la cabeza, volviendo a inspirar mientras me levanto de la cama y paseo por el cuarto, escuchando de fondo la voz de Narumi. Pronto pongo atención en oír lo que dice cuando intenta hablar en voz baja.

 _-No hagáis nada hasta que yo llegue, no tardaré mucho. Hay que pillarlo por sorpresa. No, da igual que estén sus amigos, o se largue de Suzuran. No quiero que nadie que no sea yo le diga nada sobre lo de Airi. Quiero disfrutar de ese momento mientras se traga los dientes._

No puede ser, no puede ser... ¿Está hablando de lo que creo? Dios mío, tengo que hacer algo.

Mi mente se detiene en cuanto la puerta se abre y aparece Narumi de nuevo. No puedo evitar que un escalofrío me recorra de pies a cabeza mientras observo su tranquilidad ¡Se supone que lo sabe!

-Bueno ¿qué ibas a decirme? No me gustaría ser descortés –agrega tras un silencio-, pero tengo que irme ya.

-Podemos hablar luego.

Él asiente después de que logre escupir mi frase con toda la calma que puedo. Narumi asiente y se levanta a la vez que yo, y me acompaña en silencio hasta la puerta de la entrada. Cuando abre para que salga me mira a los ojos con una mueca seria antes de que me aleje de su porche.

-Te veré dentro de un rato.

No puedo fingir en esta ocasión, simplemente lo miro durante unos segundos antes de largarme veloz, sabiendo ahora que lo sabe todo, y que me espera a mí también en Suzuran, donde ya estarán sus amigos esperando para hacerle algo a Genji.

* * * P.V.G * * *

Miro hacia el cielo cuando siento que una gota acababa de caerme encima, y observo que los nubarrones del atardecer confirman mi pensamiento mientras sigo caminando para salir de Suzuran por la parte posterior, rodeando el gimnasio.

Saco un cigarro y lo enciendo mientras ando por el descampado de detrás de nuestro colegio, enmarcado entre árboles y algún edificio de trabajo, cuando vislumbro que de frente aparecen varios tíos con el uniforme de Housen.

Los tíos se acercan mirándome fijamente, y pronto me doy cuenta de que por detrás también han aparecido otros tantos, formando un grupo de alrededor de 15. Me paro y me giro a la nueva horda al ver que al frente va Taiga con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto tras tirar el cigarro, mirándole cuando todos se detienen a unos metros de mí.

-Enseñarte un poco de respeto y educación con un método que hará que no olvides que tirarte a la chica de otro tío está mal.

Le mantengo la mirada todo lo indiferente que puedo para que no note mi sorpresa al descubrir que sabe aquello, y me dice que me he buscado problemas con el tío equivocado, antes de que sus esbirros calvos se abalancen sobre mí.

Me da tiempo únicamente a dar un paso y evitar que el primer tío que tengo delante no me de un puñetazo, pero siento como me agarran los de detrás y me tiran al suelo, empezando a darme patadas mientras lucho por levantarme y evitar que me den una paliza.

Cuando consigo ponerme de pie y derribar a unos cuantos a puñetazos, ya muy cabreado, veo como aquel sentimiento se magnifica al ver a Taiga a unos metros contemplar como me linchan, con cara de satisfacción. Un segundo después estoy en el suelo otra vez tras una vorágine de puñetazos y patadas.

Pongo todas mis fuerzas en luchar contra el dolor de mi cuerpo y levantarme del suelo, que empieza a humedecerse por la fina lluvia, y miro a Narumi mientras trato de que mi voz suene firme.

-Venga, ya puedes venir tú a por mí, cobarde. No querrás que tus calvos sean los que se lleven el mérito.

Me esfuerzo por sonreír con sorna, viendo como su cara se compunge por la rabia y empieza a caminar con decisión hacia mí, con lo que me pongo recto y trato de ser capaz de esquivar su puño, pero aunque lo consigo con el primer golpe que va directo a mi cara, me trago el segundo.

La lucha entre nosotros es mucho más feroz; La rabia de los dos es palpable prácticamente, y la simple idea de perder contra él me hace cabrearme más, pero siento como mi cuerpo empieza a fallarme, y vuelvo a tragarme su puño dos veces más, cayendo al suelo cuando de pronto la voz de Airi suena a gritos pidiéndole que pare.


	66. Chapter 66

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 66

* * * P.V.A * * *

Cuando consigo salir del estupor y la impresión que me da aquella imagen de Genji tirado en el suelo, con la cara llena de sangre, heridas e hinchazón, intentando levantarse mientras Narumi le sigue golpeando con brutalidad, salgo corriendo hacia ellos y las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos.

-¡Narumi, para, por favor!

Los chicos de Housen hacen tapón para que no llegue a ellos, y la histeria empieza a apoderarse de mí mientras continúo escuchando los quejidos y los golpes, a la vez que intento avanzar entre la marea de uniformes blancos, pero ellos me empujan con fuerza hasta que me tiran al suelo.

Me levanto al instante, no desistiendo en gritarle a Narumi aunque me ignore, pero sus chicos vuelven a detenerme el paso, no conformándose sólo con eso está vez.

Dos tíos me agarran de los brazos, levantándome del suelo mientras me alejan de allí entre gritos y pataleos, y me sueltan bruscamente parándose delante de mí para impedirme volver a acercarme.

De repente me siento bloqueada y llena de miedo, el cual crece junto con aquella parálisis, cuando veo a Genji rodar por el suelo tras ser derribado mientras Taiga le grita que se levante. Tengo que hacer algo, y no sé el qué...

Mi mente da con una idea, y tras rogar interiormente porque no mate a Genji antes de que vuelva, salgo corriendo hacia Suzuran con todas mis ganas.

Lucho por no ahogarme con mi llanto mientras corro veloz buscando una entrada, rodeando por lo que parece la arte trasera a la entrada principal, empezando a escuchar voces pronto con alivio.

Veo a lo lejos a un grupo de chicos levantarse de unos sofás en aquella parte del patio para resguardarse de la lluvia que empieza a ser más fuerte, y pronto distingo a mi hermano entre ellos, y a su amigo Tokio. Corro esprintando para llegar a ellos, cayéndome al suelo tras tropezar cuando estoy a unos metros.

-¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡Tenéis que ayudarme! –Grito entre jadeos y sollozos mientras todos me miran flipando, y Tamao corre hasta mí.

-¡¿Airi, qué pasa?! –Pregunta preocupado mientras me agarra y ambos nos quedamos de rodillas en el suelo, el uno frente al otro. Yo vuelvo a alzar la voz agarrándole de la chaqueta.

-¡Va a matar a Genji, le está dando una paliza!

-¡¿Quién!?

-¡Narumi, en el decampado. Hay muchos tíos allí!

Mi hermano se levanta de inmediato, haciendo un gesto a sus colegas con la mano para que le sigan, a la vez que le dice a Tokio que se quede conmigo.

Me levanto mientras se alejan, y me dispongo a seguirlos cuando Tokio me detiene al pararse frente a mí.

-¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! –Lloro implorándole seguirlos, y él echa una fugaz vistazo a sus amigos, volviendo a centrar sus ojos en mí mientras aprieta la mandíbula.

-Está bien. Pero no intentes entrometerte y quédate conmigo ¿de acuerdo? Por favor. –Agrega intentando no sonar muy descortés.

Yo asiento rápido, no pudiendo continuar aguantando el miedo que la incertidumbre me provoca, y ambos salimos corriendo para alcanzar a mi hermano y sus amigos sin decir nada, quedándonos detrás.

Mi corazón se acelera más si cabe cuando llegamos al descampado y no veo más que un borrón de uniformes blancos donde no distingo a nadie, ni lo que ocurre. Pronto encuentro a Narumi entre la masa de Housen, quien se queda parado al ver a mi hermano, y con un gesto hace que sus esbirros se estén quietos y queden detrás.

Instintivamente amago con avanzar hacia ellos cuando veo a Genji inconsciente en el suelo, olvidado a un lado ahora que los de Suzuran han llegado. Tokio me agarra de un brazo para detenerme, y yo me muerdo el labio fuerte para no perder los nervios.

-Esto no tiene que ver con Suzuran, Serizawa. Teníamos una cuenta pendiente –Dice Narumi mirando a mi hermano con una tranquilidad que me hace estremecer-. Nuestros institutos pelearán cuando él se recupere, díselo.

Tamao no habla, sólo le sostiene la mirada hasta que él le dice a sus compañeros que se marchan, y los calvos empiezan a avanzar rápido mientras Narumi se queda el último para abandonar el lugar.

Le observo avanzar hacia mí con firmeza y calma, pero su rostro está serio y aún conserva aquel deje de enfado que me hace perder la respiración al pensar en todo lo que acaba de pasar.

Me fijo en que su camiseta blanca está manchada de sangre, al igual que sus manos y cara, y la gran mayoría no es suya. De repente se para al llegar a mi altura y empieza a hablar con un tono gélido, que nunca había oído en él y me hace estremecer al instante.

-He sabido todo desde prácticamente el principio, porque algunos de Housen os vieron besándoos después de que pasara lo del hospital. A partir de ahí he estado vigilando, y no me he equivocado en lo que pensaba: Eres una persona ruin y cobarde, Airi. No esperaba que fueras a callarte, y mucho menos que fueras a continuar con toda esa mierda mientras fingías conmigo. –De pronto guarda silencio aún mirándome de esa forma, mientras me siento como una mierda por que tiene toda la razón. Habla de nuevo clavando sus ojos en los míos-. Hemos terminado. Ya puedes seguir tirándotelo sin joder a nadie.

No puedo conseguir que mis lágrimas dejen de fluir con ganas ante tal dolor y sensación de culpabilidad, mientras observo como Narumi se aleja con velocidad y cabreo y el ambiente queda envuelto en un total silencio que rompe pronto mi llanto.

Tokio pone su mano en mi espalda levemente, y siento que un instante después mi hermano se ha acercado, porque escucho su voz mientras yo lloro con la cara enterrada en las manos.

-Llevaos a Genji dentro, Tokio. Airi. –Me dice mientras escucho los pasos de su amigo alejarse, y me obligo a mirarle.

-Lo siento mucho. No sabía que él... Todo esto no debería haber pasado. –Lloro con angustia, y él toma la palabra con templanza.

-Está bien, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Vamos, ahora tienes que ir a casa. No es buena idea que te quedes aquí.

-¿Y si le pasa algo? ¿Cómo está Genji? Casi lo mata por mi culpa, Tamao.

-Genji está bien, tranquilízate. –Agrega con firmeza mientras me sujeta de los hombros, haciendo que lo mire para dejar de contemplar como dos de sus amigos se lo llevan de allí.

-No es verdad, Tamao. Yo...

Soy incapaz de terminar la frase porque mi cerebro deja de responderme, y lo único que puedo hacer es llorar como una niña pequeña y perdida, y dejarme abrazar por mi hermano mientras vuelve a hablar, y deshace el abrazo tras un segundo para empezar a obligarme a caminar junto a él, lejos de allí.

-Todo volverá a la normalidad. Genji estará bien. Voy a llevarte a casa.

-No quería hacerle eso a Narumi. Quería contarle la verdad. –Sollozo cuando el tema vuelve a mi mente, pensando en lo mal que debe haberse sentido él.

-Taiga lo superará, no te preocupes ahora por eso. Podrás pedirle perdón cuando todo se calme.

-No creo que quiere volver a hablarme nunca más. Ha salido todo tan mal...

-Aunque no quiera escucharte puedes hacerle llegar tu perdón de otra forma, todo se verá más adelante. Toma, fuma. –Dice sacando su paquete de tabaco y encendiéndose un cigarro, pasándomelo después.

No me apetece fumar, sólo seguir llorando y hundirme con mis propias lágrimas hasta que todo acabe, así que ignoro a mi hermano, quien se lleva el pitillo a la boca y lo sostiene con ella para tener las manos libres. Un segundo después hace que nos detengamos cuando me abraza de nuevo, pero está vez sin decir nada.

-Tienes que dejar de pensar, Airi. –Me dice con firmeza cuando nos separamos, y fija sus ojos en los míos-. Tu no eres débil. La has cagado y todo se ha ido a la mierda, vale. Pero podrás con ello y saldrás adelante pase lo que pase. Ahora mismo pensar en lo que podría suceder no te vale de nada.


	67. Chapter 67

**Advertencias**

 **Los personajes, salvo algunas excepciones, no me pertenecen.**

 **No todo sale de mi imaginación. Esta historia está inspirada en el hilo argumental de las dos primeras películas, con lo es posible que escenas, diálogos, etc, estén tomados o inspirados de ellas u otros lugares. Igualmente, muchas cosas han sido cambiadas a mi antojo, con lo que muchos detalles no coincidirán con el mundo de las películas de Crows Zero y Crows Zero II.**

 **Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

 **NO soy escritora, esto es por diversión, estoy abierta a cualquier duda o crítica fundamentada y respetuosa.**

 **Los capítulos son escritos en primera persona, pero al haber tres protagonistas que los narran, al iniciar el capitulo encontraréis las iniciales P.V.S ; P.V.G Y P.V.A. Esto se traduce en: punto de vista de S= Serizawa, G= Genji y A= Airi (Oc de la historia)**

Capítulo 67

* * * P.V.S * * *

Avanzo por los pasillos dirigiéndome a la clase C de tercero cuando al encontrarme con Izaki me dice que han llevado allí a Genji, y que aún sigue porque ha pasado de ir al hospital.

Pienso que está loco casi al instante, porque es un milagro que Taiga y los suyos no le hayan matado después de tal paliza, que en parte se ha ganado. No obstante, apenas he pensado en eso en la hora y media que ha transcurrido desde lo sucedido, porque la imagen y palabras de Airi no abandonan mi cabeza.

Ha tenido que tomarse un ansiolítico porque la histeria y el llanto no la han dejado tranquilizarse; Ha tocado fondo del todo cuando el asunto ha explotado sin control y sin aviso para ella, y me he dado cuenta cuando en la conversación, ya en el momento en que la pastilla había hecho efecto y ella había dejado de llorar, me ha dicho que va a volver a casa, a Nagoya en cuanto haga los exámenes.

No sé qué pensar. Igual lo dijo por el calentón del momento, porque renunciar a la carrera que tanto le gusta y que le ha costado obtener, y volver con el rabo entre las piernas a verle el careto a mi padre no tiene que molarle nada; Pero quizás de veras no pueda enfrentarse a que todo se le haya complicado tanto, y Genji vaya a pasar de ella de verdad, o quién sabe qué cojones pueda ocurrir ahora.

Dejo atrás todo lo relativo a mi hermana, consolándome con saber que al menos la he dejado en manos de Ruka, quien por suerte ha podido quedarse con ella, centrándome cuando aparezco por el pasillo de tercero.

Fuera ante la puerta cerrada veo a Makise, Tokio y Chuta, que se callan cuando llego y hablo mientras contemplo sus caras serias.

-¿Cómo está? –Pregunto sacando un cigarro con tranquilidad, escuchando a Makise.

-Se despertó hace rato. No nos ha dejado ni tratar de curarle lo más serio antes de decirnos que lo dejáramos solo y nadie lo molestara. No ha salido de ahí dentro desde que lo trajimos.

Se hace un incómodo silencio que dura unos minutos que apresen años, hasta que Tokio toma la palabra de forma débil y vacilante, mirándome a los ojos para hallar la verdad.

-¿Tú hermana está bien?

-Le ha costado calmarse. –Es todo lo que contesto ante de darle una calada al cigarro y cambiar de tema-. Voy a entrar. Dejadnos solos, yo me ocupo.

Los chicos dudan mirándose entre ellos, pero nadie me contradice y se alejan de la puerta despacio mientras me acerco a ella y la deslizo suavemente tras otra nueva calada mientras mi cerebro se adelanta a pensar qué voy a encontrarme, y me pregunta que por qué hago esto.

Genji está tirando sobre el sofá raído y negro que tenemos en el patio trasero, y supongo los chicos trajeron aquí para ponerlo cómodo hasta que despertara, y ni siquiera se gira para mirarme.

Camino lentamente hasta la primera ventana de la clase, quedando frente a él desde el otro extremo del cuarto, pero tiene los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor dibujada en la cara, la cual está echa un cristo por la paliza. Al menos se ha limpiado la sangre con una toalla que ahora descansa sobre un pupitre, y sólo la hinchazón y el amoratado quedan en su rostro.

No hablo ni me muevo hasta que él abre los ojos, en realidad el derecho más que el izquierdo, el cual se llevó la peor parte, y se incorpora despacio entre quejidos para sentarse. Se queda mirando al suelo con la cabe gacha, y dejo de verle la cara cuando todo su pelo revuelto le tapa.

-Lo siento –murmura casi entrecortadamente-. No sé si le habrán hecho algo a tu hermana.

-No. –Agrego tras un largo silencio en el cual vuelvo a inspirar humo-. Narumi la ha dejado simplemente. Ha tenido un ataque de nervios y se sienta mal por él y por ti.

Genji sigue sin moverse, aún en la misma posición, volviendo a hablar con aquel tono apagado tras unos instantes.

-Ahora no voy a poder pelear contigo.

-No he venido a eso. –Le respondo casi al momento, volviendo a hablar mientras miro por la ventana la oscuridad de la noche.- Taiga me dijo que cuando te recuperaras nos esperarían para la lucha entre Housen y Suzuran. Todo sigue como al principio en ese aspecto. Genji.

Le nombro para que me mire después de un buen rato transcurrido en silencio, hasta que al fin alza la vista y centra sus ojos en los míos. Nunca había visto su mirada de esa forma, inundada de rendición y abatimiento.

-Sigues siendo líder, eso no ha cambiado. La gente no ha visto esto como una derrota de Suzuran.

-Eso me da igual... Pelearemos contra ellos, sí. –Agrega levantándose del sofá con un quejido.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa si eso no te preocupa? ¿Es por Airi? –Me ignora y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta, pero mis palabras firmes hacen que se detenga al momento-. Me ha dicho que quiere volver a Nagoya. Está claro que es mentira, sólo quiere hacerlo porque no puede soportar más vuestra situación, mucho menos después de lo que ha pasado.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? –Pregunta con un tono que camufla algo de sufrimiento, girándose para mirarme. Se le ve jodido, una mezcla de tristeza y cabreo.

-Porque tienes que elegir, Genji. El juego va a terminar muy pronto y debes elegir un camino; No puedes quedarte en medio.

Se queda callado, muy rígido mientras aprieta los puños y aparta la mirada de mí, y creo atisbar que sus ojos se vuelven algo vidriosos. Tras unos minutos vuelve a hablarme, recomponiéndose.

-Será mejor que se marche. Lo estarás deseando. Así se olvidará de mí.

-Yo quiero que sea feliz y esté bien –Agrego veloz para que no vuelva a tratar de largarse-. Ella te quiere a ti, no volver a Nagoya y dejar la universidad. Tú ahora tendrás que dejarle claro lo que quieres y tomar tu decisión. Piénsalo bien, aún tienes tiempo.

Doy la última calada al cigarro mientras me alejo de la ventana y paso por su lado, saliendo después del cuarto sabiendo que lo he dejado dándole muchas vueltas a la cabeza y no le será fácil llegar a una conclusión.

Pongo rumbo a salir del instituto para volver a casa de Airi y relevar a Ruka. Prefiero quedarme con mi hermana esta noche por si le volviera el bajón al despertar, con lo que saco mi móvil y le escribo un mensaje a mi tío para avisarle de que no dormiré allí.

Cuando guardo el móvil suspiro y me empiezo a preparar para lo que vendrá después, saliendo a la calle mientras camino con velocidad a la estación.

* * *

Llamo débilmente a la puerta de Airi para no despertarla si duerme, y tras un minuto me abre Ruka despacio, dejándome pasar mientras se adentra en el cuarto y yo me descalzo antes de seguirla.

-¿Está dormida? –Pregunto acercarme a la mesa y sentarme al lado de la chica, quien asiente.

-Sí. Se ha dormido hace como una hora –Agrega mirando el reloj de su teléfono- ¿Está Genji bien?

-Se recuperará. Ha estado más jodido antes. Me voy a quedar aquí a dormir, así que puedes irte cuando quieras. No quiero molestarte más. –Digo con sinceridad mientras la miro y ella niega con la cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa triste.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Airi es mi amiga, no me importa hacer esto.

-Gracias. –Es muy afortunada por tenerte como amiga.

Ella amplia su sonrisa con algo de vergüenza, y yo le devuelvo el gesto mientras mira el reloj y habla, tratando de aliviar la tensión.

-Bueno, si vas quedarte me iré ya, es bastante tarde. Si necesitas ayuda llámame. Mañana trataré de hablar con Airi

Le doy las gracias de nuevo mientras nos levantamos, y la acompaño hasta la puerta para despedirla, deseándole buenas noches con una sonrisa leve.

-Buenas noches, Tamao. Que descanses. –Me devuelve la despedida con aquella sonrisa amplia y alegre, desapareciendo después.

Yo, casi de forma instintiva me asomo por el marco de la puerta para mirar como se aleja hasta las escaleras, saciando la necesidad que hay en mi interior de apurar hasta el último segundo contemplándola, pero cuando me meto dentro de la casa y cierro la puerta, no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso y asustado al sentir algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

-Joder. –Susurro al descubrir lo mucho que me gusta. Habrá que ponerse las pilas para no acabar tan gilipollas como mi hermana y Genji.


End file.
